


Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

by SlytherinQueenLillian



Series: Every moment and its Butterflies [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 56
Words: 144,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinQueenLillian/pseuds/SlytherinQueenLillian
Summary: It's strange to think that a single moment can change a life, in this case it changed many. When Voldemort chose to spare Lily Potter's life, keeping his promise to Snape he changed the magical world forever.Harry is looking forward to just being normal for a year, watching the older students compete in the legendary Triwizard Tournament. His surprise when his name is chosen, forcing him to compete is only dwarfed by the surprise and fear of his friends and family. Harry counts his blessings as his friends and family rally around him to help him through the challenges that lay ahead. Once again new friends are made and a dark plot forces Harry into deadly danger.Warnings- None to start with but it's going to get darker as it goes on. There will be hurt much like in the original books.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Pansy Parkinson/OC, Sirius Black/OC
Series: Every moment and its Butterflies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It had once been a grand house, you could tell that from it's many windows and the few rare roses that still managed, somehow, to bloom in the overgrown and neglected garden.

They still called it the Riddle house, the villagers of Little Hangleton. There hadn't been a Riddle living there in years of course. They'd all been murdered.

That was one of the reasons the villagers stayed away. The other was Frank, the grounds keeper who was as old and crumbling as the house he tended to.

No one knew what had happened to the Riddles, just that one morning the maid had gone in to find them all dead. Frank had, of course, been arrested and questioned but there was no evidence and he claimed to know nothing about it. So he was cleared and went back to the house and had ever since still kept the grounds as well as he could.

The Riddle's hadn't exactly been liked. They were arrogant and full of themselves; looking down at everyone in the village with disdain. No one mourned their passings and no one had really thought twice about them since, apart from something to gossip about.

Frank woke with a start, he had shooting pains down his leg and had been struggling to sleep through the night. It had always been bad, and had only gotten worse with age. He moved slowly into his small kitchen and put the kettle on to fill his hot water bottle.

He could see a light flickering in the Riddle house. Frank huffed loudly and muttered under his breath. It would be kids, causing trouble again.

They broke in every so often and would trash the place, break windows and paint on the walls. Now Frank mostly just ignored it and cleaned up the mess in the morning but from the look of things they'd started a fire this time.

Frank turned the kettle off, grabbing his walking stick and the key he had for the house and started walking towards the house. The door was open, but the lock didn't seem broken.

Something in the back of Frank's mind told him not to make a noise as he crept, as quietly as he could, up the stairs.

He reached what was once the master bedroom and peered in the door. A large, roaring fire was burning in the hearth and a large armchair had been dragged to face it, it's back to the door.

Frank saw an impeccably dressed woman, with long, dark hair was sitting on the floor; staring lovingly at whoever was sitting in the chair.

He knew he should get help, but he didn't own a phone and had a deep mistrust of the police. So he listened and watched, trying to think of what to do.

“There is a little left My Lord, if you are still hungry.” The woman said, holding what looked like a glass baby bottle.

“Later.” A frail and raspy male voice said.

The woman nodded.

“Move me closer to the fire.” The raspy voice instructed her.

The woman was on her feet in a second and moving the chair, carefully. The movement allowed Frank a brief look at who was sitting in the chair. He was small, like a toddler and bald; draped in a black cloak.

“Where is Nagini?” he asked.

  
“I'm not sure My Lord. I believe she is exploring the house.” The woman said.

“Hmm, you will milk her before we retire, I will need feeding again during the night.” the man said.

The woman nodded eagerly, “Of course My Lord.”

There was a brief period of silence as the woman looked around at the damp and decaying walls.

“My Lord, how long are you wishing to stay here?” she asked, hesitantly.

“A week, maybe more. This place is reasonably comfortable and it would be foolish to move before the Quidditch world cup has finished.” the man said.

Frank frowned, he was hearing things; Quidditch wasn't even a word. He needed to clean his ears out.

The woman stood, humbly before him, “My Lord, you could move to my house. It is far better than this, you would get better sooner.”

“NO!” The man hissed, “I will not go to that place yet, things must be done.”

The woman moved her hand to her stomach, just for a second, before nodding, “Of course My Lord, you are, as always, correct.”

“You are my most devoted servant…” the man sighed.

“I always tried My Lord. As soon as I knew that you were still… I came straight away.” She said, there was almost a look of love in her eyes.

“I know.” The man said, wearily.

They returned to silence, Frank stood unsure of what to do and mostly wishing he had just been happy to let the old ruin burn and was now tucked up in his bed with his hot water bottle soothing his leg.

“Are...” The woman spoke again, nervously this time, “Are you sure, My Lord, that we must use Harry Potter? We could use another for-”

“NO!” The man shouted across her, “You know why we must use the boy! He will die at my hand!”

The woman dropped quickly to her knees and put her hands on the arm of the chair, begging for forgiveness, “My Lord, I am so sorry. I know, I should not have questioned you!”

The man hissed something Frank couldn't hear and the woman moved away from the chair, still not getting up from her knees.

“I did not say it out of concern for the boy.” the woman said, slightly tearfully, “I hate him for taking you from me, and his mudblood mother,” she spat, “It's just… he is so well protected! Always surrounded by people…”

“Did you not manage to lure him away from those same people less than a month ago?” The man sneered.

The woman nodded, “Yes My Lord, but that was more a… a childish prank and with what will be happening at Hogwarts this year such… games, will not work again.”

“Do not worry My Bella, I know you know me no harm.” the man purred.

Bella? What a modern sounding name for such an elegant woman, Frank thought to himself.

“And after the world cup, I believe that we will have another, fear not. He, who has also served me, hidden all these years, he will return and get the boy to us.” The man said. Bella nodded

Bella wiped her eyes, quickly with a handkerchief, as so that the man wouldn't see her.

“Do not cry Bella, you will be with me again soon enough.” The man said.

“I hate the thought of her touching you My Lord. Filthy muggle hands.” Bella spat.

“I must be fed every few hours Bella, you know that.” The man told her, a warning edge to his voice.

Bella nodded, “You look a little stronger though.”

The man let out a cruel cold laugh, “Ha! No I don't. Never lie to me. In this form there is no better for me! That, THAT, is why I must do this perfectly! I’ve waited nearly thirteen years, a few more months will make no difference now.”

“I have no want to lose you.” Bella said, “I could stay, be with you.”

“No, you have other duties. Just follow the plan and everything will work out before long and I will be reliant on no one. I’ll even give you the little thing. You can play with her and then kill her just like we did with Bertha Jorkins.”

Bella's face lit up with a cruel smile, “Promise My Lord?”

Frank felt his stomach turn at the way she said it. Whoever these people are they were clearly insane. They were openly talking about killing someone and planning on killing again, at least two more. Frank could feel the hand, tightly gripping his walking stick, was wet with sweat.

This boy, Harry Potter was in danger and another girl. Frank knew what he had to do, if there was ever a time to call the police it was now but he wanted to wait, a few more minutes, to find out who this girl was if he could.

“Come out of the shadows child!” the man ordered.

Frank froze, was he talking to him? He wasn't, Frank could now see a small amount of movement in the shadows, in the corner of the room where Bella was looking.

“Come!” The man ordered, flicking a short stick towards the corner. A shot of red light flew from the tip of the stick and a horrible cry of pain, from a young girl came.

Frank rubbed his eyes, a trick of the light, or tiredness, or possibly some fancy new weapon, that had to be it.

Slowly Frank watched a young woman crawl from the corner and move to stand next to the chair, her head bowed. She was wearing a filthy, ripped dress and was covered in dirt. Frank felt himself gasp; he knew her.

Well not knew, but her name was Lucy Smith, she was fifteen and lived in the village; she had been missing for a week or so now. It was believed she'd run away from home with her boyfriend, she'd even left a note.

“Give her the food Bella.” The man said, calmly enough but there was an edge of a demand in there.

Bella gave a tense nod and thrust a grubby looking bag at the girl, nearly knocking her over. Lucy mumbled her thanks and clutched at the bag like it was life itself.

“Time to curse our friend.” The man said.

Lucy looked terrified, “Please, I’ll do anything you say! I promise!”

Bella moved so she was facing Lucy, blocking Franks view. There were a few whispers he couldn't hear before Bella moved back to her original place. Lucy was standing, still holding the bag of food but far more loosely and she had a glazed look in her eyes.

“I think I hear Nagini...” the man said.

Frank took a deep breath, he had to leave now and get help. There was a phone box in the village he could ring the police from, they could rescue Lucy and let this Harry Potter know he was in danger. Frank turned to leave but saw something that made him freeze, hardly daring to breath.

A huge snake was slithering towards him, through the dust and debris on the floor, and into the room. Frank pressed himself against the wall until it's tail and last shining diamond patterned scale had passed.

The man in the room started to make the strangest low hissing noises as the snake came closer and closer to him.

“Interesting, Nagini has some news.” the man said.

“Really My Lord?” Bella asked.

“It seems the old muggle caretaker is standing outside this very door and has been listening to everything we've been saying.” the man said.

Frank didn't even have time to fully take in what was being said before the small crack he was looking through turned into a fully open door. Bella was standing on the other side, looking furiously at him.

Frank could see her much better this close up. She was strikingly beautiful with heavily lidded eyes and a mass of black curls that hung gracefully around her face.

“Invite our guest in Bella, where are your manners?” The man said nastily.

Bella moved aside and gave Frank a rough push into the room when he didn't move. Frank still couldn't see the man sitting in the chair but he could see the large snake, curled up on the rotten hearth rug like a pet dog.

“Did you hear everything, muggle?” the man asked him.

“What are you calling me?” Frank asked. Now he was in the room, not hiding, he felt braver. It had always been like that during the war as well.

The man let out a loud sigh, “I am calling you a muggle. It's a word meaning non magical; not a witch or wizard.”

Frank stood up straighter, “I don't know what you're talking about. Wizard? What nonsense!”

The man let out a cruel laugh that filled the room. Frank didn't flinch. He wished there was more light in the room though, the only light source was the fire and it was sending a strange and flickering glow across the room.

“I do know though,” Frank said, as confidently as he could, “enough to tell the police. You've kidnapped that young girl! Lucy is missing! And you've killed someone, I’m going to the police!” he thought for a second, “and my wife knows I’m up here, she'll go to the police if I don't...”

“Don't lie to Lord Voldemort! You have no wife and no one knows that you are here. I know all.” the man said.

“Really?” Frank said, roughly, “Lord? Well my _Lord_ why don't you turn and face me like a man.”

Voldemort let out loud laugh, “But I am not a man, I am so much more! You are right though, what harm is there in facing you, Muggle?”

Bella moved over and pushed the chair around so that Voldemort was facing Frank. Frank heard is walking stick crash to the floor at the full sight of the thing in the chair. It was laughing manically while Frank screamed in terror.

There was a flash of green light, a rushing sound and Frank crumbled to the floor. Dead.

Just over two hundred miles away, the boy called Harry Potter woke with a start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry forced his glasses onto his nose and took several deep breaths. His scar was killing him and, although it had just been a dream, a lot of things were clicking into place in his head. The dream, was however quickly fading.

He threw the blankets off him and sat up to turn the light on, in order to find a bit of paper and write down what he could remember.

His bedroom door flew open and Severus was standing there, wand out and ready.

“Harry are you OK? We heard you scream.” He asked and switched on the light, dazzling Harry's eyes for a moment.

“Yeah I’m, I’m fine. I just had a bad dream...” Most of the dream had slipped away now but his scar was still throbbing.

Severus nodded and put his wand down, “It's OK Lily.” he called up the stairs before moving to sit next to Harry, “What can you remember?”

Harry shook his head, “Not much. I was going to write it down, I don't even remember screaming.”

He racked his brain to remember the details.

“There was a snake. Voldemort, he was… not really human. Like a really ugly toddler.” Harry said.

“Harry?” Lily came to the door and moved over to sit on the other side of Harry on the bed.

“I'm OK Mum.” Harry smiled, focusing on remembering the dream, “Bellatrix. She was with Voldemort.”

“Harry are you sure?” Severus asked.

Harry nodded, “She said she was the one who lured me away from everyone at the end of last year, at school. Do you think the prophecy was about her?”

Lily looked at Severus for a second before shrugging, “I don't know. She's not really been trapped though, or wearing a mask if you think about it.”

Harry nodded, that was true.

“There was another girl as well, her name was… Lacy or Lu...Lucy, I think. They killed someone.” Harry said slowly.

Lily pulled him into a hug. He leaned against her chest, he could hear her heart still racing but slowly slowing down, calming his own with it.

“I think it might have just been a dream sweetie. Your brain just trying to put the bits together.” Lily said softly, “But we're not going to ignore it. OK?”

Harry nodded, “Ok. Sorry I woke you.”

“Don't be. That's what we're here for.” Severus told him with a smile, “Try and get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow.”

Harry nodded and let his parents tuck him back into bed. They placed loving kisses on his forehead and left him to sleep. Harry didn't sleep though, his scar was hurting too much; it felt like someone had placed a red hot wire on his head.

Instead, after a while, he quietly climbed back out of bed and moved to his mirror and desk. It had once been Sirius's Grandmother's but he had found it brilliant for drawing, with lots of little draws to keep his supplies in.

He looked at himself in the mirror, the slim fourteen year old staring back at him. His scar didn't look any different but still felt like it was burning.

He pulled out a bit of paper and began to draw out what he could remember from the dream. Lucy, Bellatrix, the snake. The half-formed creature that Voldemort now was. It felt like no time at all before the day broke and he could hear his mother call him down for breakfast.

He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Kreacher greeted him happily, he was dusting the stairs, and politely requested that Harry make sure his hands were clean from sugar before coming back upstairs this time.

Harry grinned at him and promised he would give them a wash rather than undoing all Kreacher's hard work.

In the dinning room, Harry took his seat at the table and pulled two large waffles onto his plate. Danica was sitting across from him looking rather tired.

“You OK?” Harry asked her, when she only put a small about of maple syrup on her food.

Danica nodded, “Just sleepy. Mummy woke me up in the middle of the night.”

Harry smiled, “Sorry, I think that was my fault; I had a bad dream.”

Danica nodded, “It's OK. I get bad dreams sometimes as well.”

Harry wasn't too worried, he was sure she'd perk up after some sugar. He ate his breakfast slowly, talking to his family. The topic quickly turned to the quickly approaching Quidditch World Cup.

“I was thinking that I would stay with Nikka if that's OK?” Sirius said, “You're not going to need me there as well.”

Lily sighed, “Well Severus has been called into work as well, at least for the first day, something went wrong with the potion ingredient delivery.”

“I can come if you want.” Sirius told her.

Lily forced herself to brighten up, “Of course not. Sorry. I’ll be fine with Harry and Danica by myself, it's not like they're badly behaved.”

“Muhahaha!” Danica laughed.

“Are you sure?” Sirius asked, “Nikka's just so upset she's being made to work. It's once in a life time having the Quidditch World Cup here after all.”

“I'm sure.” Lily smiled, “You go keep her company and we'll tell you all about it.”

“I should be hearing from Ron any day now.” Harry told them, “I said it would be nice for me and Hermione and you guys to come with us. Everyone else is going with the tickets Draco's Dad got.”

As if on cue an owl fluttered in. It was a large, proud looking eagle owl. It's post office tag had been hidden behind a bit of ribbon but it must have slipped slightly as the bird was flying. Lily didn't say anything, simply unhooked the letter and offered the owl some food. It refused, taking a small drink of water before flying off, back out the window.

She passed the letter to Harry who tore it open eagerly. He read over it and his face fell slightly.

“His Dad was only able to get two spare tickets to the Ministers box and two for the side box seats. He suggests me and Hermione go with him and his Dad and whoever else is coming go in the other seats.” Harry flopped his head into his hand and sighed.

Lily reached out an arm and gave his shoulder a rub, “Don't worry Harry. I think it's a brilliant idea still.”

Harry sat up suddenly and looked at her, “Really? I thought you would...” he didn't really want to say that he thought she'd refuse to let him go if she wasn't there to look after him.

“Well, I’d rather be there with you but really I don't mind. Danica and I can sit nearby and you'll have Narcissa and Lucius to watch over you still.” Lily smiled, trying to convince herself that it really wouldn't be so bad.

Harry perked up a bit and smiled, “Ok. I’ll write back now shall I?”

Lily nodded and pulled Danica onto her lap, “We'll have a great time wont we?”

Danica nodded and licked the sugar off her hands.

Harry was just about to run up the stairs to grab his writing stuff when he remembered that Kreacher had just cleaned the banister. He looked down at his hands, they were clean enough after he'd given them a good wipe on his trousers.

He raced up the stairs and quickly responded to Ron;

_Hi Ron,_

_Mum says that's great! I’m so looking forward to see the match with you! Ireland Vs Bulgaria. We're going to be so close to Krum in the box!! Thanks so much for getting the tickets for us, I’m really grateful._

_How are you getting to the match? Mum can Apparate us and our stuff if you want to meet there but we need to get Hermione to the camp grounds as well. Let me know!_

_See you soon,_

_Harry_

Harry read over the note and sealed it up. Hedwig was dozing happily on the window still. Harry woke her with a gentle stroke and offered her a treat before giving her the letter and telling her to take it to Ron.

He watched Hedwig fly gracefully down from his window and off into the morning sky. He was about to get his homework out and finish going over the last few bits he had to do when there was a knock at the door.

They weren't expecting anyone but Harry assumed it would be Nikka. He was so glad she'd been coming round more and Sirius was so much happier as well.

He heard Kreacher walking down the hall and the front door opening before Kreacher let out a squeak of surprise.

Harry got up quickly and went to the landing. Lily was already moving towards the door as well,

“Stay Harry.” she called up the stairs. Harry could see her fingers tighten around her wand in her pocket.

“Petunia!” Lily said in surprise, her fingers let go of the wand, “What are you doing here?”

“Do you think I could come in?” Petunia asked.

Lily nodded and moved aside. Harry wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen his aunt step through that door with his own eyes.

“Kreacher could you make us some tea?” Lily asked.

Kreacher nodded and glared at Petunia before walking away to the kitchen. Severus had come out of the sitting room, Danica clinging to his legs.

“Hello Petunia, I think I’ll ask Sirius to take Danica to the park.” Severus said, with a tight smile.

He called into the library and Sirius came out. He helped Danica into her coat before turning on the spot and leaving the house with a pop.

“Harry go back upstairs.” Severus said.

Harry nodded and waited for his father to have go into the sitting room with Lily and Petunia before creeping down the stairs and pressing his ear to the door.

“How can we help?” Lily asked, sitting down and patting the sofa next to her. Petunia looked at it and sat as far away as she could from her sister.

“Yes. What do you want.” Severus said bluntly, choosing to stand.

Petunia looked awkwardly at her hands, “I wouldn't have come if I wasn't desperate.”

“We know.” Severus hissed, “I think you've only come to this house once before, when Lily, your sister, had just come out of hospital. You brought some flowers with the one pound fifty price tag still on.”

Petunia looked bristled but took a calming breath, every tendon in her thin neck standing out.

“I came, because I am very worried about my son. Dudley.” Petunia said.

“Master Harry?” Kreacher said, carrying a tray of tea.

Harry looked behind him and pressed his finger to his lips and looked pleadingly. Kreacher grinned and flapped his ears, nodding before composing his face to a blank slate again and delivering the tea.

“What's wrong with Dudley? Is he sick?” Lily asked, with genuine concern.

Petunia shook her head and burst into tears, “It's...it's...it's his school...re...report.” She sobbed.

She handed over a bit of folded card to Lily. It was a very fancy looking report card, with embossed edges and the Smelting's crest stamped boldly on the front.

Lily took it and read over the contents. Dudley was failing all his classes, many of the exams he hadn't even bothered turning up to and every teachers note was the same; that he was lazy and a disruptive influence to the class.

There was also a few worrying reports of bullying. Lily patted her sister's hand, Petunia flinched at Lily's touch, earning her another glare from Severus.

“Well I can see your concern. I would be very disappointed if Harry had failed all his classes this badly.” Lily said, “Maybe I could help with some extra tutoring?”

Petunia shook her head, “No. It's not that! He's just miss understood is all. The teachers don't know how to challenge him enough, he's just bored.”

Lily gave a small smile, “Well, yes. I'm sure that's can't be helping.”

“And he isn't a bully either. Have you ever read anything so stupid? He's just a bit of a boisterous boy. We haven't raised a wuss.” Petunia shook her head, she had dried her eyes but she was starting to cry again, “It's this!”

Lily took the report card once more and read over the bit where Petunia was pointing. It was a note from the school nurse.

“ _Dudley must loose some weight! He is morbidly obese and his health is in danger_.” Lily read.

Petunia gave a loud cry and nodded, “Yes. You see how terrible this is! I rang up, tried to explain he was just a growing boy and needed feeding up but the shop that makes the uniforms doesn't make them big enough for him any more. The… the sc..c..chool nurse said he was the s...s...ize of a whale!”

Severus turned around to stop himself from smirking.

“Oh that's horrible! She shouldn't have said that.” Lily said, “I'm not sure what you want me to do though.”

Petunia let out a loud huff, “It's it obvious? Dudley needs something to make him loose weight!”

“Well I could help look for some diets with you.” Lily suggested.

Petunia shook her head, “I've been trying that all summer so far! But it's been four weeks and he's only lost twelve pounds. I thought that if we were all on a diet it would help him but both he and Vernon are always so angry at the moment. My poor Diddums is always hungry and he cries I can't keep being so cruel to him.”

Lily gave her sister a sympathetic smile, “Well twelve pounds is a lot really; it's nearly a stone.”

Petunia shook her head, “It's not quick enough. I need you to make a spell or a potion or something to make him loose the weight, instantly.”

Lily blinked, trying to process what she'd heard, “Petunia, I’m very glad that you came here to me, to talk about this, but no such potion or spell even exist and even if it did we wouldn't be allowed to help Dudley with it.”

Petunia looked angrily at her sister, “You're lying!”

Severus glared at her, “No. We are not lying. As Lily said we can't help you with magic.”

“What is the point of having you, a FREAK, as a sister if you wont help?!” Petunia shrieked.

Harry knew it was time to move and went quickly up the stairs.

“I think it is time for you to leave now.” Severus hissed at Petunia taking her cup from her.

Petunia stood and crossed her arms angrily over her hips, “Like I would want to spend a minute more in this wretched house! I hate you!” she screamed, banging out the room. She spotted Harry on the landing and pointed a bony finger at him, “You! You think you are so much better than my boy, you and your horrid brat of a mother.” she shrieked.

Harry moved back against the wall, he could feel his blood boil and didn't want to say something he would later regret.

“Get out.” Lily said, in a dangerously calm voice, “And thank you for reminding us that we need to update the charms around this house that stop muggles from finding it.”

Petunia let out a huff of insult and stormed out the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

“You can come down now Harry.” Lily called up the stairs.

Harry winced at her tone and crept round the banister.

“Everything OK? What was all that about?” He asked innocently.

Lily let out a little laugh and shook her head, “Nice try, I know you were listening in. Go do the dishes, Mister.”

Harry grinned guiltily and ran down to the kitchen. There was only a few dirty plates left, stacked neatly next to the sink but Harry quickly filled the bowl with hot water and washing up liquid.

He'd just finished when there was a tap on the window. A small owl was sitting there looking very proud of it's self carrying a letter. Harry dried his hands and wondered over. The bird gave him a sharp nip on the finger.

Harry offered it a treat which it took before Harry was allowed to get the letter. Harry saw it was from Ron and opened it quickly.

Hi Harry,

I just thought after I sent the last letter it would be so much fun for us to travel together! That way Hermione won't have to worry either. I'm not sure where she lives but I’ve sent an owl to her with this plan and our address. We're going by Portkey from the top of a hill nearby. If you meet us tomorrow, midday at the house Mum will make everyone dinner and then we'll walk up the day after is that OK? I'm sure excited! Right, I’d best go help de-gnome the garden. If I don't hear from you I’ll assume the plan is a go!

See you tomorrow!

Ron

Harry read over the scribbles that were Ron's hand writing. He was also getting very excited now.

“MUM!” he called through the house, trying to find her. She was sitting in the library reading.

“Yes?” She asked with a smile, putting her book down and patting the seat next to her for Harry.

Harry sat down and showed her the letter; a small frown appearing on her face.

“Do you want to stay there over night?” She asked.

Harry shrugged, if he was being entirely honest the answer was no. He liked his bed and the sounds of London outside but this was the Quidditch World Cup! It was worth one night of not being in his own bed.

“I'll be fine.” Harry grinned.

Lily nodded, “Well then, I suggest you get packed ready for tomorrow. I’m not going to let Danica go by Portkey; she's a bit young for the landing, but don't worry I can apparate over with her and your things, it’ll make it a bit easier.”

Harry nodded and gave her a big hug, “Thank you so much Mum!”

Lily hugged him back tightly, she sometimes wondered where her little baby had gone. Harry had only spent a few nights away from home when he wasn't at Hogwarts, which felt different somehow. She shook her head and stood up. She really needed to get packed as well.

“I'll go get our things if you can pack for Danica?” Severus asked.

Lily nodded and gave him a kiss before they headed up the stairs.

Danica's room was a tip, it always was. She had so many toys they could open a toy shop and it wouldn't make a dent. She'd sorted it just yesterday morning and the floor was still covered again.

Lily put a few things away and pulled out Danica's pink suitcase with a cat face embroidered on the front.

“Is it safe to enter?” Sirius called though from downstairs.

Kreacher went up to the front door and helped Danica take her coat off, “Yes. Per-tuna has left.” Kreacher spat, “Lily is upstairs packing for Miss Danica.”

“Thank you Kreacher.” Sirius smiled, “Shall we go find something to play with?”

Danica shook her head, “I'm going to go do some drawing.”

Sirius nodded and went upstairs to help Lily, leaving Danica in Kreacher's more than capable hands.

“Need some back up?” Sirius asked, leaning against the door.

Lily grinned, “I need a bin bag. She has so many clothes that don't fit any more!”

“She's definitely grown again lately.” Sirius said, moving over to help Lily. There was a growing pile on the floor of clothes that where to small, stained or ripped beyond repair.

“Oh she looked so cute in this.” Sirius held up a top with bright pink dinosaurs on it.

Lily laughed, “She did. Way to small for her now though. Maybe she can wear it as a crop top in the future.”

Sirius looked shocked, “She's never going to be old enough to wear that sort of thing.”

Lily laughed, “Keep telling yourself that.”

It took about an hour for them to pack enough clothes for a week for Danica and sort through all the clothes making a large pile for the bin or charity shop.

“Where are we going?” Danica asked, she was holding a picture she's drawn of the park and several squirrels.

Lily went over and gave her a big hug, “We're going for a meal with nice people tomorrow and then the next day, so two sleeps, we're going somewhere very exciting to watch a big, huge game of Quidditch!”

Danica laughed, “YAY!”

“Can I see?” Lily asked, pointing at the drawings.

Danica nodded and talked her through everything she'd seen.

It wasn't long until Harry was waiting with a small overnight bag, staring up at the clock willing it to move faster.

“Harry stop it!” Lily told him, pulling his gaze away, “Staring at the clock will not make time go faster.” She put the last pin in her hair, securing the elegant bun.

She smoothed down her pale blue skirt suit and checked over the others. Sirius was looking very dapper in a relaxed set of robes that looked black but were dark blue in the light. Harry was wearing jeans and a t-shirt but it was one of his best tops; Lily had made him take off his Slytherin one, saying he was being impolite considering the Weasleys were all Gryffindors. Severus was dressed as always in smart, crisp black.

Danica looked very pretty in a clean white dress with a dark red apron. She even had a little pair of white lace gloves on.

  
“I think Ron lives on a farm Mum.” Harry said, “She's going to get filthy.”

“It's enchanted Harry, she'll be fine.” Lily grinned, “Hands.”

Harry held his hands out for Lily to inspect and make sure he was clean.

“You too.” She ordered Sirius, he also passed inspection.

Severus held out his hands to be inspected as well.

“What's this?” Lily asked, pointing to a large blue stain on the palm of his hand.

“Potion.” Severus said with a small smile.

Lily rolled her eyes, “I'm assuming it wont come off.”

Severus nodded; Lily laughed and shook her head. The clock chimed midday, the sound filling the hall.

Harry turned to Lily, who held out her hand and made sure that Sirius had a tight grip on Danica's other hand as well.

Harry closed his eyes to the unpleasant feeling of being shoved through a tube and took a deep breath when he reached the destination.

He wasn't sure what he'd expected; something from a Tudor story possibly or a cozy looking old windmill. Instead what he saw was something that has clearly once been a small, one roomed house, with several bits added on as the years went by.

It now was a large farm house with several levels, some looking like they shouldn’t be able to stay up as well as it did.

Danica was looking round excitedly at the large yard out front that had several chickens milling around in the dust. Lily held tightly to Danica's hand and moved forward to knock on the door.

It opened quickly to show Mrs Weasley also dressed smartly, with a checked apron over her skirt.

“Hello, I hope we're on time.” Lily smiled.

Mrs Weasley nodded, “Yes, just on time.” she said.

“You would have had Harry here last night if I’d had let him!” Lily laughed.

Mrs Weasley smiled, Lily observed she was rather pretty when she wasn't angry at someone, “Oh bless him. We're happy to have you all.”

They stepped inside and followed Mrs Weasley through the house and into the large back garden. Harry could see two older boys he'd never met floating tables into place with Mr Weasley.

“Everyone!” Mrs Weasley called, “Come over and say hello.”

The Weasleys walked quickly over and stood in a line. Harry got the impression this had been practised to show Lily how well behaved they all were.

“This is my husband, Arthur, and from oldest to youngest, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron of course, and Ginny.” Mrs Weasley introduced them all.

They shook hands one at a time with Lily and Sirius.

“It's lovely to meet you.” Lily smiled, “This is Sirius, and I'm Lily for those of you who currently just know me as Harry's Mum. I believe you all know Severus. And this is Danica.”

Everyone nodded and smiled.

“Is there anything we can do to help Molly?” Lily asked.

Mrs Weasley looked slightly taken back at the question, “No, no of course not. You're our guests.” She smiled.

“Harry could help me kick some gnomes out the garden?” Ron suggested earning a glare from his mother, “Just before Hermione gets here.”

Lily nodded, “I'm sure Harry would be happy to help.”

Harry took the hint and wondered off with Ron. Danica clung to her parents hands and looked around the large garden with longing.

“Does Danica want to come play?” Ginny asked.

Danica looked up for permission from Lily and Severus, who both nodded.

  
“As long as your mother doesn't need you for anything.” Lily said.

Molly shook her head, “Not at all. Go have fun dear. Keep her away from the pond!”

Ginny nodded and took Danica's hand, leading her to the side of the house.

Bill, Charlie and Arthur went back to moving tables around the garden, forming one very long table down the centre.

“We'll be eating out here tonight if that's all right?” Mrs Weasley asked.

“That would be lovely.” Severus smiled.

“Mother I really must return inside. I have that very important report on cauldron bottoms to finish.” Percy said with an air of importance.

“Percy has gotten himself a job at the Ministry, Barty Crouch's assistant, straight from school!” Mrs Weasley said proudly, “As a result he's very busy.”

Percy gave a satisfied smile, “Professor Snape, as this is such an important issue for you could I pick your brains so to speak? Gets some extra facts?”

Lily gave Severus a look.

“Yes, I’d be happy to.” Severus gave a tight smile and followed Percy back into the house.

Sirius let out a small laugh.

“Go help them set up the tables Sirius.” Lily told him with a glare, not even looking at him.

Mrs Weasley smiled at her, she was starting to warm to Lily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

“I'm just about to finish the food would you like to come sit with me?” Mrs Weasley asked.

Lily nodded and followed her back into the house. She took a seat at the large kitchen table and looked around. There was a lot of what she would have called 'useless magic' floating around. The dishes washing themselves and a rag floating over all the surfaces to clean them; a job that only would have taken a few minutes to do by hand.

Mrs Weasley waved her wand over a large pan, a stream of sauce coming from the tip.

“You certainly have your hands full with all the children.” Lily smiled, “I struggled when Danica was still a baby and Harry was small, not sure how I’d have managed with any more than that.”

Mrs Weasley laughed, “They have been a bit of a handful, but I so wanted a girl.”

Lily was a bit taken back, surely it couldn't be the only reason she had so many children was because she was waiting for a girl?

“Would you like a cup of tea?” Mrs Weasley asked.

Lily nodded, “Yes that would be lovely. I’ll make them, since you're busy.” she offered.

“No need.” Mrs Weasley smiled. She flicked her wand and the kettle filled with water and floated onto the stove top. Several cups floated onto a tray with a small jug of milk and some sugar.

Mrs Weasley had just finished filling the kettle when there was an ear piercing scream from outside.

Lily was on her feet at once and flew past Severus who was rushing down the stairs. Out in the garden everyone was rushing towards Ginny who was knelt on the ground trying to calm Danica down.

Danica's tongue had swollen so much it had fallen out her mouth and was spilling down onto the floor, it had also turned a nasty purple colour.

“I'm sorry Mum!” Ginny sobbed, “I found them by the door and thought she might like a sweet, I didn't know.”

“What the hell?!” Sirius asked. He couldn't pick Danica up her tongue was so heavy.

“FRED!! GEORGE!!” Mrs Weasley shouted, “What have you done!?”

Fred and George both looked deathly pale.

“Sorry Mum, we didn't mean to.” Fred said.

George nodded furiously, “We didn't want to forget them tomorrow is all.”

“What are they?” Lily asked. She was holding Danica to try and keep her still while Severus carefully tried to shrink his daughters tongue.

“We invented them.” Fred said quietly, “They're called ton-tongue-toffees. They're meant to be funny.”

“Maybe if a five year old didn't get hold of them.” Sirius snapped.

Harry was standing at the back of the crowd of Weasleys. He didn't want to push his way through and from what he could see Danica was now mostly back to normal, holding tightly to her mother.

“Lily, I am so sorry.” Mrs Weasley said, “I never… the twins will be dealt with.”

Lily pulled Danica onto her lap and smoothed her hair, using the time to take a few very deep breaths, “I'm sure they didn't mean any harm. And there is a certain amount of brilliance being able to make such things at their age.”

Fred and George looked truly touched that Lily had called them brilliant and that she wasn't turning them into some sort of bug for hurting her daughter.

“We are really sorry. Ginny knows better than to just grab any old sweets.” Fred said.

“Don't blame me!” Ginny wailed, “I was just trying to make a good impression for Ha… it's not my fault you just left them lying around!”

“ENOUGH!” Mrs Weasley shouted over all of them, “Hermione will here any moment, Ron take Harry through to the front and wait for her. Bill, Charlie finish with the tables, assuming our guests even want to stay after all this.”

Lily nodded, “She seems fine now.”

Mrs Weasley gave her a small smile, “Why don't we go and see if we can find some proper sweets? Fred, George,” She turned to face the twins, “Go to your rooms and get any proper sweets you have. All of them. Now.”

The twins nodded and ran into the house. They returned shortly after with several bags of sweets. Danica buried her head into her mothers chest when they offered them to her.

“You don't have to.” Lily said, gently to Fred and George, “Danica is not short of sweets.”

“We want to.” they said together.

Lily took a sweet and showed her daughter it was safe. Danica slowly took a normal toffee and carefully nibbled the corner, waiting for something to happen before taking the rest.

Mrs Weasley gave her a smile before turning to the twins, “Gather EVERYTHING up!” She ordered them.

Fred and George looked sadly at one another. They slowly walked to their room and came back down with two large boxes each.

Lily stood up, passing the now sweet munching Danica to Severus, “You made all this?” she asked impressed.

The twins nodded.

“I keep telling you two to stop being so stupid!” Mrs Weasley snapped, “This stuff is not only dangerous but a waste of time. You should be focusing on your exams! Looking to your futures not at this rubbish!”

She flicked her wand angrily at the boxes and they vanished leaving behind a puff of smoke and a few chard flakes of cardboard.

Fred and George looked sorrowfully at the remnants of their hard work.

“We worked really hard on that Mum!” George snapped.

“Well, now you can go and work hard on your actual school work. Room, now. Until dinner.” Mrs Weasley ordered them.

Fred and George traipsed slowly to their room and dug out their school work. Lily listened to a few more of Mrs Weasley's apologises before asking to use the bathroom.

  
She was on her way back down when she heard Fred and George talking. She knocked on the door and waited.

“We are doing our school work Mum!” Fred shouted out.

Lily pushed the door open slightly, “Wrong 'mum'. It's me.”

“Oh” the twins standing up together.

Lily could see they were rather squished in the room which was covered in Chudley Cannons posters. There were several beds in the room, one normal one and three camp beds. Fred and George had been sitting at a desk with several school books between them.

Lily recognised one of the potions books as being far above the level they taught in Hogwarts.

“Can we help you Mrs Snape?” George asked.

“We really are sorry about what happened to Danica.” Fred said.

Lily smiled, “I know. Don't worry about it, she seem quite all right now. I actually want to say I was sorry. I didn't mean for your things to get… taken away.”

The twins shrugged,

“It's OK. Mum's been on at us all summer, she doesn't approve.” Fred explained.

“Thing is we've never been smart at school stuff like the others, we're never going to get fancy jobs like working with dragons or Gringotts or anything but we're good at this.” George said. He looked a little embarrassed at his out burst but Lily just smiled.

“I can see you have a real passion for it and, honestly, don't ever think you're not smart. Miss Hardbroom's Advanced Potions is far above most peoples understanding, I know I don't really get it.” Lily told them, “I think that you should keep trying, just be careful. What happened with Danica wasn't your fault but people will, and do, use anything to make people's lives difficult. Never make anything that can't be easily undone is my advice.”

Fred and George nodded.

“Thanks Mrs Snape.” Fred smiled.

“Yeah, you're the first person who's didn't just think we were wasting our time. Thank you.” George said, scratching the back of his head.

Lily smiled, “Lily, please.”

“Everything all right?” Mrs Weasley asked, coming up the stairs.

Lily nodded, “I heard them talking and wanted to make sure they were working. Once a mother, you just can't help yourself.” Lily smiled, “I hope I didn't over step.”

“Of course not.” Mrs Weasley said, giving a glare to Fred and George, “I just popped up to say Hermione was here and you two can come down and help once you've finished whatever you're doing.”

Lily waved goodbye to the twins and followed Mrs Weasley back down the stairs.

“Mrs Snape!” Hermione said, happily, when she saw her. She came over and gave Lily a big hug.

“Did you get here all right?” Lily asked.

Hermione nodded, “Yeah, it was a long drive but my parents don't mind. They're just so happy I’m making friends.”

Mrs Weasley checked her watch, it was heading for half past four already and she still had cooking to do, the twins stupid sweets had set everything back.

“I just have a little cooking to finish, would you mind making sure that everything is sorted out in the garden Percy?” Mrs Weasley asked.

Percy had just come down the stairs with a large pile of papers.

“I was just about to ask if I could skip dinner Mother, I am very busy!” Percy huffed.

Mrs Weasley let out a tense laugh, “Percy, we have guests.”

Percy looked between, Harry, Lily and Hermione. It was clear he was about to say something else but stopped himself, “Of course, sorry. How silly of me. Do you have the napkins there? I’ll go make sure that everything is ready.”

Lily followed him out with the children and let Hermione and Harry join in the game Danica and Ginny were playing.

She sat on a tree stump and breathed in the country air. She'd always wanted to live in the country, maybe on a little farm around here. It was her plan with James, they were eve looking at houses when he'd been killed.

She loved Grimmauld place but she wasn't sure how she'd ended up living there still. Sirius came over pushed her with his hip.

“Budge over.”

Lily laughed and shuffled to the edge of the log.

“How are you doing?” Lily asked.

Sirius shrugged, “Mostly been fielding questions from Mr Weasley about muggle stuff. He seems a bit obsessed. I feel sorry for Sev though, trapped answering questions about cauldrons. Do you think the stick up Percy's arse has ever seen day light?”

Lily dug him hard in the ribs with her elbow, “Stop it! We're their guests. I’m sure he's just proud of himself for being able to get such a good job so quickly. Not all of them have money. Or a friend they can mooch off.” she laughed.

“They do seem to be struggling a bit.” Sirius said, “So many kids!”

“Alice and Frank have five.” Lily pointed out.

Sirius shrugged, “I don't know, it just feels different somehow.”

“Maybe you are just to stuck up.” Lily laughed.

Sirius shrugged, looked very blasé at the idea but he didn't deny it.

Mrs Weasley came out carrying the last of the food, a huge bowl of salad and called everyone to the table. “I hope everyone enjoys it.” she beamed.

Lily helped Danica into her seat and served her a plate of chicken and potatoes before serving herself.

Harry was sat on the other side of the table, between Hermione and Ron; who was looking over joyed at the idea of being able to sit next to Harry Potter.

The food was good, very good really; although for Harry's tastes not as good as Kreacher's. He ate a lot and then two portions of pudding as well. Mrs Weasley seemed more than happy to feed him.

As the sun dipped behind the hills Mr Weasley flicked his wand and dozens of balls of light hung in the air.

“How beautiful.” Lily smiled. Danica nodded, sleepily, her head on Severus's chest.

“You like them?” Mrs Weasley asked.

Lily nodded, “Yes. I always wanted a beautiful garden like this. We had a little one in Godric's hollow.”

Mrs Weasley looked sympathetic, “It must have been so hard to leave it behind.”

Lily nodded, “Yes. We rebuilt though.” it wasn't a conversation she really wanted to have, especially not here, “So, I know Percy has just got a job at the ministry but what about you two?”

“I work for Gringotts bank.” Bill smiled, “As a curse breaker. I do a lot of my work over in Egypt.”

“That sounds very impressive.” Sirius said, “I went to Egypt a long, long time ago. I loved it. Do you like it over there?”

Bill nodded, “Yeah it's great. Very hot though, took a while to get used to after years up in the highlands cold.”

“And what about you Charlie?” Sirius asked.

“I work over in Romania with Dragons.” Charlie grinned, “Several burns and close calls but I love it.”

“That's brilliant.” Severus smiled, he pulled the sleeping Danica on to his lap and wrapped his outer robes around her as a blanket.

Mrs Weasley popped into the house and bought out a well loved patchwork quilt and a floating mattress.

“Here, pop her on here and she can have a sleep.” Mrs Weasley smiled, “She's only little still and it's been a long day.”

Severus carefully lifted her up and placed her on the mattress. Mrs Weasley tucked her in and looked lovingly down at her.

“I remember when Ginny was that small. Always thought she looked like a sleeping fairy princess from one of those muggle books Arthur would bring into the house.” She said.

Lily smiled, “She does look very sweet all tucked up there. Thank you.”

Percy looked rather insulted that the conversation about jobs had changed before he was able to tell them all about his.

“As you know, I’ve just started working at the Ministry, youngest for such a high position for years.” Percy told them, “And Mr Crouch is such an inspiration.”

Harry saw his mother bristle slightly and wondered why. He watched Lily make a fuss of Danica, making sure she never looked at Percy while he was wittering on.

Percy finally paused to take a drink and Sirius took the opportunity to move onto someone else's ambitions.

“What about you Ron?” he asked, “What do you look forward to doing?”

Ron shrugged and looked a little awkward at being the centre of attention, Harry had the distinct feeling he wasn't normally asked what he wanted to do.

“Not sure any of us really know yet.” Harry said with a laugh, “Hermione seems to be the only who's even thought about it!”

Hermione blushed at the thought of her list, “Well I like to be organised.”

“I know what I want to be.” Ginny pipped up.

Mrs Weasley let out a rather tense chuckle.

“I want to be a Quidditch player, professionally.” Ginny told them.

“Wow. That's a lot of work but well worth it.” Sirius smiled.

“She's still young.” Mrs Weasley said, with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“Well I think it's a wonderful dream. James was a wonderful Quidditch player, Sirius was… all right.” Lily smiled.

“Hey!” Sirius laughed.

“But I could never even stay on the broom. I’ve never been much of a flyer.” Lily smiled to Ginny.

She checked her watch, “I think we best be off. Thank you so much for having us. We'll have to have you round at some point for dinner.”

Sirius and Severus stood up with Lily and helped her untuck Danica from her makeshift bed. Danica yawned and waved goodbye before laying her head on Lily's shoulder. Harry laughed a little at the fact Danica's leg now came so far down Lily that she'd be too big to carry soon.

Lily walked over to him and gave him a one armed hug, kissing the top of his head, “Best behaviour. I mean it, one bad report!” She laughed.

Harry grinned, “Best not get caught then.”

Sirius laughed and Severus smirked at Lily's exasperation.

“Are you sure having him isn't going to be too much trouble?” Lily checked with Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley smiled, “Not at all. We're happy to have him.”

Lily gave Harry one last smile before she held on to Sirius, Severus's hand at her shoulder. They turned on the spot and with a pop they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Harry could feel the excitement building inside him again; he had no idea how he was ever going to sleep tonight that was for sure.

They stayed in the garden a little while longer chatting but it wasn't long before Mrs Weasley hurried them all to bed.

“You've got an early start tomorrow so I want you all well rested!” She smiled as they stood around the crowed sink brushing their teeth, “You'll need to be up before dawn to walk to the Portkey.”

Harry carefully remembered to put his toothbrush and toothpaste away in the small travel bag Lily had let him borrow. He then took the toothpaste out again because he'd forgotten to put the lid on.

“Umm, Mrs Weasley?” Harry asked quietly, “Where am I sleeping?”

“Oh, just follow Ron dear.” Mrs Weasley told him.

Harry smiled and followed Ron. He wasn't expecting Ron to open the door to a room which already had the twins on camp beds on the floor playing exploding snap.

“Umm.” Harry looked around.

It was a small room anyway but with so many beds in there was barely any floor space left.

Ron looked rather embarrassed, “You can have the bed, the real bed.” he said, moving a large pile of clothes off the cover and shoving them roughly underneath, which was already over flowing with stuff.

Harry shook his head, “Na it's fine. I like sleeping on the floor, reminds me of muggle camping!”

Ron smiled in relief, “I know it's a bit squashed in here. Bill and Charlie are in Fred and George's room you see, Hermione in with Ginny. I did say that Percy should go with either Bill and Charlie or in here but he's got so much work to do with this stupid new job he has to have a room to himself.” Ron blushed.

“What he means to say is, we hope you don't mind being so cosy.” Fred grinned.

Harry grinned back, “Not at all.” he said jumping onto the free camp bed and nearly landing on George's back. The twins laughed and dealt in Harry and Ron for the game of snap.

Harry had felt like he'd barely closed his eyes before there was a knock on the door.

“Time to get up boys!” Mrs Weasley called, far too awake for someone this early in the morning.

Harry rubbed his eyes until they hurt, trying to get his brain to wake up at least a little bit, before he shoved his glasses on and got dressed.

“We can come back up to pack.” Ron told him, watching Harry carefully check everything was still in his rucksack.

Harry shook his head, “I'd rather get it done now, not like I’ve got much to pack anyway.”

Ron could smell bacon cooking and didn't want to wait, “You're going to need way more stuff that that.”

Harry finished putting the last of his over night things away and stretched, “Mum's got most of it. Her and Danica are apparating later on.”

Ron nodded and they went down to breakfast, followed a few minutes later by Fred and George.

“How are you this morning Harry?” Mrs Weasley asked, serving him a large English breakfast.

Harry shrugged, “Ok. Just tired.” He yawned, “Thank you for breakfast.”

Mrs Weasley beamed at him, “No trouble dear, I’m just glad you slept all right. Ron's bed isn't the comfiest, he's next in the queue for a new mattress.”

“He slept on the camp bed Mum.” George said, a bit of bacon hanging out his mouth.

Mrs Weasley glared at Ron, “I told you to give him your bed!” She hissed, “And eat nicely!” she tapped George on the arm with her spatula.

“I did offer.” Ron pleaded.

“It's OK, I offered. I really didn't mind. It's Ron's room, he should have the bed. And it reminded me of when I went muggle camping.” Harry smiled.

Mrs Weasley's face softened slightly but it was clear she still wasn't happy. However at that moment a sleepy eyed Hermione and Ginny walked into the kitchen which ended the conversation.

“Now have you all got everything?” Mrs Weasley asked, as they finished their breakfast.

Everyone nodded.

“Where's Bill, Charlie and Percy?” Ron asked.

“They're apparating later so they get a bit of a lie in.” Arthur smiled, “Lucky them really!”

“I can't wait till I can apparate.” Harry smiled.

“It took Charlie two attempts to pass his test.” Fred grinned.

“Yeah ended up five miles from where he was meant to be the first time!” George laughed, “Landed on some poor old lady doing her shopping.”

“Yes, well he passed the second time. With flying colours.” Mrs Weasley said, glaring at the twins, “And all the others all passed first time.”

Ron leaned it to talk to Harry quietly, “Yeah, Percy only passed last week, keeps apparating down to breakfast just to show us that he can.”

Harry sniggered and finished his cup of tea. They were soon all standing outside, the Weasley's and Hermione all with very large rucksacks.

“Can I carry something?” Harry offered, Mr Weasley also had two large shopping bags.

“Oh don't worry about that Harry.” Mrs Weasley smiled, “They can manage all that.”

Harry smiled, it wasn't long before they were out of sight of the house and Harry took the two shopping bags, “I don't mind. Really.”

Mr Weasley gave him a smile and nodded. The walk up Stoatshead Hill was a steep and exhausting one. The great hill that left Ottery St Catchpole in it's shadow looked no smaller when Harry was huffing and puffing half way up it.

At the top however the view was amazing.

“Well done everyone, we made very good time. Now we just have to find the thing.” Mr Weasley smiled.

“What is it?” Hermione asked, looking around the long grass.

“Oh it could be anything.” Mr Weasley said, a most unhelpful answer in Harry's mind.

“Over here Arthur! I’ve got it!” a voice called.

“Ah brilliant!” Mr Weasley smiled, gathering everyone together, “Everyone this is Amos Diggory, and I think you all know his son, Cedric.”

Harry recognised Cedric, he was seeker for the Hufflepuff team at Hogwarts, he was going into Sixth year as far as he was aware.

“Amos here works with me in the Ministry, well different departments, he works for the Control of Magical Creatures.”

“Brilliant work you do though Arthur!” Mr Diggory beamed, “Long walk?”

Arthur shook his head, “Not too bad. We live just the other side of the hill. You?”

“We had to be up and out at two, didn't we Ced? Worth it though! Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it for a bag full of Galleons. Which is about what the tickets cost!” Mr Diggory laughed, “Mind you, looks like I’ve had it easy, are they all yours Arthur?” Amos asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mr Weasley laughed, “No, no, just the red heads. I’ve got three more at home though.”

Mr Diggory looked a mix of impressed and confused, his gaze ran along the length of the children and stopped on Harry, “Well, well, well. If it isn't Harry Potter!”

Harry gave an awkward smile and rubbed the back of his head, “Nice to meet you.”

Mr Diggory looked excitedly at Harry, “I've actually met you once before, must have been nearly ten, no eleven, years ago now! How time flies and Ced has told us all about you of course, something to tell your Grandkids isn't it! I played Quidditch with _the_ Harry Potter!”

Harry looked rather embarrassed as did Cedric.

“It's not really a huge thing for those of us who went to school with him.” Cedric told his father, “We're not even on the same team.”

“I bet Hufflepuff has beaten Slytherin a few times though!” Mr Diggory laughed.

They all stood awkwardly for a moment, Hermione, Harry and Ron all let out a small laugh as well while the others looked less than impressed. Mr Weasley and Mr Diggory looked at their watches.

“Well, best be getting ready!” Mr Weasley said, he seemed as excited as Harry felt.

Harry looked down to where Mr Diggory was showing Mr Weasley a very old, boot.

“Come on.” Mr Weasley told them, motioning for them to move around.

Harry had travelled by Portkey once before, when Lily had gotten a mild case of Dragon Pox when he was about five. He hadn't enjoyed it one bit, one of the reasons Lily, Sirius and Severus had all invested in side along apparation permits.

“That's it, now anyone else coming from this area?” Mr Weasley asked.

Mr Diggory shook his head, “Don't think so. Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets. Aren't any more of us in the area is there?”

Mr Weasley smiled, “Excellent, right, everyone hold on, that's it. Only need to be touching it.”

They moved around the boot until they were all touching it, it wasn't easy as the boot was rather small and they were carrying several large, bulky rucksacks between them.

Mr Weasley watched his watch closely, “Right, three...two...one.”

Harry felt himself pulled uncomfortably by his navel forward, spinning though the air. He closed his eyes to the wind rushing around his face, at least his finger was glued tightly to the boot. It wasn't long before he felt himself crash to the ground, the boot landing a few feet from him.

“Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill” a voice said.

He, Hermione and Ron were tangled in a heap on the cold ground. He pulled himself up and straightened his clothes before helping Hermione to her feet. Ron looked a little insulted that Harry hadn't helped him up first.

“Hello Basil!” Mr Weasley said, walking over to two men. One had a large quill and roll of parchment.

“Morning Arthur. I'd get out the way if I was you. Next lot due in at five fifteen. Not working? Lucky for some. We've been here all night.” Basil shook his head, he took the boot from Arthur and threw it into a large box full of junk, “Let me find your campsite, Weasley….Weasley… ah yes, quarter of a mile that way.” He said pointing, “Ask for Mr Roberts, Amos, second field Mr Payne.”

“Well Portkeys!” Mr Weasley smiled, “Not the best way to travel but can't be helped sometimes. Right lets go find our spot. We'll see you later Amos!”

They waved goodbye to the Diggorys before following Mr Weasley towards a small hut. It dawned on Harry that this was a muggle camp site and he should have suggested some different clothes for Mr Weasley.

There was an old man in the hut, who looked suspiciously at Mr Weasley.

“Mr Roberts? We'd like to pay for our stay.” Mr Weasley looked brightly, “Booked in a while back, Weasley.”

The man looked up and down Mr Weasley's strange and mix-matched clothes, “Really?” he took a large clipboard out and looked down the list, “Booked in just for the one night?”

“Yes that's right.” Mr Weasley said, his smile faltering slightly.

“You know it's been a very strange few weeks, strange people coming along and sales through the roof.” The man looked suspiciously at them again, “Had some weirdo earlier give me some funny looking money, never seen anything like it before.”

“Really? How odd, maybe… maybe...” Mr Weasley wasn't sure what to say. He was holding a large stack of muggle money and had no idea what any of it was.

“Maybe they were from another country.” Hermione suggested, “I once went to Denmark with my parents and they had some of the strangest looking coins.” she took the money from Mr Weasley, “How much was it?”

“£15.” Mr Roberts said, he looked up and down Hermione and finding nothing strange about her, slowly started to get her change, “It's been so odd. Don't think these lot where foreign… saw someone in a poncho and kilt earlier.”

“Shouldn't he have been wearing that?” Mr Weasley asked nervously.

Mr Roberts glared at him. Suddenly a wizard, dressed in plus-fours, apparated right in front of Mr Roberts.

“Obliviate!” The man in plus-fours shouted, pointing his wand at Mr Roberts.

Mr Roberts face went from shocked and confused to slightly dreamy. He collected the change and handed it to Mr Weasley along with a map.

“Have a nice stay.” he said, pleasantly.

They followed the wizard in plus-fours into the camp site, once out of ear shoot of Mr Roberts he turned to Arthur and sighed.

Harry noticed how tired he looked, large, dark circles under his eyes and stubble covering the lower half of his chin, “Been having a lot of trouble with Mr Roberts. He needs a memory charm ten times a day at the moment to stop him from asking to many questions. And Ludo Bagman hasn't been helping! Wondering around talking about quaffles and bludgers. I don't know, I’ll be glad when this is all over I’m telling you. Anyway see you around Arthur.” and with that he disapparated out.

“I thought Mr Bagman was head of Magical Sports and Games.” Ginny said, “Shouldn't he know better than to be talking about Quidditch in front of muggles?”

Mr Weasley nodded, “Yes, well Ludo hasn't ever been one for sticking to security but you really couldn't ask for anyone more enthusiastic.”

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, enthusiastic was all well and good but hosting such a big event with muggles around wasn't the brightest of moves. The ministry could have sent them away on holiday for a week, or rented the entire camp fields and have everyone pay the ministry their share.

Harry also wasn't surprised that Mr Roberts was getting suspicious. Most of the tents looked perfectly normal from the outside however some had working chimneys or castle turrets.

“Ah here's us. And look Harry is just next to us.” Mr Weasley beamed.

Harry saw the camping patch, a small wooden sign with _Weezly_ on it. Just next to them was another sign that read _Snapp_ and just opposite _Malfroy_.

“Well we've two tents to set up, shouldn't be too hard.” Mr Weasley said. He's pulled out a large amount of canvass and several tent poles.

It quickly became clear that he had little to no idea of how to put up a tent without magic. Harry and Hermione took charge as they were the only ones who had been camping before.

It didn't take them too long to have the two tents set up neatly and the Weasleys unpacking their things. Hermione and Ginny were sharing much to Hermione's annoyance; Ginny mostly spent her time fawning over Harry, something Harry couldn't exactly say he was pleased with.

But again, this was the Quidditch World cup, it was worth some annoyance; plus it would be long before Danica and Lily arrived, giving them all some distraction.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Danica, dressed in a green dress, the outer layer of the skirt had several floating shamrocks dancing around, ran up to Harry and gave him a huge hug. Lily followed at a slightly slower pace, pulling a large trolley with their things on.

“How are you Harry?” Lily asked, pulling him in for a hug.

“I'm OK, had to get up really early.” Harry said through a yawn, he knew his excitement wouldn't let him have a nap though.

“Lily!” Mr Weasley said walking over and shaking her hand, “We've just finished with our tents, want a hand?”

Lily nodded, “That would be lovely thank you. I think the Malfoys will be here soon as well.”

Mr Weasley's smile got slightly tense and the sound of the Malfoys name, “Well the more the merrier.”

They helped Lily get the tent set up and helped Narcissa and Lucius when they arrived not long after. From the outside it looked like four perfectly normal tents and Lily was rather pleased with their effort. She'd even managed to get Mr Weasley to take the chimney off his tent, pointing out that a spell to disperse the smoke would be less strange to a muggle eye.

Mr Weasley, with some help from Lily, was able to get a fire going and cook up some sausages for their lunch.

Narcissa was sitting with them, on a smart little camping chair, while Lucius and Draco finished up in the tent.

“I do love your kettle.” Lily said, admiring the shiny new camping kettle that Narcissa had warming on the fire.

“I just loved the bright green colour.” Narcissa smiled, “We've never been camping before, so we had to get all new things.”

Mr Weasley muttered something under his breath that Harry didn't catch.

“Need any help with the sausages Mr Weasley?” Harry offered.

Mr Weasley put the first lot on to a plate and smiled, “No, I think I’m getting the hang of this Harry.” he beamed.

Ron let out a loud sigh, he was annoyed as Ginny had taken the seat next to Harry so he had to sit further away.

“I don't understand why we can't just cook in the tent. It's got a cooker! The one in the Malfoy tent is huge.” he sulked.

Mr Weasley shook his head, “No, no, no! We're muggle camping therefore we cook like muggles!”

Lily helpfully bent down and put some more wood on the fire.

“Ah excellent, lunch.” Percy Weasley walked over, and sat down next to Mr Weasley, taking several sausages from the plate and making himself a sandwich.

“Percy.” Mr Weasley said, “Guests first.” he muttered.

Percy gave a rather distasteful look towards Narcissa, Lucius and Draco, “Forgive me. I’ve been very, very busy. Managed to get a lot of work done before arriving here.”

“Well then, you should thank you family for being willing to set your tent up and make you lunch so you could get all that work done.” Danica said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the extra crispy sausage that she'd wanted that was now half eaten on Percy's plate.

Percy looked rather taken aback at being scolded by a five year old, “Yes...well… umm. I am grateful.”

Ron rolled his eyes, “Yeah, sure you are.”

Mr Weasley quickly put more sausages onto the fire, “Wont take long for them to be done.”

“I wonder how long the game will take.” Fred mussed.

“Last one lasted a week!” Ron said excitedly, “I hope this one lasts that long!”

“I don't!” Percy sniffed, “I can't imagine how full my in-box would be if I was forced to leave it for a whole week.”

“Well Mr Crouch is here so there wont be that much work.” Ginny pointed out.

“Apart from cauldron bottoms.” Charlie laughed, most of the Weasleys also let out a chuckle, earning them all a sharp glare from Percy.

“Thank you very much for cooking for us.” Narcissa said, pulling Danica onto her lap and slipping her a sweet to suck on.

Mr Weasley looked surprised for a second before smiling, “Not a problem, not really a huge amount more sausages to make when I have to cook for this lot anyway.”

Lily smiled and opened another packet for him. It wasn't long before they'd all eaten, Harry had found out that sausage buttys were possibly the only food Narcissa couldn't eat without looking elegant. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly did the washing up and they sat round the fire, finishing their tea.

“This is lovely. Thank you Lady Malfoy.” Mr Weasley said, taking another big gulp.

“Narcissa is fine, and thank you.” She smiled.

“Arthur!” a booming voice called over, “How are you all?”

“Ludo. We're doing OK.”

Percy's disapproval of Mr Bagman's lack of security didn't stop him from wanting to make a good impression.

“Mr Bagman, lovely to see you again.” Percy said, jumping to his feet, “Can I interest you in a cup of tea? Or a sausage? I’m sure we're all happy to share.”

Danica looked protectively at her sausages and for a moment considered licking them all so no one could take them. She knew that was naughty though, and Mr Weasley would make her more so she held out her plate as an offering.

Ludo grinned at her, “No it's all right. I wouldn't say no to a cuppa though! Thank you Percy.”

Narcissa poured out a large mug of tea for him, Percy took it from her and added milk and sugar.

“Here you go sir, I'm sure you know everyone here, My father of course, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Lord and Lady Malfoy and Draco, Mrs Snape, Danica, Hermione and Harry.” he said, pointing at everyone in turn.

  
“Hello all.” Ludo Bagman said, his eyes lingering on Harry's scar.

“It's lovely to see you Sir, and you've organised a wonder here.” Percy beamed.

“Thank you Percy. So how's it going?” Bagman asked

“Well enough. Got the tents up, going to go for a wonder in a bit.” Arthur smiled.

“Any thoughts on the game?” Ludo nudged him, “I'll give you good odds.”

Arthur smiled, “Oh go on then. Say one Galleon, on Ireland to win?”

Ludo looked a little disappointed, “One Galleon? All right then. Anyone else?”

Harry got a sharp look from him mother that read very clearly, _Don't you dare_.

“They're rather young to be gambling. Molly wouldn't….” Arthur said slowly.

“We'll bet you… thirty seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles and three Knuts,” Fred said as he and George quickly emptied their pockets, “That Ireland win but Krum gets the snitch.”

“And we'll throw in a fake wand.” George smiled.

“Mr Bagman doesn't want to see any of your rubbish.” Percy hissed.

Mr Bagman thought it was brilliant though, not at all rubbish. He looked over the wand and gave it a good flick; laughing hysterically when it turned into a rubber chicken.

“Oh that's brilliant!” He laughed, “I haven't seen one this good in years. I’d pay five Galleons for this. You've got a deal boys!”

Fred and George looked rather chuffed with themselves.

“So how are you finding the event?” Arthur asked, “All running as planned?”

Ludo shrugged, “Well enough. I'm having some bother with the Bulgarian representatives, they don't speak a word of English and I can't understand them either! I was on my way to find Barty, he'll be able to help.”

Percy looked up from his disapproval at the twins behaviour, “Oh yes. Mr Crouch is a wonder in many ways, not least his ability to learn languages. He speaks over two hundred you know, including Mermish and Gobbledegook and Toll...”

“Anyone can speak Toll.” Fred said dismissively, “All you have to do is point and grunt.”

Percy shot him a nasty look and poked at the fire to bring the kettle back to a boil. Mr Weasley thought it was time for a change of conversation and shot a look to Fred and Percy to stop them glaring at one another.

“So Ludo, any news on old Bertha Jorkins?” Arthur asked.

Ludo sighed, comfortable in the spare chair he was occupying, “Not a dicky bird.”

“Poor girl.” Arthur shook his head, “Don't you feel like you should really be looking for her?” he said gently.

Ludo shrugged, “She'll turn up. She's got a memory like a sieve, always late or wondering off. Barty keeps saying we need to find her, he knows what she's like but she's a bit desperate about the whole thing. At the moment we just don't have the people to spare.” he took another sip of tea, “Ah speak of the devil, I was just looking for you Barty.”

Another wizard had just appeared by the fireside. He couldn't have looked more different than Ludo Bagman who was sprawled by the fireside, wearing his old Quidditch robes from when he'd been a professional player for the Wimbourne Wasps years ago.

Mr Crouch, who had just arrived, however was dressed in a smart suit; he had followed the muggle dress rule so well he could have passed as a bank manager. His greying hair was parted unnaturally straightly along the centre line and his toothbrush moustache expertly trimmed. His shoes were highly polished and Harry could see at once why someone like Percy would idolise him.

Lily however was not happy, “Danica, come help me set up the tent. Harry.”

“I'm fine here.” Harry smiled at her, he was comfortable and didn't really want to move.

Lily gave him a tight smile, “I'll just be in the tent.” She took Danica's hand and walked into the tent quickly. Narcissa and Lucius also left and followed Lily into the tent, taking Draco with them.

“How odd.” Percy said, “Can I interest you in a cup of tea, Mr Crouch?”

Mr Crouch looked round and saw Percy, looking slightly surprised, “Yes Weatherby, thank you.”

Percy made the cup of tea for him and handed it over. Harry tried not to laugh at Percy being called 'Weatherby'.

“Anyway where have you been Bagman? I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Bulgaria want to put twelve more seats in the Ministers box.”

“Oh that's what they want!” Ludo grinned, “I thought they wanted to borrow my tweezers. Bit of an accent.”

Mr Crouch rolled his eyes, “I see.”

Percy moved forward and did an awkward sort of half bow, “Would you like a seat Mr Crouch? You can have mine.”

Mr Crouch nodded and took the seat, “Thank you Weatherby.”

Fred and George did their best not to choke on their tea.

“I've actually been wanting a word with you Arthur.” Mr Crouch said.

Mr Weasley looked up from where he was trying to get the fire hotter, “What can I do for you?”

“Me? Oh nothing, no it's just that Ali Bashir is on the warpath. He wants to talk to you about you rule on flying carpets.”

Mr Weasley sighed, “I've told him before that it just can't be done. Carpets come under a muggle artefact in the Registry of Proscribed Charmable Objects. I sent him a letter just last week, but will he listen?”

“Unlikely.” Mr Crouch said, “He's rather desperate to import here.”

Ludo waved his hand dismissively, “Well, they'll never replace brooms in Britain, will they?”

“He thinks that there would be a market for them as transport for families, I remember my Grandfather had a wonderful Axminster that could seat twelve. Before they were banned of course.” Mr Crouch said. He said it in a strange way, as if to point out there had never been anyone in his family that broke the law.

“So, been keeping busy Barty?” Bagman asked.

Mr Crouch sat up slightly straighter, “Well yes, rather. Organising Portkeys over five continents is rather a lot of work.”

“I suspect you'll both be glad when it's all over.” Arthur said, “Must have been so much work.”

“All over?” Bagman looked shocked, “Not at all! I've never had so much fun! And even after the Quidditch World Cup is over, still got plenty of fun lined up hey Barty!”

“We agreed to wait to make the announcement.” Mr Crouch said sharply.

Ludo Bagman waved his hand, like he was batting away a fly, “Oh they'll all know soon enough. They've all signed haven't they? And it's happening at Hogwarts-”

“We have to go meet the Bulgarians.” Mr Crouch said, standing up quickly. He handed the mostly undrunk cup of tea to Percy and glared at Bagman until he stood as well.

“Nice to see you Arthur. Catch you soon!” Bagman said.

  
“Thank you for the tea Weatherby.” Mr Crouch said.

They turned on the spot together and left the small camp. Harry wondered what was going on at Hogwarts this year that would have such high ranking Ministry officials involved. He remembered his Mother saying something about something happening this year as well.

He got up from the fireside and wondered into the tent. Lily was standing at the sink noisily doing the washing up.

  
“Pleeeease Mummy!” Danica begged, standing by the bed.

  
“Danica Rose James Snape you are NOT sleeping on the top bunk and that is enough!” Lily snapped, turning round to face her daughter. She spotted Harry and took several deep breaths, “Harry are you all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Harry shrugged, “What's up?”

“I didn't like you being out there with him. I wish you'd come in when I asked you too.” Lily said. She'd gone over and given Danica a big hug, “Sorry I snapped but you can't go on the top bunk, you're too little. How about doing some drawing OK?”

Danica gave a little nod and sat at the table. Harry walked over to his mother and took over doing the washing up.

“Why don't you like him?” Harry asked.

Lily sighed, “Not here.” she pointed to Danica and led Harry into the bedroom part of the tent, “During the war, Barty Crouch was in charge of rounding up the Death Eaters. However, he had strange ways of going about it. The man is ruthless Harry, I wouldn't trust him with a goldfish. He has no feeling, no compassion at all.”

“What happened?” Harry said quietly.

“Narcissa ended up on the wrong side of one of the Aurors Crouch employed. This was after she had been cleared, they went to her house and used the...one of the unforgivable curses on her. It had been legalised, by Crouch, to try and fight those few who remained. She put in a complaint, of course, she wasn't the only one. He was well known for attacking those who had been cleared but it didn't matter. Crouch didn't care.” Lily shook her head, “I just get very uneasy around him.”

Harry nodded; he could understand why and was feeling rather unsure about having been sat next to the man himself. “How could he do that? The unforgivable curses are just that!” Harry said.

Lily nodded, “I agree with you. Most of us refused to even think about using them. I've seen people tortured, Harry and it's not nice. People don't do it because there is no other choice, they do it to make themselves feel better.”

“Sorry.” Harry said, “That I didn't come into the tent with you.”

Lily shook her head, “It's fine. Just have to remind myself that you're all grown up.”

Harry grinned.

“Knock knock.” Fred said, sticking his head into the tent, Lily walked out the bedroom, followed by Harry.

“Hello Fred. What can I do for you?” Lily asked.

“How can you always tell us apart?” Fred laughed.

Lily smiled, “Trained to spot tiny differences I think.”

Fred grinned, “Well we were just going for a wonder, does Danica and Harry want to come with us? You can as well of course.”

Lily looked down at Harry, “I'm sure they'd love to go. I'll just grab my bag.”

She picked up her handbag and took Danica's hand, walking out the tent. It wasn't long before Harry had seen several things he wanted to buy. There were small sellers everywhere, stretching out over the huge camp grounds.

“HARRY!”

Harry turned around to see Daphne and Pansy run over and give him a big hug.

“We're so glad we found you!” Pansy said, catching her breath.

“Where are you camping?” Harry asked.

“Over there.” Daphne pointed over to a field a couple over from where Harry's tent was.

“Sucks we're not all together.” Harry said, “Draco is next to us though, and the Weasleys.”

“I'm so excited!” Daphne said, “Mum and Dad and Astoria have seats as well but nowhere near as good as ours.”

“Is Neville here?” Pansy asked.

Harry shook his head, “No I got a letter. They had tickets but his Grandmother insisted they go to her birthday party instead. She moved it forward to clash with today.”

“Ugh, that sucks.” Pansy shook her head.

Harry nodded, “Not surprised though, his Grandmother has never been all that fond of Quidditch.”

“Harry, come look at these.” Lily called walking back towards them.

“Hi Danica, Mrs Snape.” Daphne smiled.

Danica gave them both a big wave.

“Hello girls.” Lily smiled, “I just found these Omnioculars, I think they'd be worth it for the match.”

Harry nodded and wondered over with Pansy and Daphne.

“Brilliant these things!” The salesman said, “They can slow down, rewind and even pause anything you can see! Record bits to save for later! Bargain at just ten Galleons each.”

Harry looked over them and nodded to his mum. She smiled and bought both him and Danica a pair. Daphne and Pansy also got some as they continued to wander around.

“Hey Harry!” Ron said as they all regrouped at one of the stalls.

Draco was also their with his parents, Narcissa looking rather white faced still.

“Find anything good?” Harry asked.

Ron nodded until he was distracted by a group of stunningly beautiful women behind Harry. Ron moved forward, talking about how he was a famous inventor.

Harry grabbed his sleeve. There was something strangely hypnotising about the women but he didn't want Ron embarrassing himself; they were giving snotty looks to anyone who talked to them.

Danica saw them however and walked straight over, pulling on the corner of the tallest ladies silver robes.

  
“You're very pretty.” Danica said.

The woman's face softened at Danica and she smiled lovingly, “Lele, kolko so sladka! Goliama si krasavitsa.”

Lily moved forward and took Danica's hand, “Sorry to disturb you.”

“Non non, she is beautiful.” The woman smiled as the others in the group cooed over Danica before waving goodbye.

“I need to get a little sister.” Ron said, staring love-sickly at the women.

“Excuse me!” Ginny snapped.

Ron snapped out of his trance, “Well you know. A little little one. A cute one.”

Ginny looked like she could have slapped him and stormed off to another stall. It wasn't long before Mr Weasley informed them it was time to make their way to their seats. He handed Lily the two tickets for her and Danica and apologised again for not being able to get more.

Harry wondered why he hadn't been able to get more when the Bulgarians had just added another twelve last minute. He wasn't about to worry about it now though as he said goodbye to his mother and felt the excitement grow.

The stadium was huge! Bigger than Harry could have even imagined. Thousands and thousands of people were moving slowly through the gates. Mr Weasley stopped and handed over a large stack of tickets.

“Minister's box?” the worker said, “Very nice.”

Harry held tightly to Hermione and Ron's hands as they made their way through the crowds so they didn't get separated. They climbed higher and higher until Harry's legs were aching from so many steps.

  
“How high is the box?” Harry asked.

“Well put it this way, if it rains we'll be the first to know.” Draco smirked, having caught up with them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Once they finally reached the box they took their seats. There was a group of Irish wizards dressed in bright green sitting next to some rather serious looking wizards dressed in red.

“Ah Arthur, Lord and Lady Malfoy.” Cornelius Fudge said, coming over and shaking their hands, “Pleasure to have you.”

“Thank you.” Lucius said smoothly, “You know my son, Draco and his friends, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. They are here as my guests.”

“Pleasure!” Fudge beamed, shaking their hands.

“And you know Percy,” Arthur smiled, Percy moved forward to shake the Minister's hand.

“Of course. Heard nothing but good things from Crouch! Brilliant work by all accounts.” Fudge smiled.

Percy could have exploded with pride, “I try Sir. Thank you.”

“And then we have the rest of mine, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. And this is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.”

Fudge shook all their hands, lingering with Harry, “Pleasure to have you here Harry. Really is.”

Harry smiled, he thought he'd be used to all the attention by now but really he just wanted the floor to fall away from him.

They took their seats and the fancy programs, complete with moving pictures of all the players, and waited.

Hermione nudged Harry and pointed to the row behind them. There was two seats there, one was empty but the other was occupied by a house elf with a large nose that looked like a slightly squashed tomato.

She had her hands clamped tightly over her eyes and seemed to be shaking slightly.

“Hello?” Harry asked, turning round.

The elf uncovered one eye, “Hellos.”

“You OK?” Hermione asked.

The elf shook her head, “No miss. Winky does not liking heights miss.”

“Well, why are you here then?” Hermione asked.

“Saving a seat for my Master, Mr Crouch.” Winky said quietly, her hand clamped back over her eye.

“Well...” Hermione started.

Harry tapped her shoulder and shook his head, “House elves are very loyal and have to do whatever they're told. If Mr Crouch wants her here then she has to stay.”

“That's terrible.” Hermione whispered, “I'd met Kreacher before but I can't imagine you ever making him so afraid.”

Harry shrugged and sighed, there was nothing they could do about it now, although he did hate the way some House elves were still treated.

It wasn't long before a smiling Ludo Bagman arrived, “Ah you all found the box up here!”

“It's worth the climb for the view.” Mr Weasley smiled.

Ludo nodded, “That's my thinking as well. Right better get started!”

He flicked his wand and the advertisements that had been flicking across a large blackboard on the other side of the pitch stopped. A strange hush fell on the stadium, Harry wasn't sure how so many people could be so quiet.

Harry flicked open his velvet tasselled program and saw there would be a display from the team mascots before the match.

“Wonder what the mascots will be?” He mused.

“It's always worth watching.” Mr Weasley smiled, “They bring all sorts of creatures from their countries.”

The Bulgarian Minister was muttering quietly to Fudge. Harry couldn't help but admire the splendid robes of black velvet trimmed with gold, it was a sharp contrast to Fudge's purple attire.

Bagman flicked his wand again and the blackboard now read “IRELAND: ZERO/ BULGARIA: ZERO”. He pointed the wand at his throat,

“Sonorus!” Ludo Bagman said clearly, “Ladies and gentlemen….welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup!”

His voice, magically amplified, sounded across the screams and claps of the spectators.

“And now without further ado, allow me to introduce… the Bulgarian Team Mascots!”

The right hand side of the stadium, which was a solid block of red robes, cried their approval.

“I wonder what they've bought.” Mr Weasley mused, “Ah Veela.”

Harry looked down to see a hundred or more Veela, walking gracefully onto the pitch. He knew them from somewhere, read the name in a book most likely, but nothing could have prepared him for how beautiful the women were.

Their skin gleamed like the moon and their hair, fanning out behind them looked like it was made from spun silver. They had a clear resemblance to the women Danica had met earlier.

Harry felt himself grow very peaceful; didn't care about anything any more, just watching the Veela dance faster and faster around the pitch. They twirled and passed each other with more grace that was possible until the music stopped.

Harry found himself hanging half out of the Minister's box, Narcissa and Hermione holding tightly to the back of his jumper. Ron next to him looked like he was about to jump, until the music stopped, when he moved slowly back into his seat.

Harry booed with the rest of the crowed as the Veela waved to the crowed and moved to the side of the pitch. He didn't want them to go, to ever stop dancing.

He would of course be supporting Bulgaria, he wasn't exactly sure why he had a green shamrock on his chest, Ron was pulling the shamrocks off a large top hat he had.

“You don't want to do that until you've seen what the Irish have to say in a minute.” Mr Weasley chuckled.

Ron shook his head in confusion, looking at the slightly tattered hat, “What happened?”

“Honestly!” Hermione said shaking her head.

Once all the Veela were neatly lined up, Ludo stepped forward again, clapping loudly, “Wasn't that amazing? And not to be out done, the Irish Mascots!!”

It was like a huge green and gold comet had shot into the stadium. It did a lap round before splitting into two, smaller comets. They moved to the goal posts and a large, bright, rainbow appeared between them.

The crowd Oood and Aaad like they were at a fireworks show. Suddenly there was a heavy thunk on the ground in front of Harry. The sky was raining great big gold coins. People cheered and clapped as they scrambled to gather up as much as they could.

Ron was filling his green hat with every coin he could get his hands on. Harry smiled as he could see the tiny leprechauns dancing in the shapes. Each one was dressed in a smart red waistcoat and carrying either a green or gold lantern.

The leprechauns soon settled down and sat, opposite the Veela on the pitch.

Ludo Bagman moved forward again, clapping, “And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you… Dimitrov!”

A scarlet clad figure zoomed onto the pitch from a door way far below them, so quickly you could barely see it. The red side of the stadium erupted into cheers.

“Ivanova!”

Another figure entered the pitch and circled round to join her team mate.

“Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Annnd KRUM!”

“That's him!” Ron yelled pointing, “He's the best player in the world!”

Harry looked over and zoomed in with his Omnioculars. Krum looked slightly smaller than his posters from this distance. He looked a lot older than just eighteen as well, with sullen eyes and a slightly crooked nose.

“And now, please greet...the Irish National Quidditch Team!” Ludo said, he was basically bouncing on the spot with excitement himself, “Presenting… Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Annnnd…. LYNCH!”

Harry clapped and cheered at the seven blurs that zoomed into the pitch and lined up to face the Bulgarian team.

“And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chair-wizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!”

A completely bald, skinny wizard with a moustache walked onto the pitch. He was wearing a set of black and white stripped robes and had a large whistle around his neck. He was carrying a broom and nodded to each team.

Mostafa mounted his broom and kicked open the chest holding the Quidditch balls. The two bludgers were the first to be released, followed by the tiny golden snitch; Harry was able to follow it for a moment before it vanished.

Mostafa was holding the quaffle now, he looked to the teams to make sure they were ready before throwing the quaffle into the air.

“And they're off!” Ludo shouted as the players zoomed around the pitch, “And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!”

Harry had expected the game to be some what quicker than what he was used to but nothing like this. Bagman barely had time to call out the players names as they past the ball to one another. Harry looked at his Omnioculars longingly, he knew that it could also slow things down but he would miss things if he did that.

“That's a Hawkshead Attacking Formation!” Draco said leaning forward slightly as the three Irish chasers moved closely together after the quaffle. Narcissa put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him back into his seat.

“TROY SCORES!” Ludo shouted as Troy did a victory lap of the pitch.

Harry was amazed at how good the Irish team were. They moved as if they had one mind controlling them, always knowing where to be and what the other players where doing.

With in a few minutes they had scored twice more leaving the score thirty-zero. However the Bulgarians weren't about to let them win so easily. The game got somehow even faster and more brutal.

It wasn't long before a well aimed bludger from Bulgaria managed to scatter the Irish chasers and let Ivanova get hold of the quaffle, scoring the first points for Bulgaria.

Narcissa reached forward and clapped her hands over Harry's ears as the Veela began to dance again. Harry was grateful as he wanted to focus on the match.

Bulgaria had the quaffle again when the stadium gasped. Krum and Lynch were both plummeting towards the ground.

Harry searched with his Omnioculars for the snitch but he couldn't see it.

“They're going to crash!” Hermione said, covering her eyes.

Krum pulled up at the last minute, however Lynch wasn't so luck and smacked into the ground. There was a collective groan from the Irish supporters and medi-wizards rushed onto the pitch.

Harry looked back through his Omnioculars and saw that Krum had been bluffing all along; _Wronski Feint- Dangerous seeker diversion_ the Omnioculars read.

Mostafa was checking over something and nodded to Bagman as Lynch climbed back on his broom. He seemed perfectly fine and in fact his crash seemed have given Ireland more heart as they scored again.

“And yes that's a penalty to Ireland! Use of elbows!” Bagman called out as an Irish chaser was pushed off course.

There was a lot of boos from the Bulgarian supporters which only got worse as the Leprechauns formed a large HA HA HA facing the Veela. The Veela flicked their hair and started dancing again. Harry covered his ears but was soon laughing.

Mostafa was standing in front of the Veela, flexing his muscles.

“Now now we can't have that! Someone slap the ref!” Ludo laughed.

A medi-wizard rushed onto the pitch, his fingers in his ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shin.

Mostafa blinked a few times and looked around angrily at the Veela. He was pointing to them and motioning wildly.

“I think he's trying to send them off.” Hermione laughed.

The Veela looked angrily at him and spat back. The Bulgarian beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov had also landed to join in the disagreement. They were shouting at the ref while he was ordering them back onto their brooms.

He blew his whistle twice sharply.

“And TWO penalties to Ireland!” Bagman shouted and the Bulgarians got back on their brooms and kicked off.

There were two more fouls in close succession as the Bulgarians got more and more annoyed. The Leprechauns jumped up and formed a hand, making a very rude sign at the Veela.

That was a step too far for the Veela though, they stretched up and started throwing handfuls of fire at the leprechauns. Harry looked through his Omnioculars and saw that their beautiful faces had started to turn into terrifying elongated bird like faces, with large, sharp beaks like birds of prey. Large scaly wings were also starting to bust from their shoulder blades.

“Wow.” Ron said, leaning back in his seat and looking shocked.

“And that is why you should never go just for looks boys!” Mr Weasley laughed.

Several wizards had rushed onto the pitch now and were shooting spells at the attacking Veela. The game was still being played like nothing was happening on the pitch below them.

The Irish beater Quigley had seen an opportunity, he swung hard at a bludger and smacked Krum hard in the nose. There was blood everywhere and it was clearly broken. Mostafa didn't stop the game though, he was distracted as a ball of fire from one of the Veela had set his broom alight and it was struggling to stay up.

Harry was wondering how to get them to stop the game, Krum couldn't play with a face full of blood, but Lynch had spotted something and was diving towards the ground.

Krum didn't think twice and dived after him quickly catching up. This wasn't a faint this time, they really were chasing the snitch and it zoomed towards the ground.

Harry wondered if they were going to crash again, Lynch did, making another horrible sound as he hit the ground. Krum however righted himself holding the snitch proudly over his head.

There were cheers from both sides as Ludo stepped forward.

The board flashed up the final scores 'BULGARIA: ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY/ IRELAND ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY'

“And it's over! The game is done, Krum has the snitch!” Ludo said, “Ireland win but Bulgaria has the snitch! I don't think many of us saw that coming!”

The Irish side were making so much noise Harry could hardly think.

“Why did he go catch the snitch?” Ron huffed, “The idiot.”

“They were never going to catch up.” Harry shouted about the crowd, “The Irish chasers were too good, he just wanted to end the game on his terms.”

Hermione looked over to him, “He was awfully brave wasn't he? He looks a right mess now though.”

Harry couldn't really see what was happening any more as the Leprechauns were flying madly around the pitch.

“Vell, ve fought bravely.” said a gloomy voice behind them.

Harry turned to see it was the Bulgarian Minister for magic standing up slowly. Fudge looked in shock, his round face going slightly red around the edges.

“You can speak English!” Fudge said, furiously, “And you've been letting me make a fool of myself miming all day!”

“Vell, it vas very funny.” The Bulgarian Minister shrugged.

Harry sniggered behind his hand as quietly as he could. He saw that Winky was still sitting along in the chair, still covering her eyes.

Ludo composed himself and stepped forward, “And as the Irish team do a lap of honour the Quidditch Cup is brought to the Minister's box!”

Harry blinked as the box was suddenly filled with a bright white light as it was magically lit up so everyone in the stands could see Fudge putting a large trophy on display.

“Lets have a really big hand for our gallant losers, Bulgaria!” Ludo Bagman shouted as the Bulgarian team trudged into the box.

Ludo called out their names as they went up one by one to shake hands with Fudge. Krum looked a real mess. He had two large black eyes and was far less graceful on the land, slightly duck footed and clumsy looking.

“And the Irish team!” Ludo bellowed.

A very happy looking Irish team came into the box, Lynch being supported by two of his team mates, the last crash seemed to have left him a bit dazed. They held up the cup as the stadium cheered for them before they also left the box.

“Quietus.” Ludo said, pointing his wand as his throat again, “Well wasn't that exciting?” he said hoarsely, his voice at it's normal volume, “I think they'll be speaking about this one for years to come, what a twist! Shame it couldn't have lasted longer though I think it was well worth it.” he looked over to Fred and George, “Ah yes. How much do I owe you?”

Fred and George grinned and climbed over the backs of the seats, hands out stretched.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Harry followed Mr Weasley out of the stands trying not to get caught up in the swarms of people.

“Wasn't that amazing!” Ron said excitedly.

Harry nodded, he was so excited still he felt like he was buzzing, “I just wish it had gone on longer! But that finish! Krum is the most amazing flyer!”

Fred and George were following behind, counting their large pile of gold.

“Whatever you do, do NOT tell your mother that you have been gambling.” Mr Weasley sighed.

Fred and George grinned, “Don't worry, we don't want it taken away; we have plans for all this!”

Mr Weasley wondered if it was worth asking what these plans were but quickly decided that it was better if he didn't know.

Lily arrived back at the tents shortly after the Weasley's and Malfoys. Danica was tired, snuggled into her mothers shoulder, her bright green dress slightly crumpled from jumping around so much.

“Did you have fun?” Harry said, taking Danica from him mother and giving her a hug.

“Yeah it was great!” Danica grinned, “Need to sleep now though.”

Harry was far to excited to sleep and sat around the fire with the Weasley's, Draco and Hermione talking excitedly about the game.

“Harry come on, time for bed.” Lily said, touching his shoulder.

Harry let out a loud sigh, “Please Mum?!”

“If you don't come to bed now you're going to wake Danica when you come in.” Lily pointed out.

“He could sleep with us.” Mr Weasley offered, “We have a spare bed for him and that way he could stay up a while.”

Lily looked around at how well the children were getting along, she didn't want to drag Harry away to bed, she was sure he wasn't going to sleep anyway.

“Best behaviour, if it isn't to much trouble for you?” She checked with Mr Weasley.

He waved his hand, “Harry's no trouble.” he smiled, “He was as good as gold yesterday and they're getting on so well.”

Harry wasn't sure he was happy about Mr Weasley and his Mother talking about him as though he wasn't there but Lucius and Narcissa were already in bed and this was the last chance he had to be able to stay up.

Lily nodded, “Yeah of course then. Just be good and try not to stay up to late.”

Harry stood up and gave his mother a huge hug, “Thanks Mum.”

“I'm just there if you need me.” Lily said, pointing at the tent.

Harry went in after her and grabbed his bag full of pyjamas and toiletries, poking his head round the tent bedroom to see Danica sleeping soundly, despite the noise, before duping it on the bottom bunk of Ron's bed in the Weasley tent.

Draco was draining the bottom of his hot chocolate cup by the time Harry returned to the camp fire. They talked for a couple of hours, using the Omnioculars to go over their favourite bits and how amazing the mascots were.

“Right time to bed.” Mr Weasley said, checking his watch, he looked over to where the Irish camp site was still partying in full force, “I'm so glad I’m not on duty tonight. Don't fancy being the one who has to tell the Irish lot to quiet down!” he laughed.

Harry emptied his cup and stretched. Draco was looking very tired as was Hermione, they quickly said goodnight and went to bed.

Harry changed into his pyjamas and climbed into the slightly musty smelling sleeping bag. It was comfy enough that, even with all the noise outside he quickly fell asleep.

Harry found himself dreaming he was in the Quidditch World Cup. Flying though the air and waving to the cheering crowds.

_Harry!! Harry!!_

The sound changed from excited to panicked as Harry felt himself shaken awake.

Harry pushed off Mr Weasley's hand and sat up, bashing his head on the bunk bed, “What's up?”

Mr Weasley's face was as white as a sheet, “Harry you have to get up!”

Harry was awake in a second, “What's happening? Danica?! MUM?!”

Mr Weasley shook his head, “I'm going to get them, you have to get dressed and head into the forest.”

Harry nodded and pulled on his clothes over his pyjamas, stuffing his feet into his shoes and waiting for Ron.

They went into the main bit of the tent to find the other Weasley children apart from Ginny, who was in the other tent with Hermione.

“Head to the forest?” Fred said with a grim face.

Harry nodded and headed out the tent. He could see the light flick on in his mother's tent and wandered if he should wait for them.

Then he saw what had happened. There were a lot of tents on fire, more and more catching alight as masked figures moved through the camp field. Harry squinted and saw that several people where floating in the air, frozen and caught in spells that the masked figures had. It looked like Mr Roberts and what Harry assumed where his family.

Maniacal laughter was coming from that direction and Harry knew they had to get out of there. Charlie and Bill were heading towards the masked people to try and help rescue those who were trapped.

Hermione and Ginny had emerged from the tent, fully dressed and looking panicked. Hermione took Harry's hand and started to drag him towards the forest.

Crowds of people were moving in that direction and Harry was struggling to keep his footing in the dark.

“I want to wait for Mum!” He shouted, as a loud explosion shook the air behind them.

“Harry, Mr Weasley said to go to the forest.” Hermione said.

“Harry come on.” Ron said, “Hermione is in danger!”

Hermione looked round at him, getting shoved in the shoulder by someone running towards the forest, “Why am I in any more danger than anyone else?”

Ron all but rolled his eyes, “They're muggles! Those people getting caught.”

“It doesn't matter.” Harry snapped. They'd lost Fred and George who had made sure that Ginny was safely tucked away in the forest, “We're all in danger and we have to move. NOW!”

Hermione nodded and they started moving again in the crowds of people. Harry reached into his back pocket for his wand, it was gone.

“My wand.”

They'd reached the edge of the trees now and the light was worse than ever.

“Did you drop it?” Ron said.

Harry threw his hands up in the air in annoyance “I must have.”

“Don't worry, we can use ours for light.” Hermione said, flicking her wand.

Harry nodded but his mind was racing. His Mother, Danica, Pansy, Draco Daphne, there were so many people he couldn't help but panic for; he didn't even know if his mother was still alive, she was muggle born as well.

He fell to the floor as another explosion echoed around the trees.

“Harry come on.” Hermione said as Ron and her tired to drag him to his feet, “We have to keep moving!”

Harry nodded and moved forward as quickly as he could, trying to clear his mind of the horrific thoughts he had spinning round his mind. They reached an empty part of the forest, no one was here and instinctively, the three of them fell silent.

There was laughter, not nice laughter, nasty, vicious and triumphant.

“We should go back.” Ron whispered.

Harry was about to agree when he saw someone moving in the trees. There was a muttered spell and a huge flash of green.

Harry looked and felt the colour drain from his face as the Dark Mark filled the sky, Harry had seen it before, branded on Severus's arm; it would have been impossible not to have seen it before.

Harry couldn't see it for long though before there was a blinding pain in his scar and he felt himself fall to the floor before everything went black.

Lily was tossing and turning in her bed. She could hear a lot of shouting and bangs from nearby as people celebrated or drowned their sorrows. Years of being a mother though had her listening out for any sound that could be Harry or Danica stirring and needing her.

She was worried about Harry being away from her again, he was only a tent away, a few steps at most, but it felt a lot more. She would be very glad to be back under her own roof with her family around her tomorrow.

She felt like she'd barely closed her eyes when she heard someone crashing into her tent. She was up in a second, reaching for her wand that was stashed under her pillow.

“Who's there?” She asked.

Mr Weasley came into the bedroom, white faced and panicked.

“You have to get up.” He told her, “There's an attack going on. Where's Danica?”

Lily was already out the bed and tying her long hair up in a ponytail to keep it off her face. She didn't bother to get dressed or even put her shoes on, instead moving quickly past Mr Weasley to see what was happening.

“Where's Harry?” Lily asked.

“I sent him into the forest.” Mr Weasley said, “Out of the way.”

“You left him alone!?” Lily demanded angrily.

“I couldn't stay with all of them!” Mr Weasley pointed out, “He's with my lot.”

Lily nodded and looked out the tent door. She felt her knees grow week at the sight of the bone masks and all to familiar robes.

“Wake the Malfoys.” She told Mr Weasley.

He nodded and left the tent.

Lily went into where Danica was sleeping and stroked her cheek to wake her. She had been fast a sleep and let out a cry at being dragged from her dreams.

“Too sleepily.” Danica cried, her soft face very baby like from where she'd been sleeping.

“I know, Kitten but we have to go.” Lily said. She could hear the panic in her own voice even though she'd tried to hide it.

Danica woke up enough to realise that there was something wrong and started crying in fear. Lily picked her up, wrapped in her blanket and balanced her on a hip so she still had one had free to use her wand. Danica clung to her mother's neck as they left the tent, hiding her face away from the running people and burning tents.

Mr Weasley had left by this point to try and help. Lucius and Narcissa were just emerging from their own tent with a very tired looking Draco.

“By the Gods.” Narcissa whispered as she saw the masks.

Lucius put a hand to his left arm and shook his head at his wife, and Lily's, unasked question, unable to take his eyes off the masked figures.

“Are you sure?” Lily asked.

Lucius nodded, “Yes. I would be able to feel it if it was… him. It's not a message you miss, and the wards around here aren't strong enough to block such a message.”

“Where's Harry?” Narcissa asked.

“Arthur sent him off into the woods alone.” Lily said, trying to keep the bitterness and fear from her voice.

“We'll help you find him.” Lucius said at once.

Lily shook her head, “No. No, you have to get out of here. Look! If they see you, not helping them, then they'll turn on you as well.”

“Lily...” Narcissa knew Lily was right.

Lily moved forward and passed the still sobbing Danica to Lucius, making sure he had a firm hold on her before pulling Danica's arms off her neck and stepping away.

“Take Danica and get out of here.” Lily said.

“Mummy!” Danica sobbed reaching for her Mother as Lucius tried to hold on. He clutched her to his chest and made sure she couldn't wriggle free before nodding to Lily.

Narcissa took Draco's hand in on of her own and held onto Lucius with the other before turning on the spot and with a pop they were gone.

Lily could feel the cold wind, chilling her through her thin cotton nightdress and the damp clinging to her feet but she didn't care, instead she turned and headed into the forest.

“HARRY!” She called as loud as she dared.

There was a flash of green light deeper in the woods that filled the sky. She looked up as the dark mark twisted and filled the sky. It had been thirteen years since she'd last seen it, thirteen years since she'd had to worry about who's death it signalled.

She didn't care, as long as it wasn't Harry she could live with it being anyone else. Never the less, she took a deep breath and headed quickly for where the spell had come from.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Harry felt his head pounding, which he took as a good sign; it meant that he was alive. Hermione and Ron where right next to him, he worked out as Hermione dragged him to his feet.

“What is that?” Ron asked, to afraid to be of much use.

Harry shook his head, “It's not good. It was his sign, Voldemort's.”

Ron flinched at the name and grew angry, “I bet your friend Malfoy and his family are right in the middle of it all.” he spat.

Harry rounded on him, “What? What makes you think that?”

“Stay where you are!” A voice shouted towards them.

“We weren't moving!” Hermione shouted back.

Half a dozen or so figures started to move towards them, one, a man with a rather large set of ears, at the front, pointing his wand directly at the three children. There were several blasts of red light that shot past the three children as they ducked to the ground.

“Stupify!” Lily shouted from behind Harry, sending the shot of red light at the man, narrowly missing Harry's ear, sending the man crumbling to the ground.

She rushed forward and pushed Harry behind her, not taking her wand off the others.

“Mrs Snape!” A voice said, Mr Crouch stepped forward, “What are you doing?”

“He was pointing his wand at my son!” Lily spat back, she could feel her blood rushing though her neck.

“He was a Ministry official!” Mr Crouch snapped.

“Then I suggest the 'Ministry official' doesn't point his wand at my son!” Lily told him, her wand still not lowered.

“Your son is at the scene of the crime!” Mr Crouch said, stepping forward again, “I assume you still remember what that is!” he said, pointing to the sky.

“It wasn't us!” Harry said, “I don't even have my wand. I lost it.”

Mr Crouch all but rolled his eyes, “Of course you did.”

Lily glared at him.

“Can you at least tell us what you saw?” Mr Crouch demanded, trying to look at the three children over Lily.

“Not much,” Hermione said honestly, “We were just trying to get away from it all. That thing, in the sky, it came from over there though.” She pointed to where they had seen the figures moving and the spell coming from.

“We saw a person, not close enough to actually see much, just that it was someone, you know. They said something and then ran off.” Ron said.

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

A couple of the Aurors went and had a look, it wasn't long before they called Mr Crouch over. Lily followed, keeping Ron, Hermione and Harry close behind her.

Lying in the dirt, huddled behind a bush was a small trembling house elf, clutching a wand.

“Winky?” Harry asked, he went to move forward but Lily put an arm out to stop him. Mr Crouch's face had grown even darker and he was glaring at Winky.

“She must a' been stunned.” One of the Aurors said, “What's she doin' with a wand?”

Mr Crouch let out an awkward cough, “Well lets find out shall we.” he pointed his own wand to Winky's chest and her large eyes slowly fluttered open.

“I is sorry Master.” Winky said, in a dazed voice, “I is sorry.”

Mr Crouch looked at her with nothing but fury and disgust, “I told you, I ordered you, to stay put in the tent!”

“There was fire sir! Peoples' was setting tents on fire!” Winky said, tears brimming in her eyes.

  
“Mr Crouch, there was a lot going on!” Lily spat at him, “She could have burned if she'd stayed.”

Mr Crouch looked at her and glared, “Thank you Mrs Snape, but disciplining my house elf is _not_ your business thank you. Winky where did you get the wand?”

“I founds it.” Winky sobbed.

“It's mine.” Harry said, stepping forward slightly.

Mr Crouch rolled his eyes, “The one you 'lost'?”

Harry nodded and bit his tongue rather than snap back a reply, it wasn't going to help the situation right now. Mr Crouch snatched the wand roughly from Winky and pointed it tip to tip with his own. He muttered something under his breath and a smaller image of the Dark Mark hovered between the two wands.

“Well, this is the wand that cast the Dark Mark; a spell which is completely illegal!” Mr Crouch glared at Harry. Several of the other Ministry workers took a step closer to Harry and Lily raised her wand slightly again.

“You can't really think that my son is a Death Eater?” Lily growled at them.

Mr Crouch looked between Lily and Harry and shook his head, “Of course not. But it wasn't my elf either!”

“It wasn't.” Hermione said, “Was it? It was definitely someone who was, well, adult sized that we saw. They probably just dropped the wand and Winky found it.”

Mr Crouch glared down at Winky, “I am not pleased Winky. This is completely unacceptable. This means clothes.”

Winky's large eyes grew even wider and large tears dropped onto her dirty pillowcase-dress, “No Sir! Please Sir!” she begged, “I was scareded Sir!”

“That is no excuse for disobeying a direct order. We will deal with this later.” Mr Crouch said.

“The fire Sir!” Winky sobbed, “I was staying still, in the tent as I was told but the fire!”

Mr Crouch glared down at her, as though his gaze could make her sink into the ground and out of his sight, “I said we'd talk about this LATER!” he boomed.

Winky nodded and wiped her nose and sniffled quietly.

“You're being horrible!” Hermione shouted, “She was terrified! People were setting fire to the tents!”

“And who are you exactly?” Mr Crouch hissed at her, “Who do you think you are to chastise me?”

Hermione felt her cheeks flush with anger, “Someone who cares about people!”

“It's been a long night.” Lily said, calming the scene, “And there is still work to be done.”

Mr Crouch nodded, “Stay here.” he ordered everyone.

Mr Crouch marched off into the trees and left the group, standing rather awkwardly.

“What a horrible, nasty...” Hermione fumed.

“Do not talk bad about Master Crouch!” Winky said, pulling herself to her feet and glaring at Hermione, “He is a good Master!”   
  


“RON!” Mr Weasley shouted, the Aurors rounded on him and he put his hands up for a moment before they lowered their wands.

“Oh, Arthur it's just you.” one of them said.

Arthur gave him a nod and went over to Ron, “Are you OK?”

Ron nodded and tried to look like he wasn't bothered by what was going on even though his face was deathly white and his hands were shaking slightly.

Mr Crouch returned after a few minutes and stroked his chin, “Ah Arthur. I suggest you get your children home.”

“Did you find anything?” Lily asked.

Mr Crouch shook his head, “Of course not. I would have told you. There will be a more thorough check of the area of course.”

He nodded his head and several of the Aurors moved into the trees.

“You too Mrs Snape, the officials will take care of things here.” Mr Crouch said with a very dismissing nod.

Lily nodded back and took Harry's hand, leading him and Hermione away from where the Aurors were setting up an area to search. Arthur followed with Ron.

“You all all right?” Arthur asked.

Lily turned to Harry, who nodded.

“Yeah, yeah I think so.” Harry said, he wasn't, not really. His head was still throbbing and he felt shaky, “It wasn't me Mum.” he said making sure his wand was still in his pocket.

“I know that Harry.” Lily soothed, “I never thought it was you.”

“We should get the kids home.” Mr Weasley said.

“I'll take Hermione.” Lily said, “Get her home to her parents tomorrow morning.”

“Oh, she was going to stay with us for the rest of the holidays.” Mr Weasley explained.

“My parents are in France.” Hermione said, “We go every year it's just I wanted to come here instead this year.”

“Up to you, where do you want to stay?” Lily asked, “You're more than welcome to stay with us.”

Hermione nodded, “If that's OK?”

Lily nodded, “Of course.”

“Ok then.” Mr Weasley smiled, “Not long left of the holidays anyway and you'll have more room at Grimmauld place.”

Hermione nodded, she wanted her own room and space rather than being constantly surrounded by Weasleys, especially Ginny who wouldn't stop talking about Harry.

“Where's Danica?” Harry asked.

“She's with Narcissa and Lucius, they took her away as soon as we knew something was going on.” Lily assured him, “Come on let's get home.”

Harry nodded and they parted ways from the Weasley's, as Mr Weasley wanted to meet up with the rest of his children in the forest before heading back to the tent, and made their way to the edge of the woods.

Harry took a deep breath at the destruction before him. At least half of the tents had been burned or knocked over and there was litter thrown all over the ground. Harry followed his mother to where their tent had been.

It was, thankfully, intact and Lily quickly went in to grab Danica's and her things. Harry popped quickly into the Weasley's tent and grabbed his own things. Their tent was mostly all right as well, the Malfoy's however had been completely burned down and was now smouldering ashes.

Lily gripped tightly to his and Hermione's hands and led them through the crowds of people waiting to be allowed to disapparate.

There was a large crowd of wizards and witches in various stages of dress and packed belongings waiting to leave.

Lily, Harry and Hermione joined the back of the queue and waited.

“Will everyone calm down! If you push me once more, sir, you are going to end up on your ass, got it? Good.”

Lily peered round the line of people in front of her to see Nikka directing people into the trees, telling an angry looking wizard in what looked like a Halloween sailors costume to stop pushing.

Lily gave her a small smile and a wave. Nikka spotted her and asked one of the others to take over for a second.

“Hey,” Nikka said, coming over and giving Lily a hug, “I was hoping to see you, make sure you're OK?”

Lily nodded, “As OK as we can be under the circumstances. I thought you weren't going to make it here.”

Nikka nodded, “They pulled everyone possible in when everything kicked off. I knew you were here and volunteered. They're OK, Mr Roberts and his family, that little girl can't have been older that Danica.” she shook her head, trying to rid herself of the memory of the scared child, “All healed up now though and they won't remember a thing.”

“Did you catch them?” Lily asked.

Nikka shrugged, “Not really. A couple of kids, just out of Hogwarts kinda thing but I think they were cursed to be honest. It was organised, Lily. They had counter spells ready and knew exactly when to get out of there so they wouldn't be caught.”

Lily pulled Harry in tighter to her side, “Yeah, I got that feeling as well.”

Nikka looked down the queue, “Come with me.”

“We wouldn't want to push.” Lily said, but she was already following Nikka down the line of people to the front.

Nikka waved her wand over a clip board and pointed them into the forest and slightly to the right. Harry could hear a few shouts of complaint from people who had been waiting but he didn't care; he just wanted to be able to get home and see his little sister.

He wasn't really surprised when the horrible feeling of apparation left him to see that he wasn't actually at Grimmauld place but the Malfoy Manor house.

Lucius came quickly into the room and took a deep breath of relief at the sight of them. Narcissa was quick on his heals and gave Lily a huge hug. She hadn't even changed from her slightly dirty nightdress.

She moved over to Harry and looked him over before giving him a hug, “You're all right, thank the gods you are all right.”

Harry nodded and forced himself to smile.

Narcissa straightened up and smoothed her hair, “Danica is just upstairs.”

Lily nodded, “Thank you so much, we need to be quick, word will have reached Severus by now I’m sure and he'll need to know we're OK.”

Narcissa nodded and lead them up to Draco's bedroom. She knocked softly on the door and pushed it open. There was, what the Malfoy's considered, a camp bed on the floor by Draco's king size four poster but it was empty.

  
Danica was curled up in Draco's arms, struggling with a fitful sleep. Draco was clinging onto her, like she was melt into nothing if he let go, wide awake.

He sat up slightly as his mother moved into the room, followed by Harry and Lily, Hermione hanging back a little.

“You're OK!” He smiled, gently waking Danica.

She turned her face towards him at his movement and he pointed to Lily's out stretched arms.

“MUMMY!” She shouted with tear filled eyes. She jumped up from the bed and ran to her mother.

Narcissa had moved over to Draco's bed and kissed his forehead tenderly before taking them out the room. They said a quick goodbye and disapparated out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

They had barely landed in Grimmauld Place when Harry felt Severus's arms around him. Harry returned the hug and closed his eyes tightly to stop him from crying.

Kreacher hovered nearby, “I is very glad you is all right.”

Lily smiled at him, “Yes, we're OK. Would you mind making up a bed quickly for Hermione? I think we'd all like some sleep.”

Kreacher nodded and went up the stairs. Lily handed over Danica to Severus who held her tightly.

“What the hell happened?” Sirius asked, moving over to them.

Lily shook her head, “I’ll tell you once we've got the kids in bed.”

Harry didn't complain as his godfather led him up the stairs and into bed. In fact, despite the fear and his pounding head, Harry was asleep with in moments of his head hitting the pillow.

Lily was pacing the kitchen when Severus and Sirius returned from putting Harry and Danica to bed. Kreacher was just putting the finishing touches to the guest room where Hermione was already tucked up in the bed.

Severus went over and put his arms around her, if only to get her to stop moving. Lily felt tears pricking at her eyes and slumped onto a stool.

“It was like it was back then.” She said, shaking her head, “Only no one even had half a thought that it might happen.”

“Nikka's report that came in said it was some sort of prank gone wrong?” Sirius said, forcing a mug of warm milk, with a rather large shot of brandy, into Lily's hands.

Lily shook her head, “No, they were Death Eaters, at least some of them. The same masks, robes everything. Someone sent up the Dark Mark.”

Severus flinched, “Are you sure?”

Lily slammed the mug down, “I'm not likely to forget it!” She snapped, before resting her head on her hand, “I'm sorry.”

Severus shook his head, “It's OK, I undersatnd.” he said, pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back soothingly.

Lily felt a wave of exhaustion pass over her, “What did you put in this?” she said looking at the mug.

Severus and Sirius looked guiltily at each other.

“We know how hard it is for you to sleep sometimes.” Severus said, supporting some of her weight which suddenly felt a lot more than she was used to.

Lily nodded, she would have said something, a sarcastic comment, but she was grateful as sleep closed in around her eyes and she fell gracefully into Severus's arms.

The next week was difficult. Harry couldn't seem to get the image of the Dark Mark filling the sky out of his head.

Lily had returned a couple of days after the Quidditch World Cup with a lot of shopping bags from Diagon Ally containing all of their new school supplies.

Harry was looking over the books and robes when he just couldn't keep the question in any more.

“When was the last time you saw the Dark Mark?” he blurted out while Lily was putting away a few new Potions ingredients for Severus.

Lily stopped and turned round to face him, “The night James died.”

Harry took a deep breath, he'd suspected as much.

“It was over our house, Voldemort was so confident he was going to win he sent it up just after he killed James.” Lily said, taking a deep breath, this was difficult, but Harry had a right to know this.

Harry wasn't sure what to say, “When it went up, my head felt like it was on fire.”

Lily looked at him slightly confused, “Was it just the shock? You're one of the few your age who knows what it means after all.”

Harry shook his head, “No, at least I don't think so. This was real pain, like someone was branding me.”

Lily shook her head, “I'm sorry I can't give you an answer to why that would be.”

Harry chewed his lip for a second, “Could it be because Voldemort was there?”

“No.” Lily said firmly, “I am sure that is not the case. If he's even still alive, he is far too weak to be showing up at something like that.”

Harry nodded and turned his attention back to his school things, “Why are these here?” he said pulling out a new set of smart black dress robes, edged in silver and green braid.

Lily smiled, “You'll see. They're on your list.”

Harry looked over the letter's contents, “We've never needed dress robes before.”

Lily shrugged innocently, “Maybe they've changed things. In my days you needed a summer cloak as well so they do change it every so often.”

Harry was sure that his mother knew more than she was saying and was about to question her when Nikka bust into the Dinning room and slammed a paper on the table.

“Have you seen this?” She said, “That bloody Skeeter woman!”

Harry looked over the paper to where Nikka was pointing.

_Dear readers,_

_I should be able to tell you all how amazing the Quidditch World Cup was. I want to write and tell you all the stunning win from Ireland, despite Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker, catching the snitch. Instead, I will be informing you of the chaos that was the Aurors trying to stop this prank-gone-wrong._

_As we all know, Captain of the Aurors is one Mr. Rufus Scrimgeour, who has successfully held the position for many years. However, as the events of the Quidditch World Cup suggest, maybe it is time for Mr. Scrimgeour to step down and hand over to someone who would be able to control a simple prank! As many unfortunate people found out, the Aurors called to “help” with the prank did the exact opposite!_

_I have many points to cover, so I shall start to do so. Firstly, I have been informed that many, too many, Aurors dad been given the evening off! Why would you not have people on standby in case something like this occurred? What if it was more serious than how it turned out? I have been informed that some of the Aurors that had been placed at the World Cup were not fully qualified, and were in fact still students! Students! Placed on duty, if one can call it that, at the biggest sporting event in the wizarding world. One of the many questions buzzing around my head is this; we know how fans can get when a good game has been shown, they have been known to get a bit rowdy, so what were students, trainees, doing on duty and not known, experienced Aurors? What sort of man would willingly put practically children on duty to protect a massive group of wizards and witches, especially when some have been drinking and partying for Ireland’s success or washing away defeat with the Bulgarians? I know that the Auror trainees had to go where they were told, and were thrown into a situation where they didn’t know which was was up, so who can we hold responsible for this? I will tell you who; both Rufus Scrimgeour and Cornelius Fudge. Can they honestly not train Aurors well enough to be able to control a simple prank gone wrong? What did it look like when it first happened? Was it even a prank at all, like they were saying, or simply a camp fire catching one of the muggle-style tents?_

_Secondly, when more trained Aurors did arrive, they only made it worse! Several informants have told me that one Jamie Smith, who was in charge of helping people back to their tents, got lost several times and ended up leaving while aiding a young mother and father with their children to help those “more official”. Is this what the ministry are training for? A group of people who go where they’re told and only help those seen as powerful? There have been several reports of the lines for apperating points getting out of hand, and nothing happening to those who push the queue. Some people even claim the Aurors in charge actually encouraging people to push, claiming “first come, first serve” and saying only a certain amount of people would be allowed to leave the campsite that evening. Another Auror, one Sally Stevens, was seen helping a certain powerful family Apperate without clearing the check points. This is who is supposed to be protecting us, a bunch of useless, mindless people who only help those who are useful to them! No help was given to those who were injured. We still do not have names or numbers of said injured, and no one has any idea if anyone actually died! Goodness knows it would be too hard to actually tell us if something serious had happened._

_But, Readers, something serious did happen. The “prank” I have been talking about ended in a horrifically spectacular finale in the forest surrounding the campsites. As people ran for cover, a dark mark was thrown up into the air for all to see. I don’t remember the last time I saw one of those marks, but even just thinking about it gives me shivers. I know what you’re thinking, how do I know what happened? I have an informant, who shall remain nameless for their safety, inside the ministry who has told me the events of that night. Could this be the start of him returning, or just some one who thought it would be funny to terrorise the entire community there? And what will Scrimgeour and Fudge do about this? What is being done to find the culprit, or do the Aurors think it’s better left to someone more competent? What is going to happen *if the Aurors even manage to catch them? Will anything happen? We all know what sort of pranks have gone unnoticed by the Aurors before, serious offences ignored in favour of ease._

_My heart and best wishes go out to the muggle family who own the campsite, and to those injured, or worse, by the prank that some silly, disrespectful people decided would be a good laugh. I assure you, it was not. No one is laughing, except maybe the Aurors._

_Until next time, my faithful readers,_

_Rita Skeeter_

“A prank? A PRANK?!?” Nikka fumed, “People were hurt! And not just by you.” she said shooting a grin to Lily.

Lily grinned back and shrugged, “I said sorry. Don't let her get to you Nikka, she really isn't worth it.”

Harry nodded.

“She said that we were useless; that the department had let so many people have the day off they had to bring in students which made the situation worse!”

Harry put a comforting hand on her shoulder, “She's not worth it. Think about all the crap she's written about me. Anything to sell a paper.”

Nikka nodded, “They found out about Bertha Jorkins as well so are ripping Ludo a new one. Fudge is furious about it all. It wasn't a prank, I can tell them that for nothing.”

“I know.” Lily said, “But there hasn't been anything since and this year coming up should be really good, get some good press for the Ministry again.”

Nikka laughed and gave a sly look to Harry.

“Ok, what is going on?” Harry asked, “You both know something.”

Lily and Nikka nodded.

“Yes we do.” Lily said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, “But we're not telling you. Now go pack your new things.”

Harry sighed and grabbed the bag full of stuff and stomped up to his room; it was driving him insane that they wouldn't tell him what was going on. He wasn't a child any more. His scar hadn't stopped hurting since the match either, which wasn't helping his mood.

Harry put his new things away in his case and went to find Hermione. He knocked on the door and went in when called.

Hermione was sitting on her bed with a notebook, Kreacher sitting on the other end looking rather confused.

“Hi Harry, we're nearly done.” Hermione smiled.

Harry looked at her confused, “Why are you interrogating our house elf?”

“Missy Hermione was just asking me some questions.” Kreacher said, “She is very confused.”

Hermione blushed slightly, “I was just worried that all house elves are… unhappy, like Winky was.”

Harry nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, “I think it depends on the person. Mum always looked at them as part of the family you see. The Malfoys weren't great to start with but Mum can be pretty persuasive when she wants to be.”

Kreacher nodded, “I is happy here. More happy with Lily as my Mistress than ever before. The old Blacks, though I hate to speaks bad of them, didn't treat Kreacher so well. If you will excuse me I must be doing the dishes.”

He looked to Hermione for permission to leave which she nodded.

“Ok, I'll see you later. Thank you for talking to me.” Hermione smiled.

Kreacher hopped off the bed and left the room, leaving the door open slightly.

“I hope I didn't upset him.” Hermione said.

“Why would you have upset him?” Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged, “I just wanted to make sure he was happy but it kept coming out wrong, I feel like he maybe thought I was accusing you and your folks of not treating him right.”

Harry waved his hand, “I wouldn't worry. Kreacher is more forgiving than he pretends to be. I’m not going to pretend that all house elves are treated right but things are changing more and more. There are a few who don't even go on holiday with their families any more which is basically giving them some time off.”

“But they don't get paid!” Hermione said, more loudly than she had meant, “They are basically slaves. They have no rights, you saw how Crouch treated poor Winky, she was just scared.”

Harry nodded, he wasn't really sure what to say, “You're right but honestly, most don't mind. Kreacher loves it here, Petal and the others love it at the Malfoys' I promise.” his mind went back to what his mother had said about Crouch, he wasn't sure that was something to share though so kept quiet, “Uncle Sirius once said that you should judge a man on how he treats those below him, not his equals.”

Hermione nodded, “I just wish there was something I could do.”

Harry helped her sort her large pile of school books and pack them neatly in her trunk, seeing how well organised everything was made Harry glad his mother wasn't going to check his trunk which had everything thrown in and the lid squeezed shut.

He picked up a large pile of blue satin and asked Hermione if she wanted 'it' packed as well. Hermione laughed at his confused face and took the fabric off him.

“Yes.” She said, folding it quickly but perfectly, “It's my ball gown, it was on the list to bring one.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah it was on mine to bring dress robes. No idea why but I think my Mum and Nikka know. They just wont say.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Despite what happened at the Quidditch World Cup, Harry had really enjoyed his holidays and was slightly sad to be standing on platform nine and three quarters waiting to get on to the train. Remus and Sirius where holding tightly to Danica's hands as she's already managed to sneak on board… twice.

He looked around the crowded platform at the students and families that were saying hasty goodbyes while loading pets and trunks into the waiting train.

Harry caught a flash of black hair and froze,

“She's here.” He muttered.

“Who?” Lily asked, looking around.

Harry took another look, it was definitely Bellatrix, stalking through the crowd, as it parted in front of her.

“Bellatrix.” Harry said, through gritted teeth. He knew it was stupid to be annoyed at her but there was just something not right.

“Mrs Snape.” Bellatrix said spotting them and dragging over her children and husband, “How… pleasant to see you.”

Lily looked rather shocked at her and mumbled some response.

“And dear cousin Sirius.” Bellatrix smiled, not her normal, bitter smile, this one could actually be considered polite, “How are you?”

Sirius gave her a tight smile back, “Very well. I believe you've met Nikka.”

Bellatrix gave her a little nod, “Lady DeGere, lovely to see you.”

“What are _you_ doing here?” Danica burst out from where she was half hidden behind Lily's skirt.

Bellatrix let out a light, tinkly laugh, “I'm seeing my children off of course and then we're off to Paris.”

Harry watched in shock as Bellatrix snuggled back into her husbands arms.

“I think you've not met my children yet.” Rodolphus said, he looked rather happy having his wife in his arms. He also looked neater; hair trimmed and neater robes. Harry also noticed that for once, he was stone cold sober.

“No, we haven't.” Lily said, smiling to the three children behind them.

Gemini glared back at them.

“This is my eldest, Rodolphus.” Rodolphus pulled his son forward so they could see him, “And Gemini and my youngest Corvus.”

Harry saw the small boy step forward to be shown. He was small, even for an eleven year old and looked a little scrawny. He struggled to look up at them from under his brown hair. Harry got the impression he was looking over everything he saw and taking everything in.

“Well youngest for now anyway.” Rodolphus grinned, moving his hand to Bellatrix's stomach.

Bellatrix flinched at the movement and subtly pushed his hand away, “Well, the youngest for now.” she let out a small laugh.

Lily looked rather awkwardly, “Well we should get going.”

Bellatrix nodded and led her children away.

“You think she's pregnant?” Harry whispered, once he was sure that they had gone.

Lily shook her head, “No. But I think they are maybe getting on a bit better now. Which is good, must be nice for the children.”

Harry nodded and let Lily pull him into a hug.

“Are you going to have another baby?” Danica asked, as they walked slowly through the crowd towards the train.

Lily laughed, “No sweetie. I am perfectly happy with just you and Harry.”

Danica nodded, “Oh. OK. I don't think I’d want to be a big sister.”

They made it to just by the train and out of the way enough that people wouldn't be constantly bumping into them.

Lily gave Harry another, large hug and tried to smooth his always messy hair, “Now listen, should something happen and you're not wanting to come home for Christmas, don't worry; we completely understand.” she smiled.

“What's going to happen? Why wouldn't I want to be home for Christmas? Come on tell me!” Harry asked.

Lily let out a light and happy laugh, “Nope, sorry. I will tell you that there is no way I can think of that you can get into trouble this year, with everyone who will be at the school and it's going to be so much fun for you all.”

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned at his mother's lack of an answer. The large clock ticked loudly and chimed, letting them know there was only fifteen minutes until the train left.

Harry and his family moved over to the compartment which already had his trunk, along with his friends, safely tucked away. Danica came and gave him a large, tearful, hug, making him promise to write to her and she would try and write back, all by herself.

Sirius and Nikka also wished him well with large hugs and several chocolate frogs for the journey. Remus also wished him well and told him to keep his nose clean and enjoy what was to come.

Lily came last, she smoothed a hand down his cheek and smiled, “Take care of yourself.”

Harry nodded, “I've made it this far.” he grinned.

Lily closed her eyes and grinned, “You remind me so much of James sometimes, I'm telling you. But be good? Promise?”

“I promise.” Harry smiled, “And I'll see you soon.”

Lily nodded and gave him one quick last kiss before stepping back to let him onto the train. The compartment was quickly filled as Daphne, Astoria, Pansy, Hermione, Neville, Neville's brother Thomas who was just starting at Hogwarts, and Draco all piled in and waved out the window as the great scarlet train pulled away.

It was a quiet and uneventful train journey. They waited at the back of the long queue of students until they could get a carriage to themselves. The only other occupant was a tall blonde haired girl that Harry recognised as Luna in the year below them.

She had her nose buried in a magazine that Harry hadn't seen before and seem totally unaware that they were even there. She didn't bother them so they just left her alone.

Once they reached the castle and climbed, slightly stiffly after so much travelling, out into the Hogwarts court yard.

Harry watched as Luna paused to stroke the air in front of the carriage for a moment. He was going to ask her what she was doing but a stern Professor McGonagall was glaring at them.

“Quickly now, that's it, hurry up. We've got a busy evening.” she barked at them.

They quickly took their seats on the long tables that currently were empty of food but would soon be heaped with large and fancy dishes.

Astoria had moved off to sit with her friends who had saved her a seat. Hermione waved goodbye and went to sit with Neville who was watching the large doors nervously. Harry smiled at him, to reassure him that Thomas would be fine.

It wasn't long, several of the Professors seemed in a hurry, until everyone was seated and watching as the large doors opened and a stream of scared or worried looking first years entered the hall and lined up facing the sorting hat which Professor McGonagall placed, neatly, on it's three legged stool.

Harry watched as a large crease opened up near the brim and coughed slightly.

“A thousand years or more ago

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favourites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!”

The hat took a small bow as the students and teachers gave it a round of applause.

“Pretty good one this year.” Harry whispered across the table.

Daphne and Pansy nodded before they all turned their attention back towards the line of students.

“Abbot, Michael.”

Was the first to be sorted, he became a Hufflepuff.

“Carlos, Sasha” Slytherin.

The line continued steadily, some taking no more than a few seconds, others taking several minutes.

“Longbottom, Thomas.”

Harry crossed his fingers as Neville's brother, nervously made his way up to the stool and sat down. The hat paused for a moment, it's large brim completely covering Thomas's eyes.

“GRYFFINDOR!” it shouted.

Harry stood and cheered for Thomas as he walked quickly but grinning to sit next to Neville who was also cheering loudly.

“I'm pleased for him.” Draco smiled, “Always nice when families can stay together.”

“It's so weird that Danica will be here and I’ll have left already.” Harry said.

“Lestrange, Corvus.”

Harry snapped to attention again, he glanced down the table and saw Lestrange twins glance over, trying very hard to look as though they didn't care.

The hat fell over Corvus's dark hair and eyes, blocking him out from the world. A minute passed, then two. Gemini had abandoned her pretence of not caring and was staring nastily at her brother.

“What is taking so long?” she hissed to Rodolphus as three minutes had passed. Rodolphus shrugged and glared at Corvus.

A full six minutes had passed when the hat finally called out, “SLYTHERIN!”

The Slytherin table clapped as they did for every new student. Corvus brushed his hand nervously though his hair and went to sit next to his siblings.

Their group of followers refused to move for a moment before Gemini flicked her eyes at one of the fifth years and they moved down to the edge of the crowd. Corvus dropped down into the now free seat and gave an awkward smile at his siblings.

Gemini rolled her eyes.

“Don't slouch.” Rodolphus hissed.

Corvus sat up straighter and nodded, “Sorry.”

“What took so long?” Gemini whispered.

Corvus shrugged, earning him another glare from Rodolphus, “I don't know. It was just muttering to itself.”

“Attention all!” Dumbledore's voice echoed across the hall, “I would like to welcome you all to yet another school year, I hope you are all well rested. The same rules apply this year as before, the forbidden forest is completely forbidden to all students. Magic is not to be used between classes in the corridors. This year we welcome Professor Alastor Moody as our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.”

There was a burst of applause from around the hall.

“I know him, well, sort of.” Harry whispered.

Draco, Daphne and Pansy all leaned in to hear what he was saying.

“He used to work with Mum and James, back during the first war.” Harry told them, “I've only seen him once but he was one of the best Aurors there has ever been.”

Dumbledore clapped his hand again and the plates filled with food. Harry always forgot how hungry he was after the long train journey and filled his plate with chips, roast potatoes, steak and vegetables.

“Hungry?” Pansy laughed.

Harry nodded, he glanced over to where Hermione was introducing herself to Thomas. Ron had even more plied on his plate than Harry did.

Harry finished the meal with two large helpings of treacle tart and ice cream and leaned against the table, more than ready to fall into bed.

Dumbledore stood once more once they had all finished and with a clap of his hands the dirty plates were cleared away, leaving the tables clean.

“I have another, very important, exciting, and unusual announcement.” Dumbledore paused, his bright eyes, sparkling, “This year, due to some very fine work from the Ministry of Magic, we will be playing host to two other magical schools from Europe. Representatives from the Beauxbatons Academy and the Durmstrang Institute will be staying with us from October to the end of the school year. Why are they coming you ask? Well this year we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament!”

The hall erupted in whispers and excitement. Dumbledore let them talk for a moment before coughing and returning the hall to quiet.

“I release you are all very excited, as are the staff.” Dumbledore smiled, “It will be a very exciting year. Now more information will be given out when the other schools arrive, including how to enter. The Tournament will be dangerous, although we are assured that there have been several safety precautions put in place, I must inform you that as a consequence there will be no Quidditch this year but I'm sure that the Tournament will keep us all entertained. The winner with receive the Triwizard cup, one thousand Galleons in prize money and eternal glory.”

“I am so entering.” Several of the Slytherins around them said.

“Because of the challenging nature of the tasks that will be required of the champions the Ministry has put an age limit. You must be seventeen years old or over to enter.” Dumbledore told them.

There were loud shouts of complaint from around the hall.

Dumbledore raised his hand for quiet, “The ministry's decision on this is final. Now that really is all can say for now, so off to bed with you all.”

Dumbledore said, ushering them all of to bed. Harry, Pansy, Draco and Daphne stood and joined the queue to leave the hall.

“This is going to be brilliant!” Draco said.

“Can you imagine winning? If we were old enough I mean. You'd be a hero!” Pansy grinned.

Harry smiled back and a picture of him winning filled his head, him holding the cup up high and the whole school worshipping him; he shook his head.

“Trust me, everyone knowing your name isn't all it's cracked up to be.” He smiled, rubbing his aching scar.

Daphne nodded, “It sounds like it's going to be really dangerous. I think they made the right decision, not letting us enter until we're a bit older.”

Harry shrugged, “We're fourth year now, we're not that young.”

Harry and Draco said goodnight to the girls in the common room and headed up to bed. He was very grateful to fall into his familiar bed that evening and fall quickly into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

He woke the next morning with one thing on his mind; how amazing Defence Against the Dark Arts was going to be.

They didn't have a class until Wednesday, unfortunately, which left them willing away Divination and Professor Trelawney's death predictions and Hagrid's increasingly dangerous animals in Care of Magical Creatures.

Harry was fairly excited as he wondered down the Hogwarts grounds to Hargid's hut. He could see the Gryffindors had already arrived and where standing in a group whispering to one another.

“Ah you're 'ere. Brilliant.” Hagrid beamed, “Now you're all 'ere I can tell you, today we're goin' to be lookin' after some Blast-Ended-Skrewts.”

“What?” Ron asked, looking confused.

“Blast-Ended-Skrewts. Very interestin' creatures.” Hargid smiled at them.

Harry didn't have a clue what a Blast-Ended-Skrewt was. He looked to Draco, who also shook his head and shrugged.

Hagrid pointed proudly to a large stack of crates filled with the most hideous creatures Harry had ever seen. They looked like some sort of lobsters that had been caught up in a radioactive explosion. They were shell-less, pale and slimy looking with too many legs sticking out at strange angles. They were only about six inches long but there were easily a hundred of them in each crate, blindly crawling over one another and bumping into the sides.

They smelled strongly of fish, a smell that was making Draco feel rather sick, and every so often there would be a small explosion and a Skrewt would be shot several inches forward, normally slamming into the edge of the crate.

“On'y jus' hatched.” Hagrid said proudly, “So yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yourselves! I figure' we could make a bit o' a project of it!”

“And why, on earth would we want to raise them?” Tracy asked, pushing herself to the front of the crowd.

Hagrid looked a bit confused at the question.

  
“I mean, apart from looking rather ugly, what do they do? Are they even useful in anyway?” Tracy demanded.

Hagrid looked looked flustered for a moment, “That's the next lesson. Today you'll jus' be feedin' 'em. Now I ain't ever had 'em before so I’m not sure what they'll like. I got a bit o' everythin'. Ant's eggs, frog livers and a bit o' grass snake. Just give 'em a shot with everythin'.” Hargid told them.

Hermione moved over to Harry and Draco and helped them lift a crate off the pile and open it up. Nothing but their great friendship with Hagrid would have made Harry lift up horrible chunks of dead grass snake and try and feed the Skrewts.

“This is pointless.” Draco hissed, his hand covered in frog liver, “They don't have mouths!”

Hermione nodded, “I don't know where he even got them from. I've never heard of them before.”

Harry frowned, Hermione had read so many books it was very uncommon to come across something she'd never heard of, and Harry was sure that such a thing didn't belong in a classroom.

There was a loud cry as Dean, a Gryffindor, yelped and clutched at his hand.

“Wha' happened?” Hagrid asked.

“It exploded!” Dean cried, “Look! It's burned my hand.”

Hagrid rubbed the back of his shaggy head, “Yeah they do that, when they blast off. Don't worry 'bout it.”

Harry looked worriedly at Hagrid, along with most of the other students.

“Professor what's this jabby thing?” Lavender asked, pointing to a Skrewt.

“That's their stingers.” Hagrid told them, Lavender quickly removed her hand from the box, “I think them are the males. The girls have a sort o' stucker thin' on their stomachs, think they might be for suckin' blood.”

Tracy slammed a hand down on the box nearby, “Yes, because who wouldn't want a pet that can burn, sting and suck you blood all at once? This class is a joke!”

“Just because something isn't very pretty to look at doesn't mean that it's not useful. Dragon's blood has a lot of very important uses but you wouldn't want a pet dragon, would you?” Hermione snapped at her.

Harry and Draco stiffled a laugh at the fact that Hagrid had, in fact, had a pet dragon, naming it Norbet; until it tired to burn his house down.

Tracy gave Hermione a nasty smile, “Must be why they keep you around, Granger, those teeth could make a damn.” she laughed. Several of the other Slytherins laughed as well as most of the other Gryffindors.

Hermione blushed and covered her mouth up with her hand. Harry pulled it away gently.

“Just ignore her. They really aren't that bad.” Draco smiled.

Hermione shook her head, “Oh they are. I've been using a brace for ages and it's made no difference. I keep asking my parents to just let me shrink them but they won't let me.”

Harry didn't know what to say to make it better. It was true that when you looked, Hermione's front teeth were rather large but you didn't even notice once you got to know her.

Hermione walked with them at the end of class back up the castle, still feeling self conscious and kept putting her hand up to her mouth.

“At least the Skrewts are small.” Harry sighed, he had a small burn on his left hand that was annoying him.

“They are now.” Draco said.

Hermione nodded, “Once Hagrid knows what they eat they'll end up six foot long!”

Harry nodded, he didn't want to even think about the idea of a six foot long Skrewt. They were bad enough at six inches.

Come Wednesday Harry, Draco, Pansy and Daphne were sitting enjoying their breakfasts, with and extra chocolate frog each as Draco had just gotten his delivery from home.

“What have we got before Defence Against the Dark Arts?” Pansy asked, helping herself to a slice of toast.

Harry dug his timetable out and groaned, “Double Divination.”

“Who's brilliant idea was it to have two hours with _her_?” Daphne sighed and shook her head.

Harry shrugged and shoved the timetable back into his bag, before angrily stabbing his egg.

“Excuse me, Harry.” Daphne said, wiping a bit of yolk off the table with her napkin.

Harry grinned, “Sorry.”

Daphne rolled her eyes with a smile and quickly finished her breakfast, “Well we should get walking if we need to make it to Divination.”

Harry and Pansy nodded before the three of them waved goodbye to Draco who still had a few minutes before he had to be in Ancient Runes.

It was a long walk to the north tower, and then up more steps than a person should ever have to climb. Harry waited for Pansy and Daphne to have made it up the small, silver ladder before climbing up behind them.

He was, straight away, hit with the heat and overly sweet smell that always filled the room. Professor Trelawney was sitting at her favourite chair smiling dreamily at the students as they walked in. Lavender and Parvati were sitting in the seats closest to Professor Trelawney, already looking up at her in awe.

“Come on in students.” Professor Trelawney said, “Today we will be working on… planets.”

Harry took his seat at the little table with Ron and dug out his book.

“The planets… they have a strange force, understood by so few…”

Harry found himself floating off into a dream state, the hot classroom and Professor Trelawney's dreamy voice were sending him to sleep whether he liked it or not. Professor Trelawney had never had the best luck when it came to predictions; mostly favouring speaking in a spooky voice and telling everyone they were going to to die.

“Harry, _Harry!_ ” Ron hissed, giving him a sharp poke in the ribs.

Harry sat to attention, the heat and smell of the incense had been sending him to sleep.

“Saturn.” Professor Trelawney said.

“Saturn?” Harry repeated, trying to catch up.

Professor Trelawney looked rather annoyed, “Yes, I was just saying that Saturn was very powerful when you were born you see. Yes it effects everything! Your dark hair, loss early in life?”

Harry nodded, it was no secret that his father had died when he was just over a year old.

“Am I right to say you were born midwinter?” Professor Trelawney said, looking rather pleased with herself.

Harry shook his head, “No. My birthday is in July.”

There were a few mumbles around the class and Harry saw Daphne roll her eyes and grin at him. Professor Trelawney looked rather ruffled and muttered something under her breath before setting them all to complete complicated charts.

It was dull and the only thing that kept Harry working on it was he didn't want to end up in detention with her, especially not with the amount of homework he already had.

After lunch Harry, Draco, Pansy and Daphne were lined up along with the rest of the Slytherin class. Pansy and Daphne were talking excitedly about Daphne's new shoes, which boasted a two inch heel.

“I feel very grown up wearing them I must say.” Daphne smiled, showing Pansy the little boots.

“I wish I could wear heels everyday.” Pansy sighed, “Mummy said maybe next year and if were up to Daddy, I’d never wear them.”

Daphne laughed, “Just means a shopping trip for next year!”

“What is it with girls and shoes?” Harry sighed, he didn't get it.

The door to the classroom swung open and the students hurried in. Harry looked around the classroom, it had been through so many changes over the years and this time was no different. The shelves were filled with strange looking books and locked chests.

The whole room had a strange foreboding feeling that made Harry want to run away. He didn't though, he simply picked a desk, as close to the front as he could, and sat next to Draco. Pansy and Daphne claimed the desk next to them and they got their books out.

“Well, you can put them away.” Professor Moody said, jabbing a finger at the book, “We wont be needing them today but I want you all to get your wands out and put them on the desks.”

Harry did as he was told and put his book away, laying his wand on the desk, while still holding onto it.

Moody looked around the room with his strange magical eye, “Well done Potter. Only one with a shred of sense. Never let your wands go, it's all you got.”

Harry looked around at the others who were quickly taking hold of their wands again, he didn't point out the only reason he hadn't let go of his wand was how freaked out he was by Moody currently. He couldn't remember him well from when he was younger, and must of dulled down his madness over the years in his head.

Moody gave him a lop sided look that Harry thought was meant to be a smile, there was a large scar running across his face that made it hard to tell. He walked over to Harry, showing that he also had a false leg. Harry wondered for a moment if there was any part of Moody that was intact.

“I fought with your parents, back in the day. Very brave they was and skilled, more than any other I’ve known. I was very sorry to hear what happened the night your Dad died.” Moody told him.

Harry nodded, unsure of what to say.

Moody didn't seem to care though and walked awkwardly back up to his desk, “Right I have a letter here, from Professor Lupin,”

  
There were a few noises of disgust from a couple of students. They might have loved Professor Lupin while he was teaching but once it became common knowledge that he was a werewolf opinion had turned against him.

“As I was saying,” Moody growled, “He tells me you dealt very well with the creatures you faced last year, Boggarts, Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas and Werewolves? Is that correct.”

There was a mumble of agreement around the class.

“Good. You are however really lagging behind when it comes to curses I feel, so that's what we'll start with.” Moody said, he turned around and started to write on the blackboard.

“Miss Davis if you put that ink in Miss Greengrass's hair you're going to be wearing the bottle do I make myself understood?!” Moody snarled without even turning around.

Tracy looked wide eyed at the back of Moody's head, “Sorry Professor.”

Daphne turned around and glared at her, sweeping her long, honey blonde hair over her shoulder. Professor Moody finished writing;

THE UNFORGIVABLE CURSES

in big letters on the board and turned around,

“These are the worst you will ever face.” He said frankly, “If you are against one of these you really have to know what you're doin' to stand a chance. The use of any one of them against another human will earn you a life time stay in Azkaban, no questions asked, you'll be lucky to get a trial. So first question how many are there?”

Harry, along with most of the class, raised his hand.

“Miss Parkinson.”

“Three, Sir.” Pansy said.

Moody nodded and added three dots under the title, “Very good. Now can anyone name one for me?”

Harry raised his hand carefully, he could name all three, but he didn't want to be a show off until he had a better grasp on Moody.

“Ah, yes Potter.”

Harry cleared his throat, for some reason the words didn't want to come out, “The- the Cruciatus Professor.”

Moody gave him a strange smile, “Very good.” he reached into a jar on his desk and picked out a large spider.

“Engorgio.” He said and the already large spider swelled to the size of a dinner plate, “Crucio!”

There was a flash of red light and the spider started to twist and let out the most strangled scream Harry had ever heard, he wasn't even aware that spiders could make that noise.

Professor Moody focused on the spider and it flailed around on the desk, “Very nasty. You'll never feel pain like this from any other source. It's the worst pain a person can feel; you'd do anything to make it stop.”

Harry found himself digging his nails into his desk while watching the spider. His Mum had gone through this. Lily had stood and gone through this until she blacked out, she’d refused to move, he could feel tears pricking his eyes.

“Stop it!” Daphne shouted.

The unexpected noise was enough to break the spell on the poor spider, it took a second to recover before trying to run for cover but Professor Moody placed a bell jar over it before it could get away from him.

“As I said, very nasty.” Moody sneered, “So Miss Greengrass what comes next?”

Daphne stared straight back at the Professor and dragged out the moment, “The Imperius Curse.”

“Very good,” He wrote 'Imperius' underneath 'Cruciatus' on the board, “Imperio.”

The spider, which had been scrabbling to escape the jar stopped and looked as though it was a puppet, waiting for the strings to be pulled.

Moody waved his wand around and let the spider out the jar; it didn't move but slowly raised onto it's back legs and spun on the spot.

“Makes the person in charge call all the shots, they have total control over you when you're under this curse. Thankfully, there are ways to resist it but that takes practice. It feels kinda like your stoned while you're under it's control and you have no idea what you're doing really. Back in the day many Witches and Wizards used the Imperius Curse as an excuse for working for You-know-who.” He glared at Draco, “Always was difficult to sort out the liars.”

He let his wand relax, the spider swaying slowly back and forth like it was slowly dancing to unheard music, “Last one anyone?”

Tracy raised her hand, a long with a few others, but most of the class was to disgusted to take part at this point.

“Yes, Miss Davis.”

“The Killing Curse.” She said.

Moody nodded, “Avada Kedavra!”

There was a flash of green light and the spider fell to the desk, it's long legs sticking out at strange angles. It was dead.

“Kills instantly,” Mood said, leaning back against his chair, “Nothing can stop it, nothing can block it. Best chance you have is hope you can jump out the way quickly enough, but the odds are against you. There is only one person who has ever survived it, and he's sitting in this room.”

Harry felt a chill run up his spine; he looked at the dead spider and took several deep breaths to calm himself.

“No one knows why Potter survived that night, only that he took down the most powerful dark Wizard to have ever lived at the same time, when he was just a baby. The only accounts we have of that night come from his Mother, Lily. She tells us that the curse seemed to of rebounded off Harry, although no one is completely sure why. This does, however, give us valuable information and there has been a lot of research going into fighting the Unforgivable Curses.”

Harry felt rather on edge as he left the classroom. It was horrific seeing that spider twitch and squirm in pain, imagining his mother going through that. He knew Draco was thinking the same thing. In fact, most of the class was rather quiet after the lesson.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Harry sat at dinner, picking at his food and rubbing his aching scar. The pain had been getting worse and worse over the course of the day, ever since he'd seen Moody preform the unforgivable curses. He looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw that Neville was looking equally down. Harry waved him over, he didn't to go over and get into a lengthy conversation with Ron.

Neville picked up his plate and went to sit with Harry, Draco, Pansy and Daphne, “How you doing?” He asked.

Harry shrugged, “About as well as well as you I think. What's up?”

Neville sighed and leaned forward, “Moody told me something, just before I went into class.”

“What?” Draco whispered.

Neville shook his head, “Not here, we can go find somewhere quiet after we've finished dinner.”

Daphne nodded, “How's Thomas doing?”

Neville grinned, “I have no idea. He's off with his own friends, very inter-house friendly so I’m told.”

“Yeah younger siblings seem to have a knack for making friends. Astoria has more friends than I ever have.” Daphne smiled.

“Well, I suppose we shouldn't hate them for it...” Neville laughed.

Daphne smirked, “If you say so.”

Harry looked down the table, Corvus was sitting alone, his head in a book, eating without looking at his plate. Gemini and Rodolphus were still insisting that he sat with them but he seemed to have no interest in the gang of followers surrounding them.

Harry sighed, he hoped that Corvus would be able to make some friends; Gemini and Rodolphus seemed to have very little interest in him and Hogwarts was a big place when you were alone.

They quickly finished their dinners and found an empty classroom they could use. Harry waited until everyone was in before closing the door.

“Where's Hermione?” Pansy asked.

“She's in the library. She's kinda obsessed with house elves at the moment.” Neville told them.

Harry made a mental note to go and find her later and make sure she was OK, “So what did Moody tell you?”

Neville leant back against a chair and ran a hand through his shaggy, shoulder length hair, “There was apparently a… a plot to hurt my Mum and Dad, after You-know-who fell.”

“Why?” Daphne asked, shocked.

Neville shrugged, “They were suspected of knowing something, I guess. Moody didn't really go into details or anything. They didn't bother to go after them when Lily told everyone what happened, but it got close. He said they were going to use the Unforgivable Curses on them.”

“Why would he tell you this?” Draco snapped, he didn't understand why Professor Moody would even bring up something like that, apart from to upset his friend.

Neville shook his head, “I have no idea. Watching that spider… suffer though...”

“You as well then?” Pansy said, wrapping her arms around her chest.

Neville nodded, “Ron loved it. He hates spiders, but even he wasn't so fond of the torture bit though.” Neville took a deep breath, “Professor Moody gave me this though.” he pulled out an old, crumbled looking book.

“Magical Mediterranean Water-Plants and Their Properties.” Daphne read, “Sounds interesting.”

Neville nodded, it was well known that no one was better than Neville at Herbology, his marks were even better than Hermione's.

“Yeah it should be pretty good, not something I've read much about. It was just such a weird lesson.” Neville said, he felt lost in his head.

“It'll be OK.” Harry said, “Whatever was planned it didn't happen. Mum said that Professor Moody is a bit jumpy and paranoid really. He used to hunt death eaters and the like so he's become a bit afraid of his own shadow, always looking for plots and stuff.”

Neville nodded, “Yeah I know, you're right.”

The 'interesting' Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons continued without fail. Harry arrived at his next lesson and was shocked to hear Professor Moody say that he was going to be spending the next few lessons putting them each under the Imperious Curse one by one and getting them to try and resist it.

The class looked at him like was insane as he called them up to the front, one by one.

“Up you come Miss Greengrass.” Professor Moody said, pointing to the space in front of him.

“I thought it was illegal to use them on another human being?” She said slowly.

“Dumbledore has given me permission, up you come.” Moody growled.

Daphne looked awkwardly at him and slowly walked up to the front. Moody waved his wand over her and she swayed slightly.

“Dance for me.” Moody ordered.

Daphne started to twirl and dance around him like he was a Maypole. Harry watched worriedly as she dance faster and more slowly by turn as she tried to resist.

After several minutes Professor Moody waved his wand again and Daphne stopped, looking around her in confusion.

Moody shook his head at her, “Next. Mr Malfoy why don't you have a turn?”

Draco, pale faced, stood up and moved over to the front of the classroom. He's face too went blank as Professor Moody placed him under the curse.

“Act like a ferret.”

Draco dropped down to all fours and started to run around the room squeaking. Professor Moody let it continue for a few moments before Draco tried to bite at Millicent Bulstrode's ankles. Draco, embarrassed made his way back to his seat and sat down quickly.

“Potter, you next.” Moody ordered.

Harry really didn't want to walk up there and be made a fool of in front of the class. Tracy hadn't even waited for him to be put under the curse to be sniggering at him.

Harry wasn't sure what to expect as he watched Moody raise his wand. He wasn't expecting a warm and pleasant feeling to fill him. He felt like he was in a dream, warm and floating in nothingness.

“Jump on the desk.” a voice told him.

“ _Ok.”_ he thought but then there was another voice, a small annoying voice in the back of his head.

“ _Why?”_

“Jump on the desk.” the foreign voice ordered again.

“ _No, silly thing to do really.”_

“JUMP! JUMP NOW!”

“ _NO!”_

Harry was brought round to reality with a huge pain coming from his knees. He was in a heap on the floor, clutching at what felt like his very broken knee caps.

“Now that's more like it!” Professor Moody beamed, “Well done boy.”

Harry tried to smile but the pain was far to distracting. It seemed that he had gotten trapped halfway between wanting to jump and trying to stay on the ground, resulting in his knees smacking into the edge of the desk, followed by the solid stone floors.

“Well done! See it's not impossible just takes some practice, you'll get there.” Moody smiled. He waved his wand over Harry's knees leaving them feeling much better.

They left the classroom all feeling emotionally and physically exhausted, although they all had a good laugh at Tracy when she had been forced to walk around on her hands for ten minutes.

It wasn't just Defence Against the Dark Arts that they were feeling the work load with though. Every class seemed to be giving them more and more work. Even Professor Binns had them writing extra long essays on tiny details of the Goblin wars.

Hargid was over joyed at the rate of growth from the Skrewts, especially given that no one yet knew what they ate. He suggested that they all come down on alternate evenings to make notes on the Skrewts behaviour.

“No way.” Tracy said flatly, “Not going to happen. I have to spend enough time with the hideous things here in class, I’m not giving up my evenings for them as well.”

Hagrid glared at her, “You'll do as you're told.”

Tracy threw her hands up in frustration and stalked off to sit on a bench. Truth be told, Harry hadn't been dreaming about the idea of spending extra time with the Skrewts either but at least he could talk to Hagrid.

They trudged back up to the castle and saw a large sign had been put up, with several students milling around it.

Harry and Draco waited until the crowd had cleared enough to be able to see what was written.

_**TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT** _

_**The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday 30** _ _**th** _ _**of October. Lessons will end half an hour early. Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast.** _

“Brilliant.” Harry smiled, “We've got Transfiguration then, can't say I’m sad to be missing half of that.”

Draco nodded, “Lets go find the girls.”

They found them coming from the opposite corridor, where the Arithmancy class room was.

“Have you seen?” Harry said as they wondered towards the Slytherin common room.

“Seen what?” Pansy asked, “Smagoo.”

The door to the Slytherin common room swung open and they sat in their favourite set of armchairs. Harry was very grateful to get off his feet, Moody may have healed most of the damage done to his knees but they still ached when he had to stand for a long period of time.

“The other schools are arriving on Friday. We get out of Transfiguration half an hour early.” Draco told them.

“How exciting!” Daphne grinned, “I can't wait to see them. It's going to be brilliant, I wonder who's going to be our champion?”

“I heard that Diggory is entering, from Hufflepuff, William also said he wanted to enter but he's to young.” Pansy said, getting out her homework.

“Diggory wouldn't be to bad, better if it was a Slytherin though.” Harry said, “I imagine every single Gryffindor of age is going to enter.”

Harry dragged out his own homework and tried to focus of the difficult Transfiguration charm he was meant to be learning. He couldn't focus though, his mind kept drifting to James. He would have entered for sure, so would Sirius. They had the right mix of bravery and stupidity; Harry however was looking forward to sitting on the sidelines and watching other people risk their lives for a change.

Come Friday the teachers all seemed unusually nervous about the other schools arrival and were wondering up and down the long lines of students, moving their positions and making them look as neat as possible.

“Patil remove that stupid thing from you hair at once.” Professor McGonagall said to Parvati who reluctantly removed a large, colourful butterfly from the end of her plait.

“Tracy pull your skirt down, right now.” Severus hissed at her, she'd rolled it up at the waist to show off her long legs.

“Best behaviour.” Severus said to Harry.

Harry nodded and grinned. Daphne, Pansy and Draco stood around him. Hermione and Neville had tried to move over, earning them a sharp glare from Professor McGonagall. The Lestrange twins were hovering, surrounded by several of their minions, although the crowd was a bit smaller than normal as they were all being made to stand with their year groups as well as houses.

Gemini looked particularly bored waiting for the other schools to arrive. Corvus however just looked pale, and gave a small wave to where Thomas was waiting, earning him a sharp slap on the ear from Rodolphus.

They waited patiently for the other schools to arrive, trying not to get restless as the minutes ticked by.

It wasn't long before Dumbledore smiled, “Unless I am very much mistaken there is the delegation from Beauxbatons now.”

“Where?”

“There!” One of the sixth years shouted, pointing up to the sky.

“It's a dragon!” one of the first years shouted, she was clearly very panicked at the thought.

“Don't be silly.” Another first year said, Harry thought he looked a lot like Colin Creevey who Harry had met a couple of years before, just slightly younger, “It's a flying house!”

It turned out that the Creevey boy was far closer to the mark. Harry felt he jaw drop as he saw the huge powder blue carriage come close enough to view properly. It was being pulled though the air by a dozen horses, each one the size of an elephant with even bigger wings.

The front few rows of students stepped back, treading on several toes, as the carriage bounced to the ground. The horses were beautiful, each one had a perfect, palomino coat and flaming red eyes. Harry just had time to see the crest on the carriage door, two crossed wands each admitting three stars, before it was flung open.

A boy in pale blue robes jumped out and fumbled with the bottom edge of the door for a moment before puling out a set of golden steps and stepping back respectfully.

Harry gasped, as did several other people, as a shiny black boot, the size of a child's sled stepped onto the first step. It belonged to the largest woman Harry had ever seen. She was easily the same size as Hargid and her size quickly explained the size of the carriage and horses.

She moved forward into the light flooding from the castle and smiled. She was very beautiful, her olive skinned face and elegant movement made it impossible not to feel slightly in awe of her.

She was dressed head to toe in expensive black satin with a lot of opal jewellery, both rings and an enchanting choker. Dumbledore started to clap and Harry, as well as many of the other students, joined in. He could see Gemini firmly refusing to join in, even after her brothers had given in to the peer pressure.

The lady walked forward and extended her hand for Dumbledore to kiss, he barely had to bend in order to do so.

“My dear Madam Maxime.” He beamed, “Welcome to Hogwarts.”

“Dumbly-dor.” She smiled, her voice was a lot deeper than Harry had expected, although he wasn't sure why, “I 'ope I find you well?”

“On excellent form, I thank you.” said Dumbledore.

“My pupils.” Said Madam Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands gracefully behind her.

Harry, who had been staring at Madam Maxime shifted his attention to behind her were a dozen or so student were standing shivering. Harry wasn't surprised that they were cold, the boys and girls who looked to be in their late teens; their uniforms were made out of fine silk and not one of them was wearing a cloak.

They were all standing in Madam Maxime's rather large shadow looking up at Hogwarts with apprehension.

“ 'As Karkaroff arrived yet?” Madam Maxime asked.

“He should be here any moment.” Dumbledore told her, “Would you like to wait here for him or head inside and warm up?”

“Warm up, I zink.” Madam Maxime said, she turned her large head to her carriage, “But ze 'orses...”

“Worry not,” Dumbledore smiled, “Our Care of Magical Creatures will be here shortly, he's just looking after some of his other, err charges.”

“Skrewts.” Harry whispered to Draco who nodded back.

Madam Maxime looked slightly awkwardly at Dumbledore, it was clear that she didn't really think any teacher would be able to look after her horses.

“My steeds require, er, forceful 'andling.” Said Madam Maxime, “Zey are very strong...”

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, “I can assure you that Hagrid will be more than up for the task.”

“Very well.” She bowed slightly, “Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whisky?”

Harry managed to stifle a laugh at the idea of the horses drinking whisky, no wonder they were strong willed.

“It will all be attended to.” said Dumbledore, returning her bow.

“Come.” Madam Maxime said to her students.

The Hogwarts students parted along the steps to let the Beauxbatons students through. Harry watched as the students lined up perfectly, girls on the right, boys to the left all with hands clasped behind their backs, and walked into the castle behind their head mistress.

“Wow.” Pansy said, “They were.. umm….”

“I think it must be partly a finishing school as well.” Daphne said, watching the swish of the pale blue silk uniforms.

Harry nodded in agreement, “Do you think that Durmstrang is going to be the same?”

Draco let out a bark of laughter, “I don't think so. Father wanted to send me there, during the war. They're far more… gritty? I don't know how to explain it but from what he said they do a lot of work around the school and stuff. Much more work on the Dark Arts as well.”

“Why didn't you go?” Daphne asked, scanning the sky for Durmstrang's arrival. She was starting to get cold even wrapped up in her cloak.

Draco pointed to Harry, “Partly Lily. Also Mother was never happy with the idea of me being so far away for school.”

A few more minutes passed until Harry heard a strange grumbling noise. Harry looked around for the source of the sound and saw the waves on the lake growing larger.

Huge bubbles floated to the surface of the now churning lake surface, it wasn't long before a large whirlpool appeared, as though someone had pulled a plug at the bottom of the lake. A large pole rose slowly from the centre of the whirlpool as, magnificently, a ship rose out of the water.

It gleamed in the moonlight and had a strange, skeletal and ghostly look about it. It emerged complete and sailed slightly further along the lake before there was the loud slosh of an anchor being thrown into the water and a thud as a large plank walkway was thrown down from the ship onto the shore of the lake.

Harry felt a slight annoyance at the fact the walkway had come down on the patch of grass that jutted out that they normally sat at.

He watched as the Durmstrang students disembarked and waited for a figure dressed in white, rather than the red of all the others. The white figure lead the way forward. Harry could see that they were all dressed in thick furs and their uniforms were made from thick, red wool. They all had shaggy, matted fur cloaks over the top, apart from the one in white who's cloak was a silver and sleek like his hair.

“Dumbledore” He called heartily, “How are you my dear fellow? How are you?”

“Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff.” Dumbledore replied.

Karkaroff had a strange, fake, fruity sort of voice that grated in Harry's head. He was tall and slim like Dumbledore, he also had white hair and a beard. However Karkaroff's was short and neatly styled, he also had only a small goatee which failed to hide his rather weak looking chin.

Once he reached Dumbledore he shook his hand warmly with both of his own, beaming with yellow teeth. Harry noted that the smile didn't reach his eyes, which remained hard and cold.

“Dear old Hogwarts.” Karkaroff said, looking over the castle, “How good it is to be here, how good. Viktor! Come along, into the warmth… you don't mind do you Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight cold.”

Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. Harry watched opened mouthed as the boy walked past him into the castle. The curve of his nose and walk was unmistakeable.

It was Viktor Krum.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

“Oh my gods!” Daphne said, “I can't believe it!”

Harry and Draco nodded in agreement.

“I knew he was young but not that he was still in school young!” Draco said as they made their way into the great hall and sat down.

They had to push past a large group of sixth year girls, fighting over a lipstick for some reason.

The Durmstrang students were standing slightly awkwardly in the doorway, not sure where they were meant to sit. The Beauxbatons lot had already taken seats on the Ravenclaw table. Harry glanced over and saw Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker, talking happily with a girl with very long silvery blonde hair, who was clutching her scarf around her neck.

“Over here.” Pansy said, waving over the Durmstrang students.

They looked very pleased to be offered a seat. Harry saw Ron standing next to the Gryffindor table looking very disappointed.

“Thank you. Ve are very grateful.” one of the girl students from Durmstrang said.

They stripped off their layers of furs and sat down. They were all a rough looking lot, even the girls were clearly well muscled and their hands were worn from hard work.

“Nice to meet you.” Draco said, holding his hand out for them to shake. Krum took it first and gave it a firm shake followed by the other students.

“I am Viktor, Viktor Krum, this is Birgitta Ericsdottir and Agne Thurstan.” He said gesturing to two blonde girls, “and this is Havelock Poliakoff.” he said, introducing a weedy looking boy as they took their seats, the other students had sat further down the table, “And you are?”

“I'm Draco Malfoy, this is Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter.” Draco smiled.

The Durmstrang students eyes flicked to Harry's forehead. Harry gave them an awkward smile.

“Yeah, it's me.” Harry told them.

Birgitta and Agne started whispering to each other in another language, before giving them a small smile.

“Sorry.” Agne said, “Ve have always 'eard stories of you.”

Harry shrugged, “It's OK. I’m used to it.”

“You too, huh?” Krum gave him a smile.

Harry grinned and glanced up to where Filch, wearing his mouldy old tailcoat in honour of the occasion, was adding two chairs either side of Dumbledore's.

“I wonder who else is coming?” Daphne asked, “There should be only two more people.”

“I think it vill be the other judges.” Poliakoff said, “This is very fine.” he said, holding up the golden plates, “Ve have nothing this this at home.”

“What's it like there?” Pansy asked.

Krum shrugged, “It is cold. Ve have a lot of hard lessons outside to build strength. Ve have a castle as vell, but not as grand as this.”

“Sounds lovely.” Daphne smiled, “Hogwarts can be very overwhelmingly big at times.”

The students had all taken their seats in the hall now and the teachers where filling onto the top table. As soon as Madam Maxime entered the hall all the Beauxbatons students jumped to their feet and stood respectfully looking up at her, arms folded behind their backs.

Several of the Hogwarts students sniggered at the sight of them but the Beauxbatons students clearly didn't care. They didn't sit down until Madam Maxime had taken her seat on Dumbledore's left side.

Dumbledore however stayed standing and waited until the hall fell quiet.

“Good evening ladies, gentlemen, ghosts and, most particularly, guests,” Dumbledore said, smiling warmly at the visiting students, “I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The Tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!”

He sat down and Harry watched as Karkaroff leaned forward, straight away to talk to him. The dishes before them filled with food as they always did.

Harry was impressed, it was very clear that house elves had put in the extra effort to show off for their guests. Along side all of the normal dishes there were several that where distinctly foreign. A large dish of fish stew stood beside a silver plater of steaks.

Harry helped himself to black pudding, eggs and chips. He placed a small spoonful of peas on the side of his plate so he could at least pretend to be healthy.

Daphne was chatting excitedly to one of the blonde girls from Durmstrang, all of whom had taken helpings of the fish stew with large chunks of bread and butter.

Pansy nudged him in the ribs and pointed to the top table where two more people were taking their seats, one was Ludo Bagman and the other was Barty Crouch. They had moved and said a few quiet words to Dumbledore before sitting down and taking part in the feast.

Once the first course had been cleared away there were several strange looking puddings in amongst the normal ones.

Harry filled his bowl with treacle tart and profiteroles. His stomach was trying to explode out of his trousers towards the end of the meal but it all tasted amazing.

“Rommegrot?” Havelock asked.

“Sorry, what?” Harry asked.

“He vants the rommegrot.” Viktor said, pointing to a bowl of porridge.

“Oh right, sorry.” Harry happily passed it over.

“Ve aren't used to so much choice.” Birgitta smiled, “Ve only have one choice at most meals, vell two, eat it or don't.”

Draco shrugged, “Normally we don't have this much either. Can I try some of that?” he said, pointing to the rommegrot.

Agne nodded and spooned some into his bowl.

  
“It's good.” Draco smiled, “Tastes really creamy and sweet.”

“It's very good vith strawberries.” Agne said.

Once the golden plates had been cleared away, Dumbledore stood up again and raised his hands for silence.

“The moment has come,” said Dumbledore, smiling at the students, everyone listening intently, “The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation, before we bring in the casket,”

Harry, Draco, Pansy and Daphne looked at each other confused before turning their attention back to Professor Dumbledore.

“I just want to clarify the procedure which we will be following this year. But firstly let me introduce, for those of you who do not know them, Mr Bartemuis Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation.”

There was a smattering of applause for Mr Crouch, who raised a hand in recognition.

“And Mr Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.”

There was a much louder round of applause which Ludo clearly enjoyed. Harry wasn't sure if it was because he was much more well known or because he was simply more likeable looking.

“Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff and Madam Maxime on the panel which will judge the champions' efforts.”

At the mention on Champions the attention in the room doubled. Harry could feel the hair on the back of his neck prick up with excitement.

Dumbledore noticed the change and smiled, “The casket, then, if you please, Mr Filch.”

Filch, who had been standing quietly in the corner of the room, now moved forward carrying a large wooden chest. It was clearly very old, with precious jewels encrusted over the aged wood.

Dumbledore let the room stew for a moment before clearing his throat to speak again, “The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman.”

Filch carefully placed the large wooden chest on the table in front of Dumbledore and stood back.

Dumbledore nodded to him and turned his attention back to the hall, “And they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction and, of course, their ability to cope with danger.”

Harry leaned over to Draco, “No problem for any of us then.” he grinned.

Draco smirked and nodded. He was so disappointed that they weren't going to be allowed to enter, not that he thought for a second his mother would be happy about his risking his life for a fancy cup.

“As you know, three champions compete in the Tournament,” Dumbledore continued, “One from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they preform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector… the Goblet of Fire!”

Dumbledore took his wand and calmly tapped, three times, on the lid of the wooden chest. It creaked open, letting Dumbledore reach in and carefully lift out a rough looking wooden cup. It would have seemed like a let down after the jewel encrusted chest, if the cup hadn't been filled with brightly dancing blue and white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the cup on top of it so that everyone in the hall could clearly see it.

“Anyone wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment, and drop it into the Goblet.” Dumbledore announced. He looked very striking, his sharp face highlighted by the dancing flames. He looked very much like a man you didn't want to cross, “Aspiring champions have twenty four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the Goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The Goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no under age students yield to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the Entrance Hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.”

Dumbledore waited for a moment to let this information sink in. There were a lot of disappointed looks from students around the hall. Harry could see the Weasley twins, heads bent low with Lee Jordan, whispering about something.

Dumbledore looked around the hall, “Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this Tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the Tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the Goblet constitutes a binding magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become champion. Therefore, please be sure that you are whole heartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the Goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Goodnight to you all.”

Harry stood up and stretched, he was a bit stiff from sitting so long and felt very full. Karkaroff wondered over and smiled fondly at Krum.

“How are you doing Viktor? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?” Karkaroff asked, almost lovingly.

“I vould like some vine.” Havelock grinned.

Karkaroff turned to him, all sign of affection vanished in a second, “I wasn't offering it to you Poliakoff. I see you managed to spill food down your front again, disgusting boy.”

Harry saw several of the Durmstrang students grit their teeth and roll their eyes once Karkaroff wasn't looking.

“As I said, come alo…” he caught sight of Harry's forehead and stopped.

“Harry Potter, sir. Pleasure to meet you.” Harry said after a second, trying to break the tension.

Karkaroff shook his hand limply, “Well I...”

A hand appeared on Harry's shoulder. He turned round to see Severus standing protectively over him, “I see you met my son, Karkaroff.” he hissed.

Karkaroff's face hardened, his eyes flicking to Snape's left forearm for a second, his nasty smile returned to his lips, “I wasn't aware you had a son Severus, just a daughter. I thought he was James Potter's boy.”

Harry felt Severus's fingers dig into his shoulder.

“Severus is the only Dad I remember,” Harry said, forcing a smile, “I'm proud to call him my father.”

Severus smiled to Harry, touched at the comment.

Karkaroff gave a small nod, “Well, we should be getting back to the ship.”

“Is there a problem here?” A rough voice said, as Professor Moody limped over.

Karkaroff's face drained of colour, “YOU!” he gasped.

“Me.” Moody replied, “Now unless you have anything nice to say to Potter, I suggest you move along.”

Karkaroff swept off without another word, his students following in his wake. Harry smiled thanks to Professor Moody.

  
“Thanks. He seemed to have lost the power of thought at the sight of this.” Harry joked, pointing to his scar.

Moody snarled, “Never had much thought to begin with, trust me.” Moody was still watching Karkaroff with his magical eye, Harry was sure of that; there was a look of utter disgust on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The next day was a Saturday, a fact Harry was very grateful for as he sat on the cool grass with Draco, Daphne and Pansy all dressed in their white robes.

He was watching the candle burn down calmly. For the first time in ages his head didn't hurt, it was like he was floating slightly outside his body; he could get through anything like this.

“Harry?” Daphne said, “You OK?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah I'm fine. Just… peaceful I guess. My scar has been hurting for weeks, but it's OK at the moment.”

“That's good.” Pansy smiled.

Draco was also looking at the candle still, running his fingers over the many little kisses on his robes. It was always tough for him, this time of the year; being close to the dead is difficult when you have a lot of dead to remember.

Harry's brain had been focused firmly on his father. Karkaroff's comments had rattled him. He was starting to realise that the world would never see Severus as he did. He was also angry that the suggestion that Danica was some how less important because she was a girl.

Several of the Durmstrang students had been sat on the patch of grass that jutted out into the lake where the ship was docked. They also where surrounded by candles, pictures of loved ones and deep in prayer.

Harry, Daphne, Pansy and Draco waited until the candle was almost completely burned down before blowing it out and making their way up to the castle. They were just inside the Entrance Hall when three people with long white beards and hair, pushed past them on the way to the Hospital wing.

“What happened?” Harry asked Hermione, who was sitting reading one of her school book.

“Fred and George Weasley, and Lee Jordan, the one who does all the commentary for Quidditch? They tried to use and ageing potion to cross the line and enter. It backfired, I told them that it would.” She said, snapping the book shut and putting it carefully in her bag, “Did it go well?” she pointed to their white robes.

Harry nodded, “Yeah. I mean, it's always tough, a bit, I guess. Brings up a lot of old feelings you know.”

Hermione nodded, “I can imagine.”

They heard several sets of boots behind them as the Durmstrang students came into the room and circled around the Goblet of Fire. Each one reached forward around the circle and put their names is. Karkaroff stood to the edge and nodded at them.

  
“Well done, best of luck to all of you.” He said, patting only Krum on the back.

They waved to Harry, Draco, Pansy and Daphne on the way past, back out to the ship.

“All the Beauxbatons put their names in earlier.” Hermione told them, “They all lined up and put them in one by one.” She looked around her to make sure there wasn't a Weasley nearby, “Ron has a huge crush on one of the Beauxbatons girls, the one with long, silvery blonde hair? She looks a bit like Tracy Davis? Anyway, he's convinced himself that she's part Veela.” Hermione shook her head, “He wont stop going on about her; she asked him for the bouillabaisse yesterday and he's convinced he has her. And if it's not her he's going on about, it's how amazing it is to have Viktor Krum in the school.”

Harry laughed, “Driving you a bit nuts?”

Hermione laughed as well and nodded, “Sorry, just needed to get it out.”

Draco smirked, “Can't blame you there. Anyway we should go and get changed. See you after the choosing?”

Hermione nodded and walked off towards the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Draco, Pansy and Daphne going the other way to the Slytherin rooms.

Harry changed quickly, carefully packing his white robes away in the bottom of his trunk. He and Draco met up with Pansy and Daphne in the common room before making their way down to the hall.

Birgitta, Agne, Havelock and Viktor had all chosen to sit with them again and where excitedly talking amongst themselves when Harry and his friends arrived.

“I hope you don't mind, ve liked sitting vith you yesterday.” Agne smiled.

“Yeah no problem.” Daphne smiled, sliding into the seat next to her.

“Ve saw you out in the ground earlier. Ve didn't see many others though.” Havelock said.

Harry shrugged, “Most people don't really follow the old ways any more.” he felt sad just saying the words out loud.

“That is a shame. Nearly everyone does at home.” Krum smiled.

“Must be nice.” Draco said, with a sigh, “I always feel like everyone is judging us here.”

“Your hall looks very nice.” Brigitta said, looking around at the huge carved pumpkins and dozens of live bats flying around the room.

“Yeah, any excuse to decorate.” Daphne laughed.

Brigitta and Agne smiled.

“Ve also decorate the castle, back home, vhenever ve can.” Havelock said.

“How do you decorate?” Harry asked, “You said a lot of people still follow the old ways?”

The Durmstrang students nodded.

“Yes, nearly all of us do.” Krum said, “Many of our families come to visit. All Hallows Eve is a big holiday for us all.”

“Ve decorate the hall for a veek before hand. Ve all make decorations, new vones every year.” Agne said.

Brigitta pulled out a piece of parchment and quill, drawing a quick sketch of the hall at Durmstrang, “See ve all sit at tables, but around the edges of the room, like this. The teachers sit at the top table, but it is connected vith ours.”

Harry, Draco, Pansy and Daphne all looked at the drawing eagerly.

“Ve decorate vith paintings, around the valls and ve make paper lanterns to remember those ve have lost. At midnight, ve go to the grounds and send them up into the air. They have a picture of the person, normally and their name. It is a nice vay to connect, you know?” Brigitta explained.

“I vish ve hadn'thad to come so early.” Havelock sighed, “I am very happy to be here, please do not think it is that. It is just I miss being at the school. My parents vill be there now, vith my siblings.”

“You have siblings?” Daphne asked.

Havelock nodded, “Yes. I have one older brother, three younger brothers and four younger sisters.”

“Wow!” Pansy smiled, “That's a lot of siblings.”

Havelock nodded and grinned, “Yes. I love them all so much though, I vouldn't change it for the vorld.”

“It must get annoying sometimes though?” Harry said, “I mean I love Danica, still want to throw a pillow at her when she wakes me up at three in the morning.”

Havelock let out a laugh, “Yes. I share my room at home so going to school, it is a little bit of a break. Time to myself.”

“Look.” Said Krum, pointing behind them.

Harry turned and saw the Goblet of Fire was being moved, with some difficulty, by Filch; who put it on a small stool in front of the top table.

The teachers all filed into their seats, the Beauxbatons students standing again when Madam Maxine was taking her seat.

Harry saw that Hagrid had tried to tame his hair with large amounts of a thick looking grease and was wearing his furry suit. He kept giving small waves to Madam Maxine, who blushed and smiled back.

Harry was about to say something when Dumbledore stood and welcomed them all to the feast once again.

The feast seemed to take forever. Harry wasn't very hungry and it was the second feast in two days; he just wanted to see who was chosen.

Adrian Pucey, who was currently Slytherin Quidditch team captain had Harry's vote as Hogwarts Champion, although he just mostly hoped it wasn't a Gryffindor; they'd never hear the end of it.

At long last the golden plates where cleared away and silence fell over the hall. Dumbledore, dabbed his mouth with his napkin and stood up.

Either side of him, Madam Maxime and Professor Karkaroff were looking tense and excited as to be expected. Ludo Bagman was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. Mr Crouch on the other hand looked completely bored, he might as well have not been there.

“Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision.” Dumbledore said, “I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them, please, to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber,” he pointed to the door behind the staff table, “where they will be receiving their first instructions.”

He took out his wand and swept it around the room. Every candle that wasn't in the pumpkins, flickered and died; leaving the Hall bathed in a dim glow. The Goblet of Fire burned more brightly than ever.

Harry watched as the blue/white flames flared up and turned bright red, sparks flying wildly. A long tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred bit of parchment flew up with it. Dumbledore reached out and grabbed it from the air.

He squinted in the dim light, “The champion for Durmstrang,” he read clearly, everyone in the hall took a deep breath.

Harry could see the Durmstrang students all hold tightly to each others hands.

“Will be Viktor Krum!”

Birgitta, Agne, Havelock all looked very disappointed but clapped him on the back and cheered for him as he grinned and stood up.

“Bravo, Viktor!” Shouted Karkaroff proudly, he was so loud everyone could hear him, even over the clapping, “Knew you had it in you!”

Viktor walked up along the staff table and into the chamber. Quickly the Goblet turned red again. Another shot of flame burst out and another piece of parchment fluttered into Dumbledore's hand.

  
“The champion for Beauxbatons,” Dumbledore said, “is Fleur Delacour!”

The girl with silver blonde hair stood up and swept a few stray locks down her back. Several of the other Beauxbatons students looked heartbroken and two of the girls had actually burst into tears, head on their arms.

Fleur walked up to the teachers table gracefully and disappeared into the door. Harry could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end with excitement. Next would be the Hogwarts champion.

The third bit of paper shot out the Goblet and floated down. Harry felt like the whole Hall was holding it's breath.

“The Hogwarts champion, is Cedric Diggory!”

The Hufflepuff table exploded in cheers as Cedric stood up and was patted on the back by everyone who could reach him. The noise was deafening.

Harry was disappointed that it wasn't a Slytherin but a Hufflepuff was the next best thing; Nikka would definitely be happy.

“Excellent!” Dumbledore said happily, as at last the noise finally died down, “Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-”

Dumbledore stopped. It wasn't a surprise that he had. The Goblet, which should have grown still, had shot up another red flame and another bit of paper was drifting slowly down.

Dumbledore reached out a hand, half on automatic, and grabbed the parchment. He held it close to his nose and stared out to the Hall. There was a long pause and Dumbledore licked his lips, he coughed to clear his throat and read out the piece of parchment.

“Harry Potter.”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Harry's face fell. Everyone was staring at him, he must have imagined it, there was no way his name could be on that bit of paper; it was a mistake.

There was no applause, just everyone staring at him. A buzzing like angry bees filled the hall, several of the Hufflepuffs were glaring at him like they were trying to set him on fire.

Professor Snape had stood up and was looking frantically between Harry and Dumbledore.

“Harry Potter, up here please.” Dumbledore repeated. There was no glint in his eye, no happiness, no sign of emotion at all.

“I didn't put my name in.” Harry whispered to his friends, his face white a sheet.

“I know.” Pansy nodded, “But you have to go.”

Harry shook his head, Daphne put a hand on Harry's arm and gave him a shove. Harry felt his feet moving slowly towards the head table. Still no one was clapping; it felt like the walk would never end.

“Well Harry, through the door, Harry.” Dumbledore instructed him.

Harry looked to Severus, he was desperately hoping that Severus could jump in and wake him up from this nightmare that was happening.

Harry moved into the smaller room with the other three champions, the door banging shut behind him.

Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the large, roaring fire. Fleur turned around to him at the noise of the door shutting.

“What is it?” she asked, “do zey want us bank in ze Hall?”

Harry opened him mouth, he didn't know what to say, how to explain what had just happened to them; she thought he was just there to give them a message. It suddenly struck him how tall they were, and how short he was.

There was a sound of scurrying feet behind him and Harry moved out of the way of the door. Ludo Bagman burst in and grabbed Harry excitedly by the arm, leading him towards the other champions.

“Extraordinary!” he muttered, holding tightly to Harry's arm, “Extraordinary! Gentlemen… lady,” he added smiling to Fleur and moving next to them all, “May I introduce… incredible though it may seem… the _fourth_ Triwizard champion!”

Krum straightened up and looked Harry up and down, he looked almost betrayed by Harry's presence there. Cedric looked at a loss for words, he looked between Bagman and Harry in confusion.

Fleur however, let out a small laugh, “Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman.”

Bagman shook his head, “No, no not at all! No joke! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!”

Krum frowned, his thick eyebrows knotting together. Cedric was trying not to look annoyed and Fleur looked like she was going to scream at someone.

“But evidently zair 'as been a mistake.” she said, “ 'E cannot compete. 'E is too young!”

Ludo rubbed the back of his head and grinned, “Well… it is amazing.” he said, moving his hand to rub his smooth chin, “But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the Goblet… I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage… it's down in the rules, you're obliged… Harry will just have to do the best he...”

The door behind them burst open and Severus rushed to his side, pulling him tightly to his side. Harry was grateful for the hug but also felt even smaller now in front of the other champions.

He was followed by Professor Dumbledore, Mr Crouch, Madam Maxime and Professor Karkaroff, before the door was closed Harry could loudly hear the students in the hall talking to one another.

Fleur pushed past them, striding over to Madam Maxime.

“Madam Maxime! Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!”

Harry glared at her, he might be younger than them but he was hardly a 'little boy'.

Madam Maxime looked furiously at him, drawing herself up to her full height. She was so tall in the small room that the top of her head brushed the chandelier.

“What is ze meaning of zis Dumbly-dorr?” she demanded.

Karkaroff sneered at Harry and Dumbledore, “I'd rather like to know that myself Dumbledore, Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me that the host school is allowed two champions, or have I not read the rules carefully enough?” he said with a nasty laugh.

“C'est impossible.” Spat Madam Maxine, her large hands resting carefully on Fleur's shoulders. Harry couldn't blame them for being angry at him, he would have been angry if it was another student from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons that had been chosen.

Madam Maxine shook her head, “ 'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most unjust.”

Karkaroff sat down and stroked his small goatee, “We were under the impression that _your_ Age Line would keep out younger students, Dumbledore. Otherwise we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools.”

“It's not Dumbledore's fault.” Severus said coolly, “Whoever put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire is to blame.”

“So you admit that Harry is to blame?” Karkaroff said, rather triumphantly.

Severus gave him a rather snake like smile back, “Strange, I don't remember saying that.”

Dumbledore took Harry's hand and pulled him, gently but forcefully away from Severus.

“Harry did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?” Dumbledore asked, calmly.

Harry shook his head, “No, no I swear.”

“Did you ask one of the older students, or teachers, to put in your name?” Dumbledore asked, again in the same calm voice.

“No!” Harry said, “It wasn't me!”

Dumbledore gave a small nod.

“ 'E is lying! Of course 'e is lying!” Madam Maxime cried.

“Well he couldn't have crossed the age line, we all saw what happened to several students that tried that.” Severus pointed out.

Madam Maxime just seemed to be getting more and more angry at the situation, “Dumbly-dorr, you must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line.”

Dumbledore shrugged, “It is possible, of course it is possible.”

Severus sighed loudly, “Albus you know you know you didn't make a mistake with the Age Line, as I pointed out it, worked perfectly with the other students. Harry could not have crossed the Age Line himself.”

Karkaroff gave out a nasty snap of laughter, “No, not by himself. But his oh, so kind, father at Hogwarts? Well you could have gotten over the Age Line couldn't you?”

Severus's nostrils flared, “Yes Igor, because raising the child of my arch enemy has come with many challenges; and yet after thirteen years I have yet to be able to get him seriously injured or kill him off! Thought I’d step up my game this year!” he hissed, “Please think before you speak Igor!”

Karkaroff at least had the grace to look slightly shame faced, “Well it had to be someone. I still believe it could have been Potter.”

“It wasn't me! You believe me right Dad?” Harry said, looking over to Severus.

Severus nodded without hesitation, “Of course.”

Karkaroff stood up and cleared his throat loudly, “Mr Crouch, Mr Bagman you are our, er, objective judges are you not? Surely you will agree this is most… irregular.”

Harry felt himself grow angry at how much Bagman seemed to be enjoying the whole situation. He was wiping his face, a boyish grin never leaving his face, turning to Mr Crouch who was sitting calmly in a seat by the fire.

“We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the Tournament.” Mr Crouch said.

Bagman snapped his fingers and grinned, “Well there you go. Barty here knows the rule book back to front.” he looked to Madam Maxime and Professor Karkaroff like the matter was now closed.

Karkaroff clearly thought that the matter was not closed though, he stormed toward Dumbledore staring at him angrily, “I insist on resubmitting all my students! You will set up the Goblet of Fire again and we will keep adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair Dumbledore.”

Bagman shook his head, “It doesn't work like that Karkaroff.” He said earnestly, “The Goblet of Fire has just gone out, it won't reignite until the start of the next Tournament.”

Karkaroff threw his hands up in the air and slammed them down to his sides, “Which, I can assure you of, Durmstrang will have no part! After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I hardly expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave right now!”

“An empty threat Karkaroff.” growled Professor Moody, he'd just entered the room followed by a very worried and angry looking Lily.

She swept over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him an a hug. Harry let himself stop worrying for a second to feel her arms around him before pulling away. He was very aware that all eyes were on him.

“You can't be meaning that Harry is going to have to compete?” Severus asked, staring at Bagman.

“WHAT?!?!” Lily snapped, “Are you joking?”

Bagman looked rather less pleased now he had Lily staring him down, “Well the rules say...”

“I don't care about the rules.” Lily said frankly, holding onto Harry's shoulders so tightly it hurt, “Harry is _not_ going to compete.”

“That's it. I’m leaving.” Karkaroff said, he looked very uncomfortably at Lily.

“Sit down Igor.” Moody growled, “You're not leavin'. Bidding magical contract, bit convenient really.”

Karkaroff took a step back, “Convenient? I'm not sure I understand you Moody.”

“Well whoever put Potter's name in the cup knew he had to compete.” Professor Moody snarled.

“Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!” Madam Maxime said, crossing her arms.

“I quite agree, Madam Maxime.” Karkaroff said, bowing slightly to her, “I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards...”

Moody made a loud huffing noise, “If anyone's got a reason to complain it's Potter, funny thing is I don't hear him saying a word.”

“Why should 'e complain?” Fleur burst out, storming forward to the crowd of adults and stomping her foot, “ 'E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honour for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money! Somezing many would die for!”

Lily clutched Harry closer, “Maybe someone is hoping he will die! You silly, little girl! It doesn't matter, Harry is not competing.”

Bagman sighed, “Lily, it's a binding contract.”

“No.” Severus said, as calmly as he could, “Harry is too young...”

Mr Crouch coughed, “There will be consequences if he will not compete.”

“Yes,” Ludo laughed, “The world could burn!” He said jokingly.

Lily rounded on him, her bright green eyes burning with anger, “Then. Let. It. Burn.”

Dumbledore stood up and moved between Lily and Ludo, “Lily, Severus, you both know the only one who will suffer, if he doesn't compete, is Harry.”

Lily rubbed her temple, she was getting a headache. She took a deep breath and tried not to cry, turning to Harry.

She pulled him to the side and sat down so they were closer to eye level, “Harry, a wizards contract, like what's written into the rules, if you don't compete… you'll loose your magic.”

Harry looked at her blankly, trying to let the words sink in, “I… I’ll become a Squib?”

Lily nodded, “I don't care.”

“We wouldn't care.” Severus said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

“I know, I know you guys will always be there for me, but I can't give up my magic.” Harry said, he looked around to the others in the room, they were at least pretending not to listen, “I'll just have to do my best.”

Lily let a tear roll down her cheek, “You're so brave.” she stroked his hair down and nodded, “Right. If you're sure. You're to take no extra risks.”

Harry nodded gave her a hug. Lily coughed to let them know they were finished talking.

“Harry has decided he has to compete.” Severus said, “But this isn't his choice, he never asked for this.”

“Now we just need to find out who's trying to kill Potter.” Moody growled.

There was an awkward silence that filled the room,

Ludo gave an awkward laugh, “Moody old man, what a thing to say!”

“Well Lily pointed it out, and she's right. This competition is dangerous!” Moody snarled.

Karkaroff let out a loud and nasty laugh, “We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime, apparently he's now teaching his students to fear the same. An odd quality in a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons.”

Moody glared at him, “Oh, just imagining things am I?” he growled, “Lets looks at the facts shall we. It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that Goblet-”

“And what evidence is zere of zat?” Madam Maxime demanded.

“Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!” Moody snapped, “It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to trick that Goblet into forgetting there are only three schools that compete.” Moody paced awkwardly for a few moments, “I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category and therefore had to get chosen.”

Karkaroff glared at him coldly, “Well, you seem to have given this an awful lot of thought Moody. And it is a very ingenious theory it is though, of course I heard that you got it into your head that one of your Birthday presents was a Basilisk egg, or that time you thought you were under attack and sent your dustbins off after some Muggles? You'll excuse us if we don't take you completely seriously.”

Moody glared back, “There are always going to be those who take innocent situations and turn them for his advantage.” he said back, menacingly, “It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff… as you ought to remember...”

“Alastor!” Dumbledore said warningly.

The room fell painfully quiet again, Moody was glaring at Karkaroff who's face was white with fear or anger, Harry couldn't tell which.

Cedric was still sitting in the corner, he hadn't said anything and Harry felt immensely guilty over stealing all the attention from him.

“How this situation arose, we do not know.” Dumbledore said calmly, “It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This therefore, they will do...”

“Ah, but Dumbly-dore…”

“My dear Madam Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it.” Dumbledore said.

Madam Maxime remained silent, glaring at Dumbledore. Dumbledore let the minutes tick by but no one spoke. Lily was still clutching to Harry's shoulder, Severus was hovering close by. Madam Maxime and Professor Karkaroff simply looked a mixture of annoyed, livid and scared.

Ludo Bagman seemed to have found the fun in the whole situation again and was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

“Shall we get on then?” He suggested excitedly, “Got to give our champions their instructions haven't we? Barty, want to do the honours?”

Mr Crouch, who had been sitting quietly for the most part, lifted his head up and nodded, it seemed that he had been off in his own little world.

“Yes.” he said, standing up, “Instructions. Yes… the first task...”

Harry thought Mr Crouch looked ill, in the dim fire light, he was pale and almost skeletal. There were dark circles under his eyes and a thin papery crinkles around the edges of his face.

“The first challenge will be to test you daring,” He told Harry, Cedric, Fleur and Viktor, “so we're not going to tell you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard...yes...very important… anyway, the first task will take place on November the 24th, in front of all the other students and of course the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for, or accept help, of any kind, from their teachers to complete the tasks in the Tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the Tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests.” He turned to Dumbledore, “I think that's all, is it, Albus?”

Dumbledore nodded, “I think so.” he was looking at Mr Crouch with mild concern, “Are you completely sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight Barty?”

“No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry,” Said Mr Crouch, “It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment. I've er… I’ve left young Weatherby in charge… very enthusiastic… a little over-enthusiastic, if truth be told.”

Dumbledore nodded, “You could come and have a drink, before you go?”

Bagman grinned broadly and clapped Crouch on the back, “Come on Barty, I'm staying!” he said brightly, “It's all happening here at the moment! Much more exciting than the office.”

“I think not, Ludo.” Said Mr Crouch, looking less than impressed.

Dumbledore turned his attention to Madam Maxime and Professor Karkaroff, “Will you two like to stay for a nightcap?”

Madam Maxime had already put her arm around Fleur's shoulders and was marching from the room. Harry could hear them both talking very quickly in French, Madam Maxime's head bent low.

Karkaroff gave one last glare to Dumbledore and beckoned Krum from the room, both of them leaving in silence.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back against the chair. He placed his long fingers together and smiled at Cedric, “Cedric, it's been a very busy evening, I suggest you get up to bed. You too Harry. I'm sure Hufflepuff and Slytherin are waiting to congratulate you and I, for one, would not like to deprive them of this chance to make a lot of mess and noise.”

Harry and Cedric glanced at each other and left the room, Harry closely followed by Lily and Severus.

“So looks like we're playing against each other again.” Cedric said, only a slight smile playing on his lips.

“I'm really sorry Cedric. Honestly… I… I never wanted this to happen.” Harry said as earnestly as he could.

Cedric nodded, “Yeah, right. Night Harry.”

“Night Cedric.” Harry.

He stood in the Hall, eerily lit by the dying light from the pumpkins, one of his parents on either side.

“Harry?” Lily said, softly.

Harry turned round and forced a smile, “So, this should be fun.”

Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “You listen to me, I don't care if you win this thing, I don't care if you come last; I just care that you come out of this in one piece.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah, I know that Mum. I promise I’ll be as careful as I can.” he didn't want to talk about this any more, it felt like his brain had been through a blender, “Where's Danica?”

“Nikka and Sirius have her. I got the Patronus message from Severus and came straight here.” Lily said.

Severus was staring off at the wall behind Harry, Harry knew he was thinking about everyone who could possibly want to hurt Harry.

“It's going to be OK, right?” Harry asked, “I mean, they said there was going to be extra safety and stuff.”

Severus nodded, “It's going to be fine. You just have to be careful and don't take any extra risks.”

Harry nodded, he didn't really want to be in the Tournament anyway; he had been looking forward to having a year watching other people risk their lives for once.

“Well after all I’ve already been through, it can't be that bad.” Harry said, smiling, “I'm going to go to bed, I’m beat.”

Lily and Severus nodded and wrapped him in a hug. Harry let himself get lost in their warmth for a moment before they pulled away.

“I should get home. I left in such a rush, and Sirius will be loosing his mind with worry.” Lily said, “And November 24th is far enough away that you can prepare.”

Harry gave a nod and a weak smile, the 24th didn't seem all that far away for him and he had no idea what he was going to have to face. It would be OK though, he'd faced some pretty bad stuff before with less warning than this.

“Anyway, Danica will never forgive me if I die the day before her birthday.” Harry joked.

He knew as soon as he'd said it was the wrong thing to say, the last of the colour drained from Lily's face and Severus went even stiffer than he was before.

“Sorry, I didn't mean it.” Harry said, “I'll be fine, I promise.”

Lily nodded and hugged him tightly, “I just don't know what I’d do if I lost you.”

He walked with Lily to the Entrance Hall and hugged her goodbye at the door. The huge wooden doors slammed shut behind her leaving Harry feeling very cut off from her.

Severus walked him to the common room door and hugged him goodbye, “You know I'm always here for you. We'll get through this.”

Harry smiled and stepped though the doorway. He wasn't really surprised at the strange sight in the common room. Half of the common room was in the middle of a party, celebrating the fact that Slytherin had a champion; the other half was sitting sullenly, glaring at Harry as he walked over to Daphne, Pansy and Draco.

“Hey.” Harry smiled at them.

Daphne stood up and gave him a large hug, “Are you OK?”

Harry shrugged, “I have no idea.” he looked over to Draco, who was hanging back, “Are we OK?”

Draco stepped towards him, “I'm jealous, I'm not going to lie about that.”

Harry felt anger and betrayal bubble up in his stomach, “You think I put my name in there?”

Draco smirked, “I said jealous, not stupid. I don't think you would ever have put your name in there, and I know you would never lie to us over something like this, you're too good of a friend.”

Harry relaxed, “I never would lie to you guys, not over something like this, not over anything, and I have no idea how my name got in there.”

Someone pushed a glass of pumpkin juice into Harry's hand and patted him on the back, “Well done Harry!”

“Yeah, thanks.” Harry mumbled, as they disappeared back into the crowd.

Harry let Pansy get him some food and nibbled at it, he smiled at all the compliments and congratulations people gave him, feeling more and more empty inside.

“What's the first challenge?” Pansy asked.

“I don't know.” Harry said, “It's to test our bravery, so they didn't tell us.”

“Well you faced a basilisk, you should be able to skip this one.” Daphne laughed.

“Technically it was me who stabbed the basilisk.” Pansy grinned.

Harry conceded the point and smirked.

“Well I hope you're proud of yourself.” Gemini said, marching over from the other side of the room.

“Proud of what? Being able to represent the school?” Draco asked, “Seems like a pretty big honour to me.”

Gemini rolled her dark eyes, “No. You embarrassed us, Slytherin house and Hogwarts. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons didn't cheat, however you, the famous Harry Potter, you made us all look cheap and pathetic.”

Harry took two steps forward is annoyance, Gemini lent close to his ear; he could feel her breath on his ear.

“It's such a shame the Dark Lord didn't kill you.” She whispered, almost seductively, it was so quiet Harry almost thought he might have imagined it.

He pulled away and stared at her, “What did you say?”

“I'm off to bed.” Gemini smiled, “You should think about what I said, shameful behaviour.”

Pansy, Daphne and Draco stepped forward,

“Sleep well.” Draco said, pulling Harry back into the crowds of people.

“What did she say to you?” Daphne asked, “You're as white as a sheet.”

Harry shook his head, “I… she said it was a shame Voldemort didn't kill me.” he muttered.

Pansy, Daphne and Draco looked stunned at him.

  
“Harry that's not funny.” Pansy whispered.

Harry glared at her, “Tell me about it. It couldn't have been her who put my name in the Goblet?”

Draco shook his head, “She's not old enough.”

“Does Hermione still have the time turner?” Daphne asked, “If she does we could go back and use the map to see who went up to the cup.”

“No.” Harry sighed, “She gave it back at the end of last year. Would have been good plan though.”

“Right.” Pansy said standing up, “We need to get some sleep, we were told that the first challenge is on the 24th of November?”

Harry nodded.

“That gives us just over three weeks to get you as prepared as possible.” Pansy said, forcing a smile, “We'll start tomorrow.”

Harry nodded and gave her a fake salute, “Yes Ma'am.”

Pansy laughed and gave him a huge hug, before her and Daphne went up to bed. Harry followed Draco through the common room and up into the dorm. It was a relief for Harry to just be able to fall into bad and pull the drapes closed around his bed.

The blankets were warm and the pillow was pleasantly cool and sleep came easily to him.

The next day Harry would have been happy to stay in the common room but Daphne, Draco and Pansy dragged him down to breakfast.

“You can't show them that you're bothered by it all.” Pansy said, forcing him to sit down at the Slytherin table, in his normal spot.

Harry helped himself to a slice of toast and rasher of bacon to make a show of eating at least; he didn't exactly have much of an appetite.

The Durmstrang students had chosen to sit slightly further down the table, away from Harry. Krum didn't look to bothered, and gave Harry a small smile, the others however seemed completely furious with Harry for being a champion.

Harry turned away from them, he couldn't think about that right now. Only he looked across to the Gryffindor table to see where Hermione and Neville were but instead he caught Ron's eye.

Harry wasn't sure how he'd expected Ron to react to the news that he was a champion but he wasn't honestly surprised to see Ron glaring at him. He shook his head and tried to avoid Ron's eyes but it was too late.

Ron stood up and marched over, stomping stupidly loudly and turning several heads as he stormed passed.

  
“Well?” he demanded.

Harry took a deep breath and turned to face him, “Well?”

“You could have told us how you did it.” Ron huffed, “Given us all a chance to enter. It was a stupid rule anyway, limiting the age range like they did.”

Harry gritted his teeth, “It wasn't me Ron, I didn't put my name in.”

“So what you got Professor Snape to do it for you?” Ron asked, his face was turning the same colour as his hair.

“No.” Draco answered, coolly, “We don't know who it was but whoever it was clearly wanted to hurt Harry.”

Ron let out a snort, “Yeah right. Perfect golden child gets everything and we're meant to feel sorry for him? Sorry but I’m all out of fake sympathy for poor little Harry Potter. If we should feel sorry for anyone it's Cedric! He worked really hard to be good enough to be champion! But you couldn't help but steal his limelight!”

“I didn't ask for this Ronald! Stop sticking your nose in things you don't understand.” Harry said shaking his head and turning away from Ron.

“Is there a problem here Mr Weasley?” Professor Snape asked, walking over.

Ron turned to face Professor Snape, “No. Sir.” he spat.

Professor Snape nodded, “Then I suggest you run along back to your own table before I feel the need to take more points from Gryffindor.”

“More?” Ron said, glaring up at Snape.

  
“You've already lost five for coming over here in the first place and disrupting the hall. Now run along.” Professor Snape said coolly.

Ron frowned and stalked off. Harry sighed, Ron wasn't the only one who was annoyed at him, he'd had nothing but nasty looks from the Hufflepuff table all through breakfast. He couldn't blame them, Hufflepuff rarely got a chance to shine and once again another house had stolen that chance.

_Not on purpose_

Harry thought to himself. He was getting annoyed at everyone, even those who were happy he'd been chosen were still blaming him for his name getting in that blasted Goblet in the first place. He managed to finish his breakfast just as Hermione and Neville walked over.

“Hello Harry.” Hermione smiled, “Are you ready for some research?”

Harry grinned and nodded, the six of them heading to the library. It wasn't the most fruitful of searches, there was just no where near enough information to be able to make any sort of plan.

“It wont be a basilisk.” Neville said.

“It could be, we don't know.” Hermione said.

Draco shook his head, “I agree with Neville. They need something that isn't going to kill the champions or the crowd just by looking at them.”

Hermione sighed and crossed 'basilisk' off the very long list, “It could wear a hood.” she joked.

Harry snorted with laughter at the thought of a basilisk with a hood on like a hunting hawk. The list was so very long, Harry wasn't sure where to even start with trying to fight anyone of the things he might have to face.

“If it's bravery, maybe it'll be something you're afraid of? A Bogart?” Daphne suggested.

“That would be way to easy.” Harry sighed, “But we can hope, I guess. I could manage a Bogart.”

“Maybe something plant based?” Neville suggested, showing them a large, sentient, looking tree that was crushing a small boat in the book picture.

Harry shrugged, “It might well be. Certainly wouldn't be something that we would expect.”

“And that would make you brave, I guess.” Daphne said, “If they said they didn't want you to know what was happening?”

Harry nodded.

Pansy grabbed another book off the shelves, _'Worlds most aggressive plants'_ and opened it up, ready to make another list of what Harry could be facing.

The two long lists left Harry feeling helpless and completely overwhelmed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The next day was even worse, it was one thing to hide away in the library with his friends, but Monday brought lessons and there was no way to escape the other students then.

Professor McGonagall managed to take ten points off him during the course of the Transfiguration lesson and Professor Sprout barely said two words to him in Herbology. Harry wasn't surprised that she was annoyed with him, she was head of Hufflepuff house; it was only right that she felt somewhat betrayed by Harry.

Hagrid was happy to see him at least. The Skrewts had managed to grow massively, they had finally worked out what they liked to eat; each other. Thankfully there were only a couple of dozen left now.

“I'm not sure if I want them all to eat each other or not.” Draco mused, watching them thrash around as they waited for Hargid, “I mean if they did, there would be only one of them, but that one might well turn into some sort of giant Skrewt which would blow up the school.”

Harry let out a snort of laughter at the thought of a castle sized Skrewt rampaging around the place, “Maybe that's what I’ll have to face.”

“Morinin' all.” Hagrid said coming over, with what looked like several dog leads, “Today we're goin' to be walkin' the Skrewts. Gettin' a bit restless I think.”

“Walking?” Tracy said, looking horrified, “Please tell me _that_ is some sort of joke!”

Hagrid glared at her, “Fix the lead round the middle. 'Ere 'Arry come help me with this big 'en.”

Harry nodded and moved over to Hagrid. Hagrid waited until the rest of the class had moved away walking the Skrewts and bent his head low to Harry's.

“So… yer competin'? In the Tournament? School champion.” Hagrid asked.

Harry nodded, “Well, one of the school champions. Cedric is school champion really.”

Hagrid nodded and pretended to be doing something to one of the boxes for a moment, “No idea who put yeh name in?”

Harry shook his head, “Not a clue. You believe me then?”

Hagrid nodded, almost insulted that Harry could have thought anything other, “O'course. Yeh say it weren' you. 'Nd Dumbledore believes yeh, and Snape. Sure yer Mam believes you too.”

Harry smiled at him, “You seem to be the only one around here who does. Everyone else thinks this was some grand plan to get all the attention back on me.”

Hagrid shrugged, “It does all seem ta happen to you.”

Harry nodded, he couldn't deny that one; although he often wished it didn't. He was still trying to get the stupid lead on the Skrewt. They were no longer shell-less and small, they were now three foot long and had grown a sort of greyish armour making them look like a cross between giant scorpions and elongated crabs, although they still didn't have any obvious heads.

They were also immensely strong and were pulling the class around the grounds. Every so often it would explode, dragging the poor student trying to walk it forward by several foot.

“Look like they're 'avin' fun don't they?” Hagrid smiled.

Harry looked at him in confusion, “I'm not so sure about that.”

Hagrid looked down at him and smiled, “Yeah, they are gettin' a bit feisty.”

“Where did you even get them from Hagrid? I've never heard of them before.”

Hagrid coughed and looked away before calling the class back. Harry was quite sure that where ever Hargid had gotten the Blast-ended-Skrewts from, it wasn't good.

Over the next few days things had only gotten worse for Harry. Every morning when he woke up it seemed like more and more of the school was against him.

Ron had been over heard by Neville trying to get Fred and George to make badges supporting Cedric, and letting everyone know what they thought of Harry. Thankfully Fred and George had refused, mostly only because they apparently had something more important to be getting on with, something to do with Ludo Bagman.

Harry had taken to writing letters to Severus rather than talking to him at the end of lessons or in the Great Hall. It was bad enough that people were blaming Harry but it was seemingly obvious to everyone that the way Harry had gotten his name in the Goblet of Fire was Severus put it in there for him.

They had double Potions that would have been fine, if it hadn't been with the Gryffindors; their loathing for Harry had only gotten worse as the days had ticked by.

Harry waited in the hallway with Pansy, Daphne, Draco, Hermione and Neville, trying to ignore Ron, who was talking very loudly.

“I mean come on, if Potter could get into the Tournament it can't be that hard.” Ron said, leaning against the wall, “He just had the advantage of getting a teacher on side.”

Harry felt his anger level rise, “My Dad had nothing to do with my name being called.” he snapped.

“Harry,” Hermione said warningly, “He's not worth it.”

“You know I’m not so sure it was a teacher.” Lavender said, simpering at Ron, “If it was I’m sure _she_ could have gotten someone to help he as well.” she pointed to Daphne.

“What's that supposed to mean?!” Draco, Neville and Daphne demanded at once.

Lavender just giggled and turned away. Ron smirked at looked up the length of Daphne's legs.

“Yeah I think you're right there Lavender, I mean come on. She's not exactly sending out a good message.” Ron said.

“How dare you?!” Daphne fumed, stepping towards him.

“Miss Greengrass what is this about?” Professor Snape asked, stepping out his classroom door and between Daphne and Ron.

“He… he was insinuating...” Daphne wasn't sure how to put it.

“I never said anything… that wasn't true anyway.” Ron smirked, muttering under his breath.

“He was saying she was a...” Harry didn't want to burst it out in front of both Gryffindor and Slytherin fourth years; it was bad enough that Ron and Lavender had said it. He took Severus hand and lead him off to the side.

Severus came back and glared at Ron, “If I hear you have been saying such things about your fellow students again, I will take great pleasure in taking every single house point Gryffindor has. You too Miss Brown. Now in.”

They walked into the classroom in silence and took their seats.

“You don't think I’m a slut do you?” Daphne whispered to Harry.

Harry shook his head, “No. Not at all. He was just being an arse.”

Daphne nodded and turned her attention to Professor Snape who was writing 'Antidotes' in large letters on the blackboard.

“Antidotes!” Snape said, glaring at the class, “You should all have prepared your recipes now, I want you to brew them carefully, and then we will be selecting someone on whom to test one...”

Harry caught the glint of laughter in Severus's eye but the rest of the class for the most part just looked terrified.

There was a loud knock on the classroom door and a small head poked round.

“Yes?” Professor Snape asked, “Come in Mr Creevey.”

The small boy moved carefully into the room and up to Snape's desk.

“Please sir, I’ve been sent to get Harry Potter.” he said, “I need to take him upstairs.”

Snape glared down at him, “Mr Potter has another hour of potions. He can go after that.”

Colin's smile faded and he went rather pink around the ears, “Umm…please, Sir… Mr Bagman wants him upstairs straight away. All the champions have to go, I think they want to take photographs and-”

“Very well, Harry you can go, leave your things here, you can collect them later.” Snape told him.

“Oh no Sir, he has to take his things with him.” Colin squeaked, “All the champions...”

“All right!” Severus snapped. He nodded to Harry who smiled sadly at him, he would have enjoyed the chance to spend sometime with Severus without either of them being accused of something.

Harry followed Colin out of the room and up the stairs towards the Entrance Hall.

  
“Did they say who they're taking photographs for?” Harry asked.

“The Daily Prophet I think.” Colin said excitedly, “Isn't it brilliant?!”

Harry forced a smile, “Yeah. Just what I need, more publicity.”

They reached the right room and Colin knocked on the door and wished Harry luck before darting back off down the corridor.

The door opened and Harry walked in. The other three were already there. Krum was standing looking moodily in the corner. Fleur and Cedric were deep in conversation with one another. Harry could see that the room was normally a classroom, all the desks but one had been pushed to the sides.

One desk, draped in velvet, still stood at the front of the room with a chair positioned behind it.

A paunchy man, holding a large black camera which was giving off a steady, thin stream of smoke caught Harry's eye. Harry remembered him from when Gilderoy Lockhart had grabbed him in the book store, the summer before second year.

Ludo Bagman spotted that Harry had entered and beamed at him, “Harry you're here! The fourth champion! In you come, in you come. Nothing to worry about, just the wand weighing ceremony, nothing to worry about, the other judges will be here in just a moment.”

Harry looked at him nervously, “Wand weighing?”

Bagman nodded, “Oh yes, just to make sure that they're fully operational. They're going to be your most important tool in the challenges ahead. Some wands can become a bit problematic, over time you see.”

Harry nodded, in truth he thought that anyone with a damaged wand would have known about it. A thought did flash through his head that if he damaged his wand, they might not let him compete, but he liked his wand, and they'd only make him get a new one anyway. Ludo Bagman was determined to see him compete.

“The experts are upstairs just now.” Ludo said, breaking Harry away from his thoughts, “And there is going to be a little photo shoot for you all and… ahh here's Rita Skeeter, she's doing a small article for the Daily Prophet.”

Harry looked at the smartly dressed witch in bright magenta robes. Harry knew how she was, he had several articles, mostly completely made up, that she'd written about him.

“Maybe not that small, Ludo.” She said stepping forward and eyeing Harry up and down.

She looked older than she did in her photographs, with wrinkles around her eyes, her jaw was also heavier, her tight, ridged curls contrasted strangely. She held out a hand to Harry for him to shake.

Harry shook it politely, her two inch nails painted bright crimson, scrapped his hand slightly.

“Nice to meet you.” Harry said.

Rita smiled brightly at him, “And very nice to meet you Harry, I’ve written so much about you before!”

Harry forced a smile, that came out far more like a grimace. Ludo was still beaming around the room, Harry wondered if the man ever stopped smiling.

“Ludo, I wonder if I could have a quick work with Harry? Just before we start?” Rita purred at Bagman.

Harry dreaded the thought of being alone with her but strongly suspected that he wasn't about to have a say in the matter. Rita Skeeter was looking him up and down like a prize show horse.

“Certainly!” Bagman beamed, “I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind.”

“Well...umm-” Harry started but Rita Skeeter had already taken his arm and was leading him off to the side.

She led him from the room and opened a nearby door.

“It's a broom cupboard.” Harry said, looking at her strangely, her curls hadn't moved once.

“Yep!” She said happily, “Well we don't want to be in there, with all that noise. No this is much better, nice and cosy.”

She pushed Harry down onto a cardboard box and shut the cupboard door, plunging them into darkness.

“Right now lets see...”

Harry could hear her rustling around in her crocodile skin clutch bag. She pulled out several candles, they hovered in the air as she lit them with the tip of her wand.

“You don't mind me using a Quick-Quotes Quill do you Harry?” Rita smiled at him, an overly large and fake smile that showed her back teeth, “It just leaves me free to talk to you normally.”

Harry nodded, Lily and Kreacher often used them to make up the shopping lists.

Rita Skeeter smiled even wider and pulled out a large, acid-green quill and a long roll of parchment, which she stretched between them on a box of Mrs Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess-Remover.

She licked the tip of the quill and balanced it on the parchment, “Testing… my name is Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter.”

Harry looked down at the quill, it was scribbling quickly across the parchment.

_'Attractive blonde Rita Skeeter, forty three, whose savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations-'_

Harry frowned at her, Quick-Quote Quills were meant to copy exactly what you said, clearly she'd been messing around with this one.

“Lovely.” Rita Skeeter beamed at him. She ripped off the top of the parchment and stuffed it into her bag.

She looked at Harry through her fake eyelashes and leaned forward, “So, Harry… what made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?”

“I...umm...” Harry was distracted by the quill.

_'An ugly scar, souvenir of a tragic past, disfigures the otherwise charming face of Harry Potter, whose eyes-'_

“Just ignore the quill Harry.” Rita smiled, drawing his attention away from the still writing quill, “So, come on. What made you put your name in?”

“I didn't.” Harry shrugged, “I don't know how my name got in there but it wasn't me.”

Rita Skeeter raised one of her heavily pencilled eyebrows, “Come now, Harry. There's no need to be scared of getting into trouble. We all know you shouldn't really have entered at all, but don't worry about that. Our readers love a rebel!”

Harry took a deep breath to stop him from snapping back something stupid, “I'm sorry but I didn't enter. I don't-”

“How do you feel about the tasks ahead?” Rita Skeeter asked, she realised she wasn't going to get Harry to admit to putting his name in the cup so changed the subject, cutting across Harry, “Are you nervous? Excited?”

Harry didn't want to admit how scared he really was, “Well a bit nervous I guess. I haven't really thought about it.”

“Really?” Rita asked doubtingly, “Champions have died in the past you know.”

Harry nodded, “Yes, well they said it's going to be a lot safer this year, and it's not like I haven't faced dangers in the past.”

Rita grinned broadly, “Yes. That is very true, you have faced death before. Do you think the trauma of you troubled past was what lead you to enter into the Tournament?”

“I. Didn't. Enter.” Harry said, through gritted teeth.

“Do you think your father would be proud of you?” Rita asked.

Harry shook his head, he didn't like where this was going, “Severus is more worried about me than anything else.”

Rita grinned, “I meant James, your actual father?”

Harry felt a lump in his throat, “I don't know. Everyone says he loved getting into trouble so probably.” he forced a laugh.

“You can't remember him then?” Rita said, a fake look of sympathy on her face.

Harry shook his head, “I've been very lucky though. I have a lot of his school friends around me, to tell me what he was like.”

“And Lily! Your mother, how's she taking the news?” Rita asked.

Lily's shocked face, her rage at Bagman when he said Harry would have to compete filled Harry's mind, “She's worried. All my family is.”

He looked down to the quill, if only to pretend for a few seconds that Rita wasn't forcing him to think about things he'd rather not.

_'Tears fill those startlingly green eyes as our conversation turns to the father he lost, the mother barely hanging on and the step-father- friend or foe?'_

“Oh come on!” Harry snapped, “I've hardly got tears in my eyes!”

Rita opened her mouth to say something else when the door was flung open. Harry blinked in the bright light that suddenly filled the broom cupboard, Dumbledore's tall figure silhouetted for a moment, looking down at them.

“Dumbledore!” Rita cried in over dramatic delight. Harry looked down and saw that the quill and parchment had vanished, “How are you?” she said, standing up and holding out her hand for him, “I hope you saw my little piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards' Conference?”

Dumbledore gave her a smile, his eyes twinkling, “Enchantingly nasty.” he said, “I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an 'obsolete dingbat'.”

Rita Skeeter didn't even flinch or look slightly abashed, “I was just making the point that some of your ideas are a little...old fashioned, Dumbledore, and that many wizards in the street...”

Dumbledore raised a hand to stop her, “I will be delighted to hear the reasoning behind the rudeness, Rita,” he said with a small bow, “but I'm afraid we will have to discuss the matter later. The Weighing of the Wands is about to begin. It can hardly take place if one of our champions is hidden in a broom cupboard.”


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Harry took the excuse to dart out of the room, away from Rita Skeeter and followed Dumbledore back into the room with the other champions. That had been the most uncomfortable interview he'd ever had, including trying to explain to Professor McGonagall why they had been out of bed and hunting a basilisk.

The three other champions where now sitting on a neat row of chairs, looking at a velvet covered table where four of the five judges where sitting. They turned to look at Harry and glared, there was a lot of annoyance coming his way.

Harry sat down quickly next to Cedric. He looked very smart, his Hufflepuff robes wrinkle free, Quidditch Captain and Prefect badges shining brightly on his chest. Harry felt rather scruffy compared to the other champions and tried to subtly straighten his robes.

Harry watched Rita Skeeter slip into the room and take a seat in the corner, once again getting out her quill and parchment. He wondered if he should tell someone that her quill didn't actually write what it was meant to, not that it would do any good. Rita Skeeter's stories were too popular.

Dumbledore took his place at the table of judges, “May I introduce Mr Ollivander. He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the Tournament.”

Harry looked slightly behind him to see the old wizard, with large, pale eyes, standing by the window. It had been over three years since Harry had gotten his wand from Diagon Ally but it wasn't someone he was likely to ever forget.

Mr Ollivander stepped forward so he was standing next to the judges table, in the centre of the room and gave them all a smile, “Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you forward first please?”

Fleur stood up fluidly and swept over to Mr Ollivander, giving him a small curtsy ad having over her wand. She stood perfectly, the sun shining through the window made her hair shimmer and look even more unnaturally perfect.

“Hmm...” he twirled the wand between his long fingers, looking over every millimetre of it. He gave it a small flick and it gave off a number of pink and gold sparks. He nodded and then held it very close to his eyes.

“Yes,” he said quietly, “nine and a half inches, inflexible… rose wood, containing… dear me...”

“An 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela.” Fleur said, standing up slightly straighter, “One of my grandmuzzer's.”

Mr Ollivander nodded, “Yes, yes. I've never used Veela hair myself, of course. I find it tends to make for very temperamental wands… however, to each his own and it seems to suit you…” he ran his finger tips up and down the length of the wand looking for bumps or scratches, “Orchideous”

A bunch of flowers burst from the tip of the wand, “Very good! It's in fine working order.” Mr Ollivander said, scooping up the flowers and giving them to Fleur with her wand.

Fleur smiled and gave him another curtsy before returning to her seat, looking very pleased with herself.

“Mr Diggory, you next.” Mr Ollivander said.

Cedric stood up and handed over his wand.

“Ah yes, now this is one of mine.” Ollivander smiled, much more enthusiastically, “Yes I remember it well. It contains a single hair from the tail of a partially fine male unicorn… must have been seventeen hands at least, and nearly gored me with it's horn as I plucked it's tail. Twelve and a quarter inches… ash… pleasantly springy. It's in very good condition, you treat it regularly?”

Cedric nodded, looking proudly at his wand, “Yes sir, I polished it just last night.”

Harry looked at his over, finger print covered, slightly grubby wand. He had never polished it, he'd never even thought about it. Harry grabbed a fistful of his robes to give it a quick clean. Several gold sparks shot out of the end earning him a patronising look from Fleur.

Harry mumbled a sorry, so quietly he was the only one who could hear it, and stopped trying to clean his wand, it did look a little better at least and surely it was how well they worked that counted rather than how pretty they looked; he hoped.

Mr Ollivander sent a steam of silver smoke rings across the room from Cedric's wand and nodded in satisfaction. He handed the wand back to Cedric who tucked it carefully in his robes and sat back down.

“Mr Krum, up you come.” Mr Ollivander asked.

Viktor Krum got up and walked over, he looked very clumsy and rough compared to Cedric and Fleur as he thrust his wand at Mr Ollivander. Krum stood, scowling, his hands buried deep in his robe pockets.

“Hmm.” Mr Ollivander said, “Unless I am very much mistaken, this is a Gregorovitch creation. A fine wand-maker, though the styling is always a little… however...”

He turned the wand over and lifted it up to his eye to examine, “Yes… hornbeam and dragon heartstring?” he asked Krum, who nodded, “Rather thicker than one usually sees… quite rigid… ten and a quarter inches...Avis!”

The wand made a loud noise like a gun going off, and several small birds flew from the tip and fluttered out the window.

“Good.” Mr Ollivander said, handing the wand back to Viktor Krum. Krum gave a small nod and went back to his chair, “Which just leaves, Mr Potter.”

Harry felt himself grow rather nervous. He got to his feet and walked over to Mr Ollivander, handing over his wand.

“Aaaah yes.” Mr Ollivander said, his strangely pale eyes gleaming, “Yes, yes I remember it well.”

Harry remembered it as well, it seemed branded into his memory. He'd never told anyone about the connection his wand had with Voldemort's. Harry was very fond of his wand and as far as he was concerned his wand was as much like Voldemort's as he was like the Dursleys.

He had a sudden flash of worry that Ollivander would tell everyone the connection between the wands; Rita Skeeter would have a field day and there would be he could do to stop it if that happened.

Mr Ollivander took far longer looking over Harry's wand than he had the others but after some time Harry breathed a sigh of relief as a fountain of wine poured from the end of his wand and Mr Ollivander declared it to be in perfect order, handing it back to Harry.

Dumbledore stood up and smiled at them, “Thank you all. You may go back to your lessons now, or actually, it might be quicker to just go and get ready for dinner as lessons are about to end.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief that it was over, and he could go flop on his bed for a while before dinner, when the man with the black camera jumped up and loudly cleared his throat.

“Photos Dumbledore, photos!” Bagman cried happily, “All the judges and champions. What do you think Rita?”

Rita's eyes flicked over Harry again, “Yes, lets do those first and then, maybe some individual shots?”

It took a long, long, long, long time. To start with the photographer couldn't stand far enough back to get Madam Maxime in the frame, so she had to sit. Krum looked sulky and awkward; exasperating those trying to get the pictures sorted.

Karkaroff kept twisting his goatee to give it more curl and Cedric looked very unsure of how he was meant to be acting.

The man with the camera seemed very keen to have Fleur and her long silver blonde hair at the front where as Rita Skeeter kept dragging Harry forward.

  
“He's the youngest!” she beamed, “It balances it better.”

“Yes but Miss Delacour is the only girl taking part! It's more balanced with her in the middle.” the man insisted.

After they had finally gotten the group shots, and then a number of shots of them all individually, they were finally free to go.

Harry could hear the dinner bell ringing and didn't bother going back to the common room, instead making his way straight to the Great Hall.

Krum walked next to him looking his way every once in a while, like he wanted to say something.

“Mr Ollivander seemed really interested in your wand.” Harry said, as they walked though the corridors.

Krum nodded, “Yes, he vas very interested. It is not a normal vand. Very rare voods vere used and some usual treatments vhen it vas being made, made in an old vay you see.” he said, he paused for a moment, “I vas sorry not to sit next to you the other day. Ve ended up sitting vith the Lestranges. They seem very...”

“They're an acquired taste.” Harry said, trying not to smirk.

Krum nodded, “Vould it be all right if I, and the others, sit vith you again?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah. Yeah of course. Look Krum, I wanted to say how sorry I was, about being picked. I know how hard you must have all worked to even just get the chance to be a champion.”

Krum shrugged, “Not for me. You may have seen how much Professor Karkaroff favours me.”

Harry didn't say anything but it was very clear who the favourite student was in Durmstrang. They reached the Great Hall and took seats with their friends.

It was chicken stew with large warm dumplings for dinner. Harry helped himself and buttered a bit of bread. They Durmstrang students once again had large chunks of bread with their food, something Harry had noticed they nearly always did.

He also noticed they were all wearing small gold and white enamel badges with a proud looking lion on. It was half way through dinner that Harry's curiosity got the better of him.

“What are the badges?” he asked, pointing with his fork.

“They are very special.” Agne said, “They are the sign for the order of the 'Lions of the North'.”

“What's that?” Draco asked.

“A duelling club in the Durmstrang.” Havelock explained, “Only the best of the best are allowed to enter and train. They are some of the best in the vorld.”

“It vas only us in the Order vho vere allowed to come, to even enter the Tournament.” Viktor said.

“That's really interesting.” Daphne said, “We don't have anything like that at Hogwarts, well we did have a small duelling club, a couple of years back but it was a joke.”

“It vas set up a long time ago,” Birgitta said, “by the founder of Durmstrang. He vas the original Lion of the North you see.”

“I believe that Beauxbatons has something similar.” Krum said, “Although I am not sure for certain. Most schools are very secretive.”

“I wish we had something like that, it sounds like fun you know?” Draco mused.

Havelock smirked, “It is fun vhen it is going vell.”

“Are you looking forward to the first task?” Harry said, he had a lot more questions about 'Lions of the North' but didn't want to seem rude. Asking about the Tournament however seemed to be the wrong thing to do. The Durmstrang students glared at him.

“It is all right.” Krum said, “I do not think he vould try and cheat.”

They relaxed a bit, although they were clearly very unhappy with the situation still. Harry understood but he was starting to get more and more annoyed at the way he was being treated, this wasn't his fault and he really wished people would stop blaming him for it.

“I'm just a bit nervous to be honest.” Harry smiled, “No idea what they're going to put us through.”

Krum shrugged, “I do not think they vould ask to much of us to start vith. I have mostly been vorking on attacking spells. If it is for bravery, it is likely something ve must fight yes?”

Harry nodded, that made a lot of sense. He looked at the shining badges, they just seemed to drive home just how much younger, and how little he must have learned compared to the other three champions.

“You vill be all right.” Viktor said, “You are stronger than you think you are.”

Harry smiled, “Thanks.” he sighed, “I was so looking forward to this year, it sound stupid but I just wanted to be normal, one of the crowd, watching other people have adventures.”

Viktor nodded, “It vould be very nice to be normal sometimes.”

Harry sighed and stared into his stew, normal was not something he really knew, just dreamed for.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The next two weeks dragged on. Harry might have been exempt from exams but that didn't stop him from having to go to classes and try his best. Trouble was, the Tournament was always on his mind. He picked at his breakfast waiting for the post to arrive.

There wasn't anything for him, no sign of Hedwig swooping across the Great Hall to bring him some welcome news from home.

Hermione walked quickly over to them, “Harry have you seen?”

Harry looked up from his scrambled egg and shook his head, although several people around the Hall where starting to point, snigger and whisper behind their hands.

“Hello Herm-one-ninny.” Viktor said, indicating for her to sit next to him and Harry.

Hermione smiled and took the seat, “Thank you Viktor.”

“You've met?” Draco asked, rather confused.

Hermione nodded, “We run into each other in the library a lot. Anyway I wanted to show you this, it was in the paper this morning.”

Hermione, with some difficultly at the now slightly over crowded bench, laid out that morning's Daily Prophet. There was a large picture of Rita Skeeter over the top of the page and two pictures of Harry, one with the other champions and one alone.

Harry ignored most of it, skipping to where Hermione was pointing.

_Dear readers,_

_I have been given the honour of interviewing our FOUR Triwizard champions. Yes, readers, four._

_Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrived several days ago and our champions were chosen! Mr Viktor Krum was chosen Durmstrang champion, Miss Fleur Delacour as the Beauxbatons champion, and then things got interesting. Hogwarts had it’s champion in the form of Mr Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff seventh year. A perfect selection of champions, until another name was thrown from the cup. Harry Potter. Harry has been chosen as the fourth champion, also competing for Hogwarts school._

_I’m not going to write about the complications of having two Hogwarts champions, I won’t tell you how the other schools are feeling because that is not my job. My job was to interview the champions about how they were feeling, how they are coping with the impending tasks before them. They were all nervous, of course, but Harry potter, only aged twelve, caught my attention. He was very weepy while interviewing him. He mentioned his father, James Potter, several times during my short time with him. I imagine he is drawing strength from his true father, while using his step-father, Severus Snape, to put his name in the cup. How else would he have been able to get his name in there? He mentioned several times how he was keeping in mind how brave his true father was in the face of You-Know-Who, and was going to try and make him proud. He also let slip about feeling alone, as if he had no one to turn to. Lily Potter had no comment to this, we couldn’t even find her! Who knows what she’s up to, clearly not very supportive of her son going through this horrendous ordeal. It sparks the question does she even care for Harry now that she has her new family with Mr Snape and their two year old daughter. We have had no word from James’ Hogwarts best friend, Mr. Sirius Black, but one has to question whether he is in on putting young Harry’s name into the goblet without telling the boy. He was, after all, under suspicion of betraying Lily and James Potter the night that poor James died. We can only hope that Harry has decent friends to help hold his head high and keep him as safe as they can._

_Speaking of young Mr. Potter’s friends, I happen to notice the ever growing group of girls he seems to associate himself with. Miss Pansy Parkinson, Miss Daphne Greengrass and Miss Hermon Granger to just name a few! Miss Parkinson is the daughter of the very well known Baron and Baroness of Salisbury Lord and Lady Parkinson. Surely they would have raised their daughter with grace, honour, and dignity, so why in the Wizarding world is she following Harry Potter around like a little lost puppy? Is it a plot to get close to Potter? To use his title and honour to clear the Parkinsons of any suspicion from their past? Is it purely for convince to make Miss Parkinson’s school life easier? Or perhaps it was love at first meeting through their mutual friend Draco Malfoy? If it is, she will have to be competing with Miss Greengrass for his attentions. Miss Daphne Greengrass is the eldest daughter of the Vicount and Vicountess of Norwich Lord and Lady Greengrass. Miss Greengrass’s younger sister seems not to be taken with Harry Potter’s charm, instead seems quite happy to make her own friends and stay out of the drama. With the two high standing ladies after his attention, is it any wonder Harry Potter somehow put his name into the forbidden Goblet of Fire? And then cracked under the pressure of actually being chosen? Poor Harry, who is only twelve while the other champions are seventeen at the youngest, seemed quite distraught when I spoke with him during the Wand Weighing ceremony. The last young lady in his company is one Miss Hermon Granger, a muggle born._

_All the champions will face the first task on the 24_ _th_ _of November, what the task will be no one knows! A great deal of excitement and nervous energy floated around the room while we took our beautiful photographs and had our little interviews. They all seem so suited to being champions of their schools, Mr Krum is used to such high pressure being on the Bulgarian Quidditch team. Miss Delacour is the picture of cool and calm, but having found out who her Grandmother is I am not surprised. And Mr Diggory, he seems to be thriving in the situation. Hufflepuff have always been a quietly proud and organised little house, it’s nice to see them in the spotlight. We shan’t mention Harry potter’s little… breakdown at this time._

_We shall have to wait and see, my readers, how this all works out!  
_

_Until next time, my faithful readers,_

_Rita Skeeter._

“What a load of rubbish!” Harry said, pushing the paper away, “I didn't say any of that.”

“It's OK.” Pansy said, “We know.”

They handed the paper to Draco and Daphne who where sat on the other side of the table.

Draco snorted with laughter, “Want a hanky, Potter?”

Harry glared at him before breaking into a smile.

  
“Vhy vould she 'rite dis?” Viktor asked, “It is not true.”

Harry shrugged, “Always take what Rita Skeeter writes with a large bucket of salt. She makes so much up just to keep things interesting.”

“Ve have reporters like this at home. They are very annoying.” Viktor scowld.

Harry folded up the paper and went back to eating his breakfast. He was grateful for one thing; the article had taken his mind of his impending doom for the first time in weeks.

  
“Harry!” Daphne shouted, as a pillow Harry was summoning smashed into her face, “Will you please pay attention!”

“Sorry.” Harry said, leaning over the desk between them in charms class, “I was thinking about...”

Daphne nodded and smacked him playfully with the pillow she'd just summon perfectly, “I get it, but I’d rather leave the class without bruises.”

Harry grinned and tried to focus on the spell at hand. Potions wasn't proving to be an easy subject either, it was always one that required concentration and focus and Harry was very glad that he wasn't getting marked on it.

He was making his best effort though when his cauldron exploded, sending a half made sleeping draft splattering all over the classroom.

Severus moved back towards Harry's bench, “What did you do?”

“I...I...” Harry checked over the instruction written neatly on the board, he honestly didn't know what he'd done wrong.

“See me after class Mr Potter.”

Harry nodded and took the dish cloth Severus was handing him and started to clean up the mess, he was only grateful that it wasn't one of the Potions lessons they had with the Gryffindors. It wasn't long before the bell rang, letting the class go.

Draco, Pansy and Daphne slowly packed their bags away.

“Run along you three.” Professor Snape told them.

“We'll help Harry clean up.” Daphne offered.

Severus shook his head, he waved his wand and the mess vanished from the room, “I just need to have a quick word with Harry please.”

They nodded and left Harry alone in the now spotless classroom.

“I really am sorry that my potion exploded, I was following the instructions, to the letter...” Harry said, “And I know that I haven't been...”

Severus held a hand up, Harry stopped talking. Severus moved to the door and locked it, placing a silencing spell on the door.

“You didn't do anything to the potion, from what I saw it was looking very good until I added the belladonna when I walked past.” Severus smirked.

“Why would you do that?” Harry asked, staring at his father in disbelief.

Severus sighed and moved over to Harry, “I needed an excuse to talk to you, should anyone ask I told you off for not trying hard enough in class lately. How are you doing?”

Harry shrugged, a couple of years ago he would have simply asked for the hug he needed but he felt that would be young and foolish of him now, “Pretty good under the circumstances I guess.”

Severus nodded, he looked at the clock on the wall, “I can't keep you long but I need you to come to my office tomorrow tonight, with the invisibility cloak, at half past twelve. Make sure that no one sees you, get Draco to make it look like you're in bed sleeping.”

Harry nodded, “Why?”

Severus shook his head, “It's important. Please, just trust me.”

“Dad… I… I’m sorry, about what she wrote in the article. That Skeeter woman.” Harry said, after last year he need Severus to know it wasn't him that felt that way.

Severus smiled, “Rita Skeeter has never been the most accurate of sources. Don't worry.”

Harry nodded and waved goodbye before leaving for dinner. He didn't bother dropping his bags off in the common room so he was one of the first to dinner; eating quickly.

“What did Professor Snape want?” Pansy asked.

“Just to tell me that I wasn't working hard enough in my lessons.” Harry said with a shrug, “Can't really say he's wrong, you saw what happened today.”

Harry felt bad for lying to her but he would fill her in later, whatever Severus wanted to show him he didn't want the other Hogwarts students knowing let alone the students from Durmstrang. He was sure that whatever it was he needed to tell him it was private.

Harry had a sneaking suspicion that it was something to do with the task, the one he wasn't meant to get any help with. It would explain why Severus was so desperate to see him alone.

Harry couldn't stop thinking about what it could be that Severus needed to show him. He barely slept that night and the next day was Saturday, so he didn't even have classes to distract him instead he had a large amount of homework.

It seemed like the clock was moving more slowly than it ever had before as Harry sat with his friends in the Slytherin common room working on the large amounts of homework they all had.

Harry was about to give up when there was a tap on the window. He looked round and saw Hedwig standing on the window still.

Gemini got there before Harry could and scooped Hedwig onto her arm, Harry walked over quickly.

“Give her back.” Harry said.

Gemini smiled and walked towards him, “She's beautiful. What could you possibly be expecting so late at night?”

Harry had the uncomfortable sense that Hedwig was unsafe with Gemini and didn't want to say anything to upset her, “I wasn't expecting anything. It's probably just something from Mum or Uncle Sirius.”

Gemini smiled, in her creepy way, and untied the sheet of paper Hedwig was carrying before letting Hedwig hop over to Harry.

“Oh it's a letter from my dear cousin and his… termagant.” Gemini said with distaste handing over the letter.

Harry snatched it from her and bit back the response he wanted to snap at her.

Draco glared, “Termagant? That's pathetic, even for you. Dear cousin.”

Gemini laughed and waved her hand at them before walking back to her group of friends. Her two brothers were sitting, looking at the fire. Rodolphus was sprawled across a sofa, Millicent giggling like a school girl at everything he said.

Corvus however looked far less happy. He was hunched over, staring into the fire and ignoring the conversation around him. Gemini gave him a hard nudge with her foot, that was more of a kick really and he shifted over.

“Oh cheer up will you?” Gemini hissed at him, nipping his ear.

Corvus flinched in pain and forced himself to smile. Draco gave him a small smile. Corvus smiled back before turning away as his sister glared at him.

“I wish there I was something I could do to make it easier for him.” Draco sighed, “Corvus seems so unhappy.”

“I can't blame him for being so jumpy all the time, look at the siblings he's got!” Daphne pointed out, “Gemini never lets off him and Rodolphus isn't any better.”

Draco nodded and leaned forward, “Their parents aren't any better; Corvus is never good enough. They thought he might be a squib for years, got to the point where Mother actually offered to take him in. Bellatrix and Rodolphus said that if he didn't show any magic by the time he was ten Mother was welcome to him.”

Harry, Pansy and Daphne looked at him in horror.

“That's terrible.” Pansy said.

“Not really.” Rodolphus said, marching over, “No one wants a useless squib in their family.”

“He's your bother.” Draco snarled.

“Not every family is happy with having filth in it.” Gemini said, shaking her head, she moved closer so she was just cementers away from Draco's ear, “And if I hear you talking about my family again, I’d double check under your bed when you go to sleep.”

Draco glared at her, “Goodnight.”

“Nighty night.” Gemini smiled.

Corvus followed them slowly, Draco caught his arm and pulled him to the side.

  
“Are you OK?” Draco asked.

Corvus forced a smile, “Yeah I’m fine.”

“Really?” Draco asked, “You seem so shy in the common room, you don't seem to have many friends.”

Corvus shook his head, “It's OK. I have friends, they're just not in Slytherin.” his face went white, “Please don't tell Gem or Rod.”

“I won't of course I won't.” Draco smiled, “You can always come to me if you need to. They don't control your life.”

Corvus nodded and went up the stairs to bed. Draco watched him go sadly and made his way back to his friends.

  
“He'll be OK.” Harry said.

Draco smiled, “So what's in the letter?”

Harry ripped it open and read it out loud, there weren't many other people left in the common room now.

“Dear Harry,… hope you're doing well, me and Nikka were both horrified to hear about what happened with the Goblet of Fire. Nikka has been trying to use her contacts at the Ministry to find out what happened but old Barty is keeping everything locked up tight his end, that Weasley really is a prick isn't he? And even Ludo is doing his job for once and not letting anything slip. We're thinking about you though, just keep your head down and don't put yourself in danger.

“In other news, I’ve included the article that Rita Skeeter wrote about you this morning. I know you like to collect them and I think you'll be getting a lot more over the year! Narcissa also had a very entertaining conversation with your mother about how many visits she's had to put up with from Bellatrix. Mostly we just hope that you're OK.

“We have some exciting news though, we hate to have to tell you over a letter but we hope you won't mind, Nikka said we should tell/ask you as soon as possible, we're moving in together, well Nikka is moving in here on the understanding that I clear at least two rooms for us. She's also making me finally move out of my old childhood room. Having both her and your mother in the same house is a pain! They always agree on everything!

“Love you lots Harry. Stay safe.

Sirius and Nikka.”

Harry re-read the letter quietly in his head, “They're moving in together.”

“You all right Harry?” Draco asked.

Harry nodded and beamed, it was good news, happy news that filled him up with happiness for the first time in a long while, “This is brilliant!”

“I think you need to write back and let them know you're OK with it.” Pansy smiled, “I like Nikka, she always seems nice.”

“Why wouldn't I be OK with it?” Harry asked.

“Well, it's a big change when you think about it. You've been the only family Sirius had before, now he's starting his own.” Daphne explained, “And it does say in the letter 'ask' you.”

Harry nodded. It wasn't like Sirius was moving out, and even if he was it wouldn't be the end of the world; they were wizards, Sirius wouldn't exactly have to catch a train to get to them if something bad happened.

Harry pushed aside his homework and quickly wrote a reply,

_Dear Sirius and Nikka,_

_I'm so glad that Nikka is moving in. I really like her and she's so much fun to have around. I'm staying safe I promise, first challenge is coming up but I think after Voldemort, a basilisk and a hundred odd Dementors I don't have a huge amount to worry about._

_Give Mum my best and Danica a huge hug._

_Harry._

He went over to Hedwig, who was preening herself on the window still and gave her the letter. She hooted softly and gave him a gentle nip before taking off into the night sky.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

It wasn't long before the clock ticked round till just before half twelve. The common room was empty, students wanting to get some sleep so they could make the most of the next day, most had a lot of homework to catch up on.

Harry got Draco to fetch his invisibility cloak and stuffed his bed with a spare couple of pillows in case the soundly sleeping other boys in the dorm should wake up and spot Harry's bed empty.

Harry covered himself with the cloak and checked that he was covered; every year he was a little bit taller, and it was that much harder to hide under the cloak. Pansy and Daphne said they'd stay up and wait for him to make sure he could get back all right. Draco was also going to stay up, but in the dorm room to make sure Crabbe or Goyle didn't mess anything up.

It was eerily quiet in the corridors. Harry stopped and let the bloody Barron float past, Harry had a horrible feeling that he could see through the invisibility cloak but he didn't say anything so Harry just kept going.

It wasn't long before he was outside Severus's office and knocked quietly. The door opened and Severus slipped out, dressed in a travelling cloak.

“Follow me.” Severus whispered, “And stay covered.”

Harry nodded, although Severus couldn't see him and followed his father silently down the corridor.

“Where you off too at this hour Snape?” Professor Moody asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

Severus smiled politely, “I'm just off home, Lily is never happy when I get home so late, but sometimes the homework marking just can't wait.”

Professor Moody grunted, his magical eye drifting over Harry and he smiled, “You thought 'bout what I said then.”

Harry was amazed at his father's ability to be completely calm when Moody clearly knew Harry was there.

Severus shrugged, “Lily said something along the same line. Anyway I must be off, better get home.”

Moody nodded and let both Severus and Harry past before continuing down the corridor. Harry wasn't sure where they were going but followed Severus out he castle and down towards Hagird's softly glowing hut.

Severus knocked on the door and waited. Hargid was clearly expecting someone; as he was dressed up once again.

He had at least abandoned the attempt to calm his hair but was still wearing his hairy suit, which had a large sunflower tucked into the button hole.

He nodded at Severus and looked behind him.

“I just thought I’d let you know I was going home. Marking is all done at last.” Severus said, like it was perfectly normal for him to announce where he was going to Hagrid.

Hagrid nodded, “Good fur you. I’ll see you tomorrow mornin'.”

Severus smiled and turned to where he thought Harry was, he reached around until he caught Harry's arm and pulled him slightly to the side. He ducked under the invisibility cloak so he and Harry were both covered.

“We're going to follow Hagrid into the forest.” Severus whispered, “You need to see this.”

Harry nodded and they waited just to the side of Hagrid's hut. It wasn't long before Harry saw why Hagrid was so dressed up. Madam Maxime stepped elegantly from her carriage and walked over to Hagrid. She was also all dressed up, she'd swapped her black dress for a floaty, midnight blue one that swayed softly in the breeze. She looked very pretty.

They had a slightly awkward meeting where Madam Maxime moved in for a kiss but Hagrid unsure ended up kissing her cheek for a strangely long time.

“I was unsure why you asked to see me tonight 'Agrid.” Madam Maxime said, “What do you 'ave planned?”

“Got a little surprise for yeh. I think you'll really like it.” Hagrid beamed.

He offered his arm to Madam Maxime who managed to giggle like a young girl before taking it. Harry felt Severus pull him forward as they started towards the forest.

It was dark and there were a lot of roots. It was cramped under the invisibility cloak and Severus often had to catch Harry to stop him falling and they stumbled along.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked, as quietly as he could.

Severus slowed slightly so he could talk to Harry with less risk of being over heard. Madam Maxime and Hagrid were walking, arm in arm and heads bent low. Every once in a while Madam Maxime would laugh at something and pat Hagrid playfully on the hand.

“We're helping you.” Severus whispered, “We're going to show you what the first task is, to give you time to prepare.”

Harry stopped for a moment before the invisibility cloak wrapped around him pulled him forwards.

“Dad that's against the rules!” Harry hissed, “They said that no teachers where allowed to help. What would Mum think?”

The look Severus gave him told him that Lily already knew, she might even have been the one who suggested it. It crossed Harry's mind that he could just tell the judges that he'd cheated that he had had help from two teachers, three if you include Professor Moody, who Harry had a sneaking suspicion had something to do with this as well.

He couldn't though, he was in this now and getting disqualified would not only make him look bad but also Slytherin house and Hogwarts in general. He couldn't do that to everyone else.

It wasn't much further into the forest when Harry started to hear shouts and calls up a head. It was then Harry heard the ear splitting roar.

Hagrid and Madam Maxime had stopped just at a clearing up a head. Madam Maxime was looking forward in awe.

Harry crept forward with Severus, already knowing what was in the clearing. Dragons. Harry could see them clearly now, four huge and angry looking dragons, fighting with a large group of wizards.

Severus pointed to one of the wizards who was trying to control a large black dragon. It's bright yellow eyes were blazing with anger and it had a distinctly snake like look about it as it thrashed it's head, shooting flames out at the people around her. Harry knew the wizard, it was Ron Weasley's older brother, Charlie.

“It's no good!” Charlie shouted, “Stunning spells, on the count of three!”

There was a blast of light as several stunning spells hit the dragon at once. It gave a final, mournful roar before slumping to the ground.

Charlie wiped his forehead and walked over to Hagrid, “Good to see you Hagrid.”

“Aye, you too Charlie. You got some real beauties 'ere.”

Charlie grinned and nodded, he knew how much Hagrid loved dragons, “Well they should all be all right now. We gave them a sleeping draught to get them over here, thought it would be best to wake them up after dark. You can see it didn't go exactly to plan.”

Harry was close enough to hear what they were saying as he looked at the four sleeping dragons which lay on the ground like four small hills.

Hagrid was also staring at the large black dragon closest to them, “Wha' breeds you got 'ere Charlie?”

“This one is a Hungarian Horntail.” Charlie said, pointing to the large black one, “Over there is a Common Welsh Green, she's the smaller one. The blueish grey one is a Swedish Short-Snout and the red one is a Chinese Fireball.”

Charlie looked worriedly at Madam Maxime, “Hargid, she's going to tell her students isn't she? She's bound to and the students aren't meant to know what's going on.”

Hagrid shrugged, “Jus' thought she'd like ter see 'em.”

Charlie laughed, “Very romantic date there Hagrid.”

“They're goin' ter get one each? There's four righ'?” Hagrid asked, Charlie nodded, “Wha' they gotta do? Fight 'em?”

Charlie shook his head, “Just get past them I think. And we're all going to be there, at the ready, in case anything goes wrong. They wanted nesting mothers, we don't know why but I'll tell you this; I don't envy whoever gets the Hungarian Horntail. That thing is vicious, I’ve never known one so bad.” he sighed, “Look, it's back end is as bad as it's front.”

Charlie pointed to the large spikes that stuck out menacingly from the dragons tail. They were a deep bronze colour that glinted in the light from the fires scattered around the clearing.

Harry watched as a large number of huge, granite looking eggs, were placed around the sleeping Horntail.

He thought it was almost cruel that they had made them bring nesting mothers. It was a lot of stress to put them through and if his million and one trips to the zoo had taught him anything there would be a lot of abandoned dragon hatchlings as a result of the stress the mothers had been through.

“We've got them counted Hagrid.” Charlie grinned, “How's Harry doing?”

Hagrid pulled his eyes away from the eggs and shrugged, “'E's brave and strong. His Ma would kill jus' about everyone involved if anythin' happens to 'im.”

Charlie nodded, “Mum was worried when she found out. Ron hasn't stopped ranting about how unfair it is. Mum thinks he put his name in the Goblet though, I’m not so sure.”

“ 'E didn't.” Hagrid said firmly, “I know 'Arry. 'E wouldn' 'ave done somethin' so stupid.”

Charlie nodded, “That's what I thought. That Skeeter woman isn't helping the issue though, going on about him crying in his sleep about his father and feeling like he has no family. Mum's all but ready to adopt him if she could get Ron to agree.”

Hagrid scowled, “It ain't true either. 'Arry loves his Ma and Severus, thinks of 'im as a Dad. 'E'd never leave little Danica neither, though she's growin' up quick.” Hagrid smiled fondly.

“Yeah I met her just before the Quidditch World Cup, and during.” Charlie smiled, “She was so well behaved, perfect little angel.”

Hagrid grinned, “Aye, when she wants ta be.”

Harry couldn't pull his eyes away from the dragons, he'd faced a lot in his time at Hogwarts but trying to get past a dragon seemed impossible, let alone with the whole school watching.

Severus tugged gently on his sleeve, letting Harry know it was time to go. Harry let Severus guide him back out the forest. They hadn't gone far though when Harry felt Severus grab his arm and pull him to a stop.

  
“What is it?” Harry whispered, but Severus put a hand over his mouth and shook his head.

Harry fell quiet and watched where Severus was pointing slightly ahead of them. There, moving quickly through the trees was Karkaroff, looking worriedly around him.

Severus waited until he was sure that Karkaroff was gone before they started moving again. It wasn't hard to work out why he had been in the forest so late at night, he was following Hagrid and Madam Maxime to find out what they knew about the first challenge. Karkaroff would now, almost certainly, run off to Krum and tell him what they were facing.

Harry also wasn't as naive about Madam Maxime telling Fleur as Hagrid was. Now the only champion have no idea what they were facing come Tuesday was Cedric; that at least made Harry feel a little less guilty for letting Severus and Hagrid help him.

Severus escorted him, still under the cloak, until they reached the Slytherin common room. Harry let him keep the cloak so he could get back out the castle and home without being seen. The common room was empty apart from Daphne and Pansy who were sitting next to the fires that were slowly going out in their heaths.

“Everything OK?” Pansy asked.

Harry nodded, “Yeah. I’ll fill you in, in the morning. Thanks for staying up.”

Daphne smiled and gave him a quick hug, “Not a problem. You should get some sleep.”

Daphne and Pansy waved goodnight and walked up to the girls' dorms.

Harry wasn't sure he would be able to sleep as he slipped up the stairs to his own dorm room. He cracked the door open and prayed that the creaking wouldn't wake up Crabbe or Goyle. It didn't, Draco however sat, blot up right in bed.

“Harry, you're back.” he whispered, “How did it go?”

Harry looked over to make sure the other three boys were sleeping, “It went OK.”

Draco nodded, “What did Professor Snape want?”

Harry started to get changed into his pyjamas, “I'll tell you tomorrow.” he said with a look towards the other boys.

Draco nodded and ran a hand though his hair, “Ok. Good idea, we can tell the girls that way as well.”

Harry smiled and climbed into his bed. It was warm and cosy, the blankets pushing down on him making him feel secure. His brain was spinning with idea of how he could possibly fight a dragon but now he was safe, he just wished that that night would never end.

It did, however, as Harry knew it would and he was woken by Draco shaking him gently awake. The sun was streaming through the windows but it was a Sunday and all Harry wanted to really do was stay in dream land a while longer.

He knew he couldn't though, he owed it to his friends to tell them what he was going to face. It was going to be easier for him with his friends help anyway.

So he got up and pulled on his clothes as quickly as he could. Hermione, Pansy, Daphne and Neville were waiting down in the Great Hall and jumped up when they saw Harry and Draco enter. Hermione was carrying a large stack of toast, already covered with butter and jam and wrapped neatly in a paper towel.

“Shall we go for a walk?” Daphne said, “Lovely day to eat breakfast outside.”

Harry nodded and the six of them wondered out into the grounds. It was a chilly day with a cold wind. Harry glanced over to the forest and thought about the dragons, concealed by the trees, waiting for him.

“Lets walk this way.” Harry said, pointing in the opposite direction.

They walked along, munching toast and chatting about school stuff until they were sure they were far enough away from the castle not to be over heard.

“So, what did Professor Snape want?” Pansy asked.

“He showed me what the first task is.” Harry said.

Hermione looked shocked, “That's against the rules.”

Harry shrugged, “Madam Maxime was there as well, and we saw Karkaroff sneaking out the forest on the way back to the castle. It's not like I’m the only one who know.”

Hermione frowned but nodded, it was too late to do anything about it now anyway “So? What is it?”

Harry took a deep breath, he wasn't sure they were even going to believe him, “It's dragons.”

They looked at him stunned,

“You have got to be kidding me!” Neville exclaimed, “You have to fight a dragon?!”

“Charlie said we would just have to get passed them.” Harry said, “Still, not brilliant.”

“How are you planning on getting passed a dragon?” Pansy asked, she was as white as a sheet, “I mean really? It's… it's a dragon! Norbert gave us enough trouble and he was only a baby. I can't imagine that they're giving you baby dragons to lull to sleep.”

Harry shook his head, “No. I saw them last night. They're huge, even the smallest one was massive. And I have no idea how I’m going to get passed them.”

He slumped against the castle wall and slid down to a sitting position.

“You can do this.” Daphne said, pulling him up, “You have faced worse.”

Harry raised his eyebrows at her, “Really? Like what?”

“How about You-know-who? Or a Basilisk? Or fifty million Dementors?” Draco pointed out.

Harry felt his heart sink even further, “I was never alone then. I always had you guys to help.”

“You're not going to be alone now either Harry.” Neville said, “Look, I know we can't be in the arena with you but we will be there to watch and help out if you need it.”

Harry smiled, even if he did get burned to a crisp Tuesday at least he'd have died with a lot of good friends.

“Thanks guys.” He grinned.

They wondered back towards the castle, they all had more homework to do and were going to meet up in the library so they could study together.

“You know I was walking back from Hagrid's the other day and I saw the most horrific creatures crawling around. They look like lobster, scorpion things.” Pansy shuddered.

“Blast-ended Skrewts.” Harry and Draco said together.

Pansy looked at them confused, “What?”

Harry shook his head, “I have a horrible feeling that Hagrid…. invented them. They're not nice.”

“I'm so glad Mum and Dad pushed me towards Arithmancy.” Neville said, “Grandma wanted me to take Care of Magical Creatures but Mum and Dad were right when they said I’d be better off with something else.”

“Seconded.” Pansy said, she wasn't a fan of even the thought of touching something so icky, “Although my parents did want me to take Care of Magical Creatures. It was Lily that convinced me Arithmancy would be better. She took it, which convinced my parents you could actually use it in real life and I find it very interesting.”

Harry nodded, they were near the entrance to the castle when he saw Cedric, hanging out with his friends by the lake.

“I'll catch you up.” Harry said.

“Harry?” Hermione asked, she wasn't sure that going over to Cedric alone could possibly be a good idea.

“I'll just be a second, I’ll find you in the library.” Harry assured her.

They nodded and left Harry to walk across the grass towards Cedric.

“Oh joys.” a Seventh year Hufflepuff said rolling her eyes as Harry came over.

“He's not all that bad.” Cedric smiled.

“Couldn't let Hufflepuff have all the attention though could he?” another of Cedric's friends muttered, narrowing his eyes at Harry.

Harry walked over, far more confidently than he felt, “Hi...um… I was wondering if I could have a word with you Cedric?”

“We should be getting to study group Cedric.” The girl said, snatching up her bag.

“Well...” Cedric looked at Harry and between his friends, clearly not wanting to be rude.

“Just ignore him Cedric, he's not worth your time.” the boy said.

Harry was stung by the words, it wasn't his fault he was also a champion, if he had the chance to stop his name from ever ending up in that infernal Goblet he would have.

“Look I just need a minute.” Harry said, if Cedric wasn't going to come with him now he could face the dragons unprepared.

Cedric nodded and followed Harry, much to the annoyance of his friends, further down the lake side.

“What can I do to help you Harry?” Cedric asked.

Harry blinked, “Nothing, no I… I'm actually here to help you.”

Cedric looked slightly surprised by this news, “Ok...”

“I wanted to give you a heads up, the first challenge is going to be dragons.” Harry said, he couldn't think of a way to sugar coat it so thought it best to just get out in the open.

Cedric looked at him as the information sunk in, “Is that a joke?”

Harry shook his head, “I don't think we have to fight them, just get by them somehow, anyway Krum and Delacour know so I thought it best that you did as well. That way we're all back on a level playing field.”

Cedric nodded seriously, “You're sure that Viktor and Fleur know?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah I’m sure.”

“Well, thank you Harry.” Cedric said, holding his hand out for Harry to shake.

Harry took it, “Don't worry about it.”

“I don't believe what they're all saying, about you putting your name in the Goblet of Fire.” Cedric said, “People are just frustrated. I do try and stop them...”

Harry smiled and waved his hand, “Don't worry about it. If it had happened the other way round I’d be annoyed as well.”

There was an awkward moment of quiet before Cedric said he should really be getting back to his friends and thanked Harry again. Harry had no idea how he was going to face the dragon still but he felt a lot better in himself now he'd told Cedric what was coming as he wondered back into the castle.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Monday, however, brought more dread than Harry thought was physically possible. He's stomach seemed to have twisted itself into a knot over night that made Harry feel like he was going to be sick as he forced down a few mouthfuls of breakfast at Daphne's insistence, pointing out he had a long day ahead of him yet.

Harry was on his way to Transfiguration what he heard a familiar clunking behind him. He, Daphne, Pansy and Draco all stepped out the way, knowing that Professor Moody didn't like it when students stayed, dawdling in front of him.

“Potter, I want a word with you.” He said, pointing towards his classroom.

“I was just on my way to Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall doesn't like it when we're late.” Harry said, not that he was really in any hurry to get to Transfiguration.

Moody made a face that Harry assumed was meant to be a smile, “Just get your friends to let her know I’ve got you. We wont be long.”

Harry nodded, “Here take my bag with you, show her I am actually planning on showing up.”

Draco took the school bag off Harry and nodded as they walked down the corridor in opposite ways.

Harry followed Professor Moody into the dimly lit Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher's office and looked around. Every shelf was packed full of machines and devices, most of which Harry had no idea what they were or what they would do.

“Sit down Potter.” Moody said gruffly, pointing to a chair with several books on it. Harry moved the books and placed them carefully on the crowded desk before sitting down.

There was a large mirror to the side of him with a crack running down the middle. Harry could see several shadowy figures moving around the glass, although there was no one behind him.

“Foe glass.” Moody said, throwing a sheet over it, “Shows you yea enemies, more clear they are, the closer they are.” he explained.

Harry nodded and waited for Moody to make his way slowly to the other side of the desk and sit down.

  
“Now I wanted to talk to you today, to ask yea what you were planning on doing about that dragon of yours.” Moody asked directly.

Harry wasn't sure what to say, he knew that Moody and Dumbledore were good friends and that Dumbledore would almost certainly not be happy with Harry cheating; he also couldn't be sure that Moody had known he was under the invisibility cloak the other night.

“I'm not sure what you mean?” Harry said, acting surprised, “What dragon?”

Moody let out a large bark of laughter and took a large swig out of his hip flask, “This eye can see through a lot Harry, even invisibility cloaks.”

Harry felt himself growing red, “Are you going to tell?”

Moody shook his head, “No. I suggested it to Severus, didn't know your Mam had already told him to do everything he could to help you, no matter what the rules say. You're a lot younger than the others Harry and all of them are above average, you deserve a little bit of extra help. So what have you planned?”

Harry wished he had an answer to give, but he didn't have a plan, “Well, I know that dragons are heavily armoured so their eyes are the weakest bit.”

Moody nodded, “That's a fact, Potter, not a plan.”

Harry sighed, “I haven't really been able to think of anything. Any spells we've looked up, that could possibly have an affect on a dragon there is no way I could learn them in just a night.”

“You're not thinking Potter!” Moody said, slamming his hand down on the desk and making Harry jump, “You need to play to your strengths! So come on, what are your strengths?”

Harry currently felt the only strength he had was his minds ability to go completely blank, he thought for a few moments, Professor Moody waiting patiently, staring at him.

“Well, I’m a pretty OK flyer.” Harry said at last, seeing the tips of the Quidditch goal posts from the window.

Moody smiled, “Better than OK from what I’ve heard, one of the best Seekers Slytherin has ever seen, I’m told.”

Harry grinned and tried not to let himself feel to proud of that fact.

“Not surprised mind, your Pa was always a good flyer.” Moody said,

“But I'm not allowed my broom, if I had that then I would have half a chance, Nimbus 2000s are pretty fast but I’m not allowed...” Harry pointed out.

“You're allowed a wand.” Moody said.

“Yeah but...”

“You're not thinking again Potter.” Moody growled, “Think, how can you use your wand to get what you want?”

Harry's brain lit up, the summoning spell. It was simple and already half mastered, when he was paying attention, it was something he could get sorted by tomorrow morning with his friends help.

“Thank you Professor.” Harry said, jumping to his feet, feeling half a ton lighter now he had some sort of plan.

  
“Never said anything Potter, teachers aren't allowed to help. I just dragged you in here to ask you to try and write out how you resist the Imperious Charm to help the others learn.” Professor Moody said, opening his office door and letting Harry out.

Harry nodded and made his way quickly to Transfiguration. He slipped into his seat next to Draco, earning him a scowl from Professor McGonagall.

“Sorry Professor,” Harry said, “I was-”

“Yes your friends told me you were with Professor Moody. What did he want to tell you that was more important than my class?” Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry heard Tracy snigger behind him and smiled innocently, “He asked me to write out how I’m managing to shake of the Imperious Curse in Defence Against the Dark Arts, some of the other students,” He gave a meaningful look at Tracy, “Are failing terribly.”

Pansy and Daphne managed to suppress their giggles just before Professor McGonagall turned to glare at them as well, “How very public spirited of you Mr Potter. I hope you sudden abilities reflect as well in my class.”

Harry nodded and opened his text book, he waited until the lesson had settled down to quickly write two identical notes, he passed one to Draco, telling him to pass it onto the girls and sealed the other. Both notes asked for his friends help, to meet him in the potion lab as soon as lessons had finished and be prepared for a long night.

Once the bell rang he walked up to Professor McGonagall who was organising a large pile of essays on her desk, “What is it Mr Potter?”

“Could you give this to Hermione and Neville please?” Harry asked, “It's important and I’m not sure if I’ll see them in time.”

Professor McGonagall looked less than pleased at being asked to deliver notes, “What's it about?”

“Helping me practice spells for tomorrow.” Harry said honestly, he knew Professor McGonagall could open the letter to check if she wished and there was nothing he could do to stop her so really there was no point lying.

Professor McGonagall's face softened more than Harry had ever seen it, “Of course, I can hand it over to them at the end of class.”

Harry thanked her and left the room.

He hadn't asked Severus if he could borrow the classroom, and as he stood, with Pansy, Daphne and Draco, thinking that maybe the potions room wasn't the best idea with all it's very breakable things. Hermione and Neville arrived shortly after they did.

“We got the note, what do you need help with?” Hermione asked.

“Learning the summoning spell, the one we're learning at the moment.” Harry said, “I'm not far off but I need it perfect for tomorrow or I’m going to be roasted.”

“You have a plan then?” Neville said, hopping up onto one of the desks.

Harry nodded, “Yes. If I can summon my broom into the arena with me I will have a much better chance of getting past the dragon.”

“That's a long distance to summon something over.” Daphne said, “Are you sure it's not against the rules?”

Harry nodded again, “I'm sure. We're only allowed our wand when we go in but there is nothing about not being able to bring other things to you. And it's more likely than me being able to learn the Conjunctivitis Curse in just a few hours.”

“Well we can't do it here.” Draco said, “Your father would kill us if we broke everything here, and we've all seen what happens when you miss.”

“We can go and ask Professor Snape for a note to use one of the empty classrooms.” Hermione suggested, “That can't be counted as helping.”

Ten minutes later they had the note and a pile of pillows to practice with and were on their way to a classroom just off the corridor down to the kitchens.

  
“Oh look who it is!” Ron shouted, he's been going down an off shooting corridor when he turned towards them.

Harry rolled his eyes.

“What do you need Ronald?” Hermione asked, crossing her arms over defensively.

“Bit pathetic isn't it?” Ron gestured to them, “I mean come on. Brave Harry Potter cheating his name into the cup. Bit scared now though, you need all your friends to help you?”

Draco scoffed at him, “Ok, yes very interesting, I’m bored. Shall we be getting on?”

Harry nodded and started to walk down the corridor again, ignoring the shouts from Ron towards his back. He was bubbling with frustration by the time Pansy closed the classroom door behind them.

“What is his issue?” Daphne asked, slamming her bag down on the teachers desk.

Harry sighed, “I don't know. His Mum wont keep going on about how brilliant I am which I don't think helps.”

“I think Ronald is just jealous, he's always jealous of something.” Hermione said, “We should get started. This has to be perfect by tomorrow.”

Harry nodded, forcing all thoughts of Ron out of his head. It wasn't easy, pillows had a large surface area and he could see them making it relatively easy for Harry to master summoning them. They moved on to smaller things, and people started running interference and Harry's skills soon fell down.

“I'm never going to get this.” Harry said, it was past ten at night now and Hermione was just fixing a head injury that Harry had given Pansy with a hefty glass jar.

“You're already a lot better than you were.” Hermione said, “You're getting even the smallest of items to fly now, even when you can't see them.”

“Yeah just the issue of them smashing into things.” Harry sighed, “If my broom crashes into a door or something it's going to be a pile of sticks coming to help me.”

“Two more hours.” Draco said, “If you haven't gotten it by then, we'll take your broom with us and sit with it in the stands. Might go down as cheating, but at least you'll have it.”

Harry nodded and stood again, he was determined to get this.

The next morning, Harry woke feeling more nervous than he thought was physically possible. He had, however finished perfecting the summoning spell. Daphne and Draco were going to put his broom in the Slytherin Quidditch changing rooms with the window open so it would have less chance of crashing into a wall and still not be obvious that Harry had gotten it ready.

Draco dragged him down to breakfast and loaded his plate with food whether Harry wanted it or not. There were a number of badges pinned to students chests around the room and Harry saw several people sniggering in his direction.

The Durmstrang students were no where to be seen, the Beauxbatons lot where also absent.

“I imagine they want to eat with just the other students. In the ship or carriage.” Daphne said, buttering some toast.

She wasn't showing it, but Harry could tell she was nervous; apart from anything else she'd put seven sugars in her tea.

Pansy wasn't eating at all, neither was Draco. They'd both pushed food around their plates and told Harry he needed to eat up but he'd not seen them actually take a mouthful of their own. He felt touched by how worried for him they were.

Harry was about to ask what the badges said when Gemini walked over and sat down opposite him, a brother on either side.

“Lovely day today.” she said, tapping her cup.

Millicent, who was hovering behind her reached over and filled the cup with coffee. She also loaded up Gemini and Rodolphus's plate before Gemini waved her away. Millicent looked stupidly happy with herself, you'd think she'd been given the honour of serving the queen.

“It's not bad.” Harry said through gritted teeth.

He choose not to say anything about the badges Gemini and Rodolphus were both wearing. They were bright purple and said in, clear, white letters. 'Cheer for Cedric!'

Corvus was sitting quietly, he took a bit of toast and nibbled along the edge. His hair was a fair few shades lighter than his siblings and showed more brightly in the light. Gemini's however looked like a raven's wing.

“Where is your badge Corvus?” she asked, seeing he wasn't wearing one.

Corvus shrugged, “Must have fallen off.” he mumbled.

Gemini let out a loud sigh and pulled another from her bag. She turned Corvus to face her and carefully, almost lovingly, attached the badge to Corvus's robes, “There. Much better.”

Corvus mumbled some thanks and turned back to his breakfast.

She turned to Harry and smiled, “Do you like our badges?”

Harry snorted, “Oh yeah. They're great.” he rolled his eyes, “You know Ron was coming up with something very similar, maybe you should have been a Gryffindor as well.”

Gemini let out a loud laugh, turning several heads towards her, “Oh, I don't think so. It was Weasley's idea though. Of course I wouldn't normally sully myself with blood traitors but it was such a wonderful idea. He couldn't get it to work though. But I could.”

Rodolphus let out a large cough, and glared at his sister.

  
Her face grew dark for a moment, before she smiled, “Of course, we, rather. We managed to crack it.”

Harry forced a smile, “You're very clever.” he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“We haven't even shown you the best bit.” Rodolphus said.

Gemini nodded and giggled, “Oh yes!”

She ran her finger round the edge of the badge and the picture grew blurry. As it cleared it showed a rough cartoon of Harry, dead with little crosses over his eyes and his tongue hanging out.

Harry had had enough. He shoved his last bit of bacon into his mouth and left the hall. Ron saw him leaving and hurried over.

“Like the badges Potter?” he asked, smirking.

Harry clenched his fists, “Yeah. Sooo original. I know they were your idea, I also know you needed students two years younger than you to make them work. You're pathetic.”

Ron's face grew red with anger, “I'm pathetic? You're the one who felt he had to cheat! To show the whole school up!”

“It wasn't me!” Harry shouted, the hall around him growing quiet, “I didn't put my name in that stupid cup!”

“What is all this?” Professor McGonagall demanded, walking quickly over, “What on earth make either of you think you can cause such a scene in the hall?”

Ron and Harry glared at each other.

“Well?” Professor Snape demanded, also coming over.

“Harry started it.” Ron said sulkily.

Harry was about to say something when Professor McGonagall raised her hands for silence, “You were both showing yourselves up. Ten points from each house and run along.”

“I haven't finished breakfast.” Ron said, pointing back to the Gryffindor table.

“You can wait until lunch, and think about your behaviour.” Professor McGonagall said, pointing them both out the door.

Ron stormed off, shooting evil looks at Harry. Professor Snape followed Harry out the door, it was much quieter in the Entrance Hall.

“What's going on?” Severus asked, pulling Harry to the side.

“Ron just wont leave me alone.” Harry said, throwing his hands up in disrepair.

“Shouting at him isn't going to help the situation.” Severus pointed out.

Harry knew that; he knew he shouldn't have shouted, he should have just walked away but between the Lestranges, Ron, and the fact he was going to have to fight a dragon had left him a little on edge. He took a deep and calming breath,

“You're right, I know.” Harry said, “It just got too much for a moment. Have you seen the badges everyone is wearing?”

Severus nodded, “Yes. Very tasteless in my opinion. There's nothing I can do though. Students are allowed to wear badges.” Severus didn't say anything but it was just the sort of thing that James would have come up with.

Harry nodded, he knew that badges were allowed. So did Gemini and Ron, they knew there was nothing anyone could do to stop them.

“Good luck.” Severus said, he was more concerned than he could show at this moment, students were starting to wonder out the hall from breakfast.

Harry forced a smile, “I'll be OK. We have a cunning plan.”

Severus snorted a laugh, “I'll be there watching. If you need anything just shout and I will tell them to stop.”

Harry nodded and went to get his bag for lessons. Lessons were stopping at midday in order for the students to be able to watch the first challenge. Harry felt like he was watching he lessons from above his body rather than actually there.

He couldn't focus properly, just running on auto pilot; Professor Flitwick did comment on how brilliant his summoning charm had become. When lessons ended, Harry wasn't sure how he was still moving. Fear we about all her could feel at that moment, his legs moving by themselves.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Harry walked with his friends down to where a large arena had been set up for the challenge. People around him kept stepping forwards, either to say 'good luck' or hiss 'we'll have a box of tissues waiting for you' but Harry couldn't hear them, not really.

They walked towards the forest and stopped at the entrance to a large tent.

“You need to go in there.” Professor Snape said, he was shaking ever so slightly as he touched Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded and watched his father walk away, making sure he could get a word in with Charlie.

“You OK?” Daphne asked.

Harry nodded, “Yeah, I mean… yeah.” he didn't know what to say.

“We'll see you afterwards.” Draco said. He was so pale he was almost white.

Pansy, Daphne, Hermione, Neville and Draco watched as Harry turned and walked slowly into the tent before moving to take their seats.

Inside the tent it was surprisingly bright, several orbs hung from the celling. Harry was pleased to see he was not the only champion who was looking rather nervous. Fleur was looking less than composed, her skin pale and clammy. She kept playing with her hands and looking around with large, dark blue eyes.

Cedric was pacing up and down the rich carpet that had been put on the ground. Krum was sitting in the corner glaring at everyone who so much as breathed to loudly.

Ludo Bagman however was bouncing with happiness. He was wearing his Wasp robes again, stretched over his stomach and came bounding over to Harry.

“Harry you're here! Good-oh!” he said, taking Harry's arm and pulling him forward, “Time to fill you all in.” Bagman said brightly, gesturing for the others to come over.

“Right, now when the audience has assembled, I’m going to be offering each of you something out of this bag,” Bagman held up a purple silk bag, “You need to pick a...er… item from the bag as there are different varieties. And one last thing I have to tell you, your task is to collect the Golden Egg.”

Harry looked around, the others nodded to show they understood Ludo Bagman's words and moved back to their old seats.

They all looked as worried as Harry felt. They at least had volunteered to face a huge dragon; Harry hadn't, he'd never wanted this. He had been looking forward to sitting in the stands and watching them nearly get roasted, being excited and cheering Cedric on.

It wasn't long before Harry heard the hundreds of feet going past the outside of the tent calmed down and Ludo stepped forward again with the bag.

  
“Right, let’s see...” he looked around the anxious faces, “Ladies first I think.”

Fleur put her shaking hand into the bag and pulled out a tiny model of the Welsh Green. It moved around her hand slowly, it was a perfect replica of the big one with a tiny number 2 around it's neck.

Harry knew from Fleur's unsurprised face that he was right, Madam Maxime had definitely told her what was coming.

Krum also knew, he took a deep breath when offered the bag and pulled out the Chinese Fireball with a number 3 around it's neck.

Cedric went next, Harry wasn't sure if he was hoping that Cedric would get the Horntail or not. It seemed cruel to wish such a vicious dragon on someone but at the same time Harry didn't want it.

It wasn't the Horntail, Cedric pulled his hand out of the silk bag holding the Swedish Short-Snout in the palm of his hand, a small 1 sign hanging from it's neck.

Harry's stomach cramped painfully at the thought of putting his hand in the bag. He reached forward and felt around the fabric until he gripped the last miniature dragon. It snapped at him as Ludo Bagman gasped excitedly.

“The Hungarian Horntail!” Ludo exclaimed, “Oh wow!”

Harry shifted awkwardly, unsure what he was meant to say to that.

“Right, now.” Ludo said, “Well there you are! You'll go out in the order that the dragons are labelled so Mr Diggory you will go first. Now, I’m going to have to leave you, I’m commentating you see. Harry can I have a quick word?”

Harry nodded and followed Bagman over to a quiet corner.

“You got the nasty one there,” Bagman looked around them to make sure that they weren't being over heard, “I could give you a few pointers.”

Harry looked at him a frowned, “I think that's against the rules.”

Bagman smiled, “Look, no one would need to know, and you're already at a disadvantage.”

Harry shook his head, “I'm OK, thanks. I have a plan.”

“Sure?” Bagman asked.

Harry nodded, “Fine, thanks.”

Bagman nodded and left the tent. Harry watched him go ad waited. He wasn't sure he could manage waiting for very long, not really. Cedric had just left the tent when Harry heard a cries and cheers from the crowd meaning that he had entered the arena.

Waiting in the quiet was bad enough but waiting while listening to the sounds coming from the crowd was even worse. Every cheer or groan had Harry jumping as Cedric fought the dragon.

Krum was staring at the floor, looking as green as Harry felt while Fleur had taken over pacing around the tent, tracing Cedric's steps.

It was only fifteen minutes, according to the cloak anyway, it felt a lot longer to Harry, before there was a huge cheer that could only mean one thing; Cedric had gotten his egg from the dragon.

“Very good indeed!” Bagman shouted, “And now the marks from the judges!”

He didn't shout them out though so they had no idea how well Cedric had done.

Fleur stood, Harry could see her hand shaking slightly as she moved to the entrance of the tent and tried to take some deep breaths. The whistle blew and she disappeared out of the tent. Harry stood up and moved to another chair, he didn't know what else to do.

It was the same thing again, Bagman announcements; making everything that much worse, while the crowd reacted to Fleur's attempts to fight the dragon.

It only took her ten minutes before another cheer told Harry he was one person closer to fighting his own dragon. Krum's face was fixed with determination as he moved into position.

“Good luck Harry.” Krum said, “I hope you do very vell.”

Harry smiled, “Yeah. You too.” and with that Harry was left alone. Harry wanted to run away, except there was nowhere to run. His second thought was to throw up but he didn't think that would actually help much either.

Harry didn't watch the clock as the time ticked on before Krum's cheer meant that he too had gotten through the challenge.

Harry felt like he was made of lead as he dragged himself through to the entrance of the tent. He could hear his heart hammering in his ears and sweat dripping down his neck. The whistle blew and he walked out the tent, passed the trees and into the arena.

Hundreds of stadium like seats had been magicked into place around a large cage. He could see the Horntail, curled like a snake around it's eggs at the other end of the arena, watching him with it's big yellow eyes.

Harry focused on blocking out the sound around him. He couldn't see anyone's faces in the crowd; the light was too bright and he was too far away but in many ways that was a good thing. He knew that somewhere up there, Severus, Draco, Daphne, Hermione, Pansy and Neville sat worrying about him.

And at home, he could picture Lily sitting on the sofa in the living room worrying and picking at her nails. Sirius and Nikka would be there was well, worrying with her, waiting for news from Severus. Would they have told Danica what was going on? She was so young still, he couldn't imagine Lily trying to explain to her how much danger he was in.

Suddenly rage flared inside him, burning away all of his fear for a moment. In that second he hated whoever had put his name into the Goblet of Fire, hated them for everything they were putting his family through.

“And now time for Harry Potter, of Hogwarts school!” Bagman shouted, “He is by far the youngest of champions and will be facing the Hungarian Horntail. So Harry! The clock starts now!”

He raised his wand into the air and took a deep breath, “Accio Nimbus 2000!”

He waited, they'd calculated it would take at least half a minute for his broom to reach them; assuming it worked.

He felt a breath of relief as he heard the broom flying through the air towards him. He caught it in one hand and mounted it quickly before kicking off.

  
The dragon still hadn't moved, or taken her eyes off him.

Harry flew a bit closer, it wasn't going to be possible to get to the egg until she moved, at least a little; preferably a lot.

Harry flew closer, darting around her head and swooping down low. The dragon reared her head and snapped at him a couple of times.

He could hear Bagman commenting on how well he was flying and allowed himself a small smile before focusing back on the task. The dragon still seemed mostly uninterested in Harry, he was no more than a fly buzzing around annoying her.

Harry knew he was going to have to get closer to the dragon. A deep breath later Harry dived down towards the nest, aiming for the eggs and pulled away just as a large amount of fire whistled passed his side.

It worked though, and the dragon stirred from her resting place and moved a couple of steps away from the nest. Harry flew close again and again slowly drawing the dragon out.

She was getting more and more frustrated with him, snapping her mouth and sticking out her fork like tongue while throwing as much fire at him as she could manage.

Harry twisted and darted out the way each time, missing the flames and sharp teeth.

_'This is it'_ Harry thought to himself. He brought himself round and faced the nest, the golden egg was sitting there, pride of place, in amongst the pile of stone coloured dragon eggs.

Harry was sure he could grab it and then fly out, it was bigger than a snitch and wasn't moving. How hard could it be?

He leaned forward with all the force he could to muster to zoom towards the egg. He was going to make it! He heard the crowd roar and the dragon roaring louder. He was nearly there, his fingers where just inches from the egg.

That's when he felt the heat, his broom wasn't responding. He felt himself crash into the hard branches and dirt that made up the nest as the air was pushed from his lungs and he rolled down the mound.

He could feel the earth move as the dragon moved quickly towards him. The eggs, he had to get to the eggs. Harry forced himself onto all fours and scrambled up the earth mound and lay down amongst the eggs.

He knew she wouldn't hurt them and most dragon's eggs couldn't take direct blasts of fire. He could see the Horntail glaring over him, bearing her teeth and trying to work out what to do.

Harry was trying to think about that as well. What was he going to do? He took several deep breaths to slow his heart rate a little and tried to think clearly.

There was too much noise, the crowd was screaming and shouting, the dragon was hissing and spitting at him, Bagman was prattling on and there was something else. Noise from the forest maybe? It was like a strange hiss with the odd word thrown in.

Harry shuffled closer to a large pile of eggs as the dragon grew more and more impatient at the threat being so near her precious eggs.

Harry froze. The noise was coming from within the eggs! He was sure of it. He pressed his ear to the egg.

“Sssss….Mama…..ssss…..ssss….warmth….”

Harry didn't understand, there was no dragon that could speak human from birth, let alone English. It was broken English for sure, and Harry could only make out every other word. Parseltongue, it wasn't the dragon who was speaking English, it was Harry picking out the snake words in the dragon’s language.

It made sense, to Harry at least, sort of. The Horntail was very snake like in looks anyway and their young even more so. Harry took several deep breaths, this was crazy but he had no other choice. His broom was now nothing but ash and sticks that had smashed against the cage wall and he didn't know any spells that would have an affect on a dragon.

He stood up, “ _STOP_!” he shouted, in Parseltongue, as loudly as he could.

The dragon which had been about to send him up in flames stopped, confused.

“ _Not egg_!” Harry said.

The dragon threw her head back and roared loudly, “Thief….ssss… _my babies!”_

“ _No!_ ” Harry wasn't sure this was going to work, “ _Not egg….look...smell!”_

The dragon looked at him, clearly trying to make up her mind about what was going on. She flicked out her long, forked tongue at the golden egg and then at her own. She reared up and gave an ear splitting roar of anger.

  
 _“Trick... Ssss...ssss…ss…trick!”_ she hissed, “W _ho?!_ ”

Harry wasn't sure what to do; he knew who had slipped her the egg, of course he did, he also knew he had to get out of there and if he didn't tell her he had no doubt that she would cook both him and the egg without a second thought.

But he also knew what his mother would say if she found out he'd turned a dragon on someone. He didn't have a choice, Charlie Weasley said that they would be on stand by; Harry just wished they were on stand by for the judges table as well.

“ _Judges.”_ Harry said, but the dragon clearly didn't understand.

“Of all the words not to get.” Harry muttered to himself.

The dragon was getting impatient.

“ _Point taker… umm people watching… in charge!”_

She understood that one and turned quickly to aim her fire at the judges. Harry took the chance and grabbed the egg, running for the exit. He had just gotten out when he felt the flames behind him and heard the dragon crash to the ground.

Severus was on him in a second, smothering him in a hug. Harry could see an owl already flying to Lily and the rest of his family that he was OK.

“You did so well Harry, the fastest time of any of the champions.” Severus said, he was beaming and couldn't stop smiling, “You need to go and see Madam Pomfrey before you get your scores. She's already having to patch up Diggory.”

He walked with Harry over to where Madam Pomfrey was in a tent, patching up some burns on Cedric. He didn't look too badly injured, at least he was sitting up.

“Dragons! Whatever next? What was the headmaster thinking?” She muttered to herself.

“You OK?” Harry asked Cedric as he hopped up onto one of the beds.

Cedric shrugged, as much as he could, “I'll live. You seem OK though. Well done, I could hear the commentary.” he smiled.

Harry grinned, “Thanks. Yeah just a few scrapes for me I think. Got pretty close though.”

Cedric flinched as Madam Pomfrey finished putting a bandage over a nasty looking burn covered in orange slime.

“Come back tomorrow Mr Diggory for me to check they're healing all right.”

Cedric nodded and stood up from the bed, waving goodbye to Harry. Harry let Madam Pomfrey push him down onto the bed and look over his left leg, it was only now he realised it was badly grazed it was. As soon as he'd seen it the adrenaline subsided and the pain kicked in. He'd forgotten how much a graze could hurt and had a new sympathy for Danica who seemed to have a new one every other day.

Severus stayed with him while Madam Pomfrey expertly fixed him up until the only signs he had of his brush with the dragon was his torn and battered clothing.

Daphne, Draco, Neville, Hermione and Pansy were all waiting for him just outside the tent, it was clear they had all been very worried. Hermione had nail marks in the side of her face from where she'd been digging in her nails.

“You were brilliant!” Draco beamed, going over to him and giving him a big hug.

“Thanks.” Harry smiled, “Glad you all had a good show.” he smirked.

“Oh, Harry we were worried sick!” Hermione said, coming over and hugging him as well.

“I'm fine.” Harry tried to reassure them all, “So what did everyone else do?”

“Cedric managed to Transfigure a stone into a dog and then the dragon chased that.” Neville said.

“Well it started to chase it, then wasn't as stupid as Cedric had hoped and burnt him.” Pansy snorted, “He seemed OK though.”

“Yeah I saw him in the tent.” Harry said, “I'd never have been able to Transfigure something that well.” Harry felt a knot form in his stomach, he was worried that the judges would think he had taken the easy way out, he'd only used his wand for one, simple, spell.

“Fleur did fairly well.” Draco said, “You could really tell she's part Veela. She used a spell to put the dragon into a sort of trance, made it go to sleep. Unfortunately it let out a jet of fire and caught her skirt, she put it out OK though and managed to run and get the egg.”

“Krum didn't do so well.” Hermione sighed, “He jumped in there and shot the dragon with a conjunctivitis curse but it went a bit mad and started trampling all over the place. Smashed at least half the eggs, Hagrid was beside himself.”

Harry felt a flash of sorrow for the dragon, having heard the babies in the Horntail's eggs talking they felt a lot more human rather than just mad animal to be avoided.

They'd reached the side of the arena now, the dragon was gone and they huddled around Harry to hear his scores. Ludo Bagman was now sitting in amongst the judges, talking quietly to Mr Crouch and Karkaroff who sat either side of him.

It wasn't a long wait before the judges nodded to show they were all ready. Madam Maxime was first and raised her wand into the air.

A silver ribbon shot from the end and twisted itself into a large number eight.

The crowd cheered and Harry breathed a sigh of relief, that wasn't bad really, that was rather good. Mr Crouch was next and sent up a silver ribbon seven.

“He's being a bit harsh.” Draco huffed.

Harry didn't say anything but wondered if his use of Parseltongue, a typically very 'dark' talent, had put his marks down in Crouch's eyes.

Dumbledore came next and awarded Harry a nine. Harry could feel his friends jumping excitedly around him, Daphne's heels making a small click every time she bounced up and down.

Ludo Bagman beamed down at Harry while his wand shot out a silver ribbon ten.

“Really?” Harry said surprised, “I got hurt! I was hardly perfect.”

“Shh.” Draco said, nudging him in the ribs, “Don't complain.”

Karkaroff looked rather uncomfortable as he sent up a silver six. The crowd cheered but there were a fair few grumbles as well.

“He's such a cheater.” Daphne spat, “He gave Krum a ten and he squished all his eggs!”

Draco nodded darkly, “Father never did think much of him.”

Harry felt suddenly very tired and the noise from the crowd was all to much for him, “Let's get out of here.”


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Harry, Severus, and his friends wandered back to the tent where the champions had first picked their dragons. His friends and Severus all said they would wait for him until he was finished, knowing that Bagman wouldn't let them in.

Harry was grateful they would be waiting for him as he went inside. Cedric smiled at him when he walked in, as did Krum.

“Vell done Harry.” Viktor said, coming over to shake his hand, “I vish I had thought of flying.”

Harry grinned, “Well my broom wishes that I hadn't.”

“You will be able to get a new one?” Fleur asked, walking over.

Harry could see the burn marks on her skirt but she seemed otherwise all right, if a little shaken.

He nodded, “Yeah, I should be able to. Maybe not this year, but at least there is no Quidditch. Never thought I'd say that.”

Cedric smirked, “I know what you mean. Well done though, Harry.”

“Yes well done Harry!” Ludo beamed, walking in, “And well done to you all!” he looked so please, Harry would have thought that it was Ludo who had taken down a dragon, “Now, I'm sure you all know where you are in the tables? Well Mr Potter and Mr Krum are currently tied in First place, then it is Mademoiselle Delacour and just a few points behind, Mr Diggory! The next task will take place on the twenty fourth of February, so you've got a nice long break between now and then! Now all you need to know to prepare is inside those golden eggs you're holding. They will give you a clue and you will need to solve the clue to be able to prepare! All clear? Brilliant! Off you go.”

Harry didn't need to be told twice and left the tent quickly to meet up with his friends outside, Severus had left to take a Floo call from Lily. They started up to the castle when someone jumped out at them. It was Rita Skeeter wearing rather blindingly acid-green set of robes, Quick-Quotes Quill in hand.

“Hello Harry. Brilliant job today!” She smiled, “Mind giving me a quick word? How did you feel facing the dragon? How do you feel now? Maybe about the fairness of the scoring?”

Harry didn't say anything instead waving goodbye to her and marching up to the castle with his friends.

They went up to the owlery first, where Harry wrote a long letter in very messy hand writing as quickly as he could telling his mother everything that happened, his friends wrote similar letters to their own worried parents.

Once the flock of owls had left they wondered back down stairs and headed to their separate common rooms. Draco opened the door and they were hit with the sound of a large party going on.

More of the Slytherins had come round to the idea of having Harry as a champion; now that he had done so well in the first task. Harry felt a grin spread across his face as a young first year girl pushed a butter beer into his hands and a handful of crisps.

“Well done Harry!” she grinned, “You were amazing!”

Harry opened his mouth to say thank you but she had already disappeared back into the crowd. There were still a few students not celebrating, Tracy Davis was glaring nastily at them from her homework in the corner.

“Will you quieten down?” she snapped at anyone who came close to her. They just ignored her.

Gemini and Rodolphus were also not celebrating. Rodolphus looked like he wanted to. Millicent was still sitting next to him, in the crowd of six or seven who were always crowding around them and both of them kept looking over towards the celebrating students.

Gemini however looked completely calm, as if nothing was going on. She was curled up in the chair, her long hair tumbling over her shoulder, reading a book. Corvus was conspicuous by his absence.

Harry didn't want to think about that though, he was just happy he was alive. He'd faced a fully grown dragon and won! Not only had he won, he was currently tied for first place; this was better than he ever could have hoped.

Blaise Zabini shook Harry's hand warmly and pulled him up onto the coffee table that had been pulled into the middle of the room.

“WELL DONE HARRY!!” he cheered.

The partying Slytherins clapped and cheered as well. Harry held the egg up and smiled, he couldn't deny that this felt pretty good.

“Open it Harry!” Someone called,

“Yeah!”

“What's inside!”

Harry ran his nails around the grove that ran all the way around the egg and pulled it open, it was completely hollow inside but as soon as it was opened the most horrific sound escaped. The screeching and screaming filled the room, causing several people to clamp their hands over their ears.

Harry slammed the egg shut and tried to catch his breath, “What the fuck was that?!”

“Maybe it was a banshee?” Daphne said, gasping for breath, “Maybe you'll have to face one next?”

“I know, I know!” Gemini said, bouncing up and snapping her book shut, “You're going to have to fight the Cruciatus Curse. You know I know someone who is really good at those.” she laughed and walked up the stairs to her dorm room.

Harry glared at her back while a small part of him worried that that would be the case.

“Don't be stupid, Lestrange, that's illegal!” a second year called to her back. Gemini didn't even turn around, simply waving goodnight over her head.

Harry enjoyed the party but he was very happy to be able to crawl into his warm, comfortable bed and sleep. He put the little miniature dragon on his bedside table and watched it walk around and make little puffs of smoke. He was going to give it to Hagrid; he'd always wanted a dragon and this one would be far less likely to burn his house down.

December came with a cold and cruel wind with sleet hammering down on the windows as the students hurried between classes. The Durmstrang students didn't seem fussed as they moved between the ship and the castle but the Beauxbatons ones were struggling.

Madam Pomfrey had had to treat all of them, at least once, for chilblains and even though they had magically made thick cloaks out of pale blue velvet and moleskin, they were still shivering though as they hurried around the grounds.

Harry couldn't exactly say he was happy as he stood in class at Care of Magical Creatures shivering against the weather. There were only ten Skrewts left as they were very fond of eating and blowing each other up but their appetites only grew as they got bigger and bigger.

“Righ' class.” Hagrid said, moving to the front of the class, “We're workin' with the Skrewts again. I'm not sure if they hibernate or not so we're goin' ta settle 'em down and see. I've got these boxes 'ere for 'em so just tuck 'em in and stuff.”

Harry and Draco, along with the rest of the class looked at the pile of large boxes next to the bundle of blankets and pillows.

The Skrewts were by far the ugliest things Harry had ever seen. They were now six foot long, at least, and a pale grey colour with several pairs of scuttling legs.

Harry and Draco moved over to one of the Skrewts and tried to tie a long bit of rope around their middles without getting stung or blasted.

“If I wasn't so fond of Hagrid I would be trying to drop this class at the moment.” Harry hissed as he pulled his hand away from nearly getting blown off, “I hate these stupid things.”

“Maybe we could sneak down and poison them?” Draco said, using his foot to try and keep the Skrewt in place.

Harry did seriously consider it for a moment before he thought about how upset Hagrid would be to wake up one morning to see them all dead in their little pen. He had been so happy when Harry had given him the little miniature dragon, Harry couldn't undo all that just to get rid of the creatures.

Harry wasn't sure how long it would last, having only been transfigured from something else but it seemed to be doing well at the moment. Hagrid had made it a little pen, and spent time cutting up tiny bits of steak for it every meal time.

Harry and Draco managed to force the Skrewt into a box where it really didn't seem like it wanted to go to sleep, Harry very much doubted that the Skrewts hibernated but he also knew that if they could get them to hibernate they would have at least two glorious months free of them.

“Well well well… doesn't this look like fun?”

Harry flinched as the sound of Rita Skeeter's voice pierced his ears. She was wearing a thick cloak in magenta and still clutching her crocodile skin clutch bag.

“Who're you?” Hagrid asked as he stopped a Skrewt from blasting as student, withering a nearby pumpkin instead.

Rita Skeeter beamed at him, “Rita Skeeter. I write for the Daily Prophet.”

“Thought Dumbledore said you weren' allowed inside the school any more?” he frowned at her.

Rita Skeeter ignored him, “What exactly are these fascinating creatures?” she said beaming even more widely.

“Blast-Ended Skrewts.” Hagrid mumbled.

Rita looked very interested and fluttered her eyelashes at Hagrid, “Really? I've never heard of them before… where do they come from?”

Harry noticed that Hagrid was starting to blush, he mumbled something and moved away. Harry felt dread rising inside him, where had Hagrid gotten them from? Hermione and Draco seemed to be thinking the same thing.

“I think they're really interesting don't you?” Draco shouted across to the box where Hermione was working.

“Oh yeah. They're great. What do you think Harry?” Hermione smiled.

Harry nodded, “Yep...umm… never have a boring lesson that's for sure.”

Rita Skeeter's eyes grew wide at the sight of Harry, “Oh you're in this class!”

She walked quickly over and took Harry's arm, moving him away from Draco slightly, “So Harry, you like Care of Magical Creatures?”

Harry nodded, he was very aware of her Quick-Quotes Quill floating just behind her and didn't want to say anything that could possibly be twisted. Even with his silence the quill was still writing furiously.

“Yeah, yes I really enjoy Care of Magical Creatures.” Harry said.

“Lovely.” Rita said, she gazed back to Hagrid, “Have you been teaching long?” her gaze moved to where most of the class were hiding in Hagrid's hut, noses pressed against the glass to see if the coast was clear.

Hagrid shook his head, “It's only me second year.”

Rita nodded, Harry could see her thinking things through, her eyes glinting, “I don't suppose you would be willing to give an interview? You see the Daily Prophet has a zoological column, every Wednesday, as I’m sure you know. We could feature these...um… Bang-Ended Scoots.”

Hagrid beamed, “Blast-Ended Skrewts. Yeah. Yeah why not?”

Harry wished he could tell Hagrid how much of a bad idea this was but Rita Skeeter was watching him still and the quill was still scratching away. He had no choice but to go back over to Draco and watch as Hagrid and Rita Skeeter made arrangements to meet up and have the interview.

She waved goodbye to the class and walked back towards Hogsmead smiling broadly.

“Hagrid!” Harry sighed, “Listen, she's going to twist everything you say! She can't be trusted.”

He was about to say something else when the bell rang to call them back into the castle. Hagrid seemed very distracted anyway and wasn't really listening. Harry, Draco and Hermione sighed and moved away.

“I'm so angry at her!” Hermione fumed as they trudged back up through the snow.

“I just hope that Hagrid hasn't done something stupid and imported those things illegally. She'd have a field day getting to write that one up!” Draco said through gritted teeth.

Harry was very glad when he could fall into his chair by the fire that night and get out his homework; it seemed to be growing far more quickly than he could get through it.

“Harry, don't suppose you want a break from all that?” Draco said.

Harry nodded, “Yeah why?”

Draco held up a large parcel, “Petal wants this to get to Dobby. She was hoping to come and visit but has been too busy. To be honest, she gets very panicked when she has to leave the Manor without Mother or Father.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah that would be good. Hold on a second.” he raced upstairs and grabbed the Marauders Map before coming back downstairs, “Lets see where Hermione is. She's really interested in House elves and it would be good to see them happy.”

Draco frowned, “Why wouldn't they be happy?”

Harry sighed, “She saw Winky at the World Cup and, well, Mr Crouch didn't treat her very well.

Draco nodded and huddled over the map so no one else could see what they were doing. Harry tapped the map with his wand,

“I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” Harry whispered.

The map filled with lines and tiny moving dots.

“Library or common room?” Draco suggested.

It was still early in the day so there were a lot of students and teachers moving around making it very difficult to find one person.

They did find Hermione's tiny dot though, sitting in the library. Daphne and Pansy were with her and Viktor Krum was nearby Harry noticed.

They cleared the map and headed out to the library. Madam Pince glared at them as they walked over to the table that Hermione, Pansy and Daphne were sitting at.

“Hello.” Harry smiled, bringing them out of their studying world.

Hermione smiled back, “Hi.”

There was a loud giggle from a group of girls nearby as one of them was spotted by Krum. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come to the kitchens with us?” Draco asked.

“Get to meet some House elves?” Harry grinned.

Hermione looked down at the homework before her, thinking. There was another squeal from the nearby group of girls and Hermione gritted her teeth.

“Yep.” She said, she shook her bushy hair and stuffed her books into her bag, “Why can't he read on his stupid ship?” she mumbled.

“What do you mean?” Draco asked.

“Viktor keeps coming to the library to study, and whenever he does the group of screaming fan girls comes with him.” Daphne explained.

  
“Why isn't he on his ship?” Harry asked.

Pansy and Daphne grinned at each other, Hermione blushed slightly.

Pansy shrugged, “Well it's strange really, he only ever seems to be here when Hermione is.”

“So House elves?” Hermione said, standing up and glaring down at Daphne and Pansy who were still smirking.

Harry was still slightly confused but didn't mention anything as they wound down the corridors and to the kitchens.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

They reached the kitchens and Harry reached out to tickled the pear. The door to the kitchens swung open, blasting them all with a rush of steam. Hermione looked in at wonder tot he dozens of House elves that where dashing around the kitchens.

“I didn't realise there were so many of them.” She said quietly.

“Can we helps you?” a young, female House elf asked. She was wearing a crisp white pillow case with the Hogwarts crest embroidered on the front.

“We're looking for Dobby?” Draco said, stepping into the warm, steamy kitchen and holding up the parcel, “His Mother sent this.”

The House elf nodded and darted up to a corner of the kitchen. She returned a moment later with a very happy, slightly tomato splattered, Dobby.

“Harry Potter!” Dobby beamed, “And Master Draco! How nice it is to see you!”

He gave them a low bow.

“Thank you Dobby.” Draco smiled.

“Who’s is your friend?” Dobby asked, his large eyes looking up at Hermione.

“Umm, my name is Hermione.” she said, shyly.

Dobby beamed, “It is nice to be meeting up. Please, come sit!”

He grabbed Harry and Draco's hands and pulled them into the kitchen. He sat them down on a bench along one edge and pushed glasses of pumpkins juice into their hands, along with a large plate of scones.

Draco thanked him and handed over the parcel from Petal, “Your Mother asked me to give you this.”

Dobby flapped his ears and ripped open the paper. Inside was several sets of hats and gloves, all made by Petal and a lot of sweets, “Mama is so kind to me.” he smiled happily.

“How are these made?” Hermione said a little confused while looking over a stripped pair of socks.

“Naalbinding Miss.” Dobby said.

Hermione had never heard of that before, it looked like a mix between knitting and very tight crochet, “I've never heard of it. They look nice and warm.”

Dobby nodded, “Oh yes Miss. Naalbinding is very old, kepts on mostly only by House elves. They make such lovelest things. Very warm.”

Hermione handed him back the socks and took a scone, Harry could tell she was thinking something through, “Dobby, can I ask you something?”

Dobby nodded, “Anythings Miss.”

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip for a moment while trying to work out how to phrase her question, “Are you happy working here?”

Dobby nodded, “Oh yes Miss! I is very happy!”

“But you hated working for the Malfoys.” Hermione looked over to Draco, “Sorry.”

Draco shrugged and tucked into a scone.

“You just seemed very unhappy.” Hermione said, “But you seem a lot happier here.”

Dobby nodded, “Things was difficult at home. Voices in my head. But here there is no voices and I can still work!”

Hermione nodded, “You like working then?”

Dobby nodded, “I love it Miss. Dumbledore did offer to pay me but I likes working so I don't needs paying.”

Hermione nodded and smiled, “Thank you Dobby.”

“Why does you ask?” Dobby asked.

Hermione sighed, “I met Winky at the Quidditch World Cup and she seemed to be very badly treated.”

Dobby nodded, his ears dropping a little, “I sees. Some families are mean but most are nice.”

“Kreacher always seems happy as well. I guess I just don't know much about House elves.” Hermione said.

“Winky is here Miss if you would like to be seeings her.” Dobby offered.

Hermione nodded happily, “Oh yes please.”

Dobby's face fell slightly, “She isn't very well Miss, I should tell you. Maybe yous could cheer her up?”

The three of them followed Dobby over to the other wall and into an empty fire place. There was Winky, sitting wearing a very dirty, little blue skirt and top. She was slumped against the cold bricks with a bottle of butter beer half empty in her hand.

“Winky?” Dobby said, shaking her shoulder gently, “There is peoples here to see you.”

Winky opened her eyes slowly and rubbed the end of her tomato like nose, “Master? Oh, it's yous, hellos.” she sniffed.

Hermione felt her heart break a little for the poor House elf, she clearly wasn't dealing very well.

“Winky wondered for a while and cames to see me after…” Dobby paused, “Well… shes was very upset and I says Dumbledore will gives you a job.”

“I wants to go back to Mr Crouch!” Winky insisted, ending with a hiccup.

“She’s is drunk.” Dobby whispered to them, blushing.

“Butter beer isn't that strong.” Hermione said.

“It is to us House elves, Miss.” Dobby told her, with very wide eyes.

Winky let out a large sob, “Oh Mr Crouch! How will he be managing without his Winky? I is their only House elf! How is makings his dinner? Is he evens eatings?”

Dobby managed to get the bottle off her and lead them away, “She’s will sleep soon and we cans clear her up a bit.”

“Mr Crouch was horrible to just get rid of her!” Hermione spat, “Doesn't he care how upset she is?”

“No.” Harry and Draco said together.

Hermione sighed. They were right; Mr Crouch seemed to have very little sympathy for Winky. It was clear that the House elves were very busy so they said goodbye, walking back to the Great Hall for dinner.

Hermione didn't have dinner though, instead rushing over to the library and saying she would see them later.

“I don't understand why Winky still wants to go back to Mr Crouch.” Harry said shaking his head, “She's in such a bad state.”

Draco nodded, “Maybe I could get Petal to make her some new clothes. The ones she's wearing are terribly ragged. Girls like new clothes, right?”

Harry found Hermione in the library, hunched over her desk, writing furiously fast on a bit of parchment.

“What are you up to?” Harry said, dragging his Divination homework out of his school bag.

  
“Well, I don't know a lot about House elves, but neither does anyone else.” Hermione said, “In most books they are only ever footnotes; Hogwarts- A History doesn't mention them at all. I mean, you saw how many there are, they must have had a huge impact on Hogwarts. I have managed to find a couple of books that go over them in a little more detail. So, I thought I would set up an education program to teach people about House elves.”

Harry looked at her and blinked, “Really? It's just I'm not sure there are many people who want to know about House elves.”

Hermione looked at him through narrowed eyes, “You're right. And that's the issue, people just pretend that they don't exist! But they do, and they have feelings and they have such a rich history when you get into it.”

Harry knew when not to push it, Hermione had a very determined look on her face which made Harry simply nod and agree. He looked over his Divination homework but his mind was really on the egg that currently was under his bed.

He'd tried opening it a few times but had gotten nothing more than the loud screaming that had come out the first time. He couldn't make anything out in the scream, just noise. At least he had a while before he really needed to worry. Harry shook his head and focused on making up something about how many accidents he was going to have for Divination.

A few days later, Harry was pleased with his potion sample as he placed it, carefully labelled, on Professor Snape's desk at the end of the lesson. It was a pale blue colour, only slightly darker than Draco's and Daphne's which he took as a good sign, he was pleased to see both Crabbe and Goyle's were an angry red colour and more slime than liquid.

He started to pack up his bag, as did the rest of the class as it was nearly time for the bell to go. Harry was looking forward to getting his homework done, only two essays to do and he would have caught up with everything.

“I have not yet said you can pack your bags, sit now.” Professor Snape ordered them.

There were a few grumbles from around the class that were quickly silenced by a glare from Snape. Once he was sure the classes attention was all on him, he moved round to the front of the desk and crossed his arms.

“The Yule Ball is approaching.” He said, “It is an important and traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialise with our guests. The Ball is, strangely, a Ball, and therefore formal wear, dress robes, must be worn. The Ball is open to all those in fourth year and above, although you may bring younger guests if you wish.”

Tracy and Millicent started whispering to each other and giggling.

“Quiet.” Snape ordered, “As I was saying, the Ball will begin at eight o'clock on Christmas Day and finish at midnight. This may be a chance for us to relax and have some fun but if I have one whisper that ANY Slytherin has been behaving in an inappropriate way that person will be severally dealt with.” He let this sink in for a moment, “Now off you go, Harry I need a word.”

Harry nodded.

“We'll wait with you.” Daphne said.

Pansy and Draco nodded as well, Harry noticed that both girls looked very excited about the idea of a Ball.

Harry walked over to Severus, who was looking over the potions as the class left, Draco, Pansy and Daphne hanging around at the back of the class.

“Your potion looks very good today Harry, well done.” Severus smiled.

Harry grinned, “Thanks.”

“Now, I wanted to tell you that the champions and their partners-”

“Partners?” Harry asked, he could feel himself blush as Cho Chang jumped into his head, although he'd never really looked at her as anything other than an excellent Quidditch player, he suddenly liked the idea of them as 'partners'.

“For the Ball, you will have to take a date.” Severus said, trying not to grin at Harry, “You and your partners will lead the first dance and be seated in pride of place.”

Harry felt his heart drop, “Dad, you know I can't dance!”

“You're not that bad, Harry.” Severus said kindly.

“Yes I am!” Harry insisted, “I have two left feet! Hell, I have three left feet!”

His head was now filled with the image of him trampling all over Cho's feet and her running away from him.

“I'm sorry Harry, but it is tradition and there is nothing you or I can do to change that.” Severus said frankly, “I suggest you practice. Lots.”

“I could go home for the holidays.” Harry grumbled, “I'm going to miss the Malfoy Party.”

Severus let out a snort, “You're not going home Harry and Narcissa has moved her party to the Easter week off, which Professor Dumbledore has arranged for the students to go home, should they wish.”

Harry sighed, he wasn't going to win this one but the thought of having to find a date, and learning how to dance enough not to horribly embarrass himself, left him more afraid than when he'd faced the dragon.

He spent the next few days wondering why he'd never noticed that girls always seem to move around in groups. He'd seen Cho a few times now but she was always with her friends and Marietta always glared him away when he came close.

Pansy was pleasantly surprised when William Reade asked her for a word one breakfast time. She nodded and left her porridge to talk to him.

He looked awkwardly and ran a hand through his adorable shoulder length hair, “I… umm… I was so much better at this in my head.”

Pansy smiled, “It's OK.”

“I was… my little sister started Hogwarts this year.” He explained, “And I don't think she'd ever forgive me if I didn't take her to the Yule Ball.”

Pansy was confused, “Ok… I think I’m missing something.”

William smiled, “I was going to ask you.”

Pansy blushed, “Oh.”

“But I need to take my little sister, because she wont get to go otherwise.” William said quickly.

“You were going to ask me?” Pansy asked.

William nodded, “Yeah, I was. I… I haven't upset you have I?”

Pansy laughed kindly, “No, not at all. I think it's really sweet that you're taking your little sister. And I’ll still see you there, maybe you could ask me for a dance?”

William grinned, “For sure.”

Pansy did her best to stop smiling before going to sit back down and finish her breakfast.

“Did you see the next Hogsmead trip date?” Draco said, “Only in a week.”

“Ooo you know what this means.” Daphne grinned, “DRESS SHOPPING!”

Pansy laughed.

  
“What did William want?” Harry asked.

Pansy waved her hand, “He was just going to ask me to the Ball but he needs to take his little sister, she's only just come to school.”

“That's sweet of him.” Harry smiled, wondering if he could get away with taking Danica, people would think that was sweet right? He could also use her as the excuse for his terrible dancing…

He saw Cho leave the dinner hall, a letter in her hand. She was alone! Harry left his friends and chased after her.

“Cho! Cho!” he called.

She was just about to climb the stairs but turned and smiled, “What is it, Harry?”

She had the softest Scottish accent that made him melt inside a little, her smile lighting up her face.

“Umm...” Harry walked closer.

Cho smiled encouragingly.

“Wha… where were you going?” Harry choked out, why was this so hard?

Cho waved the letter up, “I was just going to send this to my Ma.”

Harry nodded, “Doyouwanttogotothedancewithme?” He said a lot quicker than he'd meant to, he coughed to clear his throat and took a deep breath, “Do you want to go to the dance with me?”

Cho looked at him with wide eyes, “Oh Harry...”

“Don't worry.” Harry said, forcing a smile, “It was just an idea.”

“I do,” Cho said, “I mean I would, it's just I’ve already said I’d go with someone you see.”

Harry felt a strange mixture of relief, jealousy and sadness, “Oh. Well I’ll see you there then.” he smiled, “Who are you going with?”

Cho looked at her feet awkwardly, “Cedric.”

Cho rushed off up the stairs leaving Harry feeling very awkward standing at the foot of the stairs. He went back to his friends and sat down with a thump.

“You OK?” Daphne asked.

  
“I just asked Cho to the Ball.” Harry mumbled.

“And she said no?” Pansy said, putting an arm around him comfortingly.

“No, well yes.” Harry sighed, “She's already going with Cedric.”

Draco, Daphne and Pansy didn't know what to say.

“Well, at least she didn't say no.” Harry said, shaking his head to try and stop himself from dwelling on it.

“Exactly.” Draco said, “So looks like all of us need to find dates still.”

“I could always ask Hermione...” Harry mused.

“Hermione already has a date.” Daphne and Pansy said together, grinning.

  
“Really?” Draco, “Who?”

Daphne shook her head, her honey blonde hair rippling down her back, “That's not our place to tell you. Hermione will tell you when she's ready.”

“I just hope it's not Ronald.” Harry muttered, not thinking for a second that Hermione ever would.

“Still leaves us without anyone.” Draco sighed.

Pansy smirked, “Well where would two girls and two boys find dates?” she said sarcastically.

Draco and Harry looked at her.

“You want us to ask you two?” Harry said slowly.

Daphne rolled her eyes, “We're not that bad.”

“Not romantically I mean, just as friends. It would at least give us someone to go with and we can still see other people there.” Pansy pointed out, now that she knew William had wanted to take her the last thing she wanted was having to flirt with some other guy for the evening.

Harry nodded, “I'm all for it.”

Draco looked slightly surprised, he expected Harry to be more against the idea, “Really? Just like that?”

“Yeah.” Harry said, “Look I have to go and be all shown off to everyone. And DANCE! I really could do with someone who would stop me looking like a complete idiot.”

“You can have Daphne.” Pansy volunteered, “She's the better dancer.”

Daphne sighed and grinned, “My poor toes.”

“Ok. Sounds like a plan.” Draco smirked, “Just doesn't wear anything pink or frilly.”

“Whatever you say.” Pansy said innocently.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Hermione was sitting in the library looking at a complex Ancient Runes translation, thinking not at all about school work.

Daphne dropped her bag next to her and dug out her books, “Are you all right?”

Hermione looked up, “What? Oh yeah I’m fine.”

“What's on you mind?” Daphne asked.

Hermione sighed, “I'm just not sure that I’m… well… good enough to go out with someone like Viktor. Look at me.”

“What are you talking about?” Daphne asked.

“My hair, and my teeth and everything.” she sighed, in truth she'd felt nothing but sick at the thought of being on show with Viktor Krum, it was the main reason she hadn't told anyone.

“You really are much more pretty than you realise.” Daphne said, reaching for her hand.

Hermione smiled, “I just don't know what to do without making me not look like myself. And I really do hate my teeth.”

“You know what; don't like your teeth? Just shrink them!” Daphne said, “I know your parents don't want you to but it's your body.”

Hermione sighed, “I don't even know the spell.”

“Madam Pomfrey will.” Daphne pointed out.

Hermione nodded, it would make her feel a lot better if she didn't constantly feel like a rabbit, with Tracy Davis sticking her teeth out to mock her every time she got the chance.

“And for everything else you have me and Pansy.” Daphne grinned, “Why don't you come dress shopping with us day after tomorrow?”

Hermione nodded, “I would love to. I do already have a dress though. Could I get your opinion on it?”

Daphne smiled, “Of course. Meet me and Pansy here tomorrow, just after lunch and we'll have a good girly talk.”

Hermione grinned. She felt a lot better already and could finally set her mind to her school work.

The next afternoon, Hermione took her mother's old dress into the library to find Daphne and Pansy waiting.

“You went to Madam Pomfrey then?” Daphne asked, “Feel better?”

Hermione nodded, “Much. It's actually made a huge difference to me eating as well. I never realised just how often I bit my tongue before.”

Madam Pince glared at them for making to much noise.

“Lets find an empty classroom.” Pansy suggested, grabbing a large bag.

It wasn't difficult to find an empty classroom, it being a Saturday, and they went inside. Daphne and Pansy moved the desks to the side of the room so they had plenty of room to walk.

“So lets see the dress!” Pansy said excitedly.

Hermione waved her wand and a set of table cloths turned themselves into a screen. She slipped behind and pulled on the dress.

It was a beautiful periwinkle blue with slightly puffed sleeves and very floaty. It had been her mother's, some after school dance that she'd been to when she was a couple of years older than Hermione was. As a result, it was slightly to long and a little baggy at the waist.

“What do you think?” Hermione asked, pulling at a stray bit of hair.

“You look really nice.” Daphne smiled.

Hermione just wasn't sure, “It was my Mum's.”

“We could take it in to fit better if you wanted?” Pansy offered, seeing Hermione pulling at the spare fabric.

“I just don't know. I don't want to change it.” Hermione said, “It just… it doesn't feel like me. Does that make sense?”

“Maybe we could look for something else tomorrow?” Daphne suggested kindly, “If you wanted something a bit different?”

Hermione smiled and nodded, “Thank you. I'm not sure what I want.”

Daphne waved her wand and turned the small hand mirror she'd brought along into a full length one.

“You really do look very pretty.” Pansy assured her.

Hermione nodded, “Thanks. I just don't want to upstage anyone you know but at the same time I don't want to look too-”

“Hermione, this is your night!” Daphne said, “Apart from Fleur you should be the centre of attention.”

Hermione blushed.

“We mean it.” Pansy said, “You're a guest of a champion, which means that the centre of attention should be Harry, Viktor, Fleur and Cedric followed by whoever Fleur is taking, Daphne, Cho and you!”

Hermione looked unsure, “It's just… I’ve never been any good at the whole 'girl' thing.”

Daphne and Pansy laughed gently.

“Don't worry about it.” Daphne smiled, “That's what you have us for.”

Hermione grinned, “So what should we work on first?”

Pansy pulled out a full length petticoat and heels, “Time to change again.”

Hermione took them and took off her dress, putting her shirt back on and the petticoat. Even with the heels it still brushed the floor.

“How high are these?” Hermione said, feeling very unsteady.

“Only three inches.” Pansy said, “Even I’m allowed to wear them.”

“You need to walk more confidently,” Daphne said, changing into a higher, and thinner, pair of heels herself, “like this.”

She walked up and down the classroom, head high and wiggling her hips.

“Pretend like you've just come best ever in a test.” Pansy grinned, hopping up to sit on one of the desks.

Hermione laughed and tried to wiggle her hips like Daphne. She thought she was going to fall flat on her face but it really did make it a lot easier.

“Ok.” Daphne smiled, “Now pretend I'm Viktor for a moment, take my arm.”

Hermione did, clinging onto Daphne, “Well this isn't right.” she said, “How come I’m more unsteady now?”

Daphne smiled, “Because you're holding on. Simply place your arm on top of his, you should barely touch him.”

Hermione nodded and tried again, this time hovering her arm over Daphne's and walking forward. Pansy clapped well done, after a couple of laps of the classroom it was looking much better.

Pansy went over and put a book on Hermione's head before taking her seat again.

“Really?” Hermione asked, the book wobbling precariously.

“You keep dipping your head a little.” Pansy said, “It's how I learned.”

Hermione straightened her head and tried walking once again. It was a lot to remember, wiggle your hips, head straight, keep the book still, arm strong and straight. By tea time, Pansy and Daphne declared that Hermione was walking as well as any well born lady.

Hermione felt very pleased with herself as she changed into her normal clothes, buzzing with excitement over dress shopping the next day.

In fact, she hardly slept she was so excited, she didn't even really want to admit she was getting so excited over a dress that she would only wear once.

The thing was she'd never been dress shopping, she'd never even had a girl's day out.

Daphne and Pansy met up with her at the Entrance Hall after breakfast and they trudged through the snow to Hogsmead. Daphne lead them quickly inside a plain looking shop, the shutters still closed.

Hermione blew on her fingers to warm them as the small bell tinkled over head. A smart looking witch dressed in white came over and greeted Daphne and Pansy,

“Lady Daphne, Miss Pansy, a pleasure to have you today.” she smiled, “And who is this?”

“This is our friend, Hermione Granger.” Pansy said, “Hermione this is Madam Nancy Owens, she runs the dress shop here.”

“Mama and Papa arranged for the shop to be closed for the morning so we could shop.” Daphne explained.

Hermione was too stunned for words at that really, “You closed the shop?”

“So you could shop in peace my dear.” Madam Owens said kindly, “So what sort of things are you looking for?”

Both Daphne and Pansy pulled out bits of paper and handed them over.

“Prepared as always.” Madam Owens smiled, “You do take the fun out of my job.”

Daphne laughed, “Well we wanted to leave plenty of time for Hermione.”

“I'll take these to the girls in the back, they should be done in just an hour or two.” Madam Owens said, disappearing behind a rich, velvet curtain.

Hermione looked over several of the dresses nearby and felt the colour drain from her face, “Daphne, Pansy, I’m sorry but there is no way I can afford these.” she whispered.

Daphne waved her hand, “Don't worry about it.”

“Madam Owens has agreed to supply us with three dresses.” Pansy smiled, “It's all taken care of.”

Hermione felt her insides squirm a little, “Are you sure? This is more than my months allowance. I will pay you back though.”

Daphne walked over and took her hands, “Hermione, please let us do this for you. It's nothing to our parents but we had so much fun yesterday and you're our friend.”

“This is what friends do for each other.” Pansy smiled.

“But…” Hermione didn't know what to say.

“It's already been paid for.” Daphne told her, “If you don't get a dress it's not going to cost any less.”

Hermione nodded, she knew Pansy and Daphne weren't going to back down on this issue and she didn't want them to feel uncomfortable. The idea of having such a beautiful dress filled her with joy.

“Right, your orders are in, ladies.” Madam Owens returned, “Now for you!”

Hermione held her arms out straight as Madam Owens took a tape measure and took detailed measurements over Hermione.

“How old are you?” she asked.

“Umm, fifteen.” Hermione said.

“Excellent.” Madam Owens said, “What sort of feel do you want your dress to have?”

Hermione thought, “Like I’m a princess. Like everyone will be looking at me, but they wont even recognise me.” she blushed.

“Perfect.” Madam Owens said, “And what a beautiful princess you will make. Your date, what is he like? Handsome or plain? Tall or short? Age?”

“Handsome, tall-ish and eighteen.” Hermione said.

“And he'll be wearing red.” Pansy added.

  
“So you should also be wearing red?” Madam Owens smiled.

Hermione didn't know.   
  
“Won't the carpet be red?” Daphne said.

Madam Owens shook her head, “No, it's Hogwarts purple. I should know, I’ve made it. Ooo red will look good, you will be such a striking couple.”

Hermione smiled as Madam Owens quickly sketched out a design. It only took a few minutes before she handed the drawing pad to Hermione.

“If there is anything you want me to change just say.” she smiled.

Hermione looked down at the drawing and felt her breath catch, it was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. The sweetheart neckline on the bodice clinched in at her waist and then flared out in a ball gown skirt. The bodice was covered in white embroidery which was mirrored on the outer layer of organza that made up the skirt.

Hermione nodded, “It's beautiful. I’m just not sure I’m going to be able to pull it off.”

“Hermione stop putting yourself down!” Pansy said, “You will look amazing.”

“You just have to think about it logically. You're nearly a grown up women now so showing off a little cleavage isn't the end of the world. The red will match Viktor and you wont be matching any of the other champions or their guests.” Daphne said.

“How do you know?” Hermione said, “What the others will be wearing I mean.”

“Well Cho won't wear red as it's the Chinese colour for marriage, it would completely wash Fleur out with her being so pale, my guess would be ice blue or silver there and Daphne is wearing green.” Pansy said.

Hermione looked at them and laughed, “How do you know all these things?”

Daphne and Pansy smirked.

  
“You learn after a while.” Madam Owens said, “So shall I order this?”

Hermione nodded, “Why not? It's only one night, might as well make the most of it.”

“You also will need to pick out shoes and a head dress.” Madam Owens said, she handed over a book filled with a hundred or more different types of shoes, “Just pick the pattern you want and step into the box just over there, it will measure your feet so they fit perfectly. Then we will have them made in the fabric to match the bodice of the dress. Head dresses are over there.”

Hermione opened the book as Daphne and Pansy huddled round. Hermione had never ever seen so many types of shoes and didn't know where to start.

Daphne picked a pair of elegant strappy stilettos while Pansy went for some simple Mary-Jane court shoes.

Hermione, after much deliberation, pick a pair of Victorian mid-calf lace up boots and a holly and red berry coronet to complete the Christmas look.

The foot measuring box felt like Hermione had just stepped into a warm bowl of slightly thick water and was very pleasant.

They ate a few small cakes and sipped elderflower wine while talking about make-up for the next hour, watching the snow fall outside. Hermione could hardly contain her excitement when Madam Owens told her to step into dressing room three.

Hermione was expecting the small poky dressing rooms that most Muggle shops had, but this was bigger than her dorm room. Madam Owens helped her step into the dress, the mirrors covered for the time being.

  
“As I’m sure you can feel, the dress is fully boned so you wont need a bra or corset with it.” Madam Owens explained, helping her into her new shoes, which were by far the most comfortable Hermione had ever had.

“Are you ready?” Madam Owens said, holding onto the corner of the curtain covering the mirrors.

Hermione's nerves failed, and she shook her head, “No. I want my friends to see me first, please.”

Madam Owens smiled and nodded, “Of course.” She was used to people being a little nervous of how they looked all dressed up.

She helped Hermione down from the small stool she had been standing on and lead her back through to the show room.

Pansy and Daphne were already there, wearing their own dresses.

“You look… wow.” Daphne said, as Hermione came in.

Hermione blushed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, “Thanks.”

“We mean it Hermione, you look amazing.” Pansy said, “I'm kind of jealous.”

Hermione laughed, “Thank you both, so very very much.”

Pansy took her hand and lead her over to the mirror. Hermione felt her breath catch as she saw herself.

The bright red of the dress matched her pale skin and the brown of her hair. The corset bones in the bodice smoothed and nipped in her waist before the skirt flared out giving her a perfect hourglass figure.

“Do you like it Hermione?” Madam Owens asked, “How do you feel?”

Hermione smiled, “Like a princess. It's perfect, thank you.”

Madam Owens smiled, “It's my pleasure.” she checked her pocket watch, “I do hate to rush you but I need to open in half an hour or so, would you like to take the dresses with you or shall I send them up to the school.”

“Send them to the school please.” Daphne said, “I wouldn't want them to get damp in this weather.”

Madam Owens smiled and nodded before leaving them for a few minutes to show the dresses off to one another.

Hermione sat down with a surprising amount of ease to look over Daphne and Pansy.

Daphne looked very grown up, wearing an emerald green gown that hugged her figure before becoming looser from her knees and gently falling to the floor with a small train. It showed off her long legs and curvy figure without showing much skin; even her arms were covered in a matching lace to a point at her finger tips.

Pansy had gone in a different direction, her dress was lighter, more silvery green and made her look like a Tudor court lady. The skirt flared from her waist at the side and back while a stiff point at the front of the bodice added shape and style to the gown. She had a panel of bead work along the middle of the bodice that was mirrored around the bottom of the skirt.

They both looked amazing.

Hermione was very sad to take her dress off and saw it packed away in a box with her new shoes and headdress. It was by far the most beautiful dress she's ever owned and even the idea of Viktor seeing her in it made her feel like smiling.

They left the dress shop, buzzing with excitement. Hermione had never been so excited since she'd gotten her Hogwarts letter. The Yule Ball was going to be amazing, she couldn't wait for Viktor to see her in her dress.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Daphne, Pansy and Hermione headed towards The Three Broomsticks to get some lunch. Ron saw them, as he came out of Zonks Joke shop with several bags.

“Hey!” He called over, “Hermione!”

Hermione took a deep breath and turned towards him, “Hello Ronald.”

Ron came over and grinned nervously, “Hi.”

“Can we help you?” Pansy said coldly, glaring at him.

“Where's Harry?” Ron asked, looking around.

“We don't know.” Daphne said, “Have a good day.”

“Hey wait.” Ron said, his face flushing with annoyance, “Hermione, can I talk to you?”

“What do you want with Harry?” Hermione asked, “You haven't been very nice to him lately.”

Ron shifted his feet, “Yeah well, I guess he might not have put his name in the cup. That dragon was pretty nasty.”

Daphne rolled her eyes, “How many times do you have to be told that Harry would never do something like that?!”

Ron crossed his arms and scowled, “Yeah, sure. Harry Potter would never do something that made him the centre of attention!”

“Lets just go.” Hermione said, it was snowing again and her feet were getting cold; she was in no mood to listen to Ron's jealousy over Harry, yet again.

“Wait, sorry… umm… can I just have a word Hermione? Alone.” Ron asked.

Hermione sighed and nodded. She moved a few steps away, well aware of the fact Pansy and Daphne would still be listening.

“What is it Ronald?” Hermione asked after he was quite for a few moments.

“Well… umm… I asked Fleur Delacour to the Yule Ball.” Ron said.

“Good for you.” Hermione smiled, she really didn't understand why he was telling her this.

“She said no.” Ron said rather sadly.

“Oh...”

“Well actually she didn't really say anything just looked nastily at me.” Ron sighed.

“Well… she… she is a few years older than us and…” Hermione didn't know what to say, she didn't think saying 'and way to good for you' would go down so well.

“Yeah. Well I still need a date, someone who would be really pleased if I asked them.” Ron said, “And I thought, well, you're a girl.”

Hermione didn't like where this was going, “Yes, I am. Well noticed.”

“So? Do you want to go with me?” Ron said, with a big smile.

“I'm sorry Ronald but I already have a date.” Hermione said as gently as she could, her rage bubbling inside.

Ron snorted a laugh, “Don't lie. Come with me, it'll be fun.”

“Ronald, I said I have a date. I’m not lying.” Hermione said firmly.

Ron looked her up and down and rolled his eyes, “Really? Who would ask you out? Come on then who is it?”

Daphne walked over and took Hermione's arm, “She doesn't have to tell you. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“Pathetic.” Pansy said taking Hermione's other arm and leading her away.

“Are you OK?” Daphne asked.

Hermione nodded, slightly tearfully, “He's right though. Who is ever going to believe that someone like Viktor wanted to go out with someone like me?”

“What are you talking about?” Daphne said, “Hermione you are a lovely, kind and wonderful person and you're really pretty, what's not to like?”

Pansy nodded, “Plus you know, they're all going to see you both there.”

Hermione smiled and wiped her eyes, she knew she had looked amazing in her dress but still felt like she was the ugly duckling.

If trying to get Hermione's confidence up, getting her to walk and move like a lady and then trying to squash the rumours Ron was spreading about her lying about having a date, because she wasn't good enough for anyone, wasn't hard enough, Daphne and Pansy's biggest challenge was yet to come.

“Harry that is my foot!” Daphne said, limping slightly.

Harry flushed with anger and took several deep breaths, “I'm sorry. I am trying I promise.”

Daphne forced a smile and ignored the pain, “I know. From the top?”

Harry nodded and Draco put the record back to the start of the song, Professor Snape had found them a classroom to practice in and an old record player so they had some music.

Harry focused on where he was putting his feet, staring at the ground as Daphne moved so easily she might as well have been floating.

“Look up at me Harry.” she reminded him gently.

Harry looked up and twirled her around, smiling.

“You're getting it!” Draco cheered.

Harry grinned and spun Daphne again, causing a horrible ripping noise. His foot had been caught on her skirt, ripping the fabric up to just below her hip.

“I'm so sorry!” Harry said, the colour draining from his face.

Daphne waved her hand, “It's fine. It's not my actual dress, just a mock up. I think we should call it quits for today anyway, my toes could use the break and I need to get this fixed.”

Harry nodded, “I am really grateful for the help. I can't believe that they're making me dance.”

“It's never been your strong suit.” Draco smirked, “Having said that, you did fight a dragon.”

Harry grinned, “I'd rather face the dragon again.”

Daphne laughed, “It's not that bad. I really need to go get this fixed.”

Harry nodded, “We're heading to the library to meet Neville. See you later?”

Daphne smiled and nodded, leaving the room and heading to the Slytherin dorms to get changed.

Ron was walking the other way and walked straight into her, knocking her bag to the ground and spilling out her school books.

“Watch it!” she snapped, crouching down to gather them up.

“Sorry.” Ron muttered, helping her pick up the books before getting distracted by the large amount of leg she had on show.

“Eyes up here Ronald!” Daphne hissed, trying to pull her ripped skirt over her leg and standing back up.

“It the slit meant to be that big?” Ron asked, eyes still wide.

Daphne rolled her eyes, she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of telling him how bad a dancer Harry was, “Have you managed to find a date to the dance yet?”

Ron nodded, “Yes.” he said stubbornly “Parvati, she's a very pretty Gryffindor.”

Daphne smiled, “I know her. Well done you, you must be very proud of yourself.” she took her books off him, “Well I hope you have a brilliant time.”

Ron was about to say something else when Daphne swept passed him. Ron stared after her, annoyed he'd not thought to ask her out as well.

The next day Harry was waiting with Draco in the empty classroom when Pansy came in.

“Where's Daphne?” Harry asked, worried his toe stamping had scared her away.

“She got held back by Professor Vector so I've come instead.” Pansy told them, slipping on a long skirt, “You don't mind me keeping my school skirt on underneath after what happened yesterday?” she smirked

Draco snorted a laugh and Harry blushed.

  
“Don't worry, I can dance as well.” Pansy grinned.

Harry took her hand and Draco started the music, it was getting so that the music never left his head now he'd listened to the same song so often.

“I'm sorry Pansy.” Harry said as he mixed up the steps and nearly pulled her over, “Daphne is a lot taller than you.”

They both looked over to Draco.

“No.” Draco huffed, “You can't mean it!”

Pansy put her hands on her hips and looked very serious, “You are far closer to Daphne's height than I am. Do you want Harry to look silly? That's what you're going to do if you don't help him.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Really? Fine.”

Pansy took off the skirt and handed it over, Draco, with little enthusiasm, put it on and gave a twirl,

“Well, don't I look pretty.” he smirked.

“No you have to put your hands there.” Harry said, as he fought with Draco's arms.

Draco nodded and forced himself to put his hand on Harry's shoulder rather than waist, it was weird being the girl for once. He also stepped on Harry's foot the moment the music started as they both stepped towards each other.   
  
Pansy bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing, they were doing their best after all but it looked like they were trying to kiss.

“And one and two and three and four. Your hand should be light, like a birdie on a branch. And one, two and three and four. And Harry doesn't lead, he follows like a girl. And one and two and…twirly, twirly, twirly. And one and two, and you're still getting it wrong. And one and two and three and four… and you can glare at me all you want.” Pansy grinned.

Harry let out a loud sigh and started dancing again. He was surprised, Draco moved rather easily in a skirt which Harry made a mental note to tease him about later. Part of the issue was he was wishing he was dancing with Cho.

By the end of two hours though Harry's dancing was much, much better than it ever had been. He was sweeping Draco around the classroom with remarkable ease and was managing to twirl him without ripping the skirt again.

“That's looking brilliant.” Pansy smiled, “You should be very proud.”

Harry was proud, dancing had been a skill he'd never thought he'd master, “I'm getting pretty good at this.” he grinned, “How are you enjoying this dance Lady Draco?” he said in a put on posh voice.

Draco gave a girly giggle, “Oh very much Lord Harry. Hehe.”

The door opened,

“I was just wondering…” Professor Snape smirked, “Are you enjoying yourselves?”

Harry and Draco stopped dancing mid twirl.

“Dad!” Harry said, “Umm… we were just...”

“You don't need to explain anything to me Harry.” Severus said, the smirk still firmly on his face, “What you do in your spare time is up to you.”

“Draco is the same height as Daphne.” Harry tried to explain, feeling himself blush.

Severus laughed, “I'd worked that out strangely. You seem to be doing very well, your mother will be pleased.”   
  
Harry grinned, he knew how happy Lily would be to know that he'd been working on his dancing.

“Thanks.” he grinned.

“You three really should be getting to dinner, I’ve just had to go and rescue Daphne from Professor Vector who was still going over the latest homework.”

Harry was pleased with his effort as he sat down for dinner, he was hungry, very hungry. Pansy and Draco slid in next to him and Daphne, it wasn't long before the Durmstrang students also came in.

Professor Karkaroff looking self important as always. Viktor Krum was surrounded by girls as soon as he came into the hall, just happening to be there in case he wanted to ask them anything, about the dance for instance. He didn't talk to any of them though, but made his way over to where Harry was sitting and sat down looking angrily at his plate.

“Are you all right?” Daphne asked as the food appeared on the fine gold plates.

Krum nodded, “I am just getting very annoyed vith the amount of people vho think it is OK to follow me every vhere I go.”

“They just want you to ask them to the dance.” Draco said, “You are rather popular.”

Krum raised his eyebrows and smirked, “Does not mean I have to like it.”

Harry sniggered and agreed. Gemini was looking at him venomously from further down the table, there were a lot of reasons that she was annoyed at him currently.

After he'd won the first task, most of the school had come round to him being a champion and pretended they had never owned the rather distasteful badges; Gemini was not one of them, she still wore hers proudly, although she had given up on trying to forcing Corvus to wear one.

The other thing that was annoying her so much was the Yule Ball. When it had been announced she had assumed that someone would ask her, allowing her to go even though she was too young. Unfortunately no one had. Most of her followers were too young to go themselves and the few who were old enough already had girlfriends to take.

To add salt to the wound, Rodolphus was going. It was a rather awkward and nervous Millicent who'd approached him and asked if he would like to go with her. He had said yes, although Harry was sure this was mostly to spite Gemini rather than wanting to spend the evening with Millicent.

Rodolphus put up with Millicent but normally had very little time for the amount of attention she wanted to give him, preferring the girls his age or younger and blonde. Harry almost felt sorry for her before remembering how insufferable she was.

“We've been trying to teach Harry to dance.” Pansy said, hearing his name Harry was snapped out of him thoughts and returned to the conversation around him.

“I'm sure Harry is a very good dancer.” Haverlock said.

Harry managed to stop himself from laughing, “It's not my favourite subject.” he said, “Never really had much of a knack.”

“Ve all dance very vell.” Birgitta said, “Ve have to take it as a subject in school from day vne you see.”

“You take dance as a lesson?” Draco asked.

The four Durmstrang students nodded.

“Oh yes. It is considered very important. Ve often are taught from a very young age, before ve even start our… umm beginning school? If you know vhat I mean.” Haverlock said.

Harry nodded, it was bad enough that he was going to have to dance in front of the school this time, he would hate to have to do it every week. It was far more enjoyable now he was getting the hang of it though he had to admit.

Harry also had managed not to laugh even once when Gemini's face twitched every time some of the girls was talking about their dresses or hair. He was both looking forward to and dreading the Ball in equal measure.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Hogwarts always put on a show for Christmas, with it's twelve large trees and numerous decorations, this year however they had really pushed the boat out.

Harry felt strange when he'd put his name on the list of students staying for the second year in a row. Gemini had announced loudly that she and Corvus would be going home when Professor McGonagall had come round with the list.

Many of the younger students were but nearly all of those in fourth year or above where staying to enjoy the Yule Ball. Harry sat on the steps watching the students who were leaving trudge though the snow to the carriages before going up to the Owlery to send his family a letter and a large parcel of presents.

Christmas day itself was much quieter than normal. They all ate a fairly large lunch so they wouldn't be hungry before the late Christmas dinner they would be having at the Ball. It was only four o'clock when Pansy and Daphne announced they were going to go and get ready with Hermione in the spare classroom they'd been using for dancing practice.

“I will never understand what takes girls so long.” Draco said, rolling his eyes and turning his attention back to the game of chess he and Harry were playing.

Daphne and Pansy left the Slytherin common room carrying three large boxes between them and went straight to the classroom to meet Hermione.

She was already there, a curtain put up for them to change and a large mirror balanced on one of the desks. She was very nervous, pacing around the room.

“Take deep breaths Hermione.” Daphne said, grinning.

Hermione smiled and did as she was told, “I thought about what you said, thinking of make up ideas and honestly I have no idea.”

Pansy nodded, “Don't worry. We've come up with a few ideas.”

Hermione sighed in relief, she'd been fully intending to find some make up ideas but she'd never been one for looking through glossy magazines and the Hogwarts library seemed rather lacking of them strangely.

“What about my hair?” Hermione asked, holding the ends up.

Pansy and Daphne laughed, “Don't worry about that. We have plenty of hair pins.”

Pansy looked at her watch, “We're going to do each other first while you look through these.” she handed her a large pile of make up articles.

Hermione took them gratefully and sat down, burying her nose in the magazine clippings. Pansy sat down on another chair, next to the mirror and let Daphne apply her make up. Hermione looked up, an hour and a half later and saw that both Pansy and Daphne transformed.

Daphne had brushed her hair, twisting the sides before plating them. The honey gold water fall that cascaded down her back, was all held in place with an intricate silver and emerald headdress; with delicate silver chains and knot work. Her make up was bold, with bright red lipstick and smoky silver and green eyes.

Pansy's hair was simply curled around her ears, brushing softly on her shoulders. Her make up was also simple, slightly smoked eyes in silver and black with a reddy-brown lipstick and a slight blush on her checks.

“Have you found anything you like?” Daphne asked.

Hermione nodded and handed over her favourite make up idea, “Maybe a little darker?”

Pansy nodded and lead her to the chair. Hermione had never had her make up done before, unless her mother counted when she was younger. She'd also rarely did make up herself so it was rather strange for her to feel the soft brushes moving against her skin. It was also quickly obvious that Daphne and Pansy's make up and brushes were far better quality than Hermione's.

“Hold still.” Daphne laughed, as Hermione itched her nose.

“Open.”

“Close.”

“Say Aaa.”

Hermione closed her eyes and faced towards the mirror when Pansy and Daphne finally said they were done.

  
“You have very pretty skin.” Pansy said.

Hermione smiled and opened her eyes, “Wow.”

Gold and red smoky eyes made her eyes look even bigger than normal and she'd never seen her eye lashes look so long. She lips suited the dark red lipstick and it would match the dress perfectly.

“Is this a good wow or?” Pansy asked.

“Good.” Hermione grinned, “Very very good.”

Daphne clapped her hands happily, “We were a bit worried, we've done each others make up often before but it's always a bit nerve racking when it's for someone new.”

“I love it. What about my hair?” Hermione asked, “I picked up this...”

She pulled out a bottle and handed it to Pansy and Daphne, 'Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and Scalp Treatment- will smooth and tame even the wildest of hair' there was picture of a very bushy haired wizard that spun round and was left with silky smooth hair down his cheeks.

Pansy wrinkled her nose, “Do you want to have smooth hair?”

Hermione shrugged, “Not really, I thought it would be easier to manage.”

Daphne smiled kindly, “Don't worry, we'll manage.” she said, putting the bottle down.

They did manage, there were some amusing moments over the next half an hour where Hermione felt that she was a bit of a maypole with Daphne and Pansy passing strands of her hair to one another.

Hermione loved it though. An elaborate up do with long ringlets that framed her face.

“You two are magic.” Hermione grinned.

The two girls laughed and gave her a big hug. Daphne waved her wand over Hermione, muttering a spell to set the look.

Daphne got into her dress first as she didn't need anyone to lace her in. Pansy brought over Hermione's box and told her to put her shoes and stockings on first.

“Trust me it makes things a lot easier that trying to put them on afterwards.” Pansy grinned.

Hermione smiled, she hadn't opened her box since it arrived, neatly wrapped in tissue paper and waiting for her on her bed.

Pansy reached inside and pulled out the set of white stockings with intricate lace around the tops of each leg, handing them to Hermione.

“I'm not sure these will stay up when I’m dancing.” Hermione said.

“That's what this is for.” Pansy said, holding up the matching suspender belt, “If you attach the back loops first, then put them on, it makes it far less of an acrobatics test.”

Hermione did as she was instructed and smoothed the soft stockings on to her legs before slipping into her boots. She looked a strange sight, make up and hair all done, stockings and boots with her school uniform.

“Pansy what happened to your dress?” Hermione asked.

Gone was the elegant silver green dress she had at the shop, instead she was wearing a large, frilly dress with the biggest skirt Hermione had seen in a vibrant pink colour, to be honest it almost hurt to look at it.

Pansy smirked, “Don't worry. This is just to annoy Draco, telling me what to wear indeed.”

Hermione laughed and went behind the curtain to get her dress on. It had been far easier in the shop, assisted by Madam Owens but she managed.

Pansy expertly laced the bodice up on Hermione's dress and smoothed the skirt. Madam Owens had also included a smart, fur lined hooded cape that matched Hermione's dress perfectly. It fell in a graceful circle to her waist and was lovely and warm.

“Are you sure I should meet Viktor at the boat?” Hermione asked, Daphne pinning her Christmas headdress on.

Both of them nodded.

  
“Under normal circumstances, the gentlemen would meet the lady at her house or carriage or whatever but he is a guest of honour so you should meet him at the ship and come in together.” Daphne explained, “There, you're all done.”

Hermione took another look at herself in the mirror and felt a small blush, flush her cheeks, “I don't think I could ever thank you enough.”

“We're just happy that you are happy.” Pansy said honestly, “Right you'd better get going and we'll meet you at the Ball.”

Hermione nodded and left the room, she pulled the hood of her cloak up over her face. The corridors where fairly empty but there were a few students still wondering around and she didn't want anyone to see her face before she was with Viktor.

It was snowing softly outside and there was still a deep amount of snow from the last few weeks. Hermione was very grateful to find her new boots were water proof and as warm as her cloak was. It wasn't far to where the large Durmstrang ship was anchored.

Hermione walked carefully up the slippery gang plank and knocked on the door.

“Yes?” Someone said, he was tall, with dark hair and eyes, “Can I help you?”

“I'm here to meet Viktor.” Hermione said.

The man nodded and went back inside. Hermione made her way down the gang plank again and waited, watching her breath make small white clouds in the air.

“Herm-one-ninny?” Viktor said, walking over. He was wearing a fine set of velvet robes, in the dark red Durmstrang colour.

Hermione put her hood down and nodded, “Yes, it's me.”

“I hate dress robes.” Harry said, pulling at the neckline of his. It was bad enough having to wear them to the Malfoy's annual party but now he had to wear them in front of the whole school and dance.

“They really aren't that bad.” Draco smirked. He was always at ease in his dress robes, this set a dark green, so dark it looked black unless the light hit it in the right way.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend.

“Will you two shut up?” Goyle snapped.

Harry was comforted that however awkward he looked in his dress robes, Crabbe and Goyle looked worse and certainly moved with less grace.

Daphne was waiting for them in the common room.

“You look amazing.” Harry said, as they went over to her.

Daphne grinned, “Well I couldn't let the Slytherin champion down could I?”

“Where's Pansy?” Draco asked, looking around.

“She's waiting for us down stairs.” Daphne said, grabbing her clutch bag, “Ready to go?”

Harry and Draco nodded and they headed out. They joined the stream of students, excitedly heading for the Great Hall.

Everyone was milling around the Entrance Hall, dressed in a rainbow of dresses and dress robes. Harry saw Rodolphus, looking far too much like his father, with Millicent clutching at his arm. She was wearing an unflattering twenties style dress in burnt orange- the colour suited her, the shapeless and ill fitting dress; not so much.

Draco however had spotted Pansy.

“What are you wearing?” He gasped.

Pansy raised an eyebrow, “What? Is this not what you wanted?” she said innocently, crossing her hands behind her back.

  
“Umm...” Draco wasn't sure what to say, “Well… I mean… umm...”

“Have you learnt not to tell ladies how to dress?” Pansy smirked.

Draco nodded, “Yes. You… considering the dress, you look lovely.”

Pansy smiled, “Thank you. Daphne? Would you do the honours?”

Daphne nodded and waved her wand, muttering under her breath. Pansy spun round as the pink fabric floated away, turning into snowflakes, decorating the air and leaving Pansy in her silver green Tudor gown.

“Better?” she asked.

Draco grinned, “Beautiful.”

The large oak doors swung open and the Durmstrang students and their partners marched into the Entrance Hall in two neat rows.

“Is that Hermione?” Neville asked, coming up next to them.

Hermione was at the front, her arm delicately balanced on Viktor's and her head high. Professor Karkaroff walked over to Professor Dumbledore and muttered something to him.

“Hello.” Hermione said, waving over to them.

“She's so pretty.” Luna said, “Isn't she?”

“I think you've met my date?” Neville asked, “Luna Lovegood?”

Harry and the others nodded. Luna waved absently at them and blushed slightly, holding onto Neville's arm. She was wearing a strange light pink dress that seemed to be decorated with silver tinsel.

There couldn't be many more people to arrive now, Harry scanned the room, looking for Cho. Fleur was there in an elegant silver dress, as Daphne had predicted. He could see Ron across the Hall staring at her, much to the annoyance of his date.

He spotted Cho looking serenely pretty in a silvery, tight fitting dress with a long slit up one leg. He felt his heart ache a little to see her with Cedric when he so badly wanted her to be with him.

“Don't think about it Harry.” Daphne said quietly, “You have enough to worry about tonight.”

Harry smiled and nodded. He could see Professor McGonagall nearby, ushering students into the Great Hall.

“Come along now please.” she said, firmly but politely, “Everyone but champions into the hall please.”

“Into the hall Mr Malfoy, are you with Miss Parkinson or Miss Greengrass?” She asked.

“I drew the short straw there.” Pansy grinned, “Come along, Mr Malfoy.”

Draco smirked and took her arm, leading her into the Great Hall. Harry was surprised at how quickly the Entrance Hall emptied, leaving just the four champions and their dates with Professor McGonagall.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

“Right, into a line if you please. Oldest to youngest please, so Mr Krum you first first, then Mr Diggory, Mademoiselle Delacour and then you Mr Potter.” Professor McGonagall said, giving Harry a small nudge into place, “Champions on the left please.”

Daphne took her place on Harry's right and held out her arm.

  
“I'm so glad that you're good at this.” Harry grinned.

Daphne gave a little laugh before controlling herself for the entrance. She was very proud of Hermione who was standing, matching Krum perfectly at the front, head still held high. They looked like the perfect match couple, the king and queen with their ladies and gentlemen in waiting behind them.

The large doors opened and Filch stood proudly in his mouldy tail coat, “Introducing the champions of the 1994 Triwizard Tournament!” he shouted.

The students clamped as they walked through the hall. Gone were the long house tables that normally filled the Hall, replaced with lots of smaller, candle lit tables that each seated about a dozen.

Harry kept his head straight, praying that he didn't trip up in front of everyone and walked towards the top table.

There, Dumbledore was sitting smiling at all of them. Ludo Bagman was sitting next to him wearing vivid robes of bright purple with large yellow stars, clapping madly with the other students. Karkaroff was glaring at Viktor and Hermione, Harry didn't think for a second that someone like Karkaroff would be happy with a muggleborn student stepping out with any Durmstrang student, let alone his precious favourite.

Madam Maxime had changed her normal black robes for ones of light lavender silk. Mr Crouch, Harry spotted, wasn't there. Instead his seat was taken by Percy Weasley. As the champions reached the table, Percy drew out the seat next to him and pointedly looked at Harry, he took the hint and stood behind the chair next to Percy, Daphne to his left.

There was a final burst of applause before the hall settled down and the champions took their seats. Harry pulled out Daphne's chair and tucked it in for her.

“I've been promoted.” Percy said, rather pompously, smoothing his brand new navy-blue dress robes.

“Well done.” Harry said politely, turning to Daphne, hoping to avoid a lecture.

“I am now Mr Crouch's personal assistant, and of course I am here representing him.” Percy said.

“Why couldn't he come?” Daphne asked.

Percy sighed, “I am afraid to say that Mr Crouch isn't very well. Hasn't been right since the World Cup. Hardly surprising… overwork you see. He's not as young as he once was… oh he's still quite brilliant, his mind remains as quick as ever. But the whole fiasco over the World Cup effected the whole Ministry, although it was hardly his fault. And then he suffered the huge personal loss of his house elf, Blinky or whatever her name was, of course he dismissed her straight away but it was still a huge embarrassment and, dare I say, he needs looking after. He'd found a huge drop in home comforts since she left. And then with the Tournament to arrange and that horrible Skeeter woman buzzing around! No, poor man, he's having a well deserved Christmas at home. I’m just glad he knew he had someone trusted, relied on, to take his place for him.”

Harry was afraid to say anything unless it started another long speech. He thought asking if Mr Crouch had stopped calling him Weatherby would be a bit mean, definitely something his mother would frown at him for, no matter how tempting it was.

The glittering golden plates in front of them were still empty of food, just a small menu sat neatly at each place.

Dumbledore picked up his menu and looked it over for a moment before looking at his plate,

“Pork Chop.” he said clearly.

A large plate of pork chops appeared before him and the rest of the Hall got the idea. Harry looked over his own menu, his mother would be making them a full Christmas dinner at Easter, when he went home, so he wasn't sure he wanted one now.

He decided on goulash, Kreacher had made it a few times and it was perfect for a cold winter's night. Daphne picked a dish of pasta with a tomato and herb sauce, complete with a generous sprinkling of cheese.

Hermione was lost in conversation with Viktor, seemingly barely paying any attention to what she was eating. He seemed to be telling her about Durmstrang and it's traditions.

“Now, now Viktor, let's not tell them too much, we don't want to give away our location.” Karkaroff said, there was an edge of firmness in his voice.

Dumbledore chuckled, “Igor! Why so secretive, you'd think you didn't want visitors.”

Karkaroff smiled broadly, showing a lot of yellow teeth, “Well Dumbledore, we are all protective of our schools? Do we not guard our sacred halls with jealousy? That we alone need know all the secrets of our ancient school?”

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly, “Oh I would never dream of thinking I know all of Hogwarts’ many secrets. Only this morning I took a wrong turn and found myself in a rather lovely room, filled with all manor of chamber pots. When I went back to investigate in more detail, it had completely vanished. Possibly it is only available at half five in the morning, or when you have a full bladder or at the quarter moon...”

Harry choked back a laugh, Percy frowned at him but didn't say anything about Harry's terrible rudeness. Fleur was sitting politely, picking at her food while Roger Davies stared at her with nothing but adoration.

“Zis is nothing.” she said, rather dismissively while looking around the Hall, “At ze Palace of Beauxbatons, we 'ave ice sculptures all around ze Dinning Chamber at Chreestmas. Zey do not melt, of course… zey are like 'uge statues of dimond, gilltering around ze place.”

“That sounds lovely.” Roger said, barely blinking.

Fleur swished her silvery hair and nodded, “Oh, it iz. And ze food is seemply superb. And we 'ave choirs of wood-nymphs, 'oo serenade us as we wat. We 'ave none of zis ugly armour in ze 'alls and eef a poltergeist ever entaired into Beauxbatons, 'e would be expelled like zat!” she slapped her hand onto the table impatiently.

“How are you doing?” Daphne said, quietly.

Harry nodded, “I'm fine.”

“This is a rather nice feast.” Percy said, “I often say that Hogwarts has gone down hill a little, even over the years I was here but thanks to Mr Crouch they do seem to have put on a good show.”

Harry gritted his teeth to stop himself from rolling his eyes,

“Yes, I think everyone thinks school was better when they were young, it's when you get old that you to look back at things with rose coloured glassed.” Daphne said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at Percy.

He glared at her before turning away to speak to Dumbledore. Harry grinned at Daphne and mouthed a thank you.

Once everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore rose and gestured for everyone else to go the same. Harry, and the rest of the students stood up. Dumbledore, with a wave of his wand, sent the tables whizzing against the walls, leaving the floor clear for dancing.

The Weird Sisters started up a slow and slightly mournful tune as the champions and their partners walked onto the dance floor.

Harry carefully placed his hand on Daphne's waist, the other one in Daphne's hand, and waited for the tune to start properly. Daphne counted him in and helped lead him around the dance floor, Harry highly suspected that they'd been giving Hermione dance lessons as well for how easily she moved around the room with Viktor.

“Ouch,” Daphne hissed, “Harry concentrate, that was my toe!”

Harry focused back on his dancing, “Sorry Daphne.”

It wasn't long before Dumbledore lead Madam Maxime onto the dance floor, signalling to the other students that they could join in the dance. Neville twirled Luna onto the dance floor, although she seemed rather unfocused on the dancing, at least dancing the way everyone else wanted her too.

The dance ended and Harry bowed slightly to Daphne and grinned. Daphne gave him a graceful curtsy,

“Well done, I’ll give you three out of ten? Maybe a four?” Daphne smirked.

Harry stuck his tongue out at her, “I wasn't that bad!”

Daphne laughed and went to the side of the dance floor to find their friends. The Weird Sisters had started playing a far more upbeat tune, which many of the students stayed to dance too.

Hermione seemed to be loving being spun around by Viktor and was laughing and smiling at him.

“Well done Harry.” Pansy said, walking over.

“Still think you dance better with me.” Draco smirked, pulling out a chair for Pansy.

Ron was sitting a few tables over, Parvati was clearly asking him to dance but he kept shrugging her off, glaring at Krum and Hermione.

“I don't know what his issue is.” Daphne hissed, sitting down next to Pansy.

“You should have heard him ask Hermione out.” Pansy said, shaking her head, “It was disgusting.”

“Hermione seemed to get asked out loads.” Draco mused, “Neville asked her out as well.”

“She looks so pretty up there.” Harry smiled, “She really suits Viktor.”

Daphne nodded, apart from the other Durmstrang students, Viktor and Hermione were the only ones wearing red, they stood out like a pair of red roses in a white bouquet. Daphne and Pansy both dragged Harry up to dance, as well as a very pretty student from Beauxbatons with long dark hair.

After a dozen or so dances they were all tired and went to sit down.

  
“Vould you mind if ve joined you?” Viktor asked.

Pansy shook her head and smiled, shuffling up a seat, “Are you having fun?”

Hermione nodded, her face flushed from all the dancing, “Yes very much.”

Viktor, Harry and Draco returned with drinks for them all and sat down. It wasn't long before Neville wondered over as well. Luna was dancing happily with a student from Beauxbatons.

  
“We're very lucky, really.” Neville mused, “I mean we've gotten to wear any colours we want, purple really isn't my colour.”

Harry grinned and nodded, “It's not as dignified as red or blue for us guys is it?”

Draco shook his head and sniggered. Ron was still glaring at them when Brigitta wondered over, wearing a white dress with dark red embroidery.

“You promised me a dance. If it is all right vith Miss Granger.” Brigitta asked.

Hermione nodded, “Yes of course.”

Viktor stood and kissed Hermione's hand before taking Brigitta onto the dance floor. Ron saw him leave and glared. Hermione wondered over to the drinks table to fill her glass with punch.

  
“What do you think you're doing?” Ron snapped at her.

Hermione turned round, surprised at him sneaking up on her.

“What? Oh I’m just getting a drink. Don't worry there is plenty left.” Hermione smiled.

Ron snorted, “I didn't mean that. I mean… this.” he gestured to all of her.

Hermione shook her head in confusion.

“This!” Ron said getting angrier, “You're flirting with the enemy! You're meant to be Harry's friend.”

Hermione gasped, “Ron what are you talking about?”

“Krum! He's on the other side. Goodness knows what you've been telling him! He's going to use it all against Harry!” Ron snapped.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Oh Ronald. For one, Harry knows about me seeing Viktor and he doesn't care. For two we don't talk about Harry, at all in fact and three it is none of your business who I see or don't see!”

Ron snorted, “Oh yeah?”

“Yes.” Hermione went to leave but Ron caught her arm, “Let go of me.”

Ron let go. Pansy and Daphne heard the noise and walked over.

“Is everything all right Hermione?” Pansy asked.

“We were wondering what was taking so long.” Daphne smiled, “Hello Ronald.”

Ron glared at them, “She's fine.”

“I'm leaving.” Hermione said.

“Tramp.” Ron spat at her, “Look at you! All dressed up like a harlot spilling all Harry's secrets onto Viktor's pillow.”

Ron felt Pansy's hand collied with the side of his face before he'd even seen her move.

“How dare you?!” Pansy hissed, rubbing her now stinging palm, “You should be ashamed of yourself, talking to a lady like that.”

Ron rubbed his face, “Sorry, don't see any ladies.”

“Then get some glasses.” Daphne told him, flicking her long hair at him and walking away, “Are you OK Hermione?”

Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes, “Is that really the way people see me?”

“No.” Daphne said, “It's how one pathetic, jealous, idiot sees you. Don't let it get to you.”

Pansy nodded in agreement but she knew that whatever anyone said now, Ron had marred the evening for Hermione which just made her want to hit him again. Viktor came over quickly to make sure that Hermione was OK and lead her off to dance.

“What did Ron want?” Draco said with a large level of disgust.

Pansy glared at where Ron was still nursing his face, glaring at Hermione who was dancing again with Viktor, “He had a go at Hermione. 'Fraternising with the enemy'.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “He knows we sit with Viktor nearly every day for meals right?”

“I think that thinking might be above Weasley’s abilities.” Pansy said, smirking.

“Did I hear someone say my name? Harry?” Percy said, walking over, self-importantly.

“We were just talking about your brothers disgusting behaviour.” Draco said, smiling.

Percy frowned and was about to say something, “Oh I see what you mean. Thank you for telling me Malfoy, what are they thinking bothering a high level Ministry official? I would prefer you came to me quietly next time, follows social protocol a little better you see.”

Percy swept off before Draco could say anything else to go and reprimand Fred and George who were talking to Ludo Bagman.

“Well that told you.” Harry said, “Must follow all those social protocols. You know, things that a Weasley would know but not a Malfoy…”

“Do you think we should tell him it wasn't Fred and George we were talking about?” Daphne asked, taking a seat.

Harry smirked, “No. He can find out by himself.”

Daphne dragged him up to dance again, Harry knew that The Weird Sisters was her favourite band and couldn't deny her a few dances.

“Pansy, Luna and I are heading to the ladies.” Daphne told Harry.

He nodded, “Ok. We'll meet you outside, it's very hot in here.”

Daphne nodded and disappeared into the crowd.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Harry found Neville, leaning against a pillar talking to Draco.

“I was going to head outside do you want to join me?” Harry asked.

Neville and Draco wondered out the large door with Harry and into the cool nights air. There were several couples, hidden in the bushes so have secret kisses.

Harry didn't want to disturb anyone so walked quietly through the grounds.

“Are you OK?” Neville asked him, after a few minutes of silence.

Harry nodded, “Yeah. There's just a lot going on at the moment you know? We still don't know who put my name in the Goblet of Fire.”

“We should tell Hermione to work it out,” Draco smirked, “I'm sure she'd love the extra homework.”

Harry let out a snort before hearing voices up a head, whispering angrily. Harry put his arm out to stop Neville and Draco.

  
“What is it?” Neville whispered,

Harry simple put a finger to his lips, indicating they needed to be quiet. Harry crept forward a couple of steps and listened carefully. Neville and Draco did the same, they heard the voice and knew why Harry had stopped.

“I really don't see what all the fuss is about Igor-” Severus drawled.

“Severus you can not just pretend that this isn't happening! Severus!” Karkaroff hissed, he sounded anxious, “It's been getting clearer and clearer for months now, I'm becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it...”

“Then flee.” Severus snapped, “Run away and I will make your excuses. I however will be going nowhere, I will always stand by my family, and by Hogwarts.”

“Severus please listen to me...” Karkaroff moaned.

“I will discuss this no further.” Severus said, blasting a nearby rose bush nearby, “Ten points from Hufflepuff, Fawcett.” he snarled as a girl ran past him, pulling up the sleeve of her dress, “And ten points from Ravenclaw as well Stebbins.” a boy rushed off as well.

Severus blasted the bush where Harry, Draco and Neville where hiding.

  
“Harry?” Severus said, raising an eyebrow, “Longbottom as well as Malfoy, is it?”

Harry glared at his father and grinned, “Ha ha. We were just getting some air.”

“Really?” Karkaroff said, looking very uncomfortable at them being out there, “Just so happened to be out and about?”

Severus glared at him, “We do allow our students to walk freely in the grounds here Professor Karkaroff. Run along boys.”

Harry nodded and led Draco and Neville further down the path,

“Luna seems sweet.” Harry said, as they wondered along.

Neville nodded, “She is. Kinda bonkers but she sees the world in a really cool way, plus Ginny Weasley kept hinting that I could 'always ask her'. Luna seemed the better option.”

“Ginny is a weird one.” Harry agreed, “She just doesn't really seem to know herself.”

Draco nodded. They were walking back up towards the castle again, it was fairly chilly outside, even if it was beautiful all filled with fairy lights.

This time it was Neville who put his arm out to stop them, “Shh. Go back.” he whispered.

Harry didn't ask why but turned to leave; only to see Karkaroff prowling up and down the path only a short way back from them.

Harry shook his head and pointed, Neville and Draco nodded, and they moved to the side of the path. Up ahead, Harry could hear voices, it seemed like a very private moment, which is probably why Neville wanted them to go back.

“What did you know, 'Agrid?” Madam Maxime asked, purring at Hagrid.

Harry didn't want to listen to this, he busied himself by looking at a leaf nearby, but no leaf could actually hold Harry's attention for every long.

“I jus' knew… knew you were like me… was it yer mother or yer father?” Hagrid asked.

Harry could have groaned out loud, that was really not a good thing to say.

“I… I don't know what you mean, 'Agrid.”

“It was my mother,” Hagrid said quietly, “She was one 'o the las' ones in Britain. 'Course, I can' remember her too well… she left, see. When I was abou' three. She wasn' really the maternal sort. Well… it ain't in their natures, is it? Dunno what happened to her… might be dead fer all I know...”

Madam Maxime didn't say anything. Harry watched as a small beetle flew over and landed on the leaf nearby. He could see Draco and Neville both trying to pretend they weren't listening, Hagrid rarely talked about his childhood and no one could blame them for being intrigued.

“Me dad was broken-hearted when she wen'. Tiny little bloke, my dad was. By the time I was six I could lift him on top 'o the dresser if he annoyed me. Used to make him laugh...” Hagrid's voice broke as he recalled the memory. Harry knew how much Hagrid missed his father, “Dad raised me… but he died, o' course, jus' after I started school. Sorta had ter make me own way after that. Dumbledore was a real help, mind. Very kind ter me, he was…”

Madam Maxime was still sitting rigidly looking at the silvery fountain in front of them. Harry could see Fleur further along the path, pointing to Madam Maxime and pulling Roger Davies away from where her headmistress could possibly see them.

Hagrid pulled out a large, spotted handkerchief and wiped his eyes, “So… anyway… enough abou' me. What about you? Which side you got it on?”

Madam Maxime's nostrils flared angrily, she stood up rather quickly, leaving Hagrid looking a little startled.

“It is chilly,” She said, Harry thought it wasn't half as cold as her voice was, “I zink I will go indoorz now.”

Hagrid shook his head, “Eh? No, don't go! I’ve… I’ve never met another one before!”

“Anuzzer what, exactly?” Madam Maxime demanded, her voice cold and hard, cutting through the air like glass.

Harry closed his eyes and prayed for Hagrid not to answer, he could see Neville and Draco thinking the same thing.

“Another half-giant o' course!” Hagrid said.

“ 'Ow dare you?!” She boomed, her voice shattered the quiet evening air around them, “I 'ave nevair been more insulted in my life! 'Alf-giant? Moi?! I 'ave… I 'ave big bones!” she turned quickly away from him and swished back to the castle.

Harry felt Draco grab the back of his collar and drag him back out of the way as Madam Maxime swept past them. Harry waited, unsure of what to do. A big part of him wanted to go over to Hagrid and make sure he was all right, but that would involve telling him that they had been eavesdropping and he really didn't want to have to have that conversation.

Harry nudged Draco and Neville, “Come on, lets get back inside. We can go round this way.”

Both Draco and Neville looked rather stunned at Harry,

“Did you know?” Draco hissed.

Harry couldn't blame them really for being stunned, Harry had known Hagrid for years, Lily had taken him to visit Hagrid and Hagrid had been round to theirs so Harry had never really found out Hagrid was half giant, he'd just always know. If Harry hadn't know, it would be very surprised at the information as well.

“Yeah. Mum's known for years.” Harry said, “It's no big deal…” even to Harry's ears it sounded weak.

Draco and Neville looked over towards Hagrid and walked away with Harry.

“I just assumed that he'd run into an engorgement charm or something when he was little.” Neville said, still speaking in barely a whisper.

Draco nodded, “Yeah, maybe a bottle of Skele-Gro… he seemed so nice.”

“Draco!” Harry said, louder than he had meant to, his voice breaking through the quiet night air.

“Sorry,” Draco said, meekly, “I didn't mean it like that.”

They were back inside the warm Hall now, Madam Maxime was sitting proudly on her seat at the judges table, she was alone and looking rather sombre.

“If Hagrid is half giant then she really is.” Draco said, “Big boned indeed.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Well look at the way you two reacted, can you blame them for wanting to keep it quiet?”

Neville shook his head, “No.”

Harry felt a flush of anger run through him, “It's like with Professor Lupin. He's never hurt anyone but he's judged on some outdated, pathetic, nasty stereo-type. It's totally unfair.”

Harry would have ranted for longer but they were joined by the girls, and he didn't want to ruin the night for them.

“Did you have a nice walk?” Daphne asked.

Harry nodded, “Yep. It's lovely out there.”

“We saw Viktor Krum taking out Hermione just now. She really is very pretty.” Luna said, in her slightly dazed voice.

“Come on Harry.” Daphne smiled, pulling him towards the dance floor, “Another dance I think.”

Harry groaned exaggeratedly and grinned.

The Weird Sisters stopped playing at exactly midnight, Harry wasn't exactly sure how they managed to time the end of the song so well but they did and everyone clapped politely before starting to leave the Hall.

“Thank you for taking me Harry.” Daphne smiled, giving him a curtsy.

Harry grinned and bowed at her in return, “It was my pleasure.”

Hermione came over quickly and gave Daphne a quick hug, “Thank you! Thank you so much for everything.”

Daphne smiled, “No problem. It was great fun turning you into a princess for the night.”

Hermione laughed and darted off to say a proper goodbye to Viktor. There were a lot of people around him wishing that the ball could have gone on longer, Harry however was completely ready to fall into bed and sleep.

“Harry!”

Harry turned around at the sound of his name, Cho was coming over in her pale, tight fitting, dress.

“Cho. Hi.” Harry said,

“I'll meet you on the stairs.” Daphne said, letting go of Harry's arm and leaving him and Cho alone in the sea of people.

“Did… did you have a good night?” Harry asked.

Cho smiled and nodded, “Yes. It was lovely.”

There was an awkward silence between them for a few moments.

“I wanted to say,” Cho said slowly, “I… I just wanted to say I was sorry we never got a chance to dance.”

Harry felt a glow burn in his stomach, “Thank you. I mean, it would have been nice but I understand. You looked pretty busy…”

Cho blushed, “Well, good night Harry.”

Harry smiled, “Night… Cho?”

Cho nodded, “Yes Harry?”

“You looked really pretty this evening.” Harry said.

Cho grinned, “Thank you, Harry. You looked really nice too.”

Harry stood for a few moments as people moved around him, Daphne took his arm and pulled him into moving again.

  
“Come on. Time for bed.” Daphne said gently.

“Actually can I borrow him for a moment?” Cedric asked.

Daphne nodded and took a few steps away.

“Cho was just-” Harry started to say.

Cedric raised his hand, “It's OK. I actually wanted to ask how you were getting on with the egg?”

Harry truthfully hadn't really thought about it. The noisy, screechy, thing was tucked under his bed and hadn't been opened in weeks.

“Yeah it's a tough one.” Cedric smiled, “I suggest you take it into the prefects bathroom, Fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. Password is Pine-Fresh. Might help to just, mull it over in the hot water you know?”

Harry looked at him in confusion, “Umm thanks?”

Cedric smiled, “Well I’ve got to go. I would like to say good night.” Cedric gave Harry a quick wave and left him standing there very confused.

Daphne wondered back over, “What did he want?”

Harry shrugged, “Not entirely sure if I’m honest. He said to take the egg to the prefects bathroom with me. 'mull it over'.”

Daphne looked confused as well, “That's a rather strange hint. The prefects bathrooms are meant to be lovely though.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah Mum always said they were good. Come on, lets get to bed.”


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

It was very late boxing day morning that Harry dragged himself out of bed. Well technically it was early afternoon. He hadn't slept well, strange nightmares had filled his head and left him tossing and turning all night.

He and Draco wandered down for lunch and met up with the girls. They were both dressed in simple winter dresses, Harry remarked that Daphne looked as elegant as she had last night, just more day wear than evening.

They, like most of the students, were feeling very flat now Christmas was over. There was an ever growing pile of homework waiting for them that nearly all of the students had ignored for the first week of the holidays.

Millicent was looking rather glum and shooting nasty looks at Rodolphus whenever she could.

“I almost feel sorry for her.” Daphne said, shaking her head.

“What happened?” Harry asked.

Pansy leaned in a little closer, “Rodolphus barely paid her any attention at all the other night, and then she found him trying to get one of the Beauxbatons girls to snog him. He didn't get any though.”

Harry shook his head, although really he was hardly surprised. Rodolphus, this morning however, also looked very alone not surrounded by his sister or followers.

It wasn't long before they were back though. Gemini, as pale as ever despite making a fuss over the amount of sun they had in France, prowled the corridors, seemingly very pleased to be back at school.

“Of course it was lovely, we stayed in the most gorgeous little hotel, right by the beach. It was too cold for swimming of course but the view was lovely.” Gemini boasted to her little gang of Slytherins first morning of the new term, “And we had lovely fresh baked bread every morning, far better than what we have here; more like at home.”

“Really?” Draco smirked, “Mother said she enjoyed a lovely visit from Aunt Bellatrix just after Christmas.”

Gemini glared at him, “Yes. It was just Corvus and I, and the staff of course, who went away. Our parents wanted a Christmas to themselves. They rarely get them, being dragged away by your parents to the hideous little dance they throw every year.”

Draco clenched his fists and forced himself to smile nicely rather than curse her smug little face like he wanted to.

Harry was glad to be back at classes really; it stopped him from being desperately trying to work out the egg every waking second. Herbology was bad, cold and damp in the greenhouses and none of the plants seemed to be enjoying the weather either. Professor Sprout had them dressing the plant pots in scarves and hats to keep them warm.

Harry groaned inwardly as the lesson ended though, and he was forced to pack up his bag and make his way to Care of Magical Creatures. Harry had seen very little of Hagrid since the ball but he didn't want to see him, shivering in the snow and having to try and pretend that he was interested in Blast-Ended Skrewts.

He was shocked however to see when he made it to Hagrid's hut, the door was firmly shut and a short woman with short, closely cropped grey hair.

“Who are you?” Draco asked.

“Let’s wait until the rest of the class is here shall we?” the woman said, in a rather sharp tone.

Harry and Draco waited, shivering and blowing on their fingers to try and keep them for snapping off with cold.

“Where have you been?” the woman snapped, as the Gryffindors walked over from the castle, “The bell went five minutes ago.”

“Who are you?” Hermione asked, echoing the boys.

“I am Professor Grubbly-Plank.” She said, “This way please.”

She started walking quickly across the grounds, the students hurrying after her.

  
“Where is Hagrid?” Harry asked.

“Never you mind, I’m taking his class for now.” Professor Grubbly-Plank said, strictly.

“I do mind though.” Harry said, “Professor Hagrid is my friend.”

Professor Grubbly-Plank ignored him and they rounded a corner near to the trees.

“Oh! It's so beautiful.” whispered Lavender Brown.

Harry couldn't disagree there, at the sight of a shinning white unicorn, tethered to a post near the edge of the forest.

“How did she catch it? They're meant to be really difficult to find.” Lavender whispered again.

Harry had only seen a unicorn once before, and that one had been covered in blood. This one was clean and pure, it was so white it made the snow around it look grey and dull.

“They prefer girls.” Draco sighed, hanging back as several students started moving forward.

  
“Stay back boy.” Professor Grubbly-Plank said, slamming her arm out and across Ron's chest, “They prefer a women's touch. Girls go forward.”

Harry waited until Professor Grubbly-Plank was out of ear shot before turning to Draco.

“Do you think Hagrid is OK?” Harry whispered.

Draco shrugged, “I honestly don't know.”

They found out though, sitting at dinner. Hagrid was absent for the teachers table and Harry felt very put off from his steak pie.

“I'm going to go and see Hagrid later.” Harry said, “I want to make sure he's not been eaten by a Skrewt or something.”

“Oh he hasn't.” Corvus said.

Harry turned to him, “Why? What's happened?”

Corvus flinched as he felt Gemini's hand pinch his ear.

“What do you think you're doing?” She hissed.

Corvus shifted slightly in his seat, “Of come off it Gem, he's going to find out sooner rather than later anyway.”

Gemini's dark eyes flared at her brother. She grabbed her bag and stormed from the Hall. Harry didn't want to interrupt, what was probably the first time Corvus had stood up to his sister but he also wanted to know what happened to Hagrid.

“Umm, Hagrid?” Harry said, after a few moments.

Corvus snapped back to reality, “Yeah,” he dug around in his school bag and pulled out a page from the Daily Prophet, passing it to Harry, “He's probably just embarrassed to show himself at the moment. Anyway I should go start on my homework.”

Harry nodded his thanks and turned his attention to the page in front of him. Daphne, Draco and Pansy also crowded around to read it.

“ _Dear Loyal readers,_

_Once again Hogwarts has come under fire as shocking news of one of the teachers has come to light._

_The Care of Magical Creatures teacher Rubeus Hagrid has been outed- as a half giant! It all suddenly makes so much sense, the incident last year involving the poor Weasley child and one of his creatures, a Hippogriff which had to be removed after the vicious attack. Mr. Hagrid even admitted to “inventing” a new breed of animal, something he called a Blast Ended Skrewt which have grown in incredible size and strength. In our short interview, Mr. Hagrid explained that the Skrewts ate each other, and shot fire out of their tails._

_My sources tell me that his mother was a giant and his father a human. I also discovered that his mother was so ashamed of the both of them that she left him when he was young, and his father dying tragically when he started Hogwarts at the age of 11. Despite his sad background, Mr. Hagrid is still a danger to all of us. It’s in his biology. At any moment, Mr. Hagrid could become violent in anger and strike out at the children. Who knows what could happen if, more likely when, that happens. How many people will be hurt?_

_How could Dumbledore, a well respected wizard, allow such a teacher in his school and near our children?! Even if he wasn’t a monster, a half giant, he’s inventing dangerous animals, and then giving them to our children to raise while he blunders on with no idea how to even do it himself! Mr. Hagrid has been given a job he is clearly not qualified for, and is allowed near our children even though he is a monster! I have so many questions, one of which is why does Dumbledore insist on hiring teachers that put our children in danger just by being! First, a teacher who turned out to have a plot to kill Mr. Harry Potter, then the fraud Gilderoy Lockhart, then a Werewolf!_

_This year, Defence Against The Dark Arts doesn’t have the phoney teacher, Care Of Magical Creatures does! Why does Dumbledore seem to think it’s a good idea to hire questionable teachers for our young ones? This year especially, with the Triwizard Tournament going on, does it not make more sense to try and keep everyone safe since there are two more schools attending Hogwarts at this moment? Has the once great Dumbledore lost what little sanity he had left?_

_What about the other teachers, are they hiding things as well? What about McGonagall? Sprout? Flitwick? Of course we all know about Snape’s past, but is he really the only one with a questionable past? It also leads to questions such as what the future holds? Who else will Dumbledore hire to teach the children of the future? A known killer? A goblin maybe? Someone else who is just as likely to snap and harm our children as to teach them?_

_If we don’t want another incident like what happened last year with the Hippogriff, we need to make our comments and worries known! We need to tell Dumbledore that letting our children walk into a classroom full of danger is not right!_

_More updates on the Triwizard Tournament will be coming shortly, but other matters must be dealt with as well!_

_Until next time my faithful readers!_

_Rita Skeeter.”_

Harry looked up from the paper furiously, “I can't believe this!”

“How did she find out?” Draco said, “I know Hagrid gave her that interview but I can't see him talking about his mother.”

Pansy looked at the paper in disgust, “I can't believe that nonsense about Ron and Buckbeak came up again.”

Harry nodded, “Mum checks in on him all the time, they haven't had a single issue with Buckbeak at the zoo, it was just stupid Weasley.”

Harry put the paper down and grabbed his bag, leaving his food uneaten on its plate, “Come on, let’s go and see him.”

They trudged through the snow and rapped on Hagrid's door, they knew he was in there but, for the first time, there was no answer.

Harry felt flat and defeated by the time he trudged back to his dorm to get some dry socks on. He saw the large pile of homework waiting for him on his bedside table and the golden egg, still sitting under his bed and felt a huge urge to just run, to leave, wait until he was seventeen and no longer traceable by the ministry and live his life like a normal person.

He shook his head, angry at himself for even thinking about that. He grabbed his homework and his writing things. Draco, Daphne and Pansy were already sitting at their favourite seats in the common room working on their Transfiguration work.

Harry joined them, but rather than working on his homework he wrote a letter to his mother,

_Hi Mum,_

_I hope you and Danica are doing well, I can't wait to see you both at Easter. Had a brilliant time at the Ball, with Daphne's help (OK, she was totally the one leading) I even managed to dance pretty well._

_I'm writing to you because I’m sure you've seen what Rita Skeeter wrote about Hagrid in the paper and I think it's hit him pretty hard. He's not taking us for lessons at the moment and he wont even open the door to talk to us._

_I know you're busy but I think he would benefit from seeing you or hearing from you at least, someone else to tell him that we still like him._

_I'm working really hard at school and I’ve nearly sussed out the clue for the next challenge so there is no need to worry. Looking forward to next year finally being a normal year._

_Lots of love_

_Harry_

He sealed it with a splodge of wax and a tap of his wand, he would post it later.

“Is that true?” Draco asked, “You've nearly worked out the egg?”

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend, “You know a gentlemen doesn't read over people's shoulders.”

“Answer the question Harry.” Daphne told him, not looking up from her essay.

Harry smirked, “No. Not at all, I just don't want Mum to worry. You wont tell her, will you?”

His three friends shook their head.

“Of course not.” Pansy said, but Harry could tell that she, along with all his other friends were worried about the next challenge.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

To give him his due, Harry worked hard on the egg. Every moment he got that the dorm was empty he would open it again and try and make out something, anything from the noise.

“Didn't Cedric tell you to take it to the bathroom with you?” Draco said, uncovering his ears as Harry closed the egg once more.

Harry nodded, he didn't want to admit that he didn't want to take Cedric's advise after seeing him and Cho together, it was pathetic but Harry couldn't deny that it was there.

“I don't see how a bathroom is going to help.” Harry said, shoving the egg onto his bed and flopping down next to it.

“Maybe it likes marble.” Draco grinned.

Harry smirked, “We should take it to your house then.”

Draco laughed, “Look, tomorrow is the Hogsmead visit, forget about the egg maybe and come with us?”

Harry nodded, he had been intending to spend the day working on the egg as Hermione had suggested but Draco was right, Harry needed the break.

He was very glad to be sitting in the Three Broomsticks the next day, drinking a butter beer, watching a soft pattering of snow fall against the window. It would swap to rain soon, but Harry always loved the school covered in a snowy blanket, it was so pretty.

Hermione returned with a plate of chips and gravy for them to share, “I wonder why there are so many goblins here.”

Harry helped himself to a chip and shrugged, “I don't know, they don't look happy though.”

There was a large group of goblins huddled in a corner talking loudly to a wizard who was looking a little flustered.

“It's Mr Bagman.” Daphne said, looking over.

Bagman heard his name and looked over, “Harry!”

Harry glared at Daphne. Bagman rushed over, darting through the crowd away from the goblins.

“Hi.” Harry said, wishing he'd brought the invisibility cloak to hide under.

“How are you doing Harry?” Ludo asked, sliding into a seat next to Harry.

“I'm fine.” Harry replied politely.

“Good, good.” Bagman nodded.

“What did the goblins want?” Daphne asked, “It's strange for them to be away from Gringotts.”

Bagman looked rather flustered for a moment and Harry saw a small blush appear on his cheeks, “Oh umm, nothing. They were looking for Crouch, I couldn't understood much of what they were saying, don't speak Gobbledegook you see, Crouch does though, he speaks loads.”

“How is Mr Crouch doing?” Hermione asked.

Bagman shrugged, “Not really heard much from him, he's running his office through that young Percy, he's not very well we're told.”

Harry wondered what could be keeping Mr Crouch from his work for so long. The conversation had rather died since Bagman had joined them. He kept looking at Harry, like he wanted to say something but not while they were surrounded by Harry's friends.

Bagman emptied his glass of Firewhisky and stood up, “Well, time for another drink I think. Harry could I have a word?”

Harry didn't want to leave his friends to talk to Mr Bagman but he figured that it would get rid of him once he'd said whatever he wanted to say that was so important.

Harry nodded and stood up, wondering towards the bar with Bagman.

  
“Now Harry, I wanted to ask how you were getting on with the egg.” Bagman said.

  
Harry forced a smile, “Great, nearly there.”

Bagman nodded, “It's just, well I’ve taken a bit of a liking to you Harry. I could give you a hand, if you wanted.”

Harry shook his head, “I don't think that's allowed.”

Bagman grinned at Harry, “Come on Harry, we all want a Hogwarts champion!”

Harry nodded, “Yeah. Have you been helping Cedric then?”

Bagman blushed again and gave a small cough, “Come on Harry, he hardly needs the help.”

Harry smiled, “Thank you, for the offer. But as I said, I’ve already worked out most of it. I think the goblins want another word.”

He pointed over to where the group of goblins was walking towards Mr Bagman looking less than pleased. The colour drained from Bagman's face.

“Oh umm...”

“I can see the headlines now!” a familiar, and annoying, voice sounded out, “Disgraced Ministry Official in Goblin Conflict!”

Harry rolled his eyes, this was meant to be a relaxing break for the day. He left Mr Bagman glaring at Rita Skeeter and walked back over to the table with his friends.

“Just need a story to go with it now.” Rita smiled, flashing her golden tooth.

“Must be off.” Bagman said, leaving quickly.

“Ooo he didn't want to talk, did he? Wonder what juice we can pull up on him.” Rita chuckled to herself, her Quick-Quote Quill was scribbling away, despite there really being nothing for it to write.

“You busy trying to ruin someone else's life?” Harry snarled.

Rita Skeeter's head snapped round to him, “Harry! I didn't know you would be here.” she wondered over and slid into the seat that Bagman had occupied, “I assume you're talking about that beast Hagrid?”

“Hagrid isn't a beast!” Neville snapped, “He's a brilliant teacher.” Neville didn't mention that he wasn't actually in Hagrid's class.

“He's also my friend.” Harry said firmly.

Rita's eyes lit up, “Really? Can you tell me how you ended up with such an unusual friendship? The boy who lived and the half giant teacher?”

“How did you find out?” Harry demanded, “I can't imagine Hagrid just told you?”

Rita waved her hand dismissively, “Oh, don't you worry about my sources Harry.” She laughed.

“I assume you're trying to dig up something about Ludo Bagman as well?” Hermione snapped, “Like he doesn't have enough to do with the Tournament and all his Ministry work.”

Rita Skeeter turned to Hermione and glared at her, “Believe me, little girl, I know things about Ludo Bagman that would curl your hair, not that you need that.” she laughed nastily.

Hermione stood up and slammed her hands on the table, “You are a vile horrible women!”

“Hermione, she's not worth it.” Pansy hissed, trying to pull her back into her seat.

Hermione shrugged her off, “You have no life apart from to make everyone else's life worse! You're pathetic and should be ashamed of yourself.”

Hermione grabbed her bag and stormed away from the table and out of the pub. Harry and the others gathered their stuff and went after her, leaving Rita Skeeter, staring after Hermione at the table.

“Hermione! Wait up!” Draco called.

Hermione stopped and took several deep breaths, “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you.”

Daphne shrugged, “It's OK. We get it.”

“She's going to have you in her sights though.” Harry warned Hermione.

Hermione shook her head, “I don't care. She can do her worst, I’m glad I said what I said.”

“She might come after you… well, publicly.” Draco pointed out.

Hermione shrugged, “I don't care, my parents don't read the Daily Prophet so it really doesn't matter.”

Harry decided, wisely, not to say anything else on the subject, instead trudged up to the castle with his friends.

“Lets go see if we can see Hagrid.” Pansy said, after a long silence.

Harry brightened up, “Yeah, worth a try.”

The curtains were still drawn when they reached Hagrid's hut. Hermione hammered on the door, getting rid of some of her anger at Rita Skeeter.

“Hagrid!” she shouted, “Listen to us! You can't let that horrible Rita Skeeter women get to you you hear me?!”

The door swung open.

“About time.” Draco said, before seeing it wasn't Hagrid that opened the door.

Professor Dumbledore stood, smiling down benevolently at the six students, “Good afternoon.”

“Sorry Professor.” Draco mumbled, “We were looking for Hagrid. He hasn't been at lessons.”

Dumbledore nodded, still smiling, “I assumed that, this being his house and all. Why don't you come in?”

Harry looked to his friends, he wanted to see Hagrid but it was strange being invited into someone else's house by someone who didn't live there. Neville was the one who nodded and took the first step forward, swinging off his heavy winter cloak and setting it down.

The others followed suit, grateful to be out of the cold and into the warm or Hagrid's hut. Fang jumped up at them, barking happily at the sight of visitors.

“Get off!” Harry laughed, pushing the large dog down.

On the table sat two large mugs, one of which a very upset Hagrid was holding in his hand. He had given up on trying to tame his hair, which hung around his shoulders like some sort of wild animal. His eyes were blotchy, red and swollen; he'd clearly been crying.

Harry felt his heart break a little bit for his friend, “Hi, Hagrid.”

“’Lo.” Hagrid said, in a very hoarse voice.

“More tea I think.” Draco said, practically.

Dumbledore nodded, “I quite agree.” he waved his wand, a large tray set with a tea pot, six fine, china cups and three tiers of small cakes and scones appeared.

“Here you are.” Professor Dumbledore said, placing the tea down in front of them, “I thought you'd all like the cups.”

Neville grinned, “We haven't had anything this nice out in a long time, both Hallie and Hannah are rather prone to breaking things.”

Dumbledore smiled, “Ah yes I can imagine they are. Your mother sent me a picture of the girls just after they were born. Such sweet faces.”

Neville nodded, “They've grown loads, seems like they'll be off to Hogwarts tomorrow the rate they're growing.”

Professor Dumbledore chuckled, turning to Hagrid, “Anyway, did you happen to hear what Miss Granger was so eloquently shouting outside?”

Hermione blushed, “I… I was a little worked up.”

“These six certainly seem to still want you,” Professor Dumbledore said, “As does Mrs Snape considering all the letters I’ve had from her saying that you weren't responding to all the letters she's sent you.”

“What?” Harry asked, “Of course we want to know you still! Why on earth would we not want to know you?”

“Is this about what that Skeeter cow, sorry Professor, wrote about you?” Daphne asked.

“Don't worry my dear, I seem to have gone slightly deaf.” Dumbledore smiled.

Hagrid shrugged, two fat tears running down his cheeks and into his matted beard.

“See Hagrid, living proof of what I have been telling.” Professor Dumbledore said, “Just like the countless letters I have shown you from parents who remember you from their own school days and tell me that I am not to sack you, in no uncertain terms.”

“Not all of them.” Hagrid mumbled, “Not all of 'em wan' me to stay.”

“Hagrid you can't expect everyone to like you.” Draco pointed out, “There is a fair amount of people who would happily see us lot gone.”

“Well put Mr Malfoy.” Professor Dumbledore said, “Universal popularity is rather hard to come by, even for the best of us. Not a week has past since I became headmaster that I have not had at least one owl saying that I need to quit my job.”

“You ain't half-giant!” Hagrid sobbed.

“Hagrid you really can't let that hold you back.” Harry said, “Look who I have as relatives! The Dursleys are the poster people for horrible and boring. We don't even talk to Severus's folks, his dad was so awful!”

“Ha!” Draco laughed, “I'll take your horrible muggles and raise you insane aunt Bellatrix and her husband, blonde grabber. And if that's not good enough I can throw in their two lovely twins, the devil was sad to see them go but knew it was for a good cause.”

Hermione laughed so hard she snorted tea out of her nose, she took a napkin and mopped up the mess, “Sorry.” she said, catching her breath.

Dumbledore smirked, “An excellent point, why my own brother had an unfortunate run in with the press, concerning a goat, but did Aberforth hide? No of course not.”

Hagrid smiled, “Look I-”

“Come back and teach Hagrid.” Hermione asked him, “Please, we miss you.”

Hagrid wiped his eyes where fresh tears where appearing.

“I refuse to accept your resignation Hagrid. I expect you to be back teaching on Monday morning. I also expect you to join me for breakfast at eight thirty in the Great Hall, no excuses. Good afternoon to you all.” Professor Dumbledore stood up and bowed to them all before leaving the cabin.

Hagrid snuffled a bit and wiped his eyes again, “Great man Dumbledore, great man...” he sniffled.

Harry nodded, “So you're going to come back?”

Hagrid nodded, “Ahh he's righ', o' course. Yeh're all righ'. I've bin kinda stupid… my ol' dad woulda bin ashamed o' the way I’ve bin behavin'.”

“I don't think I’ve ever seen a photo of your Father.” Pansy said, helping herself to a little cake, “Do you have one?”

Hagrid nodded, “Aye. Le' me go get it.”

He stood up and went over to an old dresser and rummaged around in one of the draws. He returned with an old photograph, slightly torn on one corner and definitely crumpled. There was a short wizard, with Hagrid's crinkled eyes was beaming from a very young Hagrid's shoulder.

Hagrid was easily seven foot tall, towering over an apple tree behind him. He must have been very young though, his face was smooth, not even a shadow of a beard forming yet.

“How old were you?” Hermione's asked, “You look so young!”

Hagrid smiled, “Eleven. Took the photo jus' after I got me 'Ogwarts letter. 'E was so proud o' me. 'Course I was never much good at magic. It were Dumbledore who stood up for me after I go' kicked ou'. 'E gives people second chances, go' me the job as grounds keeper and everythin'.”

Harry smiled, “And you really are a pretty good teacher, Blast-ended Skrewts aside.” he smirked.

Hagrid grinned, “You know, I know I shouldn' say it but I’d really love you tae win this 'Arry. Triwizard Champion. You go' it in you. I know it!”

Harry smiled, he had that horrible pit in his stomach again, he needed to work out the clue in the egg, and that involved taking Cedric's hint about the bath; whatever he felt about Cho.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Harry wasn't sure how well simply taking the egg for a nice bath was going to work, but so far he had no idea what else to be doing. Daphne had agreed to wait up for him in the common room that night when Harry slipped out, under the invisibility cloak, the egg safely tucked in his school bag and the Marauders Map out in his hands.

Thankfully, there wasn't anyone between him and the prefects' bathroom as he moved though the corridors.

“Pine Fresh.” Harry whispered to the door, it creaked open and allowed Harry to slip in. Inside Harry made up his mind to become a prefect.

Everything was smooth clean marble, in the middle of the room was the largest bath Harry had ever seen. It was the size of a small swimming pool, with dozens of small taps around the edges.

Harry put his bag down and turned on a tap, a stream of hot water and rose scented bubbles poured out, the next tap had large bubbles in pink and blue. Harry amused himself turning on each of the taps in turn until the bath was full, it hadn't taken anywhere near as long as he'd expected considering how big it was.

Harry took the egg out of his bag and set it down carefully next to the large bath before slipping into the water.

On his way over he'd been convinced Cedric had been pulling his leg, how could having a bath possibly help work out the clue?

Now he was here however Harry had a pretty good idea of what was going on. There was a mermaid, well a painting of one, on the wall, she was snoozing peacefully in her frame.

“Hello Harry.”

Harry jumped at the mention of his name, “Myrtle! What are you doing here?” he pulled a group of bubbles closer to him to make sure he was covered, “I've not got any clothes on!”

Myrtle giggled rather annoyingly, “I wanted to see you, you never come and visit me any more.”

Harry wasn't really sure what to say to that, “Sorry, I guess I just felt weird going into the girls toilets.”

Myrtle nodded, “I see.” her lower lip started to quiver, “You just didn't want to see me.”

“I'm seeing you now.” Harry pointed out, “And I’ve been really busy. This whole being a champion thing is tough.”

Myrtle brightened up a little, “I think there is a chance you might die, that's what the others have been saying.”

Harry knew where this was going and managed not to roll his eyes, “Well if I die I promise I will come visit you everyday.”

Myrtle managed to blush a horrible grey colour and beamed at Harry, “Oh Harry.” She floated over and sat down on the edge of the bath, making Harry even more pleased for the thickness of the bubbles.

“I'd try putting this egg thing in the water if I was you.” Myrtle said, “That's what Cedric did.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah I was thinking that.”

“Really?” Myrtle said, a put out, “How did you know?”

Harry shrugged, “Well the big bath, Percy said that the Mr Crouch spoke Mermish and Hagrid and Mum once said that some languages sound different when they're not in their natural habitat. Unicorns sound really loud and aggressive in an open field but in the forest they sound a lot more gentle, because the trees mute the sound down.”

“Interesting.” Myrtle said, playing with a strand of her hair and sounding anything but interested, “So are you going to try it?”

Harry nodded and grabbed the egg, it wasn't easy with his hands slick from the oils and bubbles in the water but he managed to balance it on the bottom of the bathtub and crack it open. The room wasn't filled with a horrible screeching at least, just a few bubbles slowly rising constantly from the open egg.

Harry took a deep breath and plunged his head under the water. It was beautiful, the most clear and yet slightly eerie voiced filling the water around him.

_'Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour- the prospect's black_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'_

Harry pushed himself back up to the surface of the water and took a deep breath, rubbing the water from his eyes.

“Did you hear it then?” Myrtle asked.

Harry nodded, he reached over and dug around in his school bag, thankfully finding a quill, parchment and ink pot.

He balanced them on the edge of the tub and took another deep breath before diving under the water again. He repeated this several times until he had written down every word of the song and double checked he'd gotten it right before putting everything safely in his bag.

“So?” Myrtle asked, she had taken to lying on her stomach, a few inches from the ground, head propped up on her hands, waving her feet in the air.

“Yep I’m sure that's all of it.” Harry smiled.

Myrtle rolled her eyes, “No. I mean have you figured it out?”

Harry rubbed the back of his head, “Well… are there Merpeople in the black lake?”

Myrtle nodded, “Yep. I get flushed down their sometimes when I’m not expecting it. There are all sorts of things that live in the lake… they don't look like her though.” Myrtle said nastily at the picture.

“Well that makes sense.” Harry nodded to himself, “About the Merpeople, not you getting flushed down the toilet, that's terrible.”

Myrtle shrugged, “Not so much, gets me out and about I guess. You're working this out way too fast, it took Cedric ages.” she pouted.

“Sorry.” Harry muttered, “I wonder what they're going to take? Something I’ll really miss… my wand maybe? How on earth am I meant to find a stick in the middle of a lake?”

Myrtle shrugged again and picked at a spot on her chin, “I'm sure living people have lots of things that they would miss if it got stolen from them.”

“Don't really want to loose anything I own.” Harry said, “Especially something I’ll really miss.”

“Well an hour is a fairly long time to look for something...” Myrtle huffed.

Harry sighed, “Yeah...” an hour was a long time, a very long time to have to hold your breath for.

Harry wasn't a bad swimmer, not really, but he wouldn't be winning any prizes for his skills either and it didn't matter; he could be the best swimmer in the world, no one could hold their breath for that long.

He thought about asking Myrtle but he knew she would throw a fit if he mentioned breathing, “Myrtle, I need to get out.”

“Really?” Myrtle said, her bottom lip quivering, “You're going so soon?”

Harry nodded, “I need to get some sleep and it's getting very late.”

“Will you come and visit me?” She asked, beaming at Harry.

“Umm…I can see… I mean I might be busy...”

Myrtle crossed her arms over her chest, “I wont leave unless you promise to come and see me! I wont even close my eyes!”

Harry gritted his teeth, “Yeah, sure. I will come visit you.”

Myrtle grinned, “Thank you Harry!” she zoomed through the wall and left Harry to dry off and get dressed, although he had a horrible feeling she was still spying on him.

Harry tucked the egg back in his bag and opened up the Marauders map. He was wondering if his father was still up. Harry might not know how to breath under water but there was sure to be a potion that would let him.

“Mr Crouch?” Harry mumbled to himself.

There was a dot, floating around in the Potions cupboard but it didn't read 'Severus Snape' but 'Bartemius Crouch'. Mr Crouch was meant to be so ill he couldn't come to the Yule ball, what on earth was he doing snooping around Hogwarts late at night.

Harry wasn't really proud of his curiosity, but he knew it was greater that most peoples; he also knew he could rarely control it.

It didn't take him long to find himself walking down the corridor, safely tucked under the invisibility cloak, towards Snape's office. The corridors seemed fairly busy, considering the time of night.

Harry scanned the map with his eyes, trying to keep one eye on the small dot of Mr Crouch. Then, half way down the staircase, Harry felt his leg sink and get trapped. It was the stupid and very annoying trick step, Harry hadn't been paying attention and now it was far too late.

He felt himself wobble and fall over, catching himself before smacking his head off the stairs in front of him. The egg however, still wet from the bath, fell out of his bag and crashed down the stairs, flying open.

The screeching filled the corridor, followed by a loud shout from Mr Filch.

“PEEVES!!” Mr Filch, dressed in a shabby dressing gown, came stomping along the bottom of the staircase, “What do you think you're playing at?!?! You'll wake the whole ruddy castle!!”

Harry was trying to catch his breath while not moving, something that really wasn't easy. He noticed the corner of his bag was showing under the cloak and tucked it back in, it was then he noticed the Marauders Map was lying three steps in front of him, wide open.

Mr Filch was still ranting about Peeves, who was no where to be seen. He walked over to the egg and snapped it shut.

“An egg my sweet?” Filch said, picking it up, “This is a Tournament clue, PEEVES! You've been stealing again! This belongs to a school champion!”

Harry was praying that Filch didn't come up the stairs and find him, even hidden under the cloak Filch would see him on the map. He had a horrible feeling that Mrs Norris, the horrible old cat, could already see him.

Filch started to walking up the stairs, egg tucked under his arm, screaming his head off at Peeves.

“Mr Filch?”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, both at the voice, and the fact Filch had stopped walking.

“Professor Snape.” Filch said, slightly awkwardly.

“What on earth is going on?” Snape asked.

Filch made his way back down the stairs and showed Snape the egg, “Peeves, Sir. He'd been stealing again.”

“Mr Filch you know as well as I do that Peeves can't get in my office.” Severus muttered.

“This egg was in your office Sir?” Filch asked, “Potter left it there or something?”

Severus shook his head, “No it wasn't in my office. I heard banging and wailing.”

Filch nodded, “Oh right. Yes that was Peeves Professor. He threw it down the stairs.”

Severus looked around them and nodded, “I see. When I went past my office the torches were lit and the store cupboard door, slightly open…”

“But Peeves couldn't of…”

“I know that.” Severus said, an edge to his voice, “I seal my office with a spell, no one but a wizard could break. I would like you to help me search for the intruder.”

“But...” Filch looked at the egg and longingly up the stairs, “You see Professor, the headmaster will have to listen to me this time.”

“No one likes Peeves, Filch, but we have more important things to worry about than a stupid poltergeist at the moment!” Severus pointed out, “Think, what if it was a student who...”

They were interrupted by the sound of clunking on the stone floors, Harry recognise the noise as Professor Moody's fake leg. He was wearing an old nightshirt under his travelling cloak and looked over the strange scene.

“Pyjama party is it?” Professor Moody growled.

Filch looked over Moody with apprehension, “We heard noises Professor. Thought we should come and check them out. It was Peeves again, throwing things around the place, and stealing. Someone also broke into Professor Snape-”

“That's enough thank you Mr Filch.” Severus said coolly.

Moody looked over Severus, Filch and then up to Harry. His magical eye fixed on Harry. Harry tried to make an awkward face at Filch to explain without being able to say anything.

Moody smirked for a second before returning his poker face into place, “So someone's been trying to get into your office Snape?”

“It isn't important.” Severus said firmly, he seemed a little on edge now Moody had turned up.

“I would say it was very important.” Moody countered, “Who would want to break into your office?”

Severus shrugged, “A student I would think. It happens occasionally, the odd student determined to break the rules or show how clever they are by making extra potions.”

“Think they were after potions ingredients eh? Not got anything else to hide?” Moody asked, raising a scarred eyebrow.

Snape glared at him, “You know full well I have nothing to hide Alastor. You have searched my office pretty well yourself.”

“Auror's privilege.” Moody smirked, “Dumbledore told me to…”

“Dumbledore happens to trust me!” Snape snapped, “And my wife.”

Moody shrugged, “Of course Dumbledore trusts you, he's a very trusting man. Believes in second chances. But me? I don't think spots come off all that to often. You know what I mean?”

Severus clutched at his left forearm. Harry felt a rush of hatred towards Professor Moody for being so horrible to his father.

“Get back to bed Severus.” Moody told him, waving his hand towards the corridor which lead towards Snape's office.

“You've no right to send me anywhere. I have as much right as you to prowl around these corridors.” Severus said, throwing his arm down, angry with himself.

“Prowl away. I look forward to running into you in some dark corridor. You've dropped something by the way.” He pointed to the map on the stairs.

Severus flicked his wand, “Accio parchment.” his eyes grew wide at the sight of it, “Thank you for pointing it out to me.”

Mrs Norris gave a loud meow, alerting the two wizards to the fact Mr Filch was still standing there, listening to them both.

“Mr Filch, I suggest you go and inform the headmaster that Peeves has been up to no good again. I will join you shortly.” Severus said.

Filch nodded, grinning broadly at the idea of getting Peeves into trouble, “Right away Sir.” and hurried off up the staircase.

Harry managed to squish himself into the edge of the banister enough to let him up without being discovered.

Severus waited, in awkward silence, for Filch to go, “Where is he?”

“What you talking about now?” Moody growled.

Severus held up the piece of parchment, “This is Harry's. I know you can see through the invisibility cloak.”

“I'm here Dad.” Harry said, pulling the cloak off himself, “I got caught in the stupid step.”

Severus and Moody made their way up the stairs and pulled Harry out, one arm each.

“And what are you doing out of bed so late?” Severus demanded, “And smelling of lemons, and your hair is wet. Have you been in the bath?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah I was trying to work out the egg, did pretty well actually. But that's not the point. I know who was in your office. That's why I was coming down here.”

“Not the most sensible of plans.” Severus said, “Someone is out there trying to hurt you…”

“Who was it?” Moody asked, not caring so much about Harry being out of bed.

“Well that's the weird thing. It was Mr Crouch.” Harry said, “The name was very clear on the map. He's meant to be sick, so ill he can't do his job.”

“So what is he doing snooping around the school in the middle of the night?” Severus mused to himself.

“I don't know, but I thought I should tell you.” Harry said.

“Well, they say I’m crazy and obsessed with catching dark wizards but even I’m no where near as bad as old Barty.” Moody growled.

Harry was surprised. He would have thought that someone like Professor Moody would have gotten on well with Mr Crouch, from what Lily had said they both had similar methods of dealing with dark wizards; but there was real hatred, burning in Moody's eyes.

“Well he's not here any more.” Moody declared, his magical eye whizzing around in it's socket.

“Do you think it might be because of all of the suspicious things that have been happening?” Severus inquired.

“Like what?” Moody asked.

“Well my name ending up in the Goblet of Fire, the attack at the world cup.” Harry said, “It's been a bit of a chaotic year when you think about it.”

Moody nodded, “Yeah it might be. You're a clever boy Potter, wouldn't surprise me if Crouch was thinking along those lines.”

“Well, Dad's got nothing to hide.” Harry said firmly.

Severus smiled fondly at Harry, “Thank you, Harry. Now you should be off to bed.”

Harry nodded, Moody was still looking at the map, “Mind if I borrow this?”

“Oh, umm.” Harry said, he was very attached to his map, apart from anything else it made it very easy to sneak around the school without getting caught.

“That was James's.” Severus told Moody.

Moody nodded, “I thought it might have been. You Pa was very good at playing around with magic. I’ll take good care of it, promise.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah, sure.”

“Good boy.” Moody growled, “This might be exactly what I’ve been needin'.” He waved goodnight to Harry and glared slightly at Snape before walking away down the corridor.

“You didn't have to loan him the map Harry.” Severus said.

Harry shrugged, “I know but it seemed like he needed it and what harm could it do? If Dumbledore has asked him to keep an eye on people he's almost certainly keeping a look out for whoever put my name into the tournament. I want to know who that was.”

Severus smiled, “Good point. You really should be getting to bed though. Before I have to take some house points for you being out of bed.” he looked up the stairs, “I should go and join Filch, I can't imagine Dumbledore is very happy being woken so early in the morning.”

Harry grinned, he hugged his father and walked back up the staircase with him before parting ways on the landing and heading back to his dorm room. Daphne was still up to let him in, with a mug of steaming hot chocolate for him.

“How did it go?” She asked, curling her legs underneath her.

“Pretty good.” Harry said, taking a sip of his drink and sitting down next to her, “I got the clue from the egg, we can go over it in the morning with everyone. I also saw something weird, Mr Crouch was in the castle, looking around Dad's office and supply cupboard.”

Daphne looked at Harry, stunned, “Really? That is strange, he's meant to be ill.”

“So ill he can't come to the Yule ball, or go to work but can snoop around Hogwarts late at night.” Harry said, “As I said, it was odd.” he drained his cup, “I need some sleep.”

Daphne nodded and gave him a quick hug before go up to the girls dorms. Harry walked slowly up to his own dorm room.

The other four students were already asleep, so Harry was as quiet as possible getting changed and climbing into bed. Tucking the egg back into it's hiding place under the bed. He fell asleep quickly and dreamt of a graveyard.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

“Harry! You told me that you'd already worked it out!” Hermione huffed, “Weeks ago!”

“Shhh!” Harry hissed at her.

Madam Pince had walked by three times already, glaring at them for making to much noise in her library. It was after a long and tiring school day and Harry finally had the time to tell them about the clue in the egg.

“Sorry.” Hermione mumbled, “I just think you've left this really late, there's only a week to go.”

Harry knew that, the painful knot in his chest had returned with a vengeance at the thought of how close the next task was.

“I've already worked out a lot,” Harry said, a little defensively, “There are Merpeople in the black lake so that's where the challenge with be. Anyone know how to hold their breath for an hour?”

“Yes.” Neville said.

Harry, Daphne, Pansy, Draco and Hermione looked at him in confusion.

“Well no,” Neville said, “But I know something that could let you breath under water. Gillyweed.”

“Oh course!” Pansy said, she then sighed, “But it's really rare.”

“What's Gillyweed?” Harry asked.

Neville dug out a book on Mediterranean plants, “Professor Moody gave me this.”

He opened the book to a page on a rather slimy looking water plant. Harry scanned over the page but it had a lot of technical Herbology words in it that were far beyond what he's learnt at school.

“Basically it lets you breath underwater, and conveniently it lasts just over an hour so you'll only need one dose.” Neville said, “Pansy is right though, it is pretty rare.”

“Well assuming we can get some, what do I have to do with it?” Harry asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

“Eat it.” Daphne said, “I'm right aren't I?”

“Yep.” Draco said, pointing to the book, “ _Manducor._ Means eat in Latin.”

Harry laughed, “Doesn't look very nice. Well that's the main issue sorted anyway.”

“Harry…” Hermione looked a little nervous, chewing her bottom lip, “You know you can't ask Professor Snape. Teachers aren't allowed to help, even if he does have some.”

Harry nodded, “I know. I’m not planning on asking Dad. I was going to ask Dobby to steal some.”

“Harry!” Neville said, slightly louder than he'd intended, “That's worse!”

Harry huffed, “I know that. But it's not like I really have a choice! Hermione said it as well, I can't ask Dad.”

Neville rolled his eyes, “Fine, but I’ll get it for you. We've got potions tomorrow morning, That gives us a chance to think of plan B if he hasn't gotten any.”

Harry nodded, “Thank you.”

“We're still not finished, what's all this about them taking something?” Pansy asked.

Harry shrugged, “I don't know. It has to be something that's not going to get wrecked under water, and something we'll really miss.”

“Well there are plenty of spells that would protect something under water.” Pansy pointed out.

Harry felt his heart sink, “I gave Professor Moody my map last night, he said he'd need it, it would be exactly what he needed.”

“Oh Harry.” Draco sighed.

“Well we don't know for sure.” Hermione said, comfortingly.

“I just didn't think. He said Dumbledore asked him to look around, I thought he'd be helping me. Not sticking one of the few things I had that was my fathers at the bottom of a lake!” Harry huffed loudly.

“Will you six please quieten down! Or I will have to ask you to leave.” Madam Pince informed them harshly.

“Sorry.” they mumbled and bent their heads lower.

Harry spent the next day miserable at the idea of the Marauders Map being lost to him forever. His mood was slightly raised however when dinner came the next day and Neville told him to meet him in an unused classroom.

Harry slipped into classroom number twelve and flicked his wand to light the candles. Neville arrived, with Hermione, a few minutes later.

“We got it.” Neville said happily, holding up a bag of green slimy seaweed.

“Brilliant, well,” Harry said, “Doesn't look very appetising but, you're sure it will do the job?”

Neville nodded, “There is some debate about fresh verses salt water but the lake is fresh water so it's going to work perfectly. You're only going to have just over an hour with this dose, so I suggest you take it just before you jump in.”

“Will do. Thank you so much for your help. Did you get seen or anything?” Harry asked, shoving the stuff into his bag.

Hermione shook her bushy hair, “Nope. Nearly, Neville was still in the store cupboard when Professor Snape was coming back but Professor Moody showed up and distracted him. Very good timing.”

Harry grinned, “Well, at least I have a good chance of getting my map back.”

Hermione hopped up onto one of the desks, “Are you sure it's going to be your map? I know you really like it but it doesn't seem like something that important.”

Harry frowned, “I don't know. The map does mean a lot to me as it was my Dad's and I would really hate to loose it. I don't understand how I’m going to be able to find something so small in a huge lake though.”

Neville shook his head, his hair had grown much longer than he normally left it this year and hung around his ears, ruffling every time he moved his head, “I'm not sure you were meant to work out that bit of the clue. It could mean too many things.”

Harry had a horrible feeling he was right.

As the last few days ticked down to the task, Harry started to go off his food again. He couldn't concentrate on his lessons. Hagrid was now back teaching, continuing Professor Grubbly-Plank's lessons on unicorns; a fact which should have made Harry very happy but he was barely able to pay attention at all as Hagrid showed them the shinning golden foal.

The night before the task found Harry, sitting Slytherin common room trying to come up with some half decent Divination homework.

“Harry, please focus!” Daphne scolded him, “Mars and Pluto can't be seen in the sky together at the moment. She might not look over our homework particularly well but she will notice such an obvious mistake. You'll have to come up with another reason you're going to be beheaded next week.”

Harry sighed and scribbled out the offending ling. Half of his parchment was scribbled out currently.

The common room door opened and Severus walked in. Harry smiled and waved him over.

“You OK Dad?” Harry asked, pushing his work away from him.

Severus nodded, he seemed tense and rather unsure about something, Harry could tell there was something on his mind.

“Yes everything is fine. I need a word with you Mr Malfoy.” Severus said.

Draco looked up and frowned, “Umm, of course. Can I just put my things away?”

Severus nodded, “Yes. You wont need your bag so I suggest you run it upstairs.”

Draco packed away his homework and nodded. He returned down to the common room a minute or so later and looked to Harry.

“Sorry Harry,” Severus said, “You'll have to stay here this time; I need to talk to Mr Malfoy alone.”

Harry nodded begrudgingly and sat back down.

He felt painfully aware of the clock ticking behind him. Hours past and Draco still hadn't returned.

“You need to get some sleep.” Daphne said as the clock chimed midnight.

“I want to wait up for Draco.” Harry mumbled.

They'd tried to ask Severus where he was but there had been no answer at his office. Harry was still cursing himself for giving up the map and being able to find out exactly where his friend was.

“We'll stay up for him.” Pansy promised him, “But you really are going to need your rest for tomorrow.”

Harry nodded and walked slowly up the stairs. He felt totally empty, dreading tomorrow so much it was as if his body couldn't manage to feel any more.

He changed into his pyjamas and tucked himself between the sheets. It was still cold enough that a house elf had placed a warming pan between the sheets at some point so the whole bed was toasty warm.

He couldn't remember falling asleep, only waking up at the sun streaming into the room from the tops of the windows. Draco's bed was empty and hadn't been slept in Harry was sure; Draco had never been one for making his own bed.

He dressed quickly, putting on a warm vest and his swimming trunks under his normal clothes. Daphne and Pansy were already up, clearly not having had much sleep.

“He didn't come back did he?” Harry asked.

Both Daphne and Pansy shook their heads.

“One of us was up all night.” Pansy said, “There was no sign of him.”

Harry felt a heavy weight in the bottom of his stomach, “Draco wouldn't just disappear. Even if he'd been kicked out or something, he would have let us know.”

Daphne nodded, “Lets go and see if he's in the Hall already.”

She said it hopefully enough but Harry could tell she doubted it very much. Harry also knew she was worried when she piled his plate with everything she could reach.

He didn't eat much but knew that he was going to regret not having the energy later. Neville wondered over and slipped into a seat next to Harry while the teachers weren't looking.

“Have any of you seen Hermione?” He asked.

Harry shook his head, “No. Why?”

Neville looked uneasy, “I know you've got a lot to think about today and I’m sure it's nothing.”

“Neville what's wrong?” Daphne asked.

“She's kinda missing.” Neville said, “Well, she can't be really missing, Professor McGonagall called her out of the common room last night and I've not seen her since. I don't think she came back last night.”

“You're joking?” Pansy said, “Professor Snape did the same with Draco last night, and he definitely didn't come back as we waited up for him.”

Harry felt his scar prickle and he rubbed it hard, “I can't believe they would just disappear. Especially not today. Is anyone else missing?”

They scanned around the tables but it was difficult to tell, not everyone would even be at breakfast at the same time after all.

“Maybe it's just a group project or something, that needs different houses.” Neville suggested, “Both Draco and Hermione are some of the best in our year.”

Harry tried to convince himself that Neville was right. He was ashamed to admit it but his mind was quickly distracted by other things, namely how quickly time seemed to be going towards the second task.

If time had been moving in slow motion last night while they were waiting for Draco it was making up for it now. It seemed like Harry had barely finished his breakfast before heading to the library, hardly sitting down and then walking down to the edge of the lake.

The seats that had surrounded the dragons' enclosures in November were now arranged on the other side of the lake from a smart judges table.

All five of the judges were sitting smartly at the desk; Mr Crouch was once again replaced with Percy Weasley.

“Where's Mr Crouch?” Harry asked, standing next to Fleur.

“He's ill still. Don't worry I am more than able to fill in for him.” Percy said, his nose so far in the air Harry was surprised he didn't fall backwards off the chair.

“I suggest you go and find some good seats you three.” Dumbledore said kindly to Neville, Pansy and Daphne who were hovering around Harry.

“You've got the stuff right?” Neville whispered.

Harry nodded and pulled out the small bag from his pocket. Neville patted him on the back before walking away, Pansy and Daphne on either side.

Fleur looked nervous and kept twirling her wand between her fingers, muttering under her breath. She looked like she was about to cry, Harry wondered if the pressure was starting to get to her.

It wasn't long before Cedric and Krum arrived and stood with Harry and Fleur. They were all a few minutes early and watched as the stands filled up.

Clearly it was time for the Task to begin as Ludo Bagman stood up and pointed his wand to his throat.

“Sonorus!” Bagman beamed at Harry before turning to the crowd across the lake, “Well, all four of our champions are almost ready for the second task in this Triwizard Tournament!”

There was a large cheer from across the lake. Harry saw the other three students stripping of their clothes to their swim wear and did the same. It wasn't very cold that day but there was a chill in the wind that made Harry very happy he'd put his thickest vest on that morning.

“Right! They have exactly one hour to retrieve what has been taken from them! On the count of three, one, two… three!” Bagman yelled.

Harry stuffed the Gillyweed into his mouth and forced himself to chew quickly. He managed to swallow and waded into the water.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

It was freezing. He was only in up to his knees and struggling to breathe from the cold. His feet kept slipping underneath him and he was sure he was going to fall over soon.

Nothing seemed to be happening. He had swallowed the disgusting Gillyweed but it hadn't done anything, that was it, whatever they'd taken was gone. He'd lost before even having a chance to try.

Then, suddenly, it felt like someone had shoved a pillow over his face. He couldn't breath, his lungs just wouldn't take in the air any more.

Harry knew what to do, instinctively, and plunged his head under the water. He breathed in several breaths of clear, cold water and felt his pulse return to normal.

He pushed through the water until he was totally submerged without having to bend over. His hands and feet where now webbed and he felt two large slits on either side of his neck.

He tried swimming, it was easy with webbed hands and feet, he could move through the water like he was born to it. The water wasn't even cold any more, it felt pleasantly cool.

There was the issue of how dark it was; he could only see about ten foot in front of him and the fact he'd had to take his glasses off before coming into the water didn't help. There was also only quiet around him, silence pressed into his ears until it was almost painful.

He didn't know what he was meant to be looking for still but he figured it would be with the Merpeople. Well, that was the only clue he had.

He swam deeper and deeper into the lake, small silver fish darted around him and once or twice he thought he saw something bigger but it turned out to only be a lump of plant or a dead log.

A long stretch of light green weed twisted out before him as far as he could see. He was apprehensive about travelling into it, he would be very vulnerable, unable to use his wand with any great effect without getting his arms twisted up. There was also no sign of the other champions, or anything that he was missing.

Harry twisted sharply in the water as something grabbed onto his ankle and gave it an aggressive yank downwards.

A Grindylow was digging its pointed little fingers into his ankle, pulling him towards the weeds. Harry quickly reached down to the waist band of his trunks and pulled out his wand. He could see at least two more Grindylows, swimming out the weeds, reaching for him.

“Relashio!” Harry shouted. No sound left his mouth though, just a large bubble. He was surprised at the effect his spell had; it should have produced a stream of sparks that pushed the Grindylows away but instead forced them away with a stream of boiling water, leaving the covered in red welts on their mottled green skin.

Harry swam quickly away, pausing once or twice when he felt something reach for his ankle to send more jets of hot water over his shoulder. He was in a completely different part of the lake when he finally slowed down to catch his breath.

“MYRTLE!” Harry shouted, seeing her floating along, only again he couldn't speak.

Myrtle turned her head and giggled, “Hi Harry. How are you getting on?”

Harry shrugged, he had no idea of what he was meant to be looking for, apart from hoping it was something in the Merpeople's village, and he had no idea how much time had passed, he was painfully aware of how much time he didn't have though.

Myrtle swam a little closer and smiled, “I'd try that way if I were you.” she pointed in the direction she thought Harry should go, “I won't come with you though, I don't like them very much. They're really mean and always chase me when I get close.”

Harry grinned and gave her a big thumbs up to show how grateful he was before swimming away. He made sure he was a little further above the weeds than he was before, not wanting to waste time running into yet more Grindylows and listening to the darkness.

He was starting to think that Myrtle had given him the wrong directions, determined that he needed to die so she would have someone to live in that wretched toilet with. Then he heard it,

“An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took...”

It was starting to worry Harry that he still didn't know what they had taken but he couldn't think about that now. He swam faster and faster toward the sound of the eerie singing. He stopped suddenly as a large rock appeared in front of him.

Harry paused to look at it, it was covered in old paintings of Merpeople, they were carrying spears and were chasing something that looked suspiciously like the giant squid. Harry moved passed the rock and continued to follow the song.

It was growing louder now and more clear. Harry allowed himself a glimmer of hope that he might actually make it through this.

“Your time's half gone, so tarry not

Lest what you seek stays here to rot…”

Harry tried to ignore the new words of the song, panicking about time now would not be the way to go.

More and more crude stone houses were appearing around him, looming up at his sides as he moved through the water. Myrtle was right, the faces peering out at him looked nothing like the pretty picture in the prefects bathroom. They were hard, with greyish skin and bright yellow eyes.

Harry tried to ignore how many of them were armed with sharp silver spears as he swam past. They could easily out swim him, their powerful tails made them move through the water with remarkable ease.

Harry was sure he was on the right track now. The Merpeople would have chased him away by now if he wasn't meant to be there.

He rounded a corner at the end of a street and stopped dead. He had clearly reached the town square for the Merpeople and he saw the strangest sight.

In the middle of the square was, what Harry assumed was, a large statue of a Merperson, carved from a very large boulder. Around the edges of the square was a choir of Merpeople, singing their clue/song on repeat.

But that wasn't what made Harry stop so suddenly. That was the four people, tied to the statue, sleeping peacefully. Small streams of bubbles were coming out of their mouths as they breathed.

Harry could have thrown up. He knew, in that second what had been taken and it wasn't his map. Draco, Cho and Hermione were three of the people trapped to the statue, along with a young girl, no older than eight who, by her long silver hair, had to be Fleur's baby sister.

Fleur had known, that's why she had been so upset, that's why she had been crying on the edge of the lake.

Harry swam forward and looked over Draco, he was still breathing and seemed to be under a strong enchantment. There were thick, slimy weeds acting as the ropes that kept them hostage. Harry needed something sharp.

The Merpeople had spears but Harry didn't even bother asking, he knew they would be of no help. Instead he was left to search the ground until he found a sharp enough rock. It only took him a few minutes to cut Draco free, he stayed by Harry's side, still fast asleep, floating a few inches from the lake bed floor.

Harry looked around, why was no one else here? He couldn't leave Hermione, well he didn't _want_ to leave anyone but he did only have two hands and Draco hand Hermione came top of the list of people to save. He reached over and started to cut Hermione free as well.

The Merpeople rushed forward and pulled him back.

“Let me go!” Harry tried to tell them, he only let out a large bubble, but the Merpeople seemed to understand him, at least a little.

“You take only your own hostage!” one of them told him, “Leave the others…”

“No way!” Harry shouted, getting more and more annoyed at his inability to talk.

“Your task is to retrieve your own friend… leave the others…”

“She's my friend too!” Harry yelled, “And I don't want them to die either!” he said, gesturing to Cho and the silver haired girl.

Harry struggled, trying to free himself from the Merpeoples' grip but they were stronger than he was and more used to moving in the water so they just laughed cruelly at him.

Where were the other champions? He knew he wouldn't have enough time to take Draco up to the surface and then get back for the others, and he doubted he would be able to even find the village again.

The Merpeople around him looked excited and pointed over his head. Harry looked up and saw Cedric swimming quickly towards them. He had a strange bubble stretched over his face which made him look like his face was too wide.

“Get lost!” Cedric said, looking worriedly at Harry, held fast by the Merpeople, “Fleur and Krum are on their way!” he mouthed.

Harry felt the grip loosen on his arms as he watched Cedric cut Cho free and start to swim quickly upwards with her. Harry used this to escape the grip of the Merpeople and grab Draco.

Krum arrived just a few seconds after Cedric had left. He had managed to half transfigure himself into a shark, it left him looking like something from a horror movie with a long fin down his back and a large sharks head on a human body.

He swam quickly to Hermione and tried to bite her free. Harry was about to swim off but saw that Krum was more likely to take a chunk out of Hermione than manage to get his teeth to the weeds holding her.

Harry rolled his eyes at himself before letting go of Draco to slowly bob in the currents once more. Harry quickly found another sharp stone and forced it into Krum's hand, pointing to the weeds and making a cutting motion.

Krum nodded and quickly started to cut through Hermione's ropes. Harry moved back to Draco and started to swim away, glancing over his shoulder. Krum was now racing for the surface with Hermione.

Fleur was still no where to be seen.

Harry looked around, Cedric said she was just coming. She wasn't here though.

Harry looked between Draco and the Merpeople still giving him dirty looks. He moved to swim away but a voice sounded in his head, that sounded a lot like his mother.

_What if it was Danica?_

Harry looked back again at the young girl, still alone, tied to the pillar. Logically he knew that she would be OK, Dumbledore, or any of the teachers for that matter, would not let an eight year old (at most) drown at the bottom of the lake but he knew that if it was Danica down here that would be of little comfort to him.

He cursed himself under his breath for being stupid and spun round back towards the statue and the girl. Once again the Merpeople swarmed around him but Harry pulled his wand and pointed it fiercely at them.

From the worried looks on their faces, the Merpeople had no magic, or at least nothing that could protect them if Harry used his wand.

“Stay back.” He ordered them, swimming over to the girl, “I'm taking her too, there's no sign of Fleur.”

The Merpeople looked unhappy at the idea of letting Harry go, but they seemed to have no way to stop him. Harry knew he'd never be able to fend them all off if they rushed him, and he was certainly running out of time.

It didn't take long to free the Delacour girl and position her so he could tuck her under one arm and Draco under the other.

It was a lot slower heading for the surface and not being able to use his hands to push him up. Fleur's sister was wearing a light silk dress that didn't seem to hold too much water, Draco on the other hand was pulling Harry down, his thick, woollen robes sodden and weighing a ton.

Harry tried not to think about how far it was to the surface, it was still just oppressive darkness above him. Every breath was becoming more and more difficult for him to breath with the weight of the two hostages trying to drag him back down.

The Merpeople were following him up, swirling around them like a strange fish school. Harry forced himself to push the panic of them dragging him back down to the bottom of the lake to the back of his mind, his current problem was far more urgent.

There was a sharp pain in the sides of his neck as his gills started to vanish. His legs were already cramping from the effort of kicking and his feet were quickly turning back to toes rather than flippers.

Harry looked up, the darkness was thinning, he was sure of it. He took one last deep breath and held it, just as he felt the water rush against his face, freezing cold again.

He was struggling to think, his brain and lungs screaming for oxygen. Just as he thought it was too late, his head broke the surface. He gulped in several breaths of clean air and let the relief wash over him.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Draco looked around at the cheering crowds and grinned at Harry. The young girl was looking less happy and kept bobbing back under the water. Harry and Draco put an arm under each of hers and helped hold her up.

“You saved her as well?” Draco said.

All around them green heads were popping up as the Merpeople also came to the surface, Harry looked apprehensively at them but they were all smiling at him.

Harry turned back to Draco, “Fleur wasn't coming.”

Draco nodded, “And she reminded you of Danica? Yeah I did think that might happen. Also pointed out to them that you'd want to save Hermione.”

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned, “That predictable am I?”

Draco smirked, “Umm… I’m not saying nothing.”

They swam the short way back to the shore and let people help them onto dry land.

“You did it!” Hermione rushed over, throwing the towel she was wearing to the ground and giving Harry a huge hug, “You saved the Delacour girl?”

Harry nodded, “Well the song did say that she was going to be lost forever.”

“Only to get you back in the time limit, oh Harry.” Hermione smiled.

Harry felt himself bristle but was quickly distracted. Fleur was being held back by Madam Maxime who was fighting her tooth and nail and had several scratch marks from Fleur's nails on her arm.

“Gabrielle! Gabrielle!! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?” Fleur screamed, finally fighting free and rushing to her sister.

“And that is why I saved her.” Harry said, feeling rather smug.

Hermione smiled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Viktor came over and wrapped her in a towel again.

“You are all right, oh thank you, thank you! You saved 'er! My little sister!” Fleur said, throwing her arms around Harry and kissing him on either cheek, “And you! You 'elped!” she kissed Draco and hugged him before moving back over to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle was wrapped in at least five towels, including the two that Fleur had been wearing, leaving her shivering on the waters edge.

“I am so sorry. I tried, I really tired. It was ze Grindylow, zey attacked me! I zought, oh gods...” Fleur sobbed into her sister's neck.

“I am all right, it iz OK.” Gabrielle said from her pile of towels and blankets.

“You come here with me.” Madam Pomfrey ordered, pulling Harry away from the edge of the lake. Harry felt himself be covered in blankets and towels, so tightly he felt very much like he was in a straight jacket and a scolding hot potion shoved down his throat; causing steam to come out of his ears.

Karkaroff was glaring at him from the judges table, he was the only one still sitting there, just glaring. Harry looked around for his father but he either wasn't there or was hidden in the crowd.

“Dumbledore didn't think it would me a good idea for him to be here, just in case he… felt the need to help.” Hermione said, seeing Harry looking around.

Harry nodded, “Yeah, yeah that makes sense.” It might of made sense but that didn't mean Harry had to like it.

“You were well outside the time limit, did it take you ages to find us?” Draco asked, walking over, also wrapped in a blanket.

Harry shook his head, “Not really. I just didn't feel like leaving people trapped down there.”

“We would have been all right.” Hermione said.

Harry nodded, “I know that, but I couldn't take that chance. You're my friend too, and look at her, she barely older than Danica.”

Draco leaned in, “Do you think they asked your Mother to 'borrow' Danica?”

Harry snorted, “Can you imagine what she would have said? We would of heard her shouting from here!”

Hermione and Draco laughed loudly, causing Fleur and Gabrielle to turn and look at them. Dumbledore was crouched down by the lake side, talking to the chief Merman.

He nodded and stood up, smiling to Harry and walking back to the other judges.

“I'm annoyed I came last.” Harry admitted, “I was first to the village, to find you guys.”

Draco shrugged, “I wouldn't worry about it, you're only third as Delacour never finished, and you came first in the dragon task.”

“That puts you at least second over all.” Hermione grinned.

Harry allowed himself to smile, he was over halfway through now and still alive, he couldn't ask more than that.

Ludo Bagman's voice echoed around them, magically amplified once again, “Ladies and gentlemen, e have come to a decision! Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have, therefore, decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows…”

The area fell very quiet, all the students across the lake, listening carefully for the results.

“Miss Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-head Charm, was attacked by Grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty five points!”

Applause came across from the stands. Fleur was still clutching onto her sister, but had now at least allowed Madam Maxime to wrap her in a warm blanket.

“I deserved zero.” She said, clearly on the edge of crying, her hair, still wet and clinging to her face.

“Mr Cedric Diggory, who also used Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour.”

There was an enormous cheer from the crowd, the Hufflepuffs cheering loudest of all; Harry looked over and saw Cho give Cedric a glowing look and felt a knot form in his chest, he turned back to the judges.

“We therefore award him forty seven points!”

Harry's heart sank, if Cedric had been outside the time limit than Harry must have been ages out, he was surprised the Gillyweed had even lasted that long.

“Mr Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of transfiguration, which was never the less effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty point!”

Karkaroff clapped furiously, looking very smug and pleased with himself; Harry glared at him, Karkaroff hadn't done anything, it should be Viktor who was a smug but he seemed more concerned with making sure that Hermione was all right and warming up.

“Mr Harry Potter used Gillyweed to great effect.” Bagman continued, “He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr Potter was the first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own.”

Harry couldn't make himself regret waiting for the others to be saved as well, the sight of Fleur fighting to get to her little sister hit too close to home, Harry would have been forever grateful had it been the other way round. He might have come last, but he'd done the right thing, he was sure of that.

“Most of the judges,” Bagman glared at Karkaroff, “feel that this shows moral fibre and merits full marks. However… Mr Potter's score is forty five points!”

Harry could have jumped for joy, he was now tying for first place with Cedric.

“Well done Harry!” Hermione said, over the noise from the crowd. The Hogwarts students, now sure that Hogwarts would win the Triwizard Tournament were screaming and cheering as loud as possible. Krum shook Harry by the hand.

“Very vell done Harry.” He smiled.

Fleur was standing close by and beaming at Harry. Out of the water, the resemblance between her and her sister was even more striking; they could have been the same person a few years apart.

“The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty fourth of June,” said Bagman, as the crowd calmed down, “The champions will be notified of what is coming, precisely one month before hand. Thank you all for your support of the Champions.”

Harry allowed Madam Pomfrey to shoo the champions and their hostages into the castle for warm, dry clothes and hot drinks. Harry was very relieved to be sitting in a bed in the hospital wing, once more wrapped in blankets and having changed his clothes.

“Drink this please Mr Potter.” Madam Pomfrey said, handing him a large mug of hot chocolate, “And after is it all gone you're free to go. A couple of scratches aren't going to kill you.”

She moved over to the next bed and handed a mug to Draco as well. Fleur and Gabrielle were laying in one bed, Fleur's lay empty to the side, drinking from steaming mugs.

“Professor Snape, really! He will be down in the Great Hall for dinner in less than half an hour.” Madam Pomfrey said, rather exasperated at the door, “Oh very well then.”

Severus swept into the room straight over to Harry's bed, “You're all right?”

Harry nodded and grinned, “I'm told these few scratches wont kill me.” he said, showing Severus the marks from the Grindylows.

Severus nodded and sat down on the hard wooden chair by the bed, “I was worried. Mr Crouch sent word through that horrible Weasley that I wasn't to be there after me trying to help you during the dragon task.”

Harry frowned, “I didn't know you had helped.”

“Well I didn't, I just said if they left you lying in that nest much longer I was going to do something about it.” Severus smirked.

Harry grinned, “Ah well, thank you. I would rather not have been roasted, or drowned which was this one.”

“At least it's nearly over now.” Severus said with a sigh.

Harry wanted to say something, to make it all better, but really there was nothing to say. He knew how worried both Severus and Lily were, yet again they had to fear for his life for a year. Severus's face was still very pale, his hands clenched on his lap.

“Drink this Severus.” Madam Pomfrey said, giving him a mug, “Spend as much time with your boy as you want.” she said kindly, “Seems like you need a catch up. I can order dinner up here for you if you would like?”

“I would like to see Neville and the girls.” Harry said, quietly enough that only Severus could hear him.

Severus smiled, “I think Hogwarts would never forgive me if they didn't get to see one of their champions at dinner. It'll be Easter holidays soon anyway, plenty of time to catch up then.”

Harry sat quietly with his father until they had finished their hot chocolates and they were allowed to head down.

Fleur and Gabrielle swept into the Great Hall and took their normal seats on at the Ravenclaw table. Cho went to join them, many of the Beauxbatons students seeming pleased to see her. Neville saw Harry and rushed over.

“You did it!” he said, grinning broadly.

Harry grinned back, “Couldn't have done it without you. Thank you so much.”

Neville waved his hand dismissively, “Don't worry about it.”

Hermione waved goodbye to them and went with Neville to the Gryffindor table. She seemed to be rather more popular having been saved from the lake.

Pansy and Daphne were waiting eagerly for Draco and Harry at the Slytherin table. The Durmstrang students were also their but more focused on seeing Viktor again. He sat down and they began to talk very quickly in Latin; far too quickly for Harry or the others to follow; even with the small bits of Latin they knew.

“What happened?” Pansy demanded, “How did they get you to the bottom of the lake?”

Draco shrugged, “Well, you saw Professor Snape take me from the common room last night. He took me to Dumbledore's office and said that I needed to help Harry. Dumbledore explained that we would be put into an enchanted sleep and that we would be fine, just needed to be rescued from the lake.”

“And you thought 'oh yeah why not'? Daphne asked, “What about Harry? What about us? We had no idea where you had gone!”

Harry sniggered, “It's fine. It all ended fine and we're all now safe and dry. They only would have come for someone else if Draco had refused.” he pointed out.

“Well you're right there.” Pansy conceded, “Still was a nasty thing for them to do.”

“What happened with Fleur?” Harry asked, the dishes before him filled with fried chicken, onion rings and chips which Harry gladly filled his plate with.

Pansy sighed, “She sent up a spark from the water and one of the Merpeople carried her out, they then told Dumbledore she'd been attacked, the Grindylows nearly broke through her Bubble-Head Charm. She got onto the bank and started sobbing and trying to get back into the water, shouting for Gabrielle but Madam Maxime wouldn't let her go back.”

“She was so upset.” Daphne said, glancing down the table to where Astoria was sitting, “They tried to tell her Gabrielle would be all right I think, she slapped Bagman when he chuckled at her. Thankfully it wasn't long before people started to come up and then you came up.”

Harry shook her head, “They should of just sent word to bring Gabrielle to the surface with the Merpeople as soon as Fleur had to be rescued.”

“They weren't going to let anything happen.” Draco pointed out, “I think she just felt really disappointed in herself.”

“I wondered though.” Harry said, “Logically I knew nothing would happen to anyone not saved, but there was a voice of doubt in my head, especially with the words of the stupid song.”

Harry was starving and had three large portions of food before going to the library to flop with his friends. He wanted to believe that all four hostages would have been fine, even if none of them had been saved, but the little voice of doubt in the back of his mind wouldn't leave him alone; he just hoped that sleep would help.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

The next morning Harry's mind was filled with one thing and one thing only; and it wasn't the school work it should have been. The Easter holidays, now without the worry of impending doom, were fast approaching and Harry was really looking forward to going home and having a whole week with his family.

He sat at the breakfast table munching on more toast and bacon than one human could safely eat as the post owls soared overhead. Harry was glad, but not surprised to see Hedwig swoop over and land carefully on his shoulder.

He gave her a bit of bacon fat and took the letter from her leg. It was from his mother, he could tell from the smooth hand writing on the front.

“ _Dear Harry,_

_I'm so glad that you managed to complete the second task. Firstly well done for being in joint first place, you have clearly been putting in a lot of time and hard work. Secondly I am most proud of you for saving the Delacour girl. It showed your true colours shinning and I couldn't be more happy with you._

_Danica sends her love, I must admit she knows very little of what is going on. She's too young to understand so if you could keep it quiet when you come for Easter I would be more than grateful._

_I heard from Narcissa that the Easter ball is all planned for the 1_ _st_ _April so we will all be in masks. Please let me or your father know what you want to wear and we will get it sorted. Also please invite Hermione to stay with us if you and she would like._

_Kreacher asked me to send his thanks for the Christmas photo album you send him, he has it on his bedside table and looks through it nearly every night._

_Nikka said well done on the task, you did brilliantly. Sirius said you should have cursed Karkaroff for making a fuss about you saving the others and getting extra points, please don't listen to him though and just keep your head down. Your uncle is not always good at thinking things through, in fact he'd not very good at thinking full stop! And yes he is leaning over my shoulder reading this, say Hi Sirius._

_**Hi Harry!!** _

_All my love and I can't wait to see you Harry._

_Mum. XxX_

Harry smiled at the letter, and tucked it safely in his robes. Daphne was sitting opposite him, reading a copy of Witch Weekly, a small frown on her forehead.

Slightly further down the table, Gemini had sent away her following of other students and had one of her brothers on each side, looking over a letter and whispering between each other.

“This is not good.” Daphne said, pulling Harry out of his thoughts and handing him the magazine, “Read this.”

_Dear loyal readers,_

_Do I have news for you! With the second task in the Triwizard Tournament comes some juicy news, and not the good kind!_

_As you are well aware, Mr. Harry Potter, age twelve, is our unexpected Hogwarts champion along with Cedric Diggory. We have Miss Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons and Mr. Viktor Krum from Durmstrang. here’s where things get interesting, my readers, but you’ll have to stay with me for a moment as we go back to the Yule Ball._

_My sources tell me that Mr. Krum took a muggleborn witch, Miss Hermione Granger, to the ball as his guest. They both wore red, which is Durmstrang’s school colour, but Miss Granger's dress was, shall we say, a little above her age? The girl is only fourteen, and with the neckline she wore it’s no wonder Mr. Krum seems enchanted by her!_

_Only a few weeks ago, I was in Hogsmead on other business and ran into Mr. Potter having drinks with Miss Granger, who seemed to be enjoying his company very much. They were laughing and giggling, and Miss Granger was not afraid to let her intentions with Mr. Potter be known. I know it’s bad to speak of a child in such a way, but she was behaving like a little tart! Leaning all over poor Mr. Potter, touching and giggling like some disgusting gold grabber._

_We fast forward to the latest challenge, one involving rescuing people from the bottom of The Black Lake from the Merpeople. An exciting adventure for all involved! I have been informed that Miss Granger was put at the bottom of the lake for the champions and was rescued by Mr. Krum, not Mr. Potter who rescued the young Mr. Draco Malfoy instead. So, what happened in the few weeks between their little “date” in Hogsmead and the challenge, when Harry was happy to leave her to the merfolk if Mr. Krum hadn’t shown up? What has our little muggleborn witch been up to? it’s obvious! Miss Granger has clearly been playing with the champion she thinks is most likely to succeed! First, Mr. Krum, a well known Quidditch player, at the Yule ball. Then Harry, when she found out he’d come ahead of Krum in the first challenge. So, why go back to Krum? And why would Krum take her back after finding out what she was really up to?_

_Simple; she’s muggleborn. Muggleborns can be seen as “new blood” in some parts of the Wizarding world, considered rare since they haven’t come from a magical family. So, all Miss Granger had to do was allow certain things to happen, like how her teeth have suddenly seemed to fix themselves, how she suddenly became pretty just for the Yule ball, and she can catch herself Mr. Krum and be in the spot light. I am, of course, not entirely sure as Miss Granger made her thoughts on having an interview with me very clear._

_I did, however, manage to get an interview from a charming Gryffindor student, who I won't name for obvious reasons. I will say that they have mousy blonde hair, in curls, and big brown eyes. This is what she had to say…_  
  
“Harry Potter seems really sweet but he always hangs out with that Malfoy, who I think is a bad influence but what is worse is he seems to try really hard to surround himself with 'pretty' girls! It's clear he's lost and would of done a lot better in another house, away from people who are sooooo fake!”

_Well it certainly paints a vivid picture!_

_Another idea may be that she really does like Krum, but is simply using poor Mr. Potter as a pawn to keep her in the lime light. Who will be next? Mr. Diggory? Or has she already gone there and found Mr. Diggory quite happy in his relationship with the beautiful and exotic Miss Cho Chang? How far will this scandalous tart go to get the attention she needs? I can’t blame her, really. Not for needing the attention anyway. Her parents are Muggles, and although that’s not a crime, I’ve been informed that she doesn’t hear from them all school year, doesn’t go home for the holidays either. So is this because she wants to stay, or that they don’t want her there? Can they stand looking at her for an entire holiday? At least her teeth have been fixed now and she can move on to the next project to make herself look a little more presentable. Her hair, maybe? If that’s what’s sitting on her head and it’s not some sort of wild animal that’s made a nest there!_

_We shall just have to wait and see what this harlot does next. The next task is less than six months away, who will she turn up with and what scandal will she cause in the mean time? Will she leave poor Potter’s heart broken from what she did to him? Will Krum join her little group of broken hearted lovers as she moves onto the next one? Who knows?!_

_Until next time, my faithful readers,_

_Rita Skeeter._

Harry read over it with disgust, “This is ridiculous.” he spat, “Anyone who knows me or Hermione would know that this isn't true.”

“But most people don't know you, either of you.” Daphne sighed, “It's clever though, making out like you are all broken hearted; people might not know you but they've heard of you, they care a lot more about you than they do some random muggle-born.”

Harry glared at the paper, knowing that what Daphne had said was true; people would not be happy with the thought of poor defenceless Harry Potter being dumped by a no one.

He glanced over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione had just finished reading Neville's Mother's copy of Witch Weekly, placing it carefully by the side of her bowl of cereal and continuing to talk to Neville as though the magazine had had nothing of interest today.

Draco and a sleepy looking Pansy flopped down at the table. Daphne didn't even give them a chance to pour themselves a drink before thrusting the magazine under their noses.

“She shouldn't have pushed her.” Draco said, “Typical Gryffindor, never able to not raise to a fight. This is going to backfire horribly.”

“It's not Hermione's fault.” Pansy said, “That Rita Skeeter women is revolting.”

“There is a quote from an 'unnamed Gryffindor student' in here, from the description very clearly Lavender Brown.” Harry said, “How did she get a quote? Hagrid said she'd been banned from the grounds.”

“Well, that is a very good point.” Daphne said, crossing her arms, “Dumbledore is unlikely to have let her in to bad mouth the student who is best in her year.”

It played on Harry's mind for most of the day, Rita Skeeter was somehow getting in and then out of the castle without anyone knowing. Harry felt like every year he was at school he was becoming more and more paranoid; he could have sworn that the walls were watching him at this point.

Harry was still not really focusing on his lessons when it came to Potions at the end of the day. They were meant to be making a rather difficult potion that Harry knew he would get wrong before he'd even started.

Ron kept glaring at him, Harry could feel his eyes boring into the back of his skull.

“What is your issue this time?” Harry finally snapped, after an hour and a half of being glared at.

“You.” Ron hissed back, “Hanging out still, with that… that… scarlet women.”

“Scarlet women?” Harry laughed, “You have got to be kidding!”

“You don't need to be talking.” Came Severus's voice from his store room.

“No! We've all read what _she's_ like.” Lavender said smuggly.

Pansy rolled her eyes, “Aww is someone jealous that they weren't even noticed at the Yule ball with Hermione there?”

Hermione, who was trying very hard to ignore them all and focus on her potion blushed.

“Don't worry Brown, there are always left over wizards after the… more superior ladies have had their pick, but for example I am sure that Weasley will still be available.” Draco smirked.

“Well if you want to go out with... _people_ like her.” Ron said.

“It's very clever the name when you think about it.” Daphne said sweetly, “Scarlet women, like the dress Hermione wore at the Ball, when she turned you down.”

Ron flushed bright red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment, “Fuck you Greengrass.”

“Language Mr Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor I think.” Severus said, coming back through to the classroom and sitting behind his large desk, “You have five minutes to finish you work and place it on my desk.”

Ron continued to glare at Harry.

“You really didn't need to say anything.” Hermione whispered to him, “They'll get bored sooner or later.”

“I know,” Harry said back, “But you've not done anything wrong, you shouldn't have to wait for 'sooner or later'.”

Hermione smiled and bottled her potion. Harry dropped his potion off on Professor Snape's desk and turned to pack up his things.

“Mr Malfoy, Mr Longbottom, Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson and Miss Greengrass please stay where you are, the rest of you may go.” Severus told them, not looking up from whatever he was marking.

Harry looked at him confused as the classroom emptied. Ron made sure to give them a loud laugh for having to stay in class late. As Millicent, the last person to leave, closed the door behind her Severus finally stood up.

“Line up in front of my desk please.” he told them.

They did as they were asked and waited while Severus looked up and down the line of six students.

“One of you has stolen, or gotten someone to steal for you, from my store room.” he said, “I wasn't able to watch Harry's second task but I know how difficult Gillyweed is to get and that my supply is missing.”

They said nothing, Harry could see Neville go red behind the ears.

“Who was it? Now.”

“It was me.” Neville said, “I took it while you were distracted one lesson.”

“I helped.” Hermione said quietly.

Severus nodded, “Thank you for telling me. I don't care about the Gillyweed. Danica has been learning to grow some with Nikka at home so getting more will not be an issue even if my normal suppliers were out. What I care more about is what else you took.”

“Nothing Sir.” Neville said, looking horrified, “I promise you.”

“There have been other things taken Neville, Gillyweed is harmless enough, and I can't exactly blame you for not wanting my son to drown but the other ingredients taken paint a very different picture. I need the truth, now.” Severus demanded.

He was angry, Harry could tell; he rarely saw his father like this. Harry also had absolute trust in his friends.

“They didn't take anything else Dad, I trust them.” Harry said firmly.

Severus nodded, “Yes, so do I. I don't believe it was any of you who took these other ingredients, but you understand that I had to check.”

“Who else would have had the chance to take anything?” Hermione asked.

“We nearly got caught when we got the Gillyweed.” Neville said, “It was only because Professor Moody came to the door that we managed to get it at all.”

Professor Snape looked very thoughtful, crossing his arms over his chest, “I don't know. Anyway I won’t keep you any longer, thank you for being so truthful with me.”

Harry nodded and grabbed his bag, leaving with his friends, almost afraid to say anything.

“What could the wonderful Harry Potter have possibly done that would get him into trouble with Daddy-dearest?” Drawled Tracy Davis, she was stood leaning against a pillar.

“None of your business, Davis.” Daphne said, swishing her honey blonde hair and moving to move past her.

“Watch yourself.” Tracy spat, “You should be careful how many people you push away.”

“We have everyone we need.” Harry said, “It's you who is all alone.”

Harry didn't wait to hear what she said next, instead stalking down the corridor. Pansy glanced back, Tracy was glaring at them so viciously she felt a shiver run down her spine.

Harry was looking forward to the Easter holidays, more and more with everyday that passed really. He'd asked Hermione if she'd like to spend the holidays with his family and she'd seemed very happy to except.

As the days moved along though she seemed to be getting more and more distant with him. The other morning she had ignored him completely in Charms.

Harry was just buttering his third bit of toast, late one morning, hoping he would have enough time to eat it before having to run to Herbology.

“Has Hermione seemed a bit odd with you lately?” he asked.

Pansy shook her head, “Not really.”

“A little over busy maybe?” Daphne shrugged, “But then it is coming up to exams, we're all a little stressed.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah, I guess. She just seems like she doesn't want to be seen with me.”

Draco opened his mouth to say something when there was a loud scream from the Gryffindor table. A large flock of owls that had been fluttering around took off in shock. Harry was up in a second, looking over the heads between the table and him.

Hermione was wiping her hands, tears streaming down her face. Harry ran around the table and over to her, Draco, Pansy and Daphne close behind.

Harry saw Hermione's hands were swollen and covered in painful looking pus filled sores. There was also a layer of thick yellowy/green gel. He reached onto the table for another napkin, digging through a large pile of letters.

Draco carefully picked up an envelope that was dropped on the floor where Hermione had been sitting, he gave it a look over and handed it to Neville.

Neville gave it a sniff and dropped it on the table, “It's Bubotuber pus. Undiluted I think.”

“What's going on?” Harry asked, “Why would someone send you bubotuber pus?”

“Harry!” Daphne said, “Not now! She needs to go to the hospital wing.” she took Hermione by the shoulders and led her out of the room, to the sound of several people laughing.

Slightly down the table Ron was smirking and chuckling to the other Gryffindor girls in their year.

“What's so funny?” Harry demanded.

Ron ignored him. Harry looked at the piles of letters around Hermione's seat, one caught his eye, it said his name.

“I read in Witch Weekly about how you are playing Harry Potter false and that boy has had enough hardship and I will be sending you a curse by next post as soon as I can find a big enough envelope.” Harry read out loud, “They're all the same, well not the same but near enough.”

Draco picked up another letter and glared at it, “This one isn't hand written, cut and pasted from a paper, like in one of those comics your Mother had.”

Neville sighed and started to gather them up, “She's been getting a lot of them.”

“Is this why she's been ignoring me?” Harry asked, “Why wouldn't she tell me?”

“She didn't want you to worry.” Neville said, “She thought it was just a bit pathetic and would blow over.”

Harry sighed, “I wish she'd told me.”

Hermione didn't turn up to any of her classes for the rest of the day. Harry was rather miserable by the time he walked down the grass slopes to Care of Magical Creatures class at the end of the day.

His heart fell even further when he saw a large stack of crates by Hagrid's hut.

“Hagrid, please tell me that those are not more hatchling Blast-ended Skrewts?” Draco begged.

“Na, na I gave up on 'em. Not too friendly.” Hagrid shrugged, “Got somethin' good for yeh today.”

Hargid waited for the rest of the class to gather round before opening one of the crates. Harry peered forward and looked into the crate. Inside were several black, fluffy creatures piled on top of one another. They had sharp looking claws on strangely flat paws and large snouts but they looked totally harmless, cuddly even.

“These're Nifflers.” said Hagrid, making sure the whole class could see, “Yeh find 'em down mines mostly. They like sparkly stuff… there yeh go, look.”

One of the Nifflers had leapt out of the box and made a dash for Lavender Brown's anklet which had several silver and gold charms on.

Hagrid laughed and grabbed the Niffler back into the crate, “Cute ain't they?”

Lavender looked less than impressed but didn't say anything.

“Useful little treasure detectors.” Hagrid said, giving one a gentle stroke, “Thought we'd have some fun with 'em today. See over there?” he pointed towards a large patch of freshly dug earth, “I've buried some gold coins. I've got a prize fer whoever picks the Niffler the digs up most. Jus' take off all yer valuables, an' choose a Niffler an' get ready ter set 'em loose.”

Harry took off his watch and shoved it in his pocket, he wasn't wearing anything else that was valuable so moved over to the boxes and picked up a large Niffler with a shiny black coat. It seemed very cuddly really, snuggling into his arm and blinking happily at him.

“Where's Hermione?” Hagrid asked, holding the last Niffler.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed nastily and several of the Gryffindors laughed. Ron smirked earning him a nasty glare from Harry and Ron.

“She had to go to the hospital wing this morning.” Draco said, “We will tell you more later.”

Hagrid nodded and tucked the spare Niffler back into a crate.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Harry thoroughly enjoyed the lesson. It was easily the best Care of Magical Creatures lesson he'd ever had, despite his bad mood. He had great fun cheering on his Niffler as it dove into the ground.

They moved through the ground as though it was water and they were just going swimming. Harry was very happy to have a large pile of gold resting at his feet as his Niffler once again ran to the pile of mud.

“These things are great!” Ron beamed, “I could do with one everyday!”

Harry was too annoyed at Ron for mocking Hermione for being hurt to agree with him, “Yeah, well your family really could do with one.” he spat.

Draco sniggered, “Not sure even the best of Nifflers could help that lot.”

“Shut up Malfoy.” Ron shouted, causing several students to turn and look at them.

“You're right, even Nifflers can't find good manners or common sense.” Harry grinned, Ron getting more and more annoyed.

Hermione arrived just before the end of the class. She walked over to where Harry and Draco where waiting for their Nifflers to return again and gave them a wave. Her hands were heavily bandaged and she looked like she was still in pain.

“Hermione!” Harry said, “How are you?” he asked.

“Righ' I think you got all of 'em now. Count 'em up. 'Nd there's no point tryin' tae take any, Goyle, it's only Leprechaun gold, it'll disappear in an hour or two.” Hagrid told them.

Hermione sat on the ground with Harry and Draco to count their coins.

“I'll all right.” Hermione shrugged, “Neville was right, it was Bubotuber pus. Madam Pomfrey needs me to go back everyday to have my hands re-bandaged. It did a lot of damaged but nothing that should have a lasting effect.”

Draco smiled, “I'm very glad.”

“You lot look like you've had a good lesson.” Hermione said, as a Niffler climbed onto her lap.

“Yeah it was great fun.” Draco smiled.

Hermione smiled and stood up to go and get the lesson notes from Hagrid.

“Fifty nine.” Harry mumbled, his pile was a fair bit smaller than some of the other students. From the look of things Ron was going to win.

“Seventy three.” Draco smiled, “Here give me some of yours.”

“Why?” Harry asked.

“So we can win. Split the chocolate between the three of us?” Draco said.

Harry nodded, “Yeah, I think Hermione could do with a treat.”

“And we don't want Weasley to win.” Draco smirked.

Harry could definitely get on board with not letting Ron win and happily handed over all but a couple of his coins while no one was looking.

“ 'Ow many yeh got?” Hagrid asked.

“Three.” Harry smiled, “Kept cuddling it rather than letting it go find the coins. They're just too cute!”

“One hundred and twenty nine.” Draco said, smiling pleasantly.

Hagrid looked impressed and jotted it down, “Picked a good'en there.”

“I'm sure you didn't have that many coins while I was here before.” Hermione said, looking unimpressed, she went to cross her arms and flinched, “And Harry had far more.”

“You must be mistaken Hermione.” Draco said, waving his hand dismissively, “Bit of chocolate?”

Hermione frowned at them before reaching to take a bit, she grimaced, “I can't grip it.”

Harry jumped up and popped it into her mouth. Hermione smiled and mumbled a thank you.

“So wha' you do tae yeh hands?” Hagrid asked, collecting up the Nifflers.

Hermione explained about the hate mail and the letter filled with Bubotuber pus. Hagrid shook his large head.

“Sorry yeh had to deal with all tha'.” Hagrid said, “I go' a load when she put out the article abou' me Ma. Told me I should be drowned in the lake, shouldn' of ever been allowed to work around kids and the like.”

“Really? That's terrible.” Hermione gasped.

Hagrid shrugged, “Always goin' tae be sad and bitter people. Best just to ignore 'em.”

Hermione smiled and nodded, “You're right.”

Hagrid patted her on the back and finished tidying up from the class. Harry, Hermione and Draco helped Hagrid settle the Nifflers back into their crates before they walked slowly back up to the castle, filling in Hermione about just how brilliant Nifflers are.

“Harry!” Ron called, “Wanted a quick word.”

Harry gritted his teeth, “Nope.”

“Just a minute!” Ron said, running up to him and grabbing his arm.

Harry pulled his arm free and glared, “Fine. I’ll catch you guys up.”

“We'll wait.” Draco said crisply.

Harry wondered slightly down the grass with Ron and a couple of other boys from Gryffindor.

“What do you need?” Harry said, he wanted this conversation to last as little time as possible.

“You don't need to hang out with her any more you know.” Ron said, glaring at Hermione.

Harry looked very confused at him, “What are you talking about?”

“She's playing you mate.” Ron said, holding up a copy of Witch Weekly, “Everyone knows about it.”

“Firstly, you are not my 'mate'.” Harry told him firmly, “And secondly, Hermione is my friend. We've never been a 'thing' and she's not some whore who goes around causing trouble and playing with people. She's a good person and I am proud to call her my friend.”

“Really?” Ron said, looking rather unbelieving, “I mean she's only a… well you know.”

“Only a what?” Harry demanded.

Ron blushed, his ears turning red.

“I'm going to leave now.” Harry told him, turning round and walking, head held high, back to Hermione and Draco.

“What did he want?” Draco asked.

Harry shook his head, “Trust me, it doesn't matter.”

At dinner, everyone it seemed, was talking about the Harry, Hermione, Viktor love triangle. Harry ignored the stares and sympathetic looks, moving to his seat and sitting down, smacking his hand down on his table.

“Chill Harry.” Pansy said, sitting next to Daphne opposite him, “They're all looking for a response.”

Harry knew that they were and that just made him even more cross. He forced himself to take several deep breaths and calm down.

“Like I didn't have enough attention anyway.” Harry said through gritted teeth.

Hermione walked over, “Mind if I sit with you? Neville is with Thomas today and, well, everyone else is either staring at me or ignoring me completely.”

Harry nodded and patted the bench next to him, “Of course you can.”

The golden plates in front of them filled with food and they all filled their plates.

“I can't wait until the holidays.” Daphne said, “Mama has said we can go to the lake district for the first few days, back in time for the party of course.”

“I'm hoping my hands will be better by then.” Hermione said, struggling with her knife and fork.

Draco leaned over and put a spoonful of mash potatoes on her plate, Hermione smiled gratefully.

“It should be good.” Draco smiled, “Mother and Father are very pleased to have a different theme this year.”

“I can't do this!” Hermione cried out. She clutched at her clearly very painful hand, tears in her eyes, “I'll just… I'll eat later.”

“I wouldn't worry Granger, you could do with missing a few meals.” Gemini said nastily.

Hermione stood up and wiped her face. She picked up her bag and left the room quickly.

“I'll go.” Pansy said, picking up Hermione's plate and following her out of the Hall, “Hermione! Hermione slow down.”

“I don't want to slow down!” Hermione said turning around, her cheeks wet with tears, “I… I just need to disappear for a moment, I’m sorry.”

“You need to eat.” Pansy said softly, “I bet you haven't eaten all day?”

Hermione nodded.

“Come in here.” Pansy said, holding up the plate and pointing to an empty classroom.

Hermione smiled gratefully and followed her in. Pansy placed the plate down on the nearby table and lit the lamps before pulling out a chair for Hermione. Hermione wiped her eyes again and sat down, letting Pansy tuck her in. Pansy sat opposite her and loaded mashed potatoes onto a fork.

“I'm assuming you don't want broom stick noises while we do this?” Pansy smiled, guiding the food into her mouth.

“Thank you.” Hermione said, rather mumbled through her food, “This is really sweet of you. You don't have to.”

Pansy shrugged, “You would do it for me.”

Hermione nodded, “That doesn't mean that I’m not grateful. The other Gryffindors talk about Slytherin like it guaranties you're bad people. You lot of always been really nice to me.”

Pansy smiled gently, “Well, there are a lot of misconceptions. Hufflepuff actually boasts the least amount of dark wizards or witches on record, although that might just be that they are better at hiding it.”

Hermione smiled, “I can't imagine you ever being mean.”

Pansy let out a snort, “You didn't know me when I was younger. Harry and Draco had a very calming influence on me. Well, mostly Lily really, she's a very kind person, it rubs off after a while.”

“You really want me to believe you weren't always like this?” Hermione grinned.

Pansy laughed, “I really wasn't. My parents are both very successful people, they work as part of the government. It gave me a lot to live up to and when I was younger; I thought the best way to show I could also suck up to people and be bossy was to, well suck up to people and be bossy.”

“Ah so that's how governments work.” Hermione said.

Pansy rolled her eyes and grinned, “Well, I know it's not the case now, things are very strange when you're three. They got me to leave my private tutor when I was about seven and go to school with Draco, Harry and Neville… and their private tutor once a week. Mrs Ijewsky was great, she's so down to earth and strict but in a good way. And so I grew out of my 'I’m better than most people and those I’m not better than I need to suck up to' phase.”

“Well I’m very glad you did.” Hermione grinned, “Thank you so much for helping me.”

“Don't worry about it.” Pansy said, “May I suggest that you don't open any more letters from people you don't know?”

Hermione nodded, “Don't worry, I’ve learnt my lesson. I thought I would have wanted to know what was in them at least but from now on they are just going straight into the bin.”

Pansy nodded, “Wonderful idea.”

Pansy picked up the plate and pulled out the chair for Hermione.

“Are your services free for breakfast tomorrow as well?” Hermione asked.

Pansy nodded, “Yep. Come sit over at our table and we'll help. Do you want any pudding or anything else?”

Hermione shook her head, “No I’m full, thank you.” She picked up her bag and sighed, “Not sure how I’m going to be able to get all of my homework done.”

“I think Neville got given a Quick-Quotes quill by his Grandmother last year for Christmas, something about it freeing up some of his time and working on his 'awful hand writing'.” Pansy said, putting on a fake posh accent, “I'm not sure if he has it with him but it's worth an ask.”

“Is his grandmother really all that bad?” Hermione laughed.

Pansy weighed up her hands jokingly, “No, not really. Well… I mean she loves him… and that's the main thing but… he's just never good enough. His father was this amazing Auror and Neville is just as talented but she can never seem to see it. She was very harsh when raising Neville's father as well I think. She's… old school, a very traditional pure-blood witch.”

“Really?” Hermione said, “She did glare at me last Malfoy dance.”

“She tries her best not to be anti muggle but it's in there.” Pansy shrugged, “I think it's pretty ingrained for a lot of pure-blood families. We're trying though.”

Hermione smiled, “Well I think the fact you let your own food go uneaten so that I wasn't in pain or going hungry earns you a few brownie points.”

Pansy looked confused, “What's a brownie point? Why would brownies be giving points? Brownies are nasty.”

Hermione bit her tongue to stop herself for laughing, “We can walk and talk.”


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Over the next few weeks several more letters came everyday for Hermione. She took Pansy's advise and didn't open any more. This resulted in several broken plates, five broken glasses and a shattered coffee pot when the howlers exploded but no more injuries to any people.

Hermione's hands healed well, even more quickly when Severus made up several healing potions and balms for her, all double checked by Madam Pomfrey of course. The result was that Hermione's hands did not match her red dress when she stood wearing it again, getting ready for the Malfoy ball.

“It was very nice of your mother to let me borrow her ruby pins for my hair.” Hermione said, as Kreacher slid the last one in, “I don't think my Christmas head dress would have matched very well.”

“Missy Granger looks very pretty.” Kreacher beamed, hopping off his stool.

Hermione brushed her hand over her flawless looking hair and grinned, “Thank you Kreacher.”

Kreacher flapped his ears and left the room. Hermione grabbed her bag and went down stairs to meet the others.

Nikka and Lily were standing on the landing, finishing their make-up in the large, ornate mirror. Lily's hem was brushing the ground, the soft fabric floating from the draft caused from Hermione closing her bedroom door. It was a pale pink with blue silk under the see-through over dress.

Nikka was also wearing silk. The bodice hugged her figure in pale dusty blue with purple piping making up the spaghetti straps and highlighting the seams. The full handkerchief skirt was matching dusty purple and blue with flashes of bright yellow when she moved.

“You two look beautiful.” Hermione said, suddenly feeling too bright.

Lily put a hand to her chest, “Harry wasn't kidding when he said that dress suited you. You look perfect Hermione.”

Hermione blushed, “Where's Danica?”

“I'm here.” Danica said, coming out of her room wearing a pretty white frock with puffed sleeves and rainbow colours drifting up from the hem, “You look very pretty, Hermione.”

“So do you.” Hermione smiled.

“Shall we go and meet the boys down stairs?” Nikka asked, popping her lipstick in Lily's bag.

The walked down the stairs, Hermione noticed there were now thick shutters over Sirius's mother's picture.

Sirius, Severus and Harry were all waiting in the hallway, wearing smart dress robes and looking very done up.

Lily handed out the masks for them all to wear. Hermione had a pretty butterfly mask that covered her eyes. Harry was a raven, with a feathery mask. Nikka and Sirius were matching cats, Severus was wearing a plain black half face mask and Lily a mirroring white one.

Danica's mask was covered in small diamonds that sparkled in the light when she moved, sending rainbows across the wall.

They held hands and Harry felt himself be forced through narrow pipes as they apparated to Malfoy Manor.

The front path was lit up with tiny glowing fairies dancing to ballet music that was softly filling the air.

Petal greeted them at the door like normal and showed them into the brightly lit ball room. It wasn't filled with warm Christmassy decorations like it was for the winter balls, but lights and rainbows with several wild animals prancing around the walls.

Narcissa and Lucius were talking by a large fountain that was spilling out champagne. They were both wearing pale green clothes, a light set of dress robes for Lucius and a floating simple dress for Narcissa with ivy covered masks.

“Lady Nikka of Lockerbie, Mr Sirius Black, Mr Severus Snape, Mrs Lily Snape, Miss Hermione Granger, Mr Harry Potter.” the man standing at the door, dressed in emerald green and silver robes to announce the guests.

“I'm not sure I’ll ever get used to that.” Hermione whispered with a smile to Harry.

Harry grinned and nodded. Lily embraced Narcissa as she walked over.

“How are you?” Narcissa asked.

“Very well, thank you.” Lily smiled, “A few more grey hairs from Harry's adventures this year at school but so far he is in one piece.”

Narcissa laughed, “He's a brave boy.”

Harry watched the adults wonder off to talk about boring adult stuff. Tonks was leaning against a wall and waved Nikka over with a grin. Andromeda was sitting with her husband, giving her daughter the odd look of despair at her black and yellow mini dress.

“Over here Harry!” Neville called, he was sitting around a small table with Pansy, Daphne, Draco and a bored looking Astoria.

Harry and Hermione wondered over and took a seat.

“I'm glad you're wearing the dress again, you look so pretty in it.” Daphne smiled.

“If it was up to me, I’d never take it off.” Hermione laughed.

“Can I go now?” Astoria asked.

“Mama and Papa want me to watch you.” Daphne hissed, “You have to behave here.”

“I will!” Astoria hissed, “But I’m old enough to go and talk to my own friends.”

Daphne rolled her eyed, “Fine.”

Astoria jumped up and smoothed her dress before giving them a little wave and walking off over to a group of girls on the other side of the room.

“Are we really that bad company?” Neville asked, pretending to look offended.

“I think she's very much grown out of the matching dress stage. Unfortunately our parents still think it makes us look cute.” Daphne sighed, “Anyway, how has your holiday been so far?”

“I've had a brilliant time. Grimmauld Place is a wonderful old house.” Hermione said, “There seems to be never ending rooms that need cleaning out and sorting.”

“It's so much nicer as well without Sirius's mother screaming her head off every five minutes.” Harry grinned.

“I'm going to go and get a drink, want anything?” Pansy said, standing up.

The announcer banged his stick on the ground, “Duke and Duchess of Waterford Lord and Lady Lestrange and their Children Earl of Tramore, Lord Lestange, Lady Gemini and Lord Corvus.”

“Maybe I'll wait a moment.” Pansy sighed, she didn't want to get spotted by Bellatrix and dragged into an uncomfortable conversation.

Draco watched as the large doors swung open and in walked Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Both of them were still wearing long, black travelling cloaks; Petal hurrying after them to take the cloaks.

“How are you sister?” Narcissa asked, kissing Bellatrix on each cheek.

“We are very well, thank you.” Rodolphus beamed.

All six of the children gathered together knew quickly that something was up. Rodolphus was the most sober they had ever seen him, even more alarming when he waved the waiter, and the tray of wine, away without taking a glass.

Bellatrix also looked different, not a lot but enough to be noticeable. Her cheeks were slightly fuller, her hair even more bouncy and full than normal.

“I'm very glad.” Lucius said, placing an arm around his wife's waist, “Petal here will take your cloaks.”

“Well, I’m not sure if we should stay.” Rodolphus said with a cough, “Bellatrix gets very tired at the moment.”

“Why are you ill?” Narcissa asked, concerned.

Bellatrix let out a cruel tinkly laugh, “Oh no. I’m very well, and I want to stay.”

She swept off her long, black travelling cloak and the room fell silent. Draco felt his jaw drop and Harry tugged at his sleeve next to him.

Bellatrix was wearing a long tight fitting dress in pale green that flared out from just above her knees showing off her small, but perfectly formed, baby bump.

Narcissa looked like she was about to faint, “Bella, you.. you're...”

“Eating for two?” Bellatrix beamed, “Yes, our little surprise.”

“Children go and find your cousin Draco and get something to eat.” Rodolphus told them.

Gemini, Corvus and Rodolphus nodded to their parents and walked off in their matching white clothes with green ribbon trims.

“You didn't tell me?” Narcissa said, “How long have you known?”

“Well I knew you were busy and I didn't want you to worry, it's not like our family has the best luck when it comes to childbearing.” Bellatrix said, pointedly, “I found out early last month.”

“So you're due September?” Lucius smiled, somewhat forced, “Either the youngest or the oldest in the year then.”

Bellatrix's eyes clouded for a second, “Yes.”

Narcissa looked around, suddenly realising they were still standing in the doorway and the subject of a lot of pairs of eyes on them, “Please, come over here and sit, we can get you something to eat and catch up.”

Bellatrix nodded and followed Narcissa and Lucius, Rodolphus still holding tightly to her hand. She sat down and took the plate of food a server offered her.

“Are you hoping of a boy or a girl?” Lucius asked, handing Narcissa a large glass of fire whiskey.

“Well a girl if we could pick, it's not like our last boy ended up so brilliantly.” Rodolphus chuckled.

“It's a boy.” Bellatrix said, sipping a glass of water distastefully, “I know it is. My healthy, strong, powerful boy.” she rubbed her stomach lovingly, “I can't wait for you to see him.”

“We should have a party for you, all get some presents and things.” Narcissa said, “I remember how long it took me to embroider all those little nightdresses and blankets, it would be nice to do some together.”

“Will you be inviting her?” Bellatrix asked, looking pointedly at Andromeda who was trying not to stare over from where she was sitting.

Narcissa picked at her nails before stopping herself, “No, not if you don't want me to. But Bella, she is our sister.”

“She married that mud-blood. I don't want that around my baby.” Bellatrix snapped, “He needs to be protected.”

“Or she.” Rodolphus beamed.

“I've already told you it's a boy.” Bellatrix hissed as him.

Narcissa put a hand on Bellatrix's, “Don't worry yourself, stress isn't good for the baby.”

“You're right.” Bellatrix smiled and rubbed her stomach again, “I can already feel him moving in there, nothing on the outside yet though.”

“You'll get there.” Narcissa said, trying not to cry.

“Oh, I know I will.” Bellatrix smiled, “The whole world will feel him one day.” she whispered, “Sorry, off in my own little world. Lucius, fancy a dance?”

Lucius's manners were too good to refuse the request. He stood up and offered his hand to Bellatrix, leading her onto the dance floor.

“Why didn't you tell us about your good news?” Lucius asked, quietly.

Bellatrix shrugged, “It didn't occur to me. I’ve been very busy lately.”

Lucius didn't want to push the issue any further, all he really wanted to do was to go back to Narcissa to make sure she was all right.

Gemini and her brothers had no intention of going to sit with cousin Draco. It was bad enough they'd been forced into these silly white clothes that you couldn't sit down in or eat anything without getting them dirty, now they were being told who to talk to.

Gemini turned round to see that Corvus had already run off while Rodolphus was standing annoyingly close.

“Do you ever even have a thought that is your own?” Gemini laughed under her breath.

“What?” Rodolphus said, turning to face her.

“Pardon, or excuse me.” Gemini snapped, “Not 'what' like some… common nothing.”

“Lay off Gem.” Rodolphus said, rolling his eyes, “Where's Corvus gone off to?”

“How am I meant to know?” Gemini said, rolling her eyes, “Look ,lets just get something to eat and then Mater and Sir will want to go home anyway.”

“Gemini!” Draco called her over as she was placing a small quarter sandwich on her plate.

“Yes dearest cousin?” Gemini said, “How are you?”

“I'm fine. Did you know?” Draco asked.

“About what?” Gemini asked, “That you were having a ball this evening? Yes I did know, that's why we're here.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “About your mother being pregnant?”

“Of course we knew.” Gemini said dismissively, “Why wouldn't we?”

“Well?” Hermione asked, coming over, “You must be excited.”

Gemini looked at her with disgust, “Excuse me cousin, there seems to be an awful smell of mud around here.” she flicked her long, jet black hair over her shoulder and strutting away.

“Sorry.” Hermione said, “I didn't…”

“You didn't do anything.” Draco said, “Really, it's not your fault.”

Hermione nodded, “Every time I think I’m starting to fit in it goes wrong somewhere.”

Harry came over and put an arm around her shoulder, “It's not you. It's them, the Lestranges are bad for it.”

Pansy and Daphne nodded.

Neville handed her a drink, “Don't let them get to you, just be thankful that your family hasn't got any of this nonsense.”

Hermione laughed and grinned, “Got it.”

Harry went and found Severus sitting with a fast asleep Danica.

“How are you Harry?” He asked, patting the seat next to him.

Harry flopped down, “Been worse. It was a bit of a shock really, Bellatrix pregnant, again.”

“Well we knew she'd been happier with Rodolphus lately.” Severus said.

“Yeah it's not like their first two were that bad, oh wait.” Harry grinned.

Severus smirked, “Yes well, as their teacher I couldn't possibly comment. Corvus isn't all that bad though, he's quite sweet really.”

Harry nodded, “He's friends with Thomas, and a few others from other houses I think. He's just so shy around his siblings.”

Severus sighed, “That's what happens when you are always told you're not good enough.” he stroked a finger down Danica's face, “I think we should be heading off soon.”

Harry nodded, “I'll go start rounding everyone up.”

Severus smiled “Thank you. Your mother is with Narcissa I think and Nikka has taken Sirius into the gardens for a… walk.”

“I've fourteen Dad.” Harry said with a smirk, “Well, I hope I don't interrupt their 'walk'.”

He jumped up and went to find his family. Hermione was sitting with Pansy and Daphne so Harry left her to it, she would be easy to find later.

He followed the voices to Narcissa's suite, he was about to knock when he heard voices and curiosity got the better of him.

“I know I shouldn't be this upset.” Narcissa said, “It's silly and foolish and not the way the world works, I know that.”

“Cissy it is completely normal for you to feel this way, your sister is pregnant, again, after having three children she barely looks at.” Lily said, “After everything you have been through, I’d think you didn't have a heart if you didn't feel the huge amount of unfairness here.”

Harry knew he shouldn't be hearing this and knocked on the door. There was the sound of a few short footsteps and the door opened a crack.

“Harry? Is everything OK?” Lily asked, peaking her head out the door.

Harry nodded, “Yeah, Danica is asleep so Dad asked me to start gathering everyone up, it's getting late.”

Lily looked behind her, “Umm, of course. I’ll just be a minute.”

“It's all right Lily.” Narcissa said, Harry could tell she'd just been crying even if she had just fixed her make up flawlessly, “I should come and say goodbye anyway.”

Harry didn't say anything, “I'll meet you back in the ballroom.” he sounded stupid, he knew he did but he didn't know what to say, he didn't know what he was thinking himself let alone how to make someone else feel better.

The gardens were crisp and cool, although not as cold as they normally were, it being late April rather than late December. The fairies were still dancing happily along the paths, showing Harry the ways he could go.

He wasn't entirely sure where Nikka and Sirius would be so picked the path towards the left, towards the swan pond, whistling loudly so they would know he was coming.

“Is that you Harry?”

Harry peered though the trees in front of him and saw Sirius and Nikka sitting on a kissing chair by the water side, “Yep it's me.”

“I thought it was. Your mother showed you sleeping beauty once when you were little and you always hum it, even still.” Sirius smirked.

“What can we do for you Harry?” Nikka asked, pulling her shawl more tightly around her shoulders.

“Time to head home, Dad sent me to come and find everyone.” Harry grinned.

“We'll be right in.” Nikka smiled.

Harry nodded and walked back up towards the house, he stopped humming. There were hushed voices up ahead. Harry caught sight of Bellatrix's dress blowing in the wind and ducked behind a nearby bush.

“Lower your voice.” Bellatrix hissed, “What do you think you're playing at? Talking to me that way!”

“You are my wife!” Rodolphus hissed back, “I don't understand.”

“That doesn't take much with you.” Bellatrix laughed nastily.

“You were like a different person when the children came home from school last summer and then a month ago you turn into a...”

“A what?” Bellatrix demanded.

“Where are you going?” Rodolphus demanded from her, changing the subject, “At least tell me that.”

“Out. It's somewhere that isn't inside.” Bellatrix snapped, “I don't have to tell you where I’m going.”

“You're carrying my baby!” Rodolphus shouted.

“I said lower your voice!” Bellatrix snapped, she checked her watch, “Go and get the children, I can make sure you at least all get home in one piece before I head out.”

“You can trust me to get my children home, wife. Especially if your other… appointment, is really that important.” Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix snorted, “I can make sure you get home. The last thing I need is a scandal in the papers right now, god knows what you would sell them for if some pretty blonde walked passed… don't you dare raise your hand to me! So much for being so concerned with _your_ baby.”

Harry heard them walking away, Bellatrix's heels clicking on the path as she walked. He couldn't say he was surprised at either her or Rodolphus's behaviour, and made sure they were both well gone before heading back into the manor.

“Harry there you are.” Lily smiled, “Go and say goodbye to your friends.”

Harry nodded and went back into the ballroom.

“You're off as well then?” Pansy said, “Your mother just came and picked up Hermione.”

Harry nodded, “Yep. See you next week? We can meet up on the train.”

Pansy nodded, “Of course. Are you OK?”

Harry shrugged, “I just overheard Bellatrix and Rodolphus, they were having a bit of a spat.”

“Tell us about it on the train.” Draco said, giving him a friendly pat on the back, “We could do with a laugh.”

Harry grinned and nodded, waving goodbye to his friends.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

It only seemed like ten minutes for Harry before he was sitting on the train again, waving goodbye to a tearful Danica who was begging Lily to let her go to school with Harry, after all it was only five years early.

“I can't believe he was going to hit her, a gentlemen should never hit a lady.” Draco said, pulling on his robes.

“Well I think that very much depends on if she was trying to hit him first.” Daphne said.

“She wasn't,” Harry said, “Well at least not from what I could see, she was just being a bitch.”

“What do you think she was going out for?” Pansy asked.

“How am I meant to know, I’m only roughly related to her and that's hardly by choice.” Draco smirked.

“I think her being your aunt is a little more than 'roughly' related.” Hermione laughed.

“Point taken, but the rest still stands. I honestly have no idea what she gets up to. Strange that Rodolphus cares, he's not exactly known for being the most loving husband in the world.” Draco sighed.

“I bet it's because she's pregnant again. It seems so strange, she barely lets him touch her.” Neville said, “You need touching after all for babies to come along.”

“Really? I never knew.” Pansy grinned, rolling her eyes.

Harry leaned back against the seat, finishing tying his tie.

Hermione frowned, reading over a copy of Witch Weekly, “There is something really weird going on.”

“You're going to have to narrow that down a little.” Draco said.

Hermione smoothed the page on the small table in the carriage and pointed to an article, a large picture of Rita Skeeter beaming out at them.

“I wont make you read it, most of it is made up anyway but she did get one thing right,” Hermione blushed, “Well it's in here that Viktor asked me to spend the summer with him, I hadn't told anyone yet. I'd not even asked my parents.”

“You can't go.” Daphne said, “Maybe next summer but you're only fifteen!”

Hermione blushed as red as her tie, “Nothing like that would happen.”

“Of course not.” Pansy said, “She just meant that it would be very improper, I'm sure your parents would say the same thing.”

Hermione pointed back to the page of the article, “Anyway, that's not the point. The point is how did she know? We were alone when Viktor asked me, we were still in the lake, after the second challenge so there was no way people could hear us from the shore.”

Harry frowned, “Viktor wouldn't tell her, he's really not that sort of person. That is very strange.”

Hermione nodded, “Exactly.”

“There was no one else there when Hagrid was talking to Madam Maxime either, well apart from us.” Draco chimed in.

“It's very strange.” Pansy said, “I think we need to keep our eyes open.”

Harry nodded, he didn't really have much room in his head to be worrying about Rita Skeeter and her trouble causing articles right now. The third and final task had seemed very far away before he'd gone for the Easter holiday but now, as the train pulled into the station, Harry felt like he was drowning again.

Harry tried to ignore it, the constant, never ending voice in his brain saying that he was going to die, that there was going to be some horrific incident and he would be bleeding and lost somewhere, unable to ask for help.

The last week of May had Harry, Draco, Pansy and Daphne crowded around a desk in the Potions lab trying to make a potion that would help with hayfever.

“Harry, Harry… HARRY!” Draco shouted at him, “What on earth are you doing?”

Harry looked down at his potion and put the handfull of wolfsbane down slowly, “Thanks.”

“Harry your potion is purple, it's meant to be green and you put Lynx fur in last.” Daphne hissed, “You were about to cause and explosion!”

“I'm really sorry.” Harry sighed, “I just can't seem to focus on anything at the moment, I sent Professor Flitwick flying across the room rather than a snow globe the other day.”

“Harry, no one is going to let you die in the next challenge.” Draco said firmly.

“No talking please.” Professor Snape said.

“You have to calm down Harry, there are going to be safety precautions, you know this.” Pansy whispered.

Harry nodded and tried, and failed, to save his potion. He'd just dropped off his lumpy, bright purple potion on Professor Snape's next when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Professor… is everything OK?” Harry asked.

Professor Snape gazed worriedly and kindly down at him, “No, nothing is wrong. Professor Dumbledore requests that you go down to the Quidditch pitch at nine. Ludo Bagman will be there to fill you in about the last task.”

Harry forced a smile and nodded, “Thank you for letting me know.”

Professor Snape patted him on the back and nodded. He picked up Harry's potion and raised his eyebrows, “Tell you what Harry, it's a good job that you don't have to pass your exams this year.”

Harry snorted a laugh, “Yep, always look on the bright side. I’ll see you later.”

Severus nodded, “Yes.”

Harry could tell his father was nervous but how much information did Severus have about the next challenge? Was it possible he was just nervous at the very idea or did he know something that Harry didn't?

He couldn't think about that right now, instead focusing, as best as he could, on his homework and then forcing down some dinner. The next challenge was still weeks away and Harry tried to convince himself that that meant there was no point worrying about it right now.

At half past eight Harry left his friends studying in the library and trudged down to the Quidditch pitch. It was a warm evening, late enough in the year already that the sun was only just starting to fade below the hills.

“How are you Harry? Did you have a good Easter?” Cedric asked, joining up with Harry.

Harry nodded, glad he wasn't asking about the Harry/Hermione/Viktor love triangle.

“Yeah it was good, enjoyed seeing my family again.” Harry smiled, “You?”

Cedric nodded, “Yeah I stayed here, my parents were going to be busy anyway. Managed to use the time to take Cho on a few dates.”

Harry gritted his teeth and nodded; he knew Cedric well enough to know he wasn't trying to rub his nose in it, but that some how made it even worse.

They rounded the side of the changing rooms and stopped suddenly.

“What have you done?!” Cedric gasped, “Our pitch!”

Harry was too shocked to speak, the lush and green Quidditch pitch was gone, now replaced but a lot of small hedges, all about two foot high, twisting and cutting through the pitch.

“Hello there!” Bagman beamed, waving at the four champions, he'd brought Fleur and Viktor with him, “Well what do you think?”

“It's going to be very difficult to play Quidditch.” Harry said, trying to make light of the horror he was feeling inside.

Ludo Bagman gave out a loud laugh and patted his stomach, “Oh dear boy! What a sense of humour you have! Don't worry, the pitch will be as right as rain by next year. These are growing nicely though, aren't they? Give Hagrid a month and they'll be twenty foot high. Now can anyone guess what the task is?”

There was an awkward silence while Bagman looked eagerly between them. Harry was thought he could hear the bushes growing while they waited.

“Maze.” Viktor grunted after almost a minute of painful quietness.

“That's right!” cried Bagman, looking very pleased with himself, “The third task is fairly straight forward really. As you can see there will be a maze and you will have to race one another through it to the centre and the first one to touch the Triwizard cup will get full marks.”

“We seemply 'ave to get through ze maze?” Fleur asked, it seemed far to easy.

Bagman was basically bouncing up and down on the soles of his feet with excitement, “There will be obstacles of course, things you have to get past, spells, Hagrid is providing a number of creatures of course, that kind of thing. Now the two champions in the lead, that will be Cedric and Harry, will enter the maze fist, then followed by Krum and then, of course, Miss Delacour. Now don't worry, you will all be in with a jolly good chance at the prize still, it just depends on how well you do with the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?”

Harry forced a smile, he knew the sort of creatures Hagrid would consider appropriate for this sort of thing and highly doubted it would be much fun at all, let along all the spells and curses they would be up against. He was suddenly very glad that Professor Moody had been having such practical lessons with them.

“Good, good, excellent in fact! Now if you don't have any questions you are free to go! It's a bit chilly out here, we should head back up to the castle.” Bagman said, rubbing his hands together in the not-at-all chilly night air.

Harry started to walk back up to the castle, painfully aware that Bagman was hovering next to him, mirroring nearly every step. Harry was pretty sure he was going to offer to help Harry again when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Viktor, looking a little uncomfortable.

“Can I haff a vord vith you?” he asked.

Harry nodded, half confused and half curious.

“I'll wait for you, shall I Harry?” Bagman asked, looking Krum up and down slightly.

Harry smiled, “It's OK. I think I can find the castle on my own. Why don't you just head up and get warm?”

Bagman nodded, clearly a little disappointed, “All right then.”

Viktor led Harry away from those walking back to the castle, towards the edge of the forbidden forest. Viktor pulled at the sleeve of his robe for a moment before looking Harry in the eye.

“I haff come to think of you a friend Harry.” Viktor said, “You let us eat at your table and haff been very good to me, so I need to ask you something.”

“Ok… Viktor, what's going on?” Harry asked.

“I vant to know,” he paused for a second, taking a deep breath as if stealing himself to ask something he really didn't want to, “Vot there is between you and Hermy-own-ninny.”

Harry looked at him stunned, from the way Krum had been acting he'd been expecting something a lot worse that this, “Nothing.”

Krum frowned and glared at him, Harry was struck by how tall he was and felt very young.

“Really.” Harry said, “She's my friend, obviously, but nothing more than that. It was just that stupid Skeeter women trying to cause trouble for her.”

Krum nodded thoughtfully, “She talks a lot about you.”

Harry shrugged, “Yeah but that's only because she's my friend, probably one of my best friends but she's never been my girlfriend or anything, I don't really think about her that way and she doesn't think that way about me either.”

Harry was trying not to grin, it wouldn't help the situation in any way at all, but there was something rather exhilarating about being considered a rival by an international Quidditch player like Krum.

“You haff never… you haff not...”

“Never, I promise.” Harry smiled, “No real want to either. I wouldn't want to risk such a good friendship.”

Krum nodded, looking very relieved, “Vell, I am glad.”

Harry grinned, “She really likes you, I don't think you should take her way for the summer though and as her friends I have to do the whole you hurt her and I’ll...”

Harry stopped, there was something moving around the trees, he was sure of it. Harry reached for his wand and pointed towards where the noise had come from to let Krum know, he also turned around, wand drawn.

“Hello?” Harry called.

The next moment a ragged looking man, with torn robes and a face covered in dirt came out from the trees. Harry didn't know who it was to start with, but it only took Harry a few more moments to recognise it was Mr Crouch.

It looked as though he had been travelling for days. The knees of his robes were ripped and bloody, as were his hands. He was covered in mud and dirt, his normally neat hair and moustache were in desperate need of a wash and a trim.

However it was not his ragged appearance that worried Harry the most but the strange way he was behaving. Talking to someone only he could see and waving at things that weren't there.

“Vosn't he a judge?” Viktor asked, clearly not wanting to get too close, “He is vith your Ministry?”

Harry nodded but didn't say anything, he didn't want to spook Mr Crouch who was gazing wildly around them. Harry took a few steps forward, slowly. He was reminded of an old documentary he'd watched with his mother when he was younger, about wolves hunting their prey; Mr Crouch certainly looked like he would scare as quickly as those deer did.

“And when you've done that, Weatherby, send an owl to Dumbledore confirming the number of Durmstrang students who will be attending the Tournament, Karkaroff has just sent word there will be twelve…” said Mr Crouch, looking at his hand like it was a piece of parchment and talking to a nearby tree.

“Mr Crouch?” Harry said softly, “Umm… Percy isn't here.”

Mr Crouch ignored him continuing to talk to the tree, “And then send another owl to Madam Maxime, because she might want to up the number of students she's bringing, now Karkaroff's made it a round dozen… do that, Weatherby, will you? Will you? Will...” he turned and moved back into the forest slowly, his eyes rolling widly in his head.

“Vot is vong vith him?” Krum asked.

“I have no idea, this isn't just sick though.” Harry said, following Mr Crouch into the forest, “I think you should go and get a teacher.”

“Dumbledore!!” Mr Crouch cried suddenly, clutching at Harry's robed, “I need… see… Dumbledore...”

“Ok… OK we can take you to Dumbledore, that's not a problem.” Harry said, trying to loosen Mr Crouch's grip on his robes, he could hear seems breaking, “Mr Crouch, tell me what's going on? What's happened to you?”

“I've done… stupid… thing…” Mr Crouch forced out, tears in his eyes, “Must… tell… Dumbledore…”

He looked truly mad, his eyes bulging and scanning everything around them, like there was something in the shadows ready to jump out at a seconds noticed.

“Mr Crouch! You have to get up! Now! I will take you to Dumbledore you just have to get up so we can go!” Harry said.

Mr Crouch looked down at Harry's fingers locked onto his own and then up, his eyes burning into Harry's own.

“Who… you?” He whispered.

“I'm a student, at the school.” Harry said, “Mr Crouch, you know who I am.” Harry looked back towards Krum for some help but it was very clear Krum was wanting to stay out of it.

“You're not… _his_?” Crouch asked.

Harry shook his head in confusion, “His? Who are you talking about?”

Mr Crouch looked confused and shook his own head, “No… of cour… no. You're… you're Dumbledore's?”

Harry wasn't sure what to say, “Well I go to Hogwarts if that's what you mean.”

Crouch nodded, “Warn… Dumbledore…”

He was pulling tighter on Harry's robes, to the point where Harry was struggling to breath.

“Warn his what?” Harry asked, “Mr Crouch?”

“DUMBLEDORE!!” Mr Crouch yelled.

Harry pulled at his fingers once again, “Mr Crouch, stop it! I will get you Dumbledore as soon as you let me go.”

Mr Crouch looked very relieved, “Thank you Weatherby, and when you have done that I would like a cup of tea. My wife and son will be arriving shortly, we are attending a concert tonight with Mr and Mrs Fudge.”

Harry paused for a moment, Mr Crouch was now talking to a tree again.

“Yes, my son has recently gained twelve O.W.L.s, most satisfactory, yes, thank you, yes, very proud indeed. Now, if you could bring me that memo from the Andorran Minister for Magic, I think I will have time to draft a response…”

Harry shook his head, “Stay here with him will you Viktor?” he asked.

Krum nodded,

“I'll be quick. I know where Dumbledore's office is.” Harry turned and started to walk away, before turning back to Krum, “I'll get my Dad as well, if he's been poisoned or something, Dad will be the only we need.”

“I think he is mad.” Krum said, doubtfully.

Harry couldn't argue there and shrugged, “Yeah you may be right there… just stay with him.”

Harry turned to leave again but felt Mr Crouch throw himself at Harry's legs, holding on tightly.

  
“Don't… leave… me!” He whispered, he looked like a scared child, “I… escaped… must warn… must tell… see Dumbledore… my fault… all my fault… Bertha… dead… all my fault...my son… he… my fault… tell Dumbledore… Harry Potter… the Dark Lord… stronger… Harry Potter...”

“Help me.” Harry hissed at Krum, “Mr Crouch, you have to let me go!”

Krum moved forward, very slowly, and crouched down by Mr Crouch, pulling him off Harry.

“Just keep him here.” Harry said.

Krum nodded, “Hurry, von't you?”

Harry nodded, “I'll be as quick as I can.”


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Harry raced through the empty, now dark, grounds. Harry, if anything, wished it was darker, the eerie twilight that covered everything made every branch and every shadow look alive.

He ignored it all though, focusing on getting to Dumbledore as soon as he could. He ran through the corridors and up to the second floor, not stopping for surprised students or angry ghosts as he charged past everyone.

Finally he reached the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. He gripped at his side where a stitch was forming and realised his had no idea what the password was.

“Umm. Sherbet lemons… parma violets… I don't know… pear drops?… come on let me in!!” Harry said, getting annoyed and banging his fists against the stone, knowing full well it wouldn't help at all.

Nothing in Hogwarts worked just because you shouted at it. Harry knew that trying to get in this way wouldn't work. He would go and find Professor Snape and then go down to the kitchens and ask Dobby for a favour. House elf magic was different, he was almost sure that they would be able to get into Dumbledore's office, even without the password.

“Harry? What on earth are you doing here?” Snape asked, emerging from Dumbledore's office, the stone gargoyle sliding back into place.

“Dad, please you've got to come!” Harry said, “I need Professor Dumbledore as well.”

Snape took his arm gently and led him to the side of the corridor, “Harry what are you talking about? Tell me what is going on.”

Harry took a deep breath, this was time he didn't want to waste, “It's Mr Crouch.”

“From the ministry?” Snape asked confused, “Weasley was saying that he was ill still.”

Harry nodded, “Yes, from the ministry. And he's not sick, well he's not exactly right either but… it's like he's gone mad or something.”

“Harry? What is the matter?” Dumbledore said, appearing from behind the gargoyle.

Harry gritted his teeth in frustration.

“Harry needs us to go with him, something about Mr Crouch.” Severus explained.

“Yes.” Harry said, before either of the grown men could talk again, “Yes, he's in the forest and he keeps going on about random things, like his son and… Bertha Jorkins and, well, Voldemort. He said he's getting stronger.”

Both Dumbledore and Severus stared at him for a moment,

“Harry, are you sure?” Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded, he noticed Severus's eyes flick towards his left forearm, he would know if Voldemort was getting stronger and the look on his father's face said to Harry that what Mr Crouch had said, at least that bit of it, was true.

Dumbledore nodded, “Lead the way Harry.”

Harry smiled, grateful they were coming and started to lead them back through the castle.

“I left him with Viktor Krum.” Harry said, “He keeps talking to trees and he's sure that Percy Weasley is there with him.”

“You left him with Krum?” Dumbledore said, a little sharply, starting to take even longer strides, “Did anyone else see Mr Crouch?”

Harry shook his head, “No, well I don't think so. We'd been talking to Mr Bagman, he was explaining the final challenge. Krum asked if I could stay behind for a quick chat and that's when we found him.”

They were nearly at the forest now, just past the Beauxbatons carriage.

“Where are they Harry?” Dumbledore asked, scanning the tree line.

“Over there,” Pointed Harry. It was strangely quiet, he couldn't hear Mr Crouch any more; Harry was sure something was wrong.

“Viktor? Mr Crouch?” Harry called out into the darkness.

There was no answer.

Severus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and pulled him gently behind him. Harry was both grateful and annoyed for the protection.

“They were here, I swear they were right here.” Harry said.

“Lumos.” Dumbledore said clearly, the end of his wand shining a bright light into the forest. It highlighted a pair of feet. Harry followed Snape and Dumbledore towards the unconscious person.

“Krum!” Harry gasped.

He was lying sprawled on the forest floor.

“He's just been stunned.” Dumbledore said, crouching down beside him, “He'll be all right.”

“Harry should go and get Madam Pomfrey.” Severus said quickly.

Dumbledore shook his head, “No, no, both of you stay here.” He pointed his was towards Hagrid's hut and a large silver bird flew out of the tip, soaring away, out of forest.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Krum and muttered something Harry couldn't quite here. Krum's eyes fluttered open and he tried to sit up, putting a hand on his head.

“Lie still, you'll be better for it. Trust me.” Dumbledore said gently, placing a hand on Krum's shoulder, “What happened to you?”

“He attacked me...” Krum murmered, rubbing at his head, “The old madman attacked me! I vos looking around to see vhere Potter had gone and he attacked me from behind!”

Dumbledore nodded, looking grave, “Lie still please Mr Krum.”

Harry turned around at the sound of heavy foot falls running towards them. Hagrid came over, a bunch of ragged looking plants in one hand.

“Professor Dumbledore? Professor Snape? What's goin' on?” Hagrid asked, looking over the strange scene.

“Ah Hargid, I need to to fetch Professor Karkaroff, his student has been attacked.” Dumbledore said, “And then kindly alert Professor Moody...”

“No need fer that Dumbledore,” Moody said, “Would of been here sooner if it weren't for me bad leg. So what's happened?”

“Karkaroff please, Hargid?” Dumbledore asked.

Hagrid nodded, “Yeah, course.” he walked off out of the forest towards the large Durmstrang ship.

Professor Moody looked even more terrifying in the half light of his wand, it made all his scars and the missing chunk of his nose that much more apparent.

Dumbledore looked over to Harry for a moment, “Mr Potter informed me that Mr Crouch was out here behaving rather strangely. It appears that while Mr Potter was coming to fetch me, Mr Crouch attacked Mr Krum here and ran off again.”

Moody nodded, looking very serious, “Right. Where's Barty now?”

“I have no idea, however it is very important that we find him.” Dumbledore informed him.

“I'm onto it.” Moody growled, holding his wand a little higher and setting into the forest.

Harry felt very awkward as no one spoke until they could hear the sound of Hargid and Fang crashing back through the trees.

Fang arrived first, coming over to Harry and giving him a good sniff. Harry buried his hand into Fang's fur, it was very comforting to have him there.

Karkaroff arrived with Hagrid, his eyes glaring around and fixing on Krum, still lying on the ground. He looked very pompous, wearing his silver furs and large billowing cloak.

“What is this?” he demanded, “What on earth is going on?”

Dumbledore helped Krum to sit up.

“I vos attacked.” Krum said, rubbing his head again, “By Mr Crouch or votever his name…”

“Crouch attacked you? _Crouch_ attacked you? The Triwizard judge?” Karkaroff boomed.

Dumbledore stood up, looking as calm as possible, “Igor...”

Karkaroff wasn't listening though and he was in no mood to be reasonable, “Treachery!” He yelled, clutching at the furs around his neck, “It is a plot! You and your Ministry of Magic have lured me here under false pretences Dumbledore! This is not an equal competition! First you sneak Potter into the Tournament, though he is under age! Now one of your Ministry friends attempts to put _my_ champion out of action! I smell double-dealing and corruption in this whole affair, and you, Dumbledore, you, with your talk of closer international wizarding links, of rebuilding old ties, of forgetting old differences… here's what I think of you!” Karkaroff spat on the ground at Dumbledore's feet.

Hargid's eyes flared in anger, he reached over and grabbed the front of Karkaroff's robes, lifting him clean off the ground.

“Apologise!” Hagrid ordered him.

“Hagrid that is enough.” Dumbledore said calmly.

Hagrid didn't let go, pinning Karkaroff against a nearby tree by his throat.

“Hagrid NO!” Dumbledore shouted, his eyes flashing.

Hagrid let go, Karkaroff falling to the ground in a heap.

Dumbledore ran his fingers along his long beard, “Hagrid please take Harry back up to the castle, make sure he gets to his common room.”

Hagrid glared down at Karkaroff, “Maybe I’d better stay here headmaster…” He said, breathing heavily.

Dumbledore looked at him, it was a strange look, a mixture of anger and insult at being talked back to by Hagrid.

“Hagrid you will take him back to school, right now.” Dumbledore ordered him, “You will take Harry straight to the Slytherin common room and make sure that he is well before returning to your house, I will send for you if I need anything more.”

“I'd really rather Harry stayed with me, Albus.” Severus said quietly.

Harry felt himself grow annoyed, they were talking about him as though he was a child, younger than Danica. He could go to the castle by himself, he didn't need a baby sitter, nor did he even want to go back without finding out what was going on.

Dumbledore shook his head, “No. I need you here Severus, Harry will be much safer inside the castle. Harry, you are not to leave the common room this evening, do you understand me? I'm sure Severus is more than capable of filling your mother and Sirius in once we have finished here.”

Harry nodded, “Yes. Of course Headmaster.”

Severus let go of his shoulder and gave him a gentle push towards Hagrid. Hagrid glared again at Karkaroff who was still lying in a heap on the forest floor, several small twigs had landed in his hat.

“I'll lever Fang with yeh.” Hagrid said, putting a large, and heavy hand on Harry's shoulder and leading him away.

Harry stayed quiet, he could tell that Hagrid was angry and didn't want to say anything that was going to make the already awkward walk any worse.

“How dare he?!” Hagrid growled as they marched past the lake, Harry having to run to keep up, “How dare he accuse Dumbledore, like Dumbledore'd do anythin' like that. Like Dumbledore wanted you in the Tournament in the firs' place. Worried! I dunno when I seen Dumbledore more worried than he's bin lately. An' you!”

Harry jumped at the fact Hagrid was now angry at him.

“What were yeh doin', wanderin' off with ruddy Krum? He's from Durmstrang, Harry! Coulda jinxed yeh right there, couldn't he? Hasn' Moody taught yeh nothin'? 'Magine lettin' him lure yeh off on yer own...”

Harry stopped, “I don't care where he's from. Krum is my friend.”

Hagrid looked a little guilty and shrugged, “Yeh never know Harry.”

Harry stood his ground, “I don't think that we should be hating each other just because we come from different schools, Mum wouldn't approve. Besides, he wasn't trying to hex me, he just wanted to talk to me about Hermione. He was worried about that stupid Skeeter article.”

Hagrid ran a hand through his hair, “Aye well… she maybe shouldn' be hangin' around with 'im either. Stick to wha' you know.”

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, “Well Hagrid, if we all followed that advice we wouldn't be friends with you would we?”

Hagrid's face flushed red and he looked rather embarrassed, “Sorry, takin' everthin' a bit seriously. We're all jus' really worried about yeh Harry.”

Harry nodded, “I know. I’m worried about me too, but there is only one more challenge left and then everything will be back to normal, and hating students from the other schools, just because they're 'different' isn't going to make me any safer.”

Hagrid nodded and patted Harry hard on the back. Harry managed not to grimace too much and smiled. He waved goodbye to Hagrid and walked into the Slytherin common room. His friends were waiting for him but all he really wanted to do was fall into bed. He would be very grateful to get to sleep that night.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Harry felt much better after a good nights sleep. Well that's what he told himself. Harry had, in fact, been tossing and turning all night, strange dreams of grave yards and screams filling his head. Breakfast, however, he was sure would help.

He's happily loaded his plate with as much food as he could without risking it collapsing and tucked into his first pancake.

“I just don't understand why Mr Crouch would attack Viktor.” Daphne said, adding treacle to her porridge.

Harry shrugged, “Me neither. He was meant to be ill as well, Hogwarts is a long way from his home.”

“From what you've said he was ill, very ill from the sound of things.” Pansy said.

Draco nodded, “I suppose he could have apparated, not into Hogwarts of course, but to Hogsmead maybe?”

Harry shook his head, “I don't think he was strong enough, and it looked like he's been travelling for days.”

“No matter why, or how, he got here, it still doesn't explain why he would attack Krum.” Hermione said.

She'd heard from Harry that he'd been hurt and hoped she'd be able to check on him over breakfast but all the Durmstrang students were absent from the hall, as were those from Beauxbatons.

“Maybe it wasn't him.” Daphne suggested, “Maybe someone else attacked them both. You said Mr Crouch was in a bad way, could someone of been chasing him?”

“Maybe.” Harry nodded, “I didn't see anyone else, doesn't mean they weren't there though.”

“I wonder if Professor Moody found Mr Crouch in the end?” Draco said.

“We've got a lesson with him later today.” Pansy pointed out, “Maybe we could ask him?”

“I'll try and find out if Viktor is all right as well.” Hermione said, “He might have remembered something more.”

Harry nodded, at the moment, any information was better than nothing. The post owls arrived, swooping into the hall and pushing half eaten breakfasts aside to deliver their post. Armilda landed neatly next to Draco, delivering a large parcel filled with cake and sweets as well as several letters and new books.

Hedwig was also there, carrying a much smaller parcel and a letter.

Draco rolled his eyes, “You'd think they weren't going to see me in a few months.”

“Be grateful they care.” Pansy said rolling her eyes back at him, “You can be so spoiled.”

Draco nodded, “Of course, I don't deny it. In fact I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Harry smirked and opened his own letter. It was from his mother, Sirius and Nikka. There was nothing of great surprise in there, just expressing there concern for Harry's well being.

“Any clues?” Daphne asked.

Harry shook his head, “Not really. Mum says that Mr Crouch isn't the sort to attack someone unless he thought they were a threat, but then she doubts he would have just stunned Krum. Nikka says Mr Crouch hasn't been seen in the ministry for months now. All of his instructions are coming through Percy Weasley who is most… forceful in making sure they are carried out to the letter.”

“Maybe it was Weasley.” Pansy suggested, “He seemed power hungry enough. He could have been holding Mr Crouch hostage and then setting him up so he could get Mr Crouch's job.”

Draco snorted a laugh, “Don't be silly. I don't think a lot of Mr Crouch but I don't think he could ever be held hostage by a Weasley.”

Pansy grinned, “Good point. Although Percy did seem rather obsessed by his roll in the ministry so I don't think we should totally discount the idea of him having some involvement.”

Harry nodded and sighed, “At this point, I don't think we can totally discount any idea.”

Harry trudged through classes, completely distracted. He barely heard a word of what was said in Herbology and nearly got a finger stabbed by a rather moody Snap Lupin that was annoyed Harry wasn't paying it enough attention.

Next was Defence Against the Dark Arts though, and a chance to ask Professor Moody if he'd managed to find Mr Crouch.

All four of them decided to skip the end of lunch and go to find Professor Moody as soon as possible. Harry knocked on the door to Moody's office and stepped back.

The door swung open, “Come on in Potter.” Moody said, he had his back to them, reading something and taking a long gulp out of his hip flask.

“What can I do for yeh all today?” Moody asked, putting a copy of Witch Weekly down on his desk and turning to face them.

“We were wondering if you'd managed to find Mr Crouch last night.” Draco asked, “Harry told us all about it.”

Professor Moody looked them over, smirking, “Aye I thought he would. No I didn't manage to find him.”

“Did you use the map?” Harry asked.

Moody nodded, “I did, he wasn't on it though.”

“He must have left the ground then. Strange, I wouldn't have thought that he was strong enough to move so quickly.” Harry frowned.

Draco took a seat on a near by desk and nodded.

“Maybe someone else moved him then.” Pansy suggested, also taking a seat.

Professor Moody looked between them, Harry had the uncomfortable feeling he was sizing them up, “Could have been. I’ve got to say you four all seem to think like Aurors, might be worth you adding it to the list of thing you want to be when you grow up.”

Harry nodded, he hadn't really thought much about what he would do after he'd left school, every year seemed to have to much other stuff that got in the way of him being able to think it though. Being an Auror was an idea though, Nikka was an Auror and she was pretty cool.

“I'm not sure my parents would be too thrilled at that idea but thank you.” Daphne smiled.

Moody nodded, “Yeah, pure-blood families can be a bit controlling over their kids. Anyway it's not something you're going to have to worry about for a couple of years yet at least.”

“Do you have any ideas what happened to Mr Crouch?” Pansy asked.

“No.” Moody said, “We've informed the ministry though. They'll have folk out looking for him now. Right, Dumbledore says that you four tend to go poking around things, getting yourselves into trouble; so listen to me. Don't. Not this time. You've all got far to much other stuff to be getting on with to be getting into trouble. The ministry will take care of it.”

“But Professor-”

“No ifs, ands or buts Potter.” Moody said, “I mean it. I’d have thought you'd be too busy thinking about the last task to be worried about Mr Crouch, Potter.”

Harry felt a wave of guilt pass over him, in truth he hadn't thought about the task since Ludo Bagman told him what it was last night.

“Umm… yes...” Harry said, racking his brain trying to think of something more sensible to say than Yes.

Moody smirked, “Don't worry Potter, from the sounds of things you've done this sort of thing before plenty of times. Getting through obstacles and such?”

Harry nodded, that was true. It wasn't the first year he would have to make his way through several challenges that were really above his age range. But he'd always had someone else with him, he'd never been alone; not really.

“Don't suppose they're going to let me take my friends in with me?” Harry said, forcing a smile.

“You'll be fine Harry, you can do this.” Pansy said.

Daphne and Draco nodded. Harry grinned,

“Thanks guys.” He said, “Will you let us know if there is any word about Mr Crouch?”

Moody nodded, “Aye, if it'll stop you from getting into trouble.”

Harry, Draco, Pansy and Daphne grinned.

“We make no promises.” Daphne laughed.

The bell rang, signalling the start of class, Harry grabbed his bag and made his way to his desk; he was sure that Moody was still watching him.

The next week brought beautiful sunshine, warm breezes; even the water in the lake started warming up enough for swimming in.

Harry was however stuck inside. He was training, every free minute he had, for the third and final task. He didn't care if he won, not really, however he did care about being made to look like a young, pathetic child in front of the three biggest schools in Europe.

He was also fairly advanced in his spell work, but practice was always for the best. Between his five friends he always had someone to practice with in the empty classroom Severus had let them use.

“Harry you have the stunning spell down, can we please start on something else??” Daphne said, pulling herself up, “Apart from anything else I would like to put my shoes back on, it's dusty in here.”

Harry smirked, “Well if you didn't wear heels you wouldn't hurt your ankle when you fell.”

Daphne glared at him, “I don't have any other shoes, you know this. Get someone else have a go if you want to keep practising.”

Harry forced himself to look serious, “Right, I’m very sorry.”

Daphne smiled and shook her head, “It's all for a good cause I suppose. You'll need to take us all out for dinner when you win.”

“I'm not sure I’m going to win, I just don't want to come last if possible and make it through the maze for sure.” Harry said, “I will take you all out for a butter beer though, I think my pocket money could stretch to that.”

“You're such a charmer.” Daphne said, “Come one, we should get to Divination, it's nearly the end of lunch.”

Harry sighed, it was another hot day and the Divination classroom would be burningly hot. Professor Trelawney always had the fire going, Harry was seriously considering skipping the lesson.

“Harry? Are you coming?” Daphne asked.

Harry looked around, Daphne had put the pillows she had been falling on away and was holding her bag and his.

“Yeah sorry, I must have zoned out.” Harry smiled and took his bag.

As he had predicted, the classroom was so hot it made his eyes water, the air filled with the heavy incense she used.

Harry walked across the classroom and tucked himself into a corner chair, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Ron today and this way he could bask in the slight breeze coming from the glass. Also meant he could look out the window and watch the students who weren't stuck in class enjoy the weather.

“My dears,” Professor Trelawney said, standing, wrapped in many shawls, in the centre of the room, “We have almost finished our work on planetary divination. Today, however, will be an excellent opportunity to examine the effects of Mars, for he is placed most interestingly at the present time. If you will all look this way, I will dim the lights...”

She waved her wands and all of the lights dimmed, sending the room into twilighty darkness. Professor Trelawney sat down and reached down under her chair, pulling out a little model of the solar system. It was beautiful, each little planet floating in the air under a glass dome.

Harry tried to focus on the little moving planets, and whatever Professor Trelawney was saying about how Mars and Neptune were reacting with one another. It was warm though, and the perfume in the air was making his sleepy.

Harry felt his eyes droop…

He was riding on the back of an eagle owl, soaring through the clear blue sky, heading towards an old, ivy-covered house set high on a hillside. They flew lower and lower, the wind rushing across Harry's face, until they reached an old, broken window towards the top of the house, it was all boarded up and clearly neglected.

They kept flying, through the house, through old and gloomy passageway. Through another door and into a room with boarded up windows and a musty smell. Harry jumped off the owls back and looked around.

There were two dark shapes on the floor, one was sobbing quietly the other barely moving. Harry also saw a small hunched over shape in the corner of the room, all three of them facing the chair.

Harry took a step forward to see better.

“You're in luck Bellatrix, your little mistake has been fixed. He is dead.” said a cold and high pitched voice coming from the chair.

“I am so sorry My Lord!” Bellatrix sobbed, “I was trying.”

“Your blunder could have ruined everything.” the voice hissed, “If it weren't for your… condition, you would be feeling my displeasure.”

“I know My Lord and I really was trying. The spell slipped only for a moment, between him and the girl-”

“I do not like excuses Bellatrix, I like results.” The voice snapped, “You are out of luck Nagini, we will not be needing your services today.”

The huge snake on the rug sifted, her tongue flicking out angrily. The girl in the corner flinched and let out a tiny noise of fright.

“Bring her forward.” the voice ordered.

Bellatrix finally stood up from the edge of the chair and went to the corner. The girl screamed and struggled against Bellatrix's grip on her arm. Harry remembered her, from a dream he'd had, her name was Lucy.

She wasn't looking well though, she had lost a lot of weight, her ragged and dirty clothes hanging loosely off her frame. Her arms were covered with finger print bruises and it looked as though she hadn't slept in days. Bellatrix threw her to the ground.

“Yes… yes sir? Do… do you want… um… feeding?” Lucy whispered.

The person in the chair gave a cruel laugh, “No. You notice, my Bella, how she is all concerned while you are here? She didn't seem to care so much when she ran off, leaving me all alone, and then poor Bella here had to chase you, allowing _him_ to escape.”

Lucy sniffed, “I… I...”

“Speak!” Bellatrix snapped, giving Lucy a sharp smack.

“I just want to go home.” Lucy sobbed.

The room went quiet, Harry wasn't sure what to do.

“You've learnt your lesson now though haven't you?” the cold voice asked.

Lucy nodded.

“Your family doesn't want you, and if you run again… well, Bella will just have to find someone else close to you to hurt and kill.” the voice said, it was so empty, like it was enjoying the pain the poor girl was feeling.

“I know.” Lucy said, wiping her nose on the back of her arm.

“I do think that maybe one more lesson would be a good idea...” the voice laughed.

“No… NO! Sir I beg you!” Lucy screamed.

“Crucio!” the voice said.

The girl's scream grew louder, she was flailing around the floor. Harry felt the pain as well, it burst though his scar leaving Harry screaming as well. No… Voldemort would hear him. He couldn't think through the pain, it was horrific, every nerve was on fire.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

“Harry! _HARRY!_ ”

Harry opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor in the Divination classroom, with his hands locked over his face. His scar was still hurting, burning uncontrollably really.

Daphne and Pansy were leaning over him, Pansy pulling his hands away from his face. They held his hands and smoothed down his hair. He was burning up, like he has a strong fever but he'd been find at the beginning of class.

“Harry what happened?” Daphne asked, “Are you all right?”

“Of course he isn't!” Professor Trelawney gasped, feeling far to excited for the situation, “He has had a vision!” she pushed Pansy and Daphne out of the way so she could lean over Harry, “What was it? A premonition? An apparition? What did you see?”

“Nothing.” Harry said, lying through his teeth and sitting up. He could feel himself shaking and couldn't stop himself from look around, his brain was sure Voldemort was there, lurking in the shadows; he had sounded so close. Harry was sure that Voldemort had been there, in the room with him.

“You were clutching at your scar!” Professor Trelawney sighed, like she was bored with Harry not coming up with some sort of death prediction, “You were rolling on the floor, clutching your scar! Come now, Potter, I have experience in these matters!”

“Really, I didn't see anything.” Harry lied again, he knew he would have to tell someone but Professor Trelawney was the last person he wanted to tell. She would love spilling the beans, and telling everyone exaggerated stories about what had happened. More attention was the last thing Harry needed.

“Come now Harry!” Professor Trelawney said, rather loudly, “Come now! Tell me!”

“He said he didn't see anything!” Daphne snapped, “You shouting at him isn't going to help!”

Professor Trelawney looked taken aback at being talked to in such a way by a student. Harry looked around and clutched at his head, he couldn't think straight, the pain was too much, he couldn't cope with this.

“I think I just need to go to the hospital wing.” Harry mumbled.

Professor Trelawney put a rather firm hand on his shoulder, he was surprised at how strong she was “My dear, you were undoubtedly stimulated by the extraordinary clairvoyant vibrations of my room!” she said, “If you leave now, you may lose the opportunity to see further than you have ever-”

Harry put a hand up to stop her, “I don't want to see anything other than a headache cure.”

Pansy and Daphne pushed past Professor Trelawney and pulled Harry to his feet and led him towards the trapdoor. Ron stood up and moved in front of them.

“Not now Ronald.” Daphne said, through gritted teeth.

“I just wanted to make sure he's OK.” Ron said, “He looks awful.”

“Charming.” Pansy said, rolling her eyes.

“I'll be fine.” Harry said, “I just have to get out of here.”

He made his way to the bottom of the silver ladder and set off; Daphne and Pansy following close behind. The pain in his head was still more intense than he would of liked but he needed to find Severus.

“Harry! Where are you going? The hospital wing is this way.” Daphne said, catching his arm.

Harry nodded, “I know. I wasn't actually going to go.” he rubbed his scar again, “I was going to find my Dad.”

Pansy and Daphne nodded and followed him towards the dungeons and the Potions lab. Harry knocked on the door and waited. Professor Snape called out for them to come in and the door flew open.

Inside was a class of scared and worried looking first year students trying to make an invisibility potion. Severus looked over his desk at him and frowned in confusion.

He stood up and strode between the desks, “Keep going class. You have thirty more minutes.”

Harry was so happy to see him, his head still hurt and he still couldn't think properly but he knew he didn't have to worry if his father was there.

“Harry? What on earth is wrong? You look like death.” Severus said, he reached out a hand and placed it on Harry's head, “You're burning up, are you ill?”

The touch of Severus's hand sent another nail of pain into Harry's head, he brushed the hand away and forced a smile.

“I'm… I think I’m OK...” Harry said, “I had… a dream? I guess and my scar is killing me.”

Severus nodded, “Give me one minute. Miss Parkinson, Miss Greengrass are you both all right to stay with him?”

The two girls nodded, they had no intention of leaving Harry alone right now. Severus nipped back into the classroom, leaving Harry, Pansy and Daphne waiting in the hall.

They were only waiting a few minutes before Severus came back out, followed by a stream of students, all very pleased that the class had ended early and they didn't have to worry about making such a difficult potion, at least for today.

Severus led Harry quickly through the corridors, arriving at the large stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

“Cockroach cluster.” Severus said promptly, holding tightly to Harry's hand.

Daphne and Pansy were following along, they weren't sure if they should have gotten back to class or stay with Harry.

“Girls go back to class, I will call for you if we need you from here.” Severus said.

“Are you sure?” Daphne asked, “Really, we don't mind waiting.”

Severus nodded, “Yes, I’m sure. I think you should try and inform Neville, Hermione and Draco that Harry is all right but may not be at his next lesson.”

Pansy and Daphne nodded and walked, slowly back down the corridor. The stone gargoyle slowly moved to the side, Harry could hear voices floating down the hallway as he stood on the slowly moving steps.

Severus raised his hand to knock and knocked, so softly it barely made a sound. He raised his finger to his lips and made a shushing noise, indicating to Harry to be quiet.

Harry nodded, he wanted to know what was being said as well.

“Dumbledore, I'm afraid I don't see the connection, I don't see it at all.” it was the voice of Mr Fudge, the minister for magic, “Ludo says that Bertha's perfectly capable of getting herself lost. I agree we would have expected to have found her by now, but all the same, we've no evidence of foul play, Dumbledore, none at all. As for her disappearance being linked with Barty Crouch's!”

They still hadn't found Mr Crouch then, Harry thought to himself, that was interesting. It took a lot of power to hide yourself from the Ministry, especially if you are still using magic and Mr Crouch really didn't look like he was up to such spells.

“And what do you think has happened to Barty Crouch, Minister?” growled Moody.

“Well, I see two possibilities, Alastor.” Said Fudge, “Either Crouch has finally cracked, he has been under a lot of strain lately, and he's gone wondering off somewhere...”

Moody snorted, “Well he wondered very quickly if that's the case. Potter said he could barely stand up let alone 'wonder' away.”

“Or… well… well I will reserve judgement until after I’ve seen the place where he was found, but you say it was just past the Beauxbatons carriage? Well Dumbledore, you know what that woman is?”

“I consider her to be a very able Headmistress… and an excellent dancer.” Dumbledore said calmly.

“Dumbledore! Come on!” said Fudge angrily, “Don't you think you might be prejudiced in her favour because of Hagrid? They don't all turn out harmless, if indeed you can call Hagrid harmless, with that monster fixation he's got...”

“I no more suspect Madam Maxime than Hagrid.” said Dumbledore, still very calm, “I think it possible that it is you who are prejudiced, Cornelius.”

“Can we wrap up this discussion?” Moody growled.

“Yes, yes, let's go down into the grounds then.” huffed Cornelius impatiently.

“No, it's not that.” said Moody, “It's just Potter and Professor Snape are waiting outside the door, they want a word.”

The door swung open showing Harry and Severus standing on the landing. Harry watched his father arrange his face into a perfect blank canvas.

  
“We needed a word, Albus.” Severus said, stepping forward. Harry followed him into the room and looked around. He loved Dumbledore's office, it was like a wonderland, filled with all sorts of rare and interesting tools and artefacts.

“Harry!” Fudge beamed, moving over to him and shaking his hand excitedly, “How are you?”

“I'm fine.” Harry lied, trying to pull his hand back, his touch was making Harry's scar twinge.

Fudge nodded, “We were just talking about the night when Mr Crouch turned up in the grounds. It was you who found him, was it not?”

“Yes.” Said Harry, “Yes, that was me.”

“Did you see anyone else around there?” Fudge asked, “Madam Maxime of example?”

Harry glared at him with disgust, “Viktor Krum was with me. I didn't see Madam Maxime though, and well, you know, she's pretty big. I think I would have seen her.”

“Yes, well.” Fudge gave a loud and embarrassed cough, “We're about to go for a short walk in the ground, Harry if you'll excuse us… perhaps if you just go back to class...”

Harry looked between his father and Dumbledore, “I wanted to talk to you Professor Dumbledore.”

“Wait here for me Harry.” Dumbledore said, “Our examination of the grounds will not take long, Severus, would you mind coming with us?”

“I would much rather stay with Harry.” Severus said tactfully, holding slightly more tightly to Harry's shoulder.

Dumbledore gave a small smile, “This won't take long and I could do with your assistants.”

Severus gave Harry a comforting squeeze on the shoulder and walked back out the door silently, leaving Harry alone in the office.

Harry looked around at the large office and smiled, seeing Dumbledore's golden phoenix, Fawkes, was sitting on his golden perch by the window. He was almost glowing in the sunshine, his feathers rippling as he cleaned them.

Harry walked over and gave Fawkes a few strokes before sitting down in the chair across from Dumbledore's, wishing he'd brought a book with him. His scar had stopped hurting now, he ran his fingers over it without thinking.

When he was younger, Draco had made a comment about his scar. It was the only time Harry hadn't liked it. He didn't know what he even looked like without the lighting bolt cutting across his forehead.

The panic was leaving him now. His dream in the Divination room seemed very far away now, like it was a dream someone else had told him about. It had seemed so real before but it was like it was crumbling in his mind.

He looked around for something to take his mind off the waiting. The patched, old sorted hat was perched on a large shelf, as still as though it was a normal hat. He thought about waking it up, so he had someone to talk to but the hat could be a little grumpy and that wasn't what he wanted right now.

The silver scram sax that Harry and Pansy had found in their second year was sitting in a clear glass case, the emeralds glinting in the light.

The light wasn't coming from the window though, most of that light was blocked by Fawkes. Harry stood up and wondered around the room, looking for the source of the light.

The cabinet behind him hadn't been closed completely, although he hadn't noticed it before. Harry wasn't sure he should go snooping, but the boredom was pressing down on him. He stood up and wondered over, pulling open the cabinet door.

A pensive was sitting there on a shelf surrounded by tiny shimmering bottles. It didn't look all that different than his mother's one, slightly different carvings around the outside and slightly shallower.

Harry knew that now he really should shut the door and walk away, these things were private. Then, Bellatrix's face flickered across the strange, smoky surface. The vision of her in Harry's dream flickered to the front of Harry's mind.

She's been pregnant in his dream, he wasn't an expert in pregnancy but she was bigger than last time he'd seen her, about right he thought. He knew it was wrong, but he lowered his face towards the pensive and took a deep breath.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Harry was suddenly sitting in a large square room with rows and rows of seats around the edges and a large chair, the arms wrapped in chains. Harry knew that it was not a good chair to end up sitting in. Harry looked around; there were a few faces he recognised, mostly from various parties and balls at the Mafloys'.

He was sitting next to Dumbledore, Harry knew Dumbledore couldn't see him, he was a ghost to these memories, but it still felt weird not saying hello.

The dark doors at the end of the room flew open. Two Dementors floated in, clutching a frail looking man in between them. Harry felt himself shudder and shy away, even though he knew they couldn't hurt him. The man they had between them looked like he was about to faint, Harry couldn't blame him.

They moved forward and dropped the man into the chair. Harry gasped, it was Karkaroff. A much younger Karkaroff, slimmer and more ragged looking. He was clearly not a well man at this point.

The chains on the chair quickly jumped to life and wrapped tightly around his arms and legs. Karkaroff was visibly shaking now, as the cold iron dug into his flesh. Harry looked around; no one seemed even slightly bothered by the sight of Karkaroff, flanked by Dementors and barely able to move he was so tightly bound.

Harry could see Mr Crouch, again looking younger, sitting to his left. He was surrounded by papers and files. Harry glared at him; there was something about the scene that made him hate Mr Crouch, it almost looked like he was enjoying Karkaroff's suffering.

“Igor Karkaroff,” Mr Crouch said, reading from a bit of paper, “You have been brought from Azkaban to give evidence to the Ministry of Magic. You have given us to understand that you have important information for us.”

Karkaroff tried to sit up straighter, failing miserably from both lack of strength and how tightly the chains were wrapped around him.

“I have sir.” He said, his voice sounded much weaker and scared than he was now but it still have the same slimy note in it, “I wish to be of use to the Ministry. I wish to help. I… I know that the Ministry is trying to… to round up the last of the Dark Lord's supporters. I am eager to assist in any way I can.”

There was a mutter than ran around he room. Some of the witches and wizards sounded interested, others disgusted, and filled with contempt.

“Filth.” Muttered a voice from just the other side of Dumbledore.

Harry looked over and saw Mad-eye Moody sitting there, he looked very different than he did now. There were fewer scars and his nose was more intact, although he was missing a chunk of nose already. He also still had both of his eyes, which were glaring down at the trail happening before them.

“Crouch is going to let him out.” Moody whispered, “He's done a deal with him. Took me six months to track him down and Crouch is going to let him go if he's got enough new names. Let's hear his information, I say, and throw him straight back to the Dementors.”

Dumbledore bowed his head to the side and made a small noise of disagreement.

“Ah, I was forgetting… you don't like the Dementors, do you, Albus?” Moody said quietly, clearly thinking Dumbledore was in the wrong for such an opinion.

“No.” Said Dumbledore calmly, “I'm afraid I don't. I have long felt the Ministry is wrong to ally itself with such creatures.”

“But for filth like this…” Moody said softly.

“You say you have names for us, Karkaroff.” said Mr Crouch, “Let us hear them, please.”

“You must understand,” said Karkaroff hurriedly, “That He Who Must Not Be Named operated always in the greatest secrecy… he preferred that we… I mean to say, his supporters… and I regret now, very deeply that I ever counted myself among them-”

“Get on with it!” Moody shouted, sneering nastily.

“We never knew the names of every one of our fellows, he alone knew exactly who we all were...”

Moody rubbed his chin, and narrowed his eyes again at Karkaroff.“Which was a wise move, wasn't it, as it prevented someone like you, Karkaroff, turning all of them in.” he spat.

“Yet you say you have some names for us?” Said Mr Crouch, clearly getting impatient.

“I… I do.” Said Karkaroff breathlessly, “And they were important supporters, mark you. People I saw with my own eyes doing his bidding. I give this information as a sign that I fully and totally renounce him, and am filled with a remorse so deep I can barely-”

“These names are?” snapped Mr Crouch.

Karkaroff took a deep breath and stifled a sob, “There was Antonin Dolohov,” he sputtered, “I… I saw him torture countless muggles and… and non-supporters of the Dark Lord.”

“And helped him do it,” muttered Moody.

“We have already apprehended Dolohov.” said Mr Crouch, “He was caught shortly after yourself.”

“Indeed?” said Karkaroff, his eyes widening, “I… I am delighted to hear it!”

Harry thought he looked anything but delighted, it was clear that the loss of one of the few names he had had come as a real blow to him, and to his case.

“Any others?” said Crouch, his voice was as cold as ice.

“Why yes… there was Rosier!” Karkaroff said quickly, “Evan Rosier.”

“Rosier is dead.” Mr Crouch said, with a rather bored voice, “He was caught shortly after you were, too. He preferred to fight rather than coming quietly and was killed in the struggle.”

Moody indicated to his nose, “Took a bit of me with him, though.”

“No…no more than Rosier deserved!” said Karkaroff, he sounded very panicked now.

Harry could almost feel his worry; that none of the information he had was going to be any good, he'd waited too long to give the names over.

“Any more?” Crouch demanded.

“YES!” Karkaroff begged, “There was Travers, he helped murder the McKinnons! Mulciber, he specialised in the Imperious Curse, forced countless people to do horrific things! Rookwood, who was a spy, and passed He Who Must Not Be Named useful information from inside the Ministry itself!”

Karkaroff had struck gold. Everyone in the room fixed their eyes on Karkaroff and started whispering to whoever was closest.

“Rookwood?” Mr Crouch said, leaning forward and nodding to a witch nearby who was scribbling on a long piece of parchment, “Augustus Rookwood of the Department of Mysteries?”

Karkaroff nodded eagerly, “The very same! I believe he used a network of well placed wizards, both inside the Ministry and out, to collect information...”

Mr Crouch nodded, “But Travers and Mulciber, we have. Very well Karkaroff, if that is all, you will be returned to Azkaban while we decide-”

“Not yet!” screamed Karkaroff, looking like he was about to cry, “Wait, I have more!”

Harry watched him as he sweated and panicked stuck to the chair, the Dementors, eager to get their hands on him again.

“Snape!” he shouted, “Severus Snape!”

Harry leaned forward, not sure what he was going to hear, not sure what he wanted to hear.

“Snape has been cleared by this council,” said Mr Crouch, “He has been vouched for by many, well respected members of our community.”

“No!” Shouted Karkaroff, “I assure you! Severus Snape is a Death Eater!”

“He has been cleared!”

Harry looked across the room, Sirius was standing on the other side of the hall.

“I might not like the man, and his habit of leaving damp socks in my bathroom is driving me insane but I have no question in my mind that he has been rightfully cleared of these ridiculous accusations. I am also here on behalf of Lily Potter, she would say the same thing.” Sirius said, glaring down at Karkaroff.

Dumbledore got calmly to his feet, “I have also given evidence already on this matter. Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater. However, he rejoined our side before Lord Voldemort's downfall and turned spy for us, at great personal risk, this included the saving of Lily and Harry Potter. Lily would almost certainly not have survived if not for Snape. He's no more a Death Eater than I am!”

Harry felt his heart grow a bit lighter at the people willing to speak from Severus. Moody was looking a little more sceptically behind Dumbledore but Harry ignored him.

“Very well, Karkaroff.” Mr Couch said coldly, he might as well have been talking about an ant rather than another human being, “You have been of assistance. I shall review your case. You will return to Azkaban in the meantime...”

The memory ended and the scene around Harry faded away, it reformed quickly though and Harry was once again in the dungeon.

The people had changed, Dumbledore was sitting next to him again although he was wearing different robes.

Harry scanned the rows and rows of people looking for faces he knew. The atmosphere seemed very different this time, everyone was happier, people were talking freely to those around them. Even the room seemed lighter.

Rita Skeeter was sitting half way along a row nearby, she too looked younger but it was definitely her. She still had her bright green quill that she was sucking the end of, her blonde hair, still in ringlets around her head.

Mr Crouch was the only one who looked unhappy; he was tired, with large dark circles under his eyes.

The door at the end of the room opened and in walked Ludo Bagman. He looked fit and healthy, his trim figure and well kept hair made several of the ladies around Harry blush and whisper to their friends. Harry could see why he'd been so popular at the height of his Quidditch days.

Ludo looked nervous as he made his way across the room, but he made sure that he had a smile on his face and waved to the crowd, several of which cheered at the sight of him. The chair still stood in the middle of the room but when Ludo sat in it the chains didn't come to life and lock him up. In fact they hardly moved at all.

“Ludo Bagman, you have been brought here in front of the Council of Magical Law to answer charges relating to the activities of the Death Eaters.” Mr Crouch said, “We have heard the evidence against you, and are about to reach our verdict. Do you have anything to add to your testimony before we pronounce judgement?”

“Only,” Bagam said, smiling awkwardly, “Well, I know I’ve been a bit of an idiot.”

Mr Crouch glared down at Bagman, several people around them however smiled fondly at him.

“You never spoke a truer word, boy.” Moody muttered, “If I didn't know he'd always been dim, I’d have said some of those Bludgers had permanently affected his brain!”

“Ludovic Bagman, you were caught passing information to Lord Voldemort's supporters.” said Mr Crouch, “For this, I suggest a term of imprisonment in Azkabam lasting no less than...”

There was an angry outcry from around the room. Some wizards even went so far as to stand up and shake their fists at Mr Crouch. Bagman was clearly well liked, even now, even after he'd been giving information to Voldemort.

“But I’ve told you! I had no idea!” Bagman shouted over the cries from the crowd, his eyes wide, “None at all! Old Rookwood was a friend of my dad's… never crossed my mind he was in with You-know-who! I though I was collecting information for our side! And Rookwood kept talking about getting me a job in the Ministry later on… once my Quidditch days are over, you know! I mean, I can't keep gettting hit by Bludgers for the rest of my life, can I?”

Mr Crouch looked very unmoved by what Bagman was saying, “It will be put to the vote.” he turned to the right side of the dungeon, “The jury will please raise their hands, those in favour of imprisonment...”

Harry looked over, not a single person raised their hands. The room erupted in large cheers, Mr Crouch looked, stony faced at the jury, as though they had betrayed him personally.

One of the witches in the jury slowly stood up and coughed nervously to get Mr Crouch's attention.

“Yes?” snapped Crouch.

“We'd just like to congratulate Mr Bagman on his splendid performance for England in the Quidditch match against Turkey last Saturday.” the witch blushed.

Mr Crouch slammed his papers down while the rest of the hall cheered loudly. Ludo actually got up and gave a small bow.

“Despicable.” Mr Crouch spat towards Dumbledore, falling into a chair, “Rookwood get him a job indeed. The day Ludo Bagman joins us will be a very sad day for the Ministry...”

The room faded again, this time they were not in the dungeon but in a large, open office.

A smart looking house plant sat on the desk along with three quills sitting in a perfect row, and three pots of ink in blue, black and red. Two trays, labelled in and out, the in one had only a single piece of parchment and the out, filled up, each piece of parchment perfectly lined up.

Harry looked around the room. Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in one of the chairs, she looked tired and pale, slimmer than she was even now.

Mr Crouch was also sitting in the room, on the other side of the desk. Harry sat down next to Dumbledore, who was also sitting opposite the desk with Narcissa and several people who Harry didn't recognise by name.

Moody was standing there, growling and leaning heavily on his walking stick, although it looked a lot newer.

“Lady Malfoy I understand what you are saying but this plot is evidence of their guilt!” Mr Crouch said, holding up several letters, the Lestrange crest showed clearly on several of them.

“She wouldn't do something like this.” Narcissa insisted, “She has been cleared of every other charge and this, it's not even a real charge, just that you think they might have done something, possibly, maybe, there is no proof! Frank and Alice Longbottom are fine.”

“But it is true that Bellatrix Lestrange held contempt for Alice and Frank, we have it on record that she was rejected by Frank and that's why she married Lestrange in the first place.” a man to the side of Dumbledore said, “Hell hath no furry and all that.”

Narcissa sat up a little straighter, “Bellatrix never wanted to marry Frank Longbottom, pure-blood marriages are complicated things, you wouldn't understand.”

The man to the side sneered and muttered something under his breath, Harry couldn't hear what he said but he knew it wasn't nice.

“Pure-blood marriages didn't called us all hear today.” Mr Crouch said, “There have been four named, we have letters from all of them. Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange and… and Bartemius Crouch Junior.”

There was a loud sob from a frail looking women tucked in the corner of the room.

Crouch ignored her, “These persons have been accused of plotting to use the unforgivable curses in order to extract information on the where abouts of Lord Voldemort. Intended targets were Frank and Alice Longbottom, both Aurors for the Ministry.”

“Why?” Narcissa asked, “Why would they need to 'extract' information from anyon? Lily Potter has been more than forth coming in telling everyone what happened!”

“This information has been carefully gathered by highly skilled Aurors.” Moody said.

“Yes, it's not like they've ever gotten anything wrong before!” Narcissa snapped.

“We mean no offence Lady Malfoy.” Mr Crouch said, rubbing his forehead, “We all know that mistakes have been made, and that you have been a victim of those mistakes.”

“Bellatrix may be… well she can be… she wouldn't do something like this, and writing letters is no crime!” Narcissa said, “No matter what you put in them.”

Dumbledore nodded his head, “Many have put down in writing what they plan to do, many more have put down things that are nothing more than fantasy. We cannot take everything on paper as the truth.”

“We don't even know if the people accused wrote those letters.” Narcissa pointed out.

Mr Crouch turned around, digging his finger nails into the desk.

“Of course.” he muttered, “Tara,” he turned to a witch sitting towards the back of the room, behind Harry, and holding a large file, “Do we have enough evidence to take this to trial?”

Tara looked through everything and shook her head, “No sir, the only evidence we have is the letters and with the testimony from Lady Malfoy, I don't think we even have enough to arrest them. Not such high ranking members of society.”

Mr Crouch rubbed his head again, “Very well. Case dismissed.”

“I think it's time we were back in my office. Don't you Harry?” Dumbledore asked.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Harry nodded and felt himself be pulled from the pensive. Harry wasn't sure what to say, he hadn't realised he'd been so long in there. There was no excuse, Severus was standing, leaning on the edge of Dumbledore's desk, looking rather displeased.

“I… I’m very sorry Professor.” Harry said, “I saw the cabinet was open so I went to close it and I saw a flash of Bellatrix's face, it was about her I wanted to come and see you...” it sounded like a pathetic reason and Harry knew it.

Dumbledore however, simply gave a small smile, “It's all right Harry, sometimes curiosity will get the better of all of us.”

Dumbledore gestured for Harry to sit down and walked around the desk, taking a seat in his large, comfortable chair. Severus drew a chair in the air and waited for it to touch down and sat next to Harry.

Dumbledore waved his wand and the pensive floated over and landed on the desk. He tapped the surface of the fog with the tip of his wand. A figure rose from the surface and rotated slowly.

She was about sixteen and looking rather unhappy, “He put a hex on me, Professor Dumbledore, and I was only teasing him sir, I only said I’d seen him kissing Florence behind the greenhouse last Thursday...”

“But why Bertha?” Dumbledore said sadly, shaking his head, “Why did you have to follow him in the first place?”

“Bertha?” Harry asked, “Is that Bertha Jorkins?”

Dumbledore and Severus nodded, “Yes, that was Bertha while she was still in school.”

“She doesn't look crazy or forgetful.” Harry said, “Just a bit of a snitch.”

Dumbledore smirked a little, “You may be right there Harry. Anyway, what did you need to talk to me about?”

Harry shuffled in his chair for a moment, Dumbledore seemed to have a lot on his plate for Harry to be bothering him with dreams he'd had in class.

“Harry came to me rather upset, go on Harry.” Severus said, gently but firmly.

Harry took a deep breath, “I had a dream, in Divination but it wasn't a dream, it was more than a dream, I was really there.”

Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at Harry, “Go on, what was in this dream?”

“Voldemort. He was saying he was angry at… at Bellatrix, she'd failed him at something. I think Bertha is dead.”

Dumbledore nodded, “Yes, I have feared the same myself.”

“There is someone else dead as well. Someone escaped them but now he's dead. I was wondering if it was… well maybe...”

“You are worried about Mr Crouch?” Dumbledore guessed.

Harry nodded, “Yes.”

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment, his long fingers running down the length of his beard, “Interesting, very interesting. We found no sign of Mr Crouch on the grounds but Mr Fudge is determined that both he and Bertha will turn up. Time will tell I suppose.”

Harry nodded, “He wasn't hurting Bellatrix, because she's pregnant. Which is weird, I never thought he'd care about a baby. He had a young girl with him though, she was looking after him and a snake, a really really big snake.”

Dumbledore nodded, “You scar, it hurt, didn't it?”

Harry nodded, “More than anything. It woke me up screaming.”

“And has your scar hurt at any other time, other than when it woke you up during the summer?” Dumbledore asked.

Harry was confused, “How did you know about that?”

Dumbledore gave him a small smile, “There are many who care about you Harry.”

“It's not hurt like this, no.” Harry said, “Just the odd ache.”

Dumbledore nodded. He stood up and returned the pensive to it's shelf, taking several more thoughts from his head and adding them to the mix of swirling thoughts.

Severus looked at Harry, waiting a few minutes while Dumbledore seemed lost in his own little world.

“Albus?” Severus asked.

“Sorry.” Dumbledore said, turning back to face them, “I was just thinking.”

“Do you have any idea why my scar hurts so badly sometimes?” Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded, “I do, but I can give you only what I think, I have no proof or definite answers.”

“Any answer is better than no answer.” Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled, “Right you are Harry. Well then, I believe that you feel your scar hurt when Voldemort is very near or feeling some great emotion. The curse that failed, that gave you that scar, has connected you both.”

“So what Harry saw was real?” Severus asked, “There is the other matter we discussed that would tie in.”

Dumbledore sighed, “I fear so. Harry, did you see Voldemort in this dream?”

Harry shook his head, “No, not really just the back of his chair. But he doesn't have a body does he? But then how was he holding his wand...”

“How indeed? There are many questions yet to be answered I’m afraid.” Dumbledore said, “But all answers will come along in the end.”

There was another long stretch of silence between them, and Harry watched as Dumbledore added several more thoughts to the pensive.

“Professor, may I ask you another question?” Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded, “Harry you can ask me anything, although I may not answer.” he smiled, with a twinkle in his eye.

“I was wondering about the trials I saw, specifically that last one, that was in Mr Crouch's office.” Harry asked, he could see Severus straighten up out of the corner of his eye.

Dumbledore nodded, “Yes I remember it well. I attended several such trials over the years, most were in the large court room, which I believe you also saw.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah. Why wasn't this one?”

Dumbledore paused, thinking for a moment, “It was a difficult trial. You see, all those accused had evidence against them, but the evidence was lacking a crime. More over, all those who were accused were of high born families, it would have been a great scandal if they had been thrown in prison.”

“Do you mean if they hadn't been so powerful, if they had been from a normal family they would have been thrown in Azkaban?” Harry asked, the very idea left a nasty taste in his mouth.

“No one will know for sure. Mr Crouch was a… he is very dedicated to routing out the evil amongst us, he was most shocked when his son was one of the accused.” Dumbledore said, “There are, however, many people within the Ministry who believe that the family you come from leans you more leeway in certain cases.”

“What happened to Mr Crouch's son?” Harry asked, “I've barely ever even heard of him.”

“He died, of the Dragon Pox, not long after that event took place. His mother also passed away before too long. Very sad really.” Dumbledore sighed, “Anyway, I think it is best that you be getting back to your friends, Harry. If your scar hurts you again, or you have another dream like this you are to come straight to me, do you understand?”

Harry nodded, “Yes Professor.”

“Good. Now run along Harry.” Dumbledore said, standing up, the door of the his office opened gently, “Oh and Harry, good luck in the third task.”

Harry smiled, “Thank you Professor.”

Severus also stood up and took Harry's shoulder, guiding him towards the door.

“Oh Severus, could I have a quick word?” Dumbledore asked.

Severus looked down to Harry, “When would you-”

“Now, please Severus, I’m sure Harry knows the way back to the Great Hall, I imagine he is hungry and I wouldn't want to keep him.” Dumbledore smiled.

Severus let Harry's shoulder go and nodded to the headmaster. Harry left the room, stepping onto the slowly moving staircase; alone.

“Do you think it means You-know-who is getting stronger?” Daphne asked, leaning across the table to whisper to Harry.

It wasn't really needed, there was a lot of noise around them in the Great Hall but it felt like there was always someone listening.

Harry nodded, “Yes. I’m almost sure of it. He's gotten a body from somewhere as well, I don't know how but he has, he can use a wand and everything.”

Pansy chewed her bottom lip, “Harry I don't mean to doubt you, really but, are you sure you weren't just dreaming? Divination is boring as anything, I’ve fallen asleep before, dreamed I was getting chased by a giant pink rabbit.”

Harry shook his head firmly, “No, trust me I wish I'd just been dreaming but this wasn't a dream, I know it. This was more real than any dream I’ve ever had before. In some ways it's more real to me than this is now. A giant pink rabbit? Really?”

Pansy grinned, “Don't judge.”

The four of them sat quietly, picking at their dinners. There was an air of excitement in the Hall, it wasn't long now before the third task and everyone was buzzing with excitement, all those who weren't involved that was.

The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students had stopped eating at the Hogwarts tables again, as tensions grew.

Hermione waited until nearly the end of dinner to come over and sit with them, Neville as well.

“I managed to talk to Viktor.” she said, picking up a bit of bread and butter, “He's all right, but he doesn't remember anything else. He just said he was hit from behind.”

“Is he injured?” Draco asked.

Hermione shook his head, “Not really, he has a nasty lump but that's all. Madam Pomfrey could fix him up in a second but Karkaroff is still convinced that it is all some big plot to make sure Hogwarts wins and wont let anyone near them. I had to talk to Viktor through one of the port holes.”

“It must have taken a lot of force to knock out Krum like that.” Daphne mused.

Harry shook his head, “I know, and there is no way that Mr Crouch was up to that. He could barely stand, let alone attack someone like Krum. There was someone else there, I just don't know who it was.”

“You said Fudge thought it might have been Madam Maxime?” Pansy said.

“No, well, yes.” Harry said, “But that was only because she's half giant and Mr Crouch was near the Beauxbatons carriage, no other reason. I didn't see her around there though and it would have taken a lot to hide her.”

“I don't think much of Fudge, Father never did either.” Draco sniffed.

Harry managed to hide his grin by taking a long drink, at least he had the support of his friends.

That help became even more invaluable over the next few days. Harry knew that his friends should have been practising for their exams, which were to end the day of the last task. Instead they spent most of their time helping Harry by firing jinxes at him.

“Harry no!” Neville said, as Harry slumped to the floor, his legs twitching madly, “You have to use a blocking spell first.”

Harry nodded, as the twitching died down, “Yeah I know. I got you too though.” he grinned.

Neville conceded the point with a smile as the feeling slowly returned to his arm, “You're getting good at least.”

Harry shrugged, “Yeah I guess. Still, we don't know what I’m going to be up against, we have no idea what's going to happen in that maze.”

“That's why we're getting you ready.” Draco said, firmly.

“Exactly Potter.” Daphne grinned, “Stop moaning.”

Harry laughed and stood up, ready for Hermione and Neville to ask him the appropriate way to stop various magical creatures and plants.

He didn't do too badly, at least he was going to ace next years Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Defence Against the Dark Arts with everything he was learning.

Every day was the same, every free moment Harry spent learning and training as much as he could.

Harry was getting daily letters from Lily and Sirius with tips and well wishes. He knew they were only trying to help, that it was all they could do to help, but it made him feel that much more nervous about what was about to happen.

He lay awake at night, staring at the canopy over his bed, a large stack of letters and books on his bedside table and covers reminded him of what was to come, spilling onto the floor every time he turned over. It felt like he was drowning in worry, not just his but everyone else's as well.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

The morning of the third task drew bright and clear. Harry sat at a very happy Slytherin table as his friends tried to get him to eat something. He wasn't hungry, he felt sick. They still made him eat, and he did know it was for the best. Three bits of bacon and a slice of toast later Harry had to admit, he felt a little better.

A large owl dropped off the Daily Prophet to Daphne before flying off to deliver to other students. Harry saw several other students looking over and laughing after reading their papers, including several of the Gryffindors and a smug looking Ron.

“What's in there?” Harry asked, sighing.

Daphne started to look through the paper, she didn't have to look far though, a large picture of Harry filled the front page.

She moved over to Harry's side of the table so they could read it together.

_Dear Loyal readers,_

_Do I have news for you! As many of you know, I have been closely following the lives of our four Triwizard Tournament champions, and today I bring you a fascinating bit of information regarding our youngest champion._

_Harry Potter, only the other day, suffered from a massive mental breakdown while in Divinations class, and had a fit! Right there in the middle of the floor! Reports say he was screaming and clutching his head as he rolled around to gain attention._

_What I mean is, we have to ask if this is real or not. Could this all just be a ploy to get back at Miss Granger for leaving him for Mr Krum?_

_Unlikely, so we shall go straight to what I was told. Harry Potter had a fit, and that clearly shows he is mentally unstable. My sources say he was crying out about You-Know-Who and someone called Bella. Who is this mystery woman? And more importantly, do they even exist? We all know that You-Know-Who died many years ago, on the dreadful night when James Potter was killed, saving Harry and his Mother Lily. So why is Harry shouting out about the dead now? Does this mean that he’s actually mentally unstable? Is he safe?_

_It’s put thoughts and questions into my head at least. Over the last four years, trouble seems to be following Harry quite closely, so you have to ask; is the trouble finding him, or is he going looking for it? How much was Harry simply being a hero and how much was Harry finding dangerous situations to put himself in to prove he’s some sort of hero. First the “death threat” teacher, who mysteriously vanished after Harry’s interesting story. Then, Gilderoy Lockhart, who Harry claimed was a fake. That led to all sorts of other problems, but the only proof we have is Harry’s word. Third year with the Dementors for protection and other rumours about various faculty members being not human, the person he just so happens to know outside of school as well!_

_And this year, with Harry’s name “mysteriously” being put into the cup so he could “just happen” to have to take part and get all the attention back on him._

_All of this leads me to one conclusion, and it’s not one I think you’re going to like, dear readers. I believe that the night his father was killed scarred Harry mentally for life, and has now left him vulnerable to outside influences. Can you imagine, growing up knowing your real father was a hero and then your mother remarrying someone who was a Death Eater? What sort of damage did that do to poor Harry? He’s clearly unstable now, and that leads to the horrible question of is he even safe to be around? Is he going to be a danger to other students? And what about that little sister of his? What’s he going to do to her when she gets old enough to start annoying him? Could that be soon, as she is clearly her parents' favourite?_

_Mental health facilities are few and far between here in the Wizarding world, and clearly Harry is living proof that we need to do something about it. What if poor Harry simply thinks he needs help dealing, and this is the only way to get our attention? It’s a dark path, readers, but it’s one that Harry could quite easily go down. Is this a cry for help, or Harry’s true colours showing through?_

_With the last task coming up, I’m starting to wonder if Harry will make it out alive, let alone with no further mental damage done. he’s clearly already cracked a little, and it’s so obvious that it won’t take much to make him crack completely!_

_I will of course be covering the last task in the Triwizard Tournament, and will update you as to Harry’s mental well being when I’ve found out for myself!_

_Until next time, my faithful readers,_

_Rita Skeeter_

Harry rolled his eyes, “Why I do think she hates me even more than normal?”

Hermione had come over with her own copy of the Daily Prophet, “You've seen it then?”

Harry, Draco, Pansy and Daphne all nodded. Hermione sat down with them and sighed.

“What I want to know,” Daphne said, “is how did she know your scar hurt you that day in Divination?”

Harry shrugged, “Well, I had the window open, I guess she could have heard me scream...”

“From the top of the north tower?” Hermione asked sceptically, “I don't think so.”

“It doesn't seem likely.” Pansy agreed.

“She always seems to know things when it makes no sense that she knows.” Draco said.

“Well, magical bugging maybe?” Harry suggested.

“Bugging?” Draco asked, confused. Daphne and Pansy looking equally so.

Hermione frowned and raised her hand to her mouth for a moment, “She couldn't be… she really shouldn't… it's totally illegal...” she stood up and grabbed her bag, “I'll see you later!” she called behind her.

“What was all that about?” Harry asked.

“No idea.” Daphne shrugged, “I'm sure she'll tell us later though.”

“What's 'bugging'?” Draco asked.

“It's when muggles use little recording devices to listen in on people.” Harry explained, “They wouldn't work in Hogwarts though, with all the magic floating around but maybe there is a magic version?”

Pansy nodded, “Well that makes sense, but I think that's tomorrow's problem though.”

The bell rang, telling the students they needed to get ready for class. Harry stood and stretched, he didn't have to take part in exams as he was a champion so he'd been sitting in the back of the classrooms looking up more curses for the last task.

Severus walked over and smiled, “How are you doing Harry?”

Harry forced a smile, “I think I’m OK. Trying not to think about it to much.”

Severus smirked, “Yes I can imagine. You won’t be going to class with the others today. All the champions are congregating in the chamber just off the Hall after breakfast.”

“I thought the task didn't being until sundown?” Harry asked.

Severus nodded, “It wont. The champions' families are invited to watch the final task. We thought it would be nice for you to be able to spend the day with them.”

Harry felt the excitement grow inside his stomach, “Is everyone here?”

Severus smiled, “Lily, Sirius and Nikka yes. We thought it best that Danica wasn't here, she's with Remus. Lucius and Narcissa are here though.”

Harry felt a little sad that Danica wasn't here but he didn't want her to see the third task, not really. She was only a child, “Thank you Dad. Will you be watching as well?”

Severus nodded, “Of course. I wouldn't miss watching you for anything.”

Harry wanted to give him a hug, but there were still a lot of students milling around the Hall, “Will you come join us?”

“Of course.” Severus assured him, “I have to watch the Potions exam at half past nine until eleven but then I’m free until two.”

Harry nodded and waved goodbye to him before heading to the small room. Krum and Fleur had entered the Great Hall and were heading in the same direction.

Cedric and his parents were sitting just inside the door, chatting happily. Krum went straight over to a dark-haired couple, the man had Viktor's crooked nose and was clearly his father.

Fleur took after her mother, who was standing next to the fire, long fine blonde hair, falling down her back. Her father's hair was a darker, mousy brown, with a dark little pointed beard, but he was also elegant and moved with more grace than Harry could ever muster.

Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister, was clutching to her mother's long skirt, “Mama, mama!” she called, pointing to Harry and talking to her mother in rapid French.

“Harry!” Lily smiled, coming over and giving him a tight hug, “How are you doing?”

Harry hugged her back, “I've been worse.”

Lily smiled, a forced smile but a smile none the less and brushed the hair away from his face, “I'm so happy to see you.”

“We all are.” Nikka said, coming over, Sirius's arm wrapped around her waist.

“We'll be cheering for you.” Narcissa said, coming over and giving him a hug, “Are you all ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Harry shrugged, “Thank you for coming.”

“We wouldn't want to be anywhere else.” Sirius promised him.

“I'm really glad you're all here.” Harry smiled, “How's Danica?”

“Causing havoc for Remus and Petal.” Lucius smirked, “Last I checked she was learning to make crème brulee.”

“Oh dear, Danica and fire, not sure that's a good mix.” Harry grinned.

Lily led them over to a small group of chairs and they sat down, “So how is everything going? Your school work?”

Harry was very glad they weren't just talking about the up coming task, “I think, under the circumstances I’m doing fairly well, I’m ninth in the year, better than half way up the list.”

“That is very good.” Narcissa said, “Well done, it can't have been easy with everything going on.”

Harry shook his head, “I've certainly not been the best at focusing at times.”

“Excuse me.”

Harry looked over to see Fleur and her family standing close by, her mother had stepped forward, her hands on Gabrielle's shoulders.

“Can we 'ave a word?” She asked.

Harry nodded, “Yeah sure.”

Fleur's mother smiled, “I am Apolline Delacour, Fleur's mother. T'is is my 'usband, Elouan. We wanted to thank you for saving Gabrielle, during the third task. We were most distressed to 'ear that Fleur was attacked by the Grindylow.”

Harry smiled, “I'm glad I could help. This is my mother, Lily, and my godfather Sirius and his… umm… lady friend, Nikka. There are our other friends, Lucius and Narcissa.”

Apolline smiled and shook their hands, “It is an 'onour to meet the family of such a wonderful son.”

Harry blushed.

“Thank you.” Lily smiled, “We're very proud of him as well.”

“Please will you join us?” Narcissa asked.

“Non non, thank you for the offer but Fleur 'as said she will show us around the castle. It is so beautiful.” Elouan said, with a courteous smile, “But we 'ope to see you again.”

“That would be lovely.” Sirius said.

Harry waved goodbye to the Delacours are Fleur led the from the room.

“Lady friend? Really?” Nikka asked with a grin.

“Well I don't know what to call you.” Harry laughed, “Sirius is too old to have a girlfriend.”

Nikka snorted with laughter at Sirius's shocked and offended face.

“Well I think you could do with some lessons on how to introduce people Harry.” Narcissa said, trying to be serious but not quite hiding the smile, “I mean really, Danica could do better.”

Harry shrugged, “Can't really argue there. She's turning into a proper little lady.” he sighed, “I know why she can't be, but I wish she was here.”

Lily swapped seats to give him a hug, “I know. But you will see her soon.”

Harry nodded, “Come on, lets go see Hagrid or something. If that's OK? I’m not really in the mood to sit.”

They made their way towards the door when Cedric's father, Amos Diggory stepped in their way.

  
“You all ready for the big finale?” Amos said. Cedric was just behind him, looking rather embarrassed.

Harry smiled, “As ready as I'll ever be.”

“Yes, yes. Not so confident now that Cedric here has caught up with your points?” Amos said, rather smug.

“Please, please, just ignore him.” Cedric said.

“No no!” Amos said, pulling Cedric forward, “I'm proud of you. Looks like we might well have a Hogwarts champion after all, a rightful champion!”

“And what, exactly, is that meant to mean?” Sirius asked, stepping forward slightly.

“Well there is only one real Hogwarts champion.” Amos chuckled, smacking Cedric on the back.

“Dad, come on.” Cedric pleaded, “Harry has done just as much as I have.”

“Well I think-” Amos started.

Narcissa put her hand up to stop him, “Don't waste you're breath Mr Diggory, please. We wouldn't want you to be under the erroneous impression that we care, at all what you have to say. Come along Harry, you were going to show us around.”

With that she took Harry's arm and swept passed a shocked Amos, an embarrassed Cedric and a silent, almost confused Mrs Diggory.

“Well, I never.” Sirius said, looking back over his shoulder, “What was all that about?”

Harry sighed, “There have been more than a few people not happy about me becoming a school champion. Most of them got over it sometime after the first task, clearly Mr Diggory never got the message.”

“I hope his boy Cedric hasn't been giving you a difficult time?” Lucius asked.

Harry shook his head, “No Cedric is fine. He's pretty all right really.”

“His father was totally inappropriate.” Lily said, holding tightly to Harry's shoulder, “Don't let him get to you.”

“I won't Mum, I promise I’m fine.” Harry smiled, “Lets go see Hagrid yeah?”

Lily nodded, and let him lead them from the hall.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Seeing Hagrid was always fun and he walked back up to the castle with them for the late lunch/ early dinner that had been planned. After a short argument about where they were going to sit, Sirius voting heavily for Gryffindor and Nikka trying to explain that Hufflepuff was by far the best option before Harry pulled rank and got them all to sit at the Slytherin table; a decision that Narcissa and Lucius were rather smug about.

“How did the exam go?” Harry asked his friends, filling his plate with roast lamb and potatoes, he was feeling much better with his family around him.

“Fairly well I think.” Draco said, “I think I got some good answers down.”

“Same here.” Pansy agreed, “Although Ronald blowing up his cauldron in Potions was interesting.” she smirked.

“Do you know how Hermione and Neville did?” Harry asked, looking over to catch a glimpse of them.

“Not yet. Hermione said she was going to try and sit next to us during the task.” Daphne said.

Harry had forgotten about the task. He didn't think it would have been possible but he'd had such a good day, what was to come that evening had managed to completely slip his mind.

“Oh Harry I’m sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up.” Daphne said, laying down her knife and fork at how pale Harry had gone.

“Don't worry about it.” Harry said, managing to force a smile, “I was going to have to think about it sooner rather than later.”

It didn't seem long after that that they were marching down to the Quidditch pitch. The maze had grown as much as Ludo had said it would, towering over them as they walked to the starting point.

“Good luck Harry.” Lily said, giving him a tight squeeze.

“Be safe.” Nikka told him.

“You got this.” Sirius said, “You'll be OK.”

Narcissa also gave him a big hug, it was clear she was trying not to cry. Lucius gave him a pat on the back and a smile.

“Just make it out of there Harry, doesn't matter if you win or not.” Lucius said quietly.

Harry nodded, “Thank you.”

“Harry!” Hermione rushed over, giving him a huge hug.

“Get off him!” Neville smirked, pulling her playfully away, “How is he meant to win if you smother him first?”

Hermione blushed, “I thought we were going to miss you, I've got a lot to tell you but not now. Good luck.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiled.

“Good luck, break an arm or whatever it is muggles say.” Neville grinned, before guiding a worried Hermione to their seats.

Severus came over and gave Harry a big hug, “I'll be sitting just over there. If you need help, don't try and be brave; at this point it's just stupidity. You send for help, do you hear me?”

Harry nodded and gave him another hug, “I promise.”

“Will everyone take their seats please?” Ludo Bagman's voice boomed.

Severus let go of Harry and walked away, leaving Harry, once again, very much alone. Fleur, Cedric and Viktor were all standing nearby, looking just as anxious as Harry was, clutching at their wands.

Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium and walked over to where Bagman was standing. They were all wearing large, glowing red stars on their hats, Hagrid had his on his waistcoat.

“We will be patrolling the outside of the maze.” Said Professor McGonagall, “If, at any time, you need help and wish to withdraw from the maze, you need only send up red coloured sparks and one of us will come and get you. Do you understand?”

Harry and the other three champions nodded.

“Very well.” Professor McGonagall said, nodding her head and setting off.

Ludo turned to the crowd, “Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin!” he said in his magically amplified voice, “Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, on eighty five points each, Mr Cedric Diggory and Mr Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!”

There was a loud cheer from around the stands. It was dark enough now that Harry couldn't really see where all the noise was coming from, just a mass of black, slightly moving shapes.

“In second place, on eighty points, Mr Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute! And in third place, Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!”

Harry waited, the knot in his stomach growing tighter as the minutes ticked on until the cheers died down.

“So… on my whistle, Harry and Cedric” Ludo Bagman said, raising a small metal whistle to his lips, “Three, two… one!”

He gave a short blast on the whistle and Harry and Cedric rushed forwards, towards the maze. It was just inside when Harry realised he had no idea where he was going. He lit his wand and ran down the path next to Cedric. It was only about fifty yards before it forked off in opposite directions.

Cedric didn't hesitate, and ran off towards the right. Harry shrugged, he might as well go the other way and ran off towards the left. Harry heard another blast of the whistle, telling him that Krum had entered the maze.

The path Harry was on seemed to go of for a while, there hadn't been any turnings off yet, Harry heard the last whistle and sped up, until he came to another fork in the maze.

“Point me.” Harry said, laying his wand, flat on the palm of his hand. His wand spun around once and pointed towards his right, that way was North and Harry needed to go North west, he took the left fork, knowing he would have to take the next right to keep roughly on course.

So far, the paths had been empty, which Harry felt more put off by than anything else. Surely if he'd been going the right way he should have run into something, anything, by now.

Harry heard a noise behind him and pressed himself against the hedge. He could feel it moving slightly behind him, and knew he didn't want to stay there too long. Cedric came passed, looking seriously shaken.

“Cedric.” Harry said, relighting his wand, “What happened?”

Cedric took several deep breaths, “Hagrid's Blast-ended Skrewts.” he breathed, “They're enormous, I only just got away.”

“Stay away from that path then.” Harry said, “You OK?”

Cedric nodded and straightened up, “Yeah. I will be.”

Harry nodded and walked down a nearby path, not the way Cedric came. Harry rounded the corner and ran along, stopping suddenly as a Dementor floated towards him, it wasn't cold enough to be a true Dementor though. Harry forced himself to think of a clown toy Dudley had once chased him round with, it had terrified him.

The Dementor swept round and changed to the clown, looming over him and laughing horribly.

“Riddikulus!” Harry said, there was a loud snap as the boggart vanished in a puff of smoke.

Harry continued on, right and left, trying to follow his guiding wand as well as he could. It was difficult to tell how much time had passed, the maze walls were so high Harry could barely see the sky above him. A couple of times he reached dead ends and had to move back, trying to correct his path as soon as he could.

The next thing that made Harry stop was a large floating golden mist.

“Reducto!” Harry said, pointing his wand at the mist, the spell went straight through.

Harry was just thinking if it was worth risking going through when he heard the scream. It came from further down the path, he was sure of it and it sounded a lot like Fleur.

“Could be a trick...” Harry mused, trying to convince himself.

He knew he wasn't going to ignore her though, he could. It just wasn't in his nature not to help when he had the chance.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the mist. The world flipped upside down, his hair on end and his glasses threatening to fall off his nose. Harry froze, he wasn't sure if he could move of if he would float off into the sky somehow.

There was no spell, that he knew of, that would help him now, he had two choices, send up red sparks and give up, or at least try to move.

Giving up like this wasn't an option. Harry knew he'd said to his parents that he would play it safe but he wanted to win. He wanted to show everyone watching that he wasn't just some child, a child with no control over his life. He hadn't volunteered for the Triwizard Tournament but he could show that whoever had done this to him was going to lose.

With that thought running around his head, he took a deep breath and moved his foot. The world spun again and he landed safely on the ground. Harry allowed himself a small smile, pulling himself to his feet and chasing after where the scream had come from.

He reached a crossroads, he couldn't remember which way Fleur's scream had come from, and he was sure it was her. The mean little part at the back of his brain was thinking that it was now one champion down. Gabrielle's face, twisted with tears at the news something had happened to Fleur was a brighter image though.

“Fleur?” Harry called, his wand out and ready, “Fleur are you there? Are you hurt?”

There was no answer. Harry picked a path and carried on. He was sure he was going the wrong way, it had been nearly ten minutes now with nothing but dead ends. Final he rounded a corner and ran into a Blast-ended Skrewt, quite literally ran into the side of it.

Cedric wasn't joking when he said how much they'd grown; it filled the maze and had smacked through one of the walls.

“Stupefy!” Harry cried.

The spell did nothing but rebound of the armour, thankfully Harry managed to duck just in time, it had caught the top of his hair though, he could smell it burning.

The Skrewt rounded on him, blasting a large jet of fire from its end.

“Impedimenta!” Harry yelled.

The spell hit and bounced off again, this time Harry could at least see a slight dent in the armour.

“IMPEDIMENTA!!” Harry shouted, with as much force as he could muster.

The Skrewt froze, just a few inches away from him. Harry breathed deeply and managed to push the foul thing away from him so he could move passed it; just.

There was still no sign of Fleur, or anyone else for that matter, as Harry raced along the ground. He could hear someone running along side him, and the paths focused into one just up ahead.

Harry had always been a quick runner and put on another burst of speed. He stopped though, seeing who was coming at the shouts.

  
“What are you doing?” yelled Cedric, he wasn't talking to Harry though, “What the hell d'you think you're doing?”

Harry wasn't sure who he was talking to, holding his wand out, he heard heavy footsteps just behind Cedric, that had to be Krum.

“Crucio!” Krum's voice, broke through the maze.

The air was suddenly filled with Cedric screaming. Harry felt his heart begin to race as he sprinted down towards Cedric, he moved faster and further than he though he could.

“Stop!” Harry screamed, pointing his wand at Krum.

They were just up ahead, Krum standing over a twitching and jerking Cedric, face down on the ground.

Krum looked at him, with empty eyes and ran in the other direction. Harry didn't even have to say anything, he didn't even threaten him.

Harry didn't wait, “Stupefy!” he said, hitting Krum square in the back.

Krum fell to the floor and lay, motionless on the ground. Harry moved forward a few steps and helped Cedric to his feet.

“Are you all right?” Harry asked, trying to steady Cedric.

Cedric nodded, “Yeah. Yeah. I don't believe it… he just… crept up… crept up behind me… I heard him, I barely turned around, he… he… did you see?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah I saw. This wasn't Krum though, Krum is OK, he wouldn't do something like this.”

Cedric, raised an eyebrow, “You sure about that?”

Harry nodded, “Fairly sure. Did you hear Fleur scream before?”

Cedric nodded, “Yeah. You don't think... you don't think Krum got to her too?”

Harry shrugged, “I don't know.” he said slowly, his ears scanning the air around them for any noise at all.

“Should we leave him here?” Cedric said, nudging Krum with his toe.

Harry shook his head, “No, we'll send up red sparks and they can come and rescue him. If we leave him here anything could get him.”

Cedric glared at the still Krum, lying on the ground, “It would be no less than he deserved.”

Harry looked over Cedric and smirked, “I thought I was the Slytherin. Strong words coming from a nice little Hufflepuff.”

Cedric grinned, “We've never been that nice.”

Cedric raised his wand and sent a patch of red sparks into the sky, hoovering just above the maze walls over Krum.

“Thanks for coming to help.” Cedric said, “Good luck.”

“You would have come for me.” Harry smiled, “Good luck, for you too.”

Cedric ran off down the maze, he was going the wrong way, back the way he'd come. Harry waited until the sound of Cedric's foot steps had died away and the sparks were still there before carrying on, back the way he'd come.

Harry wasn't sure how it was managing to keep getting darker as he moved on, although he was sure it meant he was coming closer and closer to the centre of the maze, and the Triwizard cup. He hit several more dead ends before he came across another obstacle.

It was a large cat like creature, with huge paws, with razor sharp claws, a long yellow tail with a brown tuft on the end and the face and head of a women. It was a sphinx. Harry had never seen one before but he recognised it from the _Monster Book of Monsters_ and there was an exhibit on such creatures he remembered from the zoo.

“You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me.” she said, pacing backwards and forwards across the path.

“Ok, thank you for telling me.” Harry said, “I don't suppose you want to let me past?”

“No.” She said, not pausing in her movement, “Not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess, I let you pass. Answer wrongly, I attack. Remain silent, I will let you walk away from me, unscathed.”

Harry sighed, he knew that was going to be the answer as soon as he'd seen the Sphinx. He'd loved it when he was little at the zoo, his mother asking him riddles to earn sweets. It was far easier when the riddle was 'what is bright and shines during the day'. Harry though that this was going to be a little more difficult.

He wouldn't have to answer though, he could just find another way if he didn't know the answer. It was Hermione who was really good at this sort of thing, or Pansy or Daphne, riddles had never been Harry's strong point, maybe it was a girl thing.

“Ok,” Harry said, “can I hear the riddle? Please.”

The sphinx sat down on her hind legs, in the very centre of the path and stared at Harry with large, yellow eyes.

“First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next tell me what's always the last thing to mend,

The middle of the middle and the end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard,

During the search for a hard to find word.

Now string them together, and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?”

Harry blinked, he'd already forgotten the beginning of the rhyme.

“Could I, umm, could I have it again but a little more slowly please?” he asked, ready to run.

She didn't attack though, just blinked and said the poem again.

“All the clues add up to a creature I wouldn't want to kiss?” Harry mused, he didn't want to risk asking the sphinx to many questions.

“Can you tell me the clue, one bit at a time?” Harry asked.

The sphinx nodded, and repeated the first two lines.

“A person in disguise?” Harry muttered, “who lies… that's be an imposter or a… a spy? I’ll keep thinking.”

The sphinx gave him the next bit of the riddle.

“The last thing to mend...” Harry said, he felt totally overwhelmed, “Er… not a clue… middle of middle, and end of end? D? Next bit please?”

She gave him the last four lines, still not moving, still just watching him.

“A sound often heard in the search for a hard to find word… my brain burning?” He muttered, “Er… oh, er! Er is a sound!”

The sphinx smiled at him, Harry felt himself breath a little easier.

“So Spy..er..D, Spider!” Harry said, a little more loudly than he'd wanted to. He had a horrible sinking feeling he was about to be attacked for getting it wrong but the sphinx simply stepped aside and stretched, letting him passed.

“Thank you.” Harry grinned, dashing forwards before the sphinx changed her mind.

He was close now, really close; he was sure of it. Harry couldn't believe it, he might actually win this thing.

He reached another cross roads, “Point me.” His wand pointed him down the right path and he hurried on.

He saw it, gleaming, just up a head. The Triwizard Cup was just there, he was going to make it. Harry broke out into a run, but Cedric was there.

He was just in front of Harry and Harry may have been fast but he had shorter legs than Cedric did. He was going to lose by just a few yards. It did cross his mind to stun Cedric but he didn't want to win that way.

Harry saw something moving over towards them.

“Cedric! On you left!” Harry screamed, falling over trying to stop so quickly, “Look out!”

Cedric just had time to move out of the way as a huge spider crashed down on them. Harry saw Cedric’s wand leave his hand as he fell.

Harry aimed for the huge, hairy body, “Stupefy!” Harry yelled, it did very little good, the spider didn't stop moving towards Cedric.

“Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!” Harry yelled.

It was no good though, the spider was either to large or too magical or both. Harry's spells did little more than aggravate it.

Harry had one glimpse of eight bright eyes and horrific, razor-sharp pincers, before it was on him.

Harry felt himself be dragged into the air as the spider’s front legs grabbed him tightly around his waist and lifted him up. Harry couldn't move, he couldn't raise his wand arm as the pincers snapped closer and closer.

Harry could hear Cedric yelling spells at the creature to no avail. Harry fought to free his wand arm, pain ripping though his body as the spider squeezed him nastily.

“Expelliarmus!” Harry shouted.

It worked. The spider dropped Harry leaving him to fall the twelve feet to the floor and crumple to the floor, hurting his leg even further. Harry didn't wait, or think twice, he aimed for the spiders soft underbelly.

“Stupefy!” Harry yelled, at the same time as Cedric. Their combined spells toppled the giant spider and Harry managed to catch his breath.

Now the spider was no longer an immediate threat Harry felt the pain in his leg grow. His robes were torn and there was some sort of gluey goop mixed with blood, one of the spider's pincers had caught it.

“You all right Harry?” Cedric asked, moving over, “Did it fall on you?”

Harry shook his head, “No.” he tried to stand but his leg wouldn't hold his weight, “No it bit me. My leg won’t hold.”

They were so close, just a few feet away from the cup now.

“Take it then.” Harry panted. He felt like crying, he was in pain and so close, he wasn't about to cry in front of Cedric though.

Cedric didn't move, he stood there, looking between Harry and the Cup. Harry could see how much Cedric wanted the Cup, his face glowing in the light coming from it.

Cedric shook his head, “No, you should take it. You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in here.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “More fool me then, because that's not how this is meant to work.” he knew he was getting angry, he was in too much pain to deal with this, “The one who reaches the cup first gets the points. And that's you. Honestly, I’m not going to win any races with my leg like this.”

Cedric took a few paces forwards and sighed, “No. I can't.”

“Stop it.” Harry choked, “Just stop being noble. Take it, then we can get out of here.”

“You told me about the dragons.” Cedric said, “I think I would have gone down then if you hadn't told me what was coming.”

Harry gritted his teeth, “I had help there as well, someone told me when they shouldn't of.” he snapped, gripping his leg in pain, “You helped me with the egg, we're square.”

Cedric shook his head, “I had help with that as well. I had no idea how to deal with it.”

“We're still square.” Harry said, he was hoping his leg would hold but it didn't and he dropped to the ground. He pulled himself up again, he seemed to have sprained his ankle when the spider dropped him, he could just bare it, his leg shaking violently.

Cedric moved back towards Harry, “You should have got more points on the second task.” he said, “You stayed behind to get all the hostages. I should have done that.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “I was the only one who was thick enough to take that song seriously! Just take the Cup!”

“No!” said Cedric.

“Gods I was wrong, you would make a terrible Slytherin!” Harry said. He just wanted to get out of there at this point.

Cedric smirked, “Power to the Hufflepuffs.” He walked over and put Harry's arm over his shoulder, pulling him to his feet and supporting his weight, “We'll do it together.”

Harry looked at him slightly confused, “Really?”

Cedric nodded, “Let’s be honest, neither of us need a thousand Galleons, five hundred each is still pretty good going, and a double Hogwarts win? Definitely worth it.”

Harry smiled, “You're on.”

With Cedric's help they made the last few steps to the trophy.

“On three?” Harry said, holding his hand out.

Cedric nodded, “One… two… THREE!”

Harry grabbed hold of the cup and felt the familiar feeling of a port key starting off.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Harry's injured leg gave way again as they slammed into the ground. Cedric fell to his side, and the Cup flew away from them both.

He breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath, and look around in the darkness.

“Cedric?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m here. I’m OK.” Cedric said, pulling himself to his feet and helping Harry up, “Do you think this is part of the challenge?”

Harry shook his head, “No. No I know this place...”

“Really?” Cedric asked, “Where are we?”

“I…I don't know.” Harry said, “I saw it in a dream, I’ve not been here before. We should get out of here.”

“Are you sure?” Cedric said, “It looks like some sort of grave yard. Maybe we should look around, see if there's a name we recognise or something.”

Harry could feel every hair on the back of his neck standing on end, almost painfully. Harry pulled out his wand and told Cedric to do the same.

“There's no one here Harry.” Cedric said.

As soon as he'd said the words Harry could hear the breaking of a twig as someone walked towards them.

“Think you're wrong there.” Harry whispered, as they turned to face whoever was coming.

They watched as a figure came towards them through the darkness, two figures actually. One was of a slim adult. Clutching to their hand was a smaller figure, only child sized, three or four. A little toddler almost, clutching to their parents.

As they moved closer they could see it was a woman with the child, she was also clutching a bundle of rags in her free arm.

It was a strange sight, making both Harry and Cedric pause for a moment. Then Harry felt the pain in his scar explode. It was so intense he clapped both hands over his head, dropping his wand as a scream tried to escape his throat.

“Kill the spare.” a cold, high voice ordered.

“Avada Kerdavra!” a second voice sounded, Harry recognised it as Bellatrix Lestrange's.

There was a swishing noise and a blast of green light that blinded Harry with its brightness. Cedric fell down, dead beside him.

Harry gasped for breath as the pain slowly left his head, “Cedric! Cedric!!” he knew it was of no use, Cedric couldn't hear him now. He needed to get out of here.

Harry had only just made the decision to move when he felt a hand grab the back of his robes and pull him towards a large marble headstone. Harry could just see the name **TOM RIDDLE** before he was thrown against it and tied, magical cords sprung into place, holding him there. Harry could see clearly now that it was Bellatrix, looking pale and serious. She was wearing a long grey cloak, even now she was wearing something more expensive than most families could ever afford, that fact alone made Harry angry.

It seemed a silly, insignificant of detail really but Harry's mind focused on it. He would later look back and know it was because he was in shock, he'd just seen his companion killed, but at the time it just made Harry more angry with himself.

“What are you doing here?” Harry spat, “What's going on?”

Bellatrix didn't answer, she simply pulled out a long length of cloth from under her cloak and shoved it, roughly into Harry's mouth so he couldn't speak.

Bellatrix left him, he couldn't see where she had gone, he couldn't move his head around. Cedric was lying only twenty feet from him, his eyes staring into the sky. Harry could hear a noise at his feet and looked down. There was the giant snake from his dream, brushing gently against his leg on it's way past.

Bellatrix returned, floating a large cauldron in front of her that she set to rest in front of Harry. It was big enough for a grown man to sit in, Harry had never seen a cauldron so big. Bellatrix flicked her wand and a large fire started below it.

Harry could see his wand from the light of the fire, it was close, only a few feet from where he was, it must have rolled when he dropped it.

Whatever the liquid in the cauldron was, it heated very quickly and was soon bubbling and sending out fiery sparks. Harry didn't think this was a good sign. He could hear movement nearby but still couldn't see where the strange toddler had gone.

“Hurry!” The cold voice hissed from behind him.

The surface of the water was spitting more and more, it looked like the surface was covered in diamonds, it would have been beautiful if it wasn't so terrifying.

Harry watched as the tiny, deformed toddler hobbled towards the cauldron, clinging to the nearby headstones. It was completely bald, with grey skin that looked like it was melting.

“My lord! I would have helped you.” Bellatrix said.

Harry felt sick, she said it so kindly, with more affection than he'd ever seen her show, even to her own children. She carefully took it's hand, leading it towards the cauldron. Harry could see it's flat, snake like face, scanning around, like it was looking for something.

“It's ready my lord.” Bellatrix said.

“You… you have been good to me.” the toddler said, quietly.

Bellatrix wiped a tear away from her eyes, “Thank you my lord, everything I have ever done has been for you.”

The toddler shaped laughed, it was cruel, mocking but Bellatrix didn't seem to notice. She reached down and picked up the creature, balancing it on her hip for a moment, before lowering, slowly into the hissing and spitting cauldron.

“Let it drown.” Harry thought, “Just let it drown.” he wanted to scream, but the cloth in his mouth stopped him from making even the slightest of noises, his scar was burning with pain but he was to afraid to even feel it fully.

Bellatrix straightened up, “Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!”

Harry tried not to panic as the ground a his feet split open. A fine trickle of dust floated up from the ground, towards Bellatrix's wand where she directed it into the cauldron.

The diamond water shattered, turning an evil looking blue and bubbling wildly. Bellatrix had grown possibly even more pale, but there was a firm determinedness in her eyes.

“Flesh of the servant, willing given. You will revive your master.” Bellatrix said.

Harry watched as she took a deep breath and picked up the bundle of rags she'd been carrying earlier. Harry just saw a flash of a tiny, pink foot before it hit the surface of the water. It was only then, as she swept back her cloak, Harry saw she was no longer pregnant.

The potion in the cauldron turned a burning red, Harry closed his eyes, he didn't want to see it but the red was so bright, he could see it though his eyelids. He opened his eyes when he heard movement, Bellatrix was moving towards him.

“Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken. You will resurrect your foe!” She pushed the tip of her wand into Harry's arm. Harry felt it cut into his skin. She suspended a small trickle of blood just in front of Harry and directed it into the potion.

The liquid turned instantly white, and even brighter than before. Bellatrix let out a sound of joy and dropped to her knees, gazing up at the bright surface.

Then it went dark, the light from the cauldron went out; and there was nothing.

“It's gone wrong” Harry thought, “It's drowned, it's dead and it's gone wrong.”

He wasn't so lucky though. A thick white fog, drifted from the cauldron, covering everything. Harry couldn't see Bellatrix, or Cedric; just the thick white fog.

Harry felt his heart stop. There, in the middle of it all, was the outline of a tall, skeletal man.   
  


“Robe me.” said the high, cold voice that had once belonged to the small toddler thing.

Bellatrix jumped to her feet and covered the man with long, black robes. She smoothed them down, making sure they hung perfectly. The skeletal man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry.

Harry felt a tear fall from his eyes, he knew that face. For three years that face had haunted his dreams at night, turning them one by one into nightmares. It was paper white, it's bight red eyes stretched wide across his face. He had no nose, just two flat slits, like a snake's.

Lord Voldemort was truly alive once more.

Voldemort looked away from Harry, as though he was of no consequence. He started looking over his new body, looking over his thin, long fingers and smoothing the length of his skin. He slipped his hand into one of his robe pockets.

“Bellatrix, where is my wand?” Voldemort asked.

“It is here my Lord.” she said. She pulled out a carved ebony box and opened it. Inside was Voldemort's wand, carefully set upon a bed of black velvet.

Voldemort reached in and took it, rubbing a finger along the wood for a moment. He pointed it at the cauldron and shattered it. Harry felt the little bits of stone and dust shower down on him, turning his shoes white.

Voldemort laughed, clearly pleased with this achievement. He turned to Bellatrix.

“My Bella,” He said, “Hold out your arm.”

Bellatrix stepped forward, throwing off the heavy cloak she had been wearing and giving Voldemort her left arm.

He took it, pulling her closer and touched the tip of his finger to the faint, red, dark mark that was branded there. It glowed, black ink filling it again from the end of his finger. Bellatrix let out a slight moan of pain.

Harry felt his scar begin to burn once again. He couldn't move, he couldn't escape; he had to just feel the pain, racing through his head.

“It's been back for months my Lord.” Bellatrix told him, “I've been watching it grow on mine, and my… my husband’s flesh for weeks now.”

“Yes.” Voldemort purred to her, “They all will have seen it. I wonder, how many will be brave enough to return when they feel it? And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?”

Voldemort didn't seem to want an answer to these questions and started pacing back and forth before Harry.

“You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father.” Voldemort said, pointing with his wand to the grave, “A fool and worse, a muggle, he has had his uses though, has he not?” he let out a cruel laugh.

Harry wanted to ask why Voldemort was telling him all this, but he gag in his mouth stopped him from making a sound.

“You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, she was a witch, who lived here, in this village, in a mean little house so very far away from that one. She fell in love with him, but he left her. He abandoned her because she was a witch and he didn't like magic. He returned to his filthy muggle parents before I was even born, and then my mother died giving birth to me.”

Harry felt a flutter of sympathy for Voldemort. It couldn't have been easy, abandoned by one parent and orphaned by the other.

“I was raised where she died, in a muggle orphanage… but I vowed to find him, to revenge myself on him, the idiot who cursed me with his name, Tom Riddle.” Voldemort spat, still pacing, “Listen to me, reliving family history… I fear I have grown quite sentimental. But look Harry! My true family returns to me!”

Harry watched as the air was suddenly filled with the swishing of cloaks. Behind the graves and the large yew tree; they seemed to fill every shadowy space. Wizards apparating in, each hooded and masked. They moved slowly forward, as though they weren't quite sure they were really seeing this.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Harry took several deep breaths to try and calm himself down, panic was rising within him as more and more people arrived. The nearest masked figure moved forward, and dropped to his knees, kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes.

  
“Master. Master!” he crooned, the others following suit.

After a few moments they moved back, one by one, to form a large, but incomplete, circle. Voldemort looked around and nodded, he didn't seem to expect any more people and took a few, elegant steps forward, into the circle. Bellatrix stayed back, tucked away in the darkness.

“Welcome, Death Eaters.” Voldemort said, quietly, almost softly, “I can hardly believe it has been thirteen years, thirteen years since we all stood together and yet, you answer my call as though it were only yesterday. We are still all united under my dark mark… or are we?”

There was a frozen silence and Voldemort glared around the circle, his nostrils flaring, “I smell guilt! There is the stench of guilt upon the air!”

Many of the masked figures bowed their heads, not one of them wanting to meet his gaze.

“I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact… such prompt appearances! And I ask myself… why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?”

No one spoke, no one even moved. Voldemort didn't seem to want an answer though, he was revelling in their discomfort.

“And I answer myself.” whispered Voldemort, “They must have believed me broken! They thought I was gone. They slipped back amongst my enemies, and they pleaded innocence and ignorance and… bewitchment. And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against a mortal death? They, who had seen proof of the immensity of my power, in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?”

There was still only silence in an answer. Harry struggled against his ropes but they still held him fast, he wasn't going to escape; until- if they let him go.

“And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort. Perhaps they now pay allegiance to another, perhaps that champion of commoners, of mudbloods and muggles, Albus Dumbledore?”

The mention of Dumbledore's name sent a ripple around the circle of death eaters, as they shook their heads in protest.

Voldemort ignored them, “It is a disappointment to me… I confess myself, disappointed.”

“Master!” one of the death eaters screamed, throwing himself forward to Voldemort's feet, “Master forgive me! Forgive us all!”

Voldemort laughed and pointed his wand at the man, “Crucio!”

The death eater shuddered on the ground, thrashing around and screaming. Harry thought that the nearby houses must hear the noise, they would send for the police? For help surely? But did he want them to come, Harry wasn't so sure.

He wanted to escape, of course he did, but muggle police coming along, against this many dark wizards would only end in a blood bath.

Voldemort raised his wand, “Get up Avery,” he ordered, “Stand up.”

The sobbing death eater stood up and took his place in the circle.

“You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years… I want thirteen years of repayment before I forgive you. Bellatrix here, has paid some, of her debt already. Haven't you?”

Bellatrix stepped forward, into the circle and nodded, “Yes my lord.”

“Bella?” said another of the masked men, Harry recognised his voice as Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix's husband. For once he sounded scared, “Bella the baby, what happened?”

Voldemort looked over to him and narrowed his eyes, silencing the man.

“Part of her sacrifice has also paid of a small amount of Rodolphus's debts. You should thank her.” Voldemort smiled.

Rodolphus looked between his wife and his master, “Than… thank you, wife.”

Bellatrix straightened herself up, “Our family will always be loyal.”

Voldemort smiled and nodded, “True, I would hope that all of you will now be loyal.”

There was a nod around the circle.

“Good.” Voldemort said, “I heard about the fun Bella led you in at the Quidditch World Cup. I see you are all still up for a bit of muggle torture when you feel like it? Good fun I am sure, but would that energy not have been better focused on finding me? Helping me return to strength?”

Another figured stepped forward, just a few, careful steps.

“My Lord, if we had had any sign, or whisper of where you where, we would have run to your side at once, with out a second thought, without question.” it was a woman's voice that echoed from the mask this time.

“Alecto Carrow, you and your brother were at the game, were you not?” Voldemort asked.

Carrow nodded, “Yes Master, we ridiculed and hurt those muggles in your name. Destroyed the ministry's work in your name!”

Voldemort glared, “And yet, you ran!” he spat, “When one of my loyal followers sent my mark into the sky you ran!”

Carrow bowed and backed off.

“You all ran, Rodolphus, dragging his wife away from my power.” Voldemort hissed, “But she knew her work was done. It was the distraction that was needed you see...”

There was a moments pause, as Voldemort looked around the circle.

“Some are missing, Azkaban took them. They will be free though, the Dementors will flock to me; they are our natural allies.” Voldemort said, “Macnair! Destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, so Bellatrix tells me? You shall have more worthy victims than that soon, Lord Voldemort will provide...”

“Thank you Master, thank you.” muttered Macnair.

He moved on, to two of the largest figures in the group, “And here we have Crabbe and Goyle? You will both do better for me this time, will you not?”

The two figures bowed messily and nodded, mumbling their agreement.

“The same goes for you, Nott.” Voldemort hissed at the next figure in the circle.

“Of course my lord.” He said, “I submit myself before you, I am you most-”

“That will do.” Voldemort said, with a lazy wave of his hand, he reached a large gap in the line, “Here once stood seven. Three, gave their lives for my service, we will honour and remember them, one is too cowardly to return, he will of course pay the price for his fear. Two I believe have left me forever, they will both be killed of course.”

That was six, Harry counted, who was the last one?

“And of course we have my most faithful of servants.” Voldemort smiled, Harry saw Bellatrix flinch slightly, “He has already re-entered my service, he never really left. He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived tonight...”

Harry looked at him, his heart racing again. Voldemort was talking about him, it was someone at Hogwarts that had sent him here. There was a loud murmur around the circle of death eaters.

Voldemort rolled his lips into a mean smile at Harry, “Yes, Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call him my guest of honour.”

There was a long pause around the circle, as the death eaters looked around each other and to Harry Potter. The death eater next to Crabbe or Goyle, it was impossible to tell them apart under their masks, Nott Harry thought, stepped forward.

“Master, we crave to know… we beg you to tell us… how you have, achieved, this… miracle of sorts. How have you managed to return to us?” he asked, slowly and carefully.

Voldemort smiled, “Ah, what a story it is, Nott. And it begins and ends with my young friend here.”

He walked over to Harry slowly so they were standing next to one another, the snake still circling around Harry's feet.

“You know, of course, that they have called this boy my downfall?” Voldemort said, softly, his red eyes fixed on Harry's scar that started to burn so fiercely Harry wanted to scream, “You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill him. His mother stood in the way, protecting him against my spells, she would have died for him and very nearly did. She, unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen… I could not touch the boy.”

Voldemort raise one of his long, white fingers and put it very close to Harry's cheek. Harry resisted the urge to move away, he was not going to show he was scared, he was going to be brave whatever happened.

“His mother left upon him the traces of her love. This is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it… but no matter. I can touch him now.”

Harry felt the cold tip of the long white finger touch him, and thought his head would burst with the pain. He screamed into the cloth, still stuffed in his mouth. Voldemort laughed softly in his ear and took the finger away, turning back to his death eaters.

“I miscalculated, my friends, I am not too proud to admit my curse was deflected and it rebounded upon me. Aaah… pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have possibly prepared me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost… but still, I was alive. What I was, even I do not know… I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality. You know my goal, to conquer death. And now, I was tested, and it appeared that one or more of my experiments had worked… for I had not been killed, though the curse should have done it. Nevertheless, I was as powerless as the weakest creature alive, and without the means to help myself… for I had no body, and every spell which might have helped me required the use of a wand.”

Voldemort looked down longingly at the wand in his hand and smiled.

“I remember only forcing myself, sleeplessly, endlessly, second by second to exist. I settled in a faraway place, in a forest and I waited. Surely, one of my faithful death eaters would try and find me, one of them would come and perform the magic I could not, to restore me to a body… but I waited in vain.”

Voldemort paced up and down, as a shiver ran around his troops. He waited a few moments before continuing, seemingly wanting to make sure that the death eaters knew they were not forgiven.

“Only one power remained to me. I could possess the bodies of others. But I dared not go where other humans were plentiful, for I knew that I would be recognised and the hunt for me would start once again. If there was one good thing to come from the mudblood living was she told everyone I was dead, and the fools at the Ministry believed her. I sometimes inhabited animals, snakes, of course, being my preference but I was little better off inside them than as pure spirit, for their bodies were ill-adapted to perform magic… and my possession of them shortened their lives; none of them lasted long.” Voldemort almost looked said at the idea, “Then, four years ago, the means for my return seemed assured. A young, foolish and gullible wizard wandered across my path in the forest I had made my home. Oh, he seemed the very chance I had been dreaming of, for he was a teacher at Dumbledore's school… he was easy to bend to my will! He brought me back to this country, and, after a while, I took possession of his body, to supervise him closely as he carried our my orders. But my plan failed. I did not manage to steal the Philosopher's Stone. I was not to be assured immortal life. I was thwarted, thwarted once again, by Harry Potter…”

There was a long silence. Harry felt a flicker of hope inside. He's beaten Voldemort before, he was younger and less powerful then as well. Maybe there was a chance, a tiny chance, but a chance he would get out of this.

Voldemort shook his head, “The servant died when I left his body, and I was left as weak as ever I had been.” he continued, “I returned to my hiding place far away, and I will not pretend to you that I didn't then fear that I might never regain my powers… yes, that was perhaps my darkest hour. I could not hope that I would be sent another wizard to possess and I had given up hope, now, that any of my death eaters cared what had become of me...”

There were a few weak noses of protest from the death eaters but Voldemort took no notice, he didn't seem to care about their excuses.

“And then, not even a year ago, when I had almost abandoned hope, it happened at last… a servant returned to me. Bellatrix here. She had news of an old trinket of mine, causing havoc at Hogwarts and put the pieces together, she worked out that, at least a part of me was still alive and came to find me.” Voldemort said.

Harry saw Bellatrix whimper in happiness at the sound of Voldemort's praise.

“She found me, though it took a while.” Voldemort said, “I was a small spirit in a large forest but find me she did, and made plans to get me home. It was not a smooth journey, Bellatrix stopped at an inn for some food and who should she run into other than Bertha Jorkins, a witch from the Ministry of Magic. She asked too many questions, what was a high born lady doin muck with torn robes? Bellatrix managed to trick her into coming back with her, so we could question her together. And, with… a little persuasion, poor dear Bertha became an excellent source of information for me.”

He turned to Bellatrix and ran a long finger down her cheek, “You always have been good at getting people to talk, my Bella.”

Bellatrix giggled slightly, “Thank you my Lord.”

“Bertha told us about the Triwizard Tournament, that it would be played, this year, at Hogwarts. She also told me that she knew of a faithful death eater, who would be only too willing to help me, if I could only contact him. She told me many things… but the means we used to break the Memory Charm upon her were powerful, and when I had extracted all useful information from her, her mind, and body were both damaged beyond repair. She had now served her purpose, I could not possess her so we left her, wondering the forests. My Bella has such a cruel mind.” he purred, “We did laugh leaving the poor woman wondering the forest, gazing at the trees.”

Harry was horrified, they couldn't even be bothered to kill her, she was just broken, wondering the forest somewhere. She was almost certainly dead now. It could be argued she was better off dead. There is no way either Voldemort of Bellatrix would have let her live if there was any chance Bertha could have told someone about them.

“I had no interest in shortening the life of the only person who'd come to find me by possessing her, I would need her again, of this I was sure. However, Bellatrix is a skilled witch and she is more than capable of following my instructions. I gave her the task, instructions that would give me a rudimentary, weak body of my own, a body I would be able to inhabit while awaiting the essential ingredients for my true rebirth, a spell or two of my own invention, a little help from my dear Nagini.” Voldemort looked down at the snake next to Harry, “A potion concocted from unicorn blood and the snake venom Nagini provided, I was soon returned to an almost human form, and was strong enough to travel.”

Voldemort paused again, as though he was delighting in reliving his time travelling with Bellatrix.

“There was no hope of stealing the Philosopher's Stone any more, for I knew that Dumbledore would have seen to it that it was destroyed. But I was willing to embrace mortal life again, before chasing the immortal. I set my sights lower, I would settle for my old body back again, and my old strength. I knew that to achieve this, it is an old piece of Dark Magic, the potion that revived me tonight, I would need three powerful ingredients.”

Bellatrix's head dropped for the first time, she looked as though she was questioning what had happened. Voldemort didn't seem to notice though.

“One of which, flesh of a servant, meant my poor Bella had to return home, and make the flesh she would later so willingly give up, for her master. She found a young girl from the village to care for me, tortured her into behaving and doing as she was told. She is of course now dead, Nagini was rather grateful for her sacrifice.” Voldemort smiled, “The next ingredient was my father's bone, that was here and easy to get, as long as we were here so here we would have to come. But blood of a foe, that was more difficult.”

“Really?” Harry thought, “Pretty sure most people hate you.”

“It was suggested that I use any old wizard who would do the job. Any wizard who hated me as many still do. But I knew the one I must use, if I was to rise again, more powerful than I had been when I had fallen. I wanted Harry Potter's blood. I wanted the blood of the one who had stripped me of power thirteen years ago, for the lingering protection him mother gave him, would then reside in my veins, too… but how to get at Harry Potter? For he has been better protected than I think even he knows, protected in ways devised by Dumbledore long ago, and of course his mother, still stands fiercely by his side. Dumbledore invoked an ancient magic, to ensure the boy’s protection as long as he is within his relations' care; not even I can touch him there. Then of course there was the Quidditch World Cup… I though his protection might be weaker there, away from some of the crowds that follow him.”

Voldemort glared back at Harry sending another stab of pain into Harry's head from his scar.

“I was not strong enough to kidnap him then, and Bellatrix was busy with other tasks. It was not long before the boy was back off to Hogwarts and under Dumbledore's protection. So how could I take him? Why, by using Bertha Jorkins's information, of course. Use my faithful Death Eater, newly returned to me. I stationed him at Hogwarts, to ensure that the boy's name was entered into the Goblet of Fire. Use my Death Eater to ensure that the boy won the Tournament, that he touched the Triwizard Cup first, the Cup which my Death Eater had turned into a Portkey, which would bring him here! Beyond the reach of Dumbledore's help and protection! Beyond the reach of his mudblood mother and her never ending love for him! And into my waiting arms.”

Voldemort took a few steps towards Harry, “And here he is! The boy, you all thought would be my down fall.”

Harry braised himself, something bad was going to happen.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

“Crucio!”

Harry had never known that feeling such pain was possible. It was like every nerve was burning, he was burning alive and there was nothing that would stop it, he was going to burn forever and every second felt like a lifetime.

And it was gone as soon as it had started. Harry was hanging limply in the ropes, gasping for breath and trying to recover.

The Death Eaters were laughing, pointing at him.

“You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever have been stronger than me.” Said Voldemort, “But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help him, and no mother willing to die for him! I will give him his chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a littler longer Nagini...” He whispered, and the snake glided away through the grass to where the death eaters where standing, watching him.

“Untie him, Bellatix and give him back his wand.”

Harry scrambled to find his feet. Bellatrix walked over and grabbed Harry's wand from the floor before slitting the ropes with the tip of her own wand. Harry fell to the floor and forced himself to stand, the only good thing about having been tide up was it had given his ankle a rest, meaning it was holding his weight slightly better now.

She thrust his wand into his hand and glided back to where the other death eaters where standing. Harry had a fleeting thought to run for it, but his bad leg still shook and the death eaters were closing in around them, blocking any route of escape.

Voldemort looked Harry up and down with his glowing red eyes, “I presume you have been taught how to duel Harry Potter?”

Harry's mind flashed back to the disastrous duelling club that Lockhart had tried to run. His parents had taught him basics but Harry really didn't think that would get him through at this point.

“Well you know what they say about assuming things...” Harry said, it was sarcasm or fear at this point.

Voldemort glared at him.

“You should show more respect.” Bellatrix snapped at him.

“It's all right my Bella, our friend is just feeling a little worried now he is actually having to face me alone.” Voldemort smiled.

Harry forced himself to smile and roll his eyes, “Well, it was more fun with Quirrell cheer leading you on.”

Voldemort's smile turned to a glare, “We bow to each other, Harry.”

Harry didn't move.

“Come, the niceties must be observed, Dumbledore would like you to show manners.” Voldemort smirked, bending a little, keeping his snake like eyes turned up to Harry, “Bow to death, Harry...”

“Death isn't here.” Harry said, his voice far calmer than he felt.

“I said, bow!” Voldemort said, raising his wand.

Harry felt his spine curve over, it was as though someone was pushing him down, hard enough that it was hurting his back. He could hear the death eaters laughing around him.

“Very good.” Voldemort said softy, he raised his wand and let Harry stand up straight, “And now you face me… like a man…”

“But I’m not a man.” Harry spat, “I'm fourteen, I’m still a child. Behold the great and terrible Voldemort, scared of a child. Kill me; and all you've done is kill a child.”

“He is _Lord_ Voldemort!” Bellatrix spat, taking a step forward, “If you dare to name him at all you filthy little half blood!”

Voldemort raised his hand to silence her, “It is all right, the boy plays with words for he cannot play with power. You will face me, Harry Potter, like a man, no matter your age. Straight backed and proud, the way your father died.”

Harry felt a lump in his throat nearly choke him. He was already angry at Voldemort but hearing him speak about James that way made his blood boil. Harry gripped his wand more tightly, he knew what was coming next.”

“And now, we duel.” Voldemort grinned.

He raised his wand before Harry could react. Harry was once again hit by the pain of the Cruciatus Curse. He had no ropes to hold him up this time and smacked into the ground, thrashing around as white hot knives stabbed every inch of his skin.

He tried not to scream, he'd been determined not to but he had nothing to bite down on this time and screams left his mouth louder than he thought was possible.

It stopped, leaving Harry gasping for breath. He forced himself to stand up, he needed to be on his feet to have any chance to fight back.

“A little break.” Said Voldemort, he was loving this, Harry could tell, “A pause. That hurt, didn't it, Harry? You don't want me to do that again, do you?”

Harry glared back, his mouth firmly shut. He knew he was going to die, like Cedric, like his father had all those years ago. But he was not going to be their play thing, he was going to die being stubborn until his last breath.

“I asked you whether or not you want me to do that again?” Voldemort said, barely above a whisper, “Answer me! Imperio!”

Harry felt the happy dreaming feeling of floating take over his body. _Just say no_ his brain told him, he was so happy, all the pain felt so far away.

_Just say no_

_Just answer, say no…_

“I WON'T!” Harry yelled, he hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it echoed through the graveyard none the less.

Voldemort was looking at him with a mix of annoyance and adulation, “You won't?”

Harry looked around, no one was laughing now.

“No. I won't.” Harry said, straightening up.

“You won't say 'no'? Really Harry, obedience is a virtue I clearly need to teach you before you die, perhaps another little dose of pain?”

“Mum doesn't believe in hitting children.” Harry said, “Maybe she could teach you a few things.”

Voldemort raised his wand, ready to strike again. Harry was ready and dived out the way, Quidditch had given him good reflexes over the years and he was about to put them to good use.

He dived behind the nearest grave stone, the one of Tom Riddle and took several deep breaths.

“We're not playing hide and seek Harry!” Voldemort called after him.

“We're not?” Harry shouted back, “Drat, I’m really good at hide and seek! Can we play that instead?”

Harry heard another crack as a curse hit the grave stone behind him.

“You cannot hide from me forever, Harry Potter.” Voldemort said, “Does this mean you are tired of our duel? Would you prefer for me to finish it now, Harry? Come out, Harry! Come out and play. It will be quick, it might even be painless. You see I wouldn't know, I have never died.”

Harry crouched behind the headstone, trying to think. He didn't want to go out, he didn't want to die. He wanted his Mum and Severus to find him, to rescue him and make it all better.

But no one was coming, they didn't even know where he was, he was almost sure that Voldemort's call wouldn't have made it through the Hogwarts wards. Even if they did come, they couldn't make it all better. Cedric was dead, and nothing was going to change that.

Harry took a deep breath, he wasn't about to die crouched behind a gravestone. He stood up, and walked round, gripping his wand tightly.

Voldemort smiled, he raised his wand “Avada Kedavra!”

Harry was ready, “Expelliarmus!” he shouted.

A stream of green light charged towards Harry as a red beam of light crashed into it. They met in the air and stopped, Harry could feel his wand starting to vibrate, and the hair on his arm stood on end, like the air was filled with a static charge.

The beam connected the two wands was no longer red or green but bright gold and arching over the two of them. Harry looked over to Voldemort but he seemed as surprised and confused as Harry was.

Harry felt himself be lifted off the ground, the two wands still connected and set to rest in an empty patch of ground.

Shocked death eaters started to reform around them, shouting for instructions from Voldemort but Harry couldn't hear them any more.

“Do nothing!” Voldemort ordered them, “You are not to interfere unless I command you!”

A phoenix song filled the air, drifted beautifully around them. To Harry it was the sound of life, of hope.

“Do not break the connection.” he heard, whispered in his ear, almost as though it was a part of the song that only he could hear.

“I know.” Harry though, but it wasn't easy, his wand was shaking harder in his hands now. His wand gave another, large shudder and the beam changed between his wand a Voldemort's. It was now thinner, with several golden beads sliding towards his wand from Voldemort's.

The bead hit and Harry felt his wand grow hot. Another bead was close and Harry was sure his wand wasn't going to survive another hit. He focused every bit of strength he could find, and forced the bead away, and towards Voldemort's wand.

Voldemort looked at him, a mixture on anger and shock as the bead travelled closer and closer to his wand. The bead paused for a moment, before connecting to the tip of Voldemort's wand.

Voldemort's wand let out a horrifying scream of pain as it trembled in his hand. His eyes widened with shock as another ghostly scream burst out from the tip of Voldemort's wand.

Harry watched, still focusing to keep them connected as the body of Cedric Diggory emerged from Voldemort's wand.

Harry clutched at his wand, he couldn't drop it, he couldn't lose now. Cedric's smoke body looked up and down the golden strand connecting Harry and Voldemort.

“Hold on, Harry.” he said, giving Harry a small smile. It's voice was distant and echoed around the graveyard.

There were more yells from the wand and another body came out. It was Lucy, the young girl, who Bellatrix had forced to look after Voldemort. She looked around,

“If you can, tell my parents I died.” she said, “I don't want them looking forever for me, they were never great but… they deserve to know. My bones are in the old house, the police can work out the rest.”

Harry nodded, no idea how he was going to let the police know this without getting arrested himself but he wasn't about to deny her now. She looked so young, barely a year older than Harry was, even her smoke form was covered in bruises and cuts from her mistreatment.

Another person was emerging, Frank, the old caretaker. He looked at Voldemort and shook his head.

“He was a real wizard then?” Frank said, “Killed me, that one did… you fight him boy!” he stepped to the side as yet another person was coming, a man this time.

He looked like Harry, the same messy hair and way of moving. Harry knew this would happen, ever since Cedric appeared from the wand Harry knew he would be seeing his father, it was the only thing that had kept him holding on.

“James… Dad.” Harry said, his voice barely a croak.

James smiled at him, “Harry. It's so good to see you.”

“I don't know what to do.” Harry said, he could feel himself welling up, at least he would have some family here when he died.

“When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments, but we will give you time. You must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts. Do you understand Harry?”

Harry nodded, his fingers slipping on his wand.

“Harry?” the figure of Cedric said, moving forward, “take my body back will you? Take my body back to my parents...”

“I will.” Harry nodded, “And I will do my best to let your parents know where you are as well.”

Lucy smiled, “Thank you Harry. You're the nicest person I never got to meet.” she laughed.

“Do it now Harry.” whispered his father, “Be ready to run.”

Harry didn't want to let go, he didn't want to be alone with thirty plus people who wanted to kill him.

“Do it now!” James said.

Harry yanked his wand up and the phoenix song died instantly. The victims didn't however, they crowded around Voldemort, stopping him from being able to see Harry.

Harry was fast, but he'd never run so fast in his life. He pushed passed the two nearest death eaters and zig zaged his way behind headstones towards Cedric's body. He could hear spells slamming intot he stone behind him as he went, and the cries of death eaters trying to stop him but he never looked back.

“Impedimenta!” Harry screamed behind him, stunning a death eater, he heard them fall.

“Stun him! Stun him only!” Voldemort yelled.

Harry was nearly at Cedric now.

“I will kill you Harry Potter!” Voldemort shouted.

Harry skidded to a stop and grabbed Cedric's arm, his eyes connected with Voldemort's gleaming red ones for a second.

“Accio!” Harry screamed, pointing his wand towards the Cup.

It flew towards him, into his out stretched hand. He felt the pull behind his navel; he was safe and going back to Hogwarts.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Harry slammed into the ground, knocking the air from his lungs. The Portkey rolled away from them, Harry didn't care. He clutched onto Cedric's arm, he couldn't make his hand let go. His mother was there, somewhere; he couldn't see her but he knew she could see him.

He lay on the ground, there was noise all around him, shouting or cheering maybe; Harry couldn't tell just noise and pain. His whole body hurt, from the falls, from the torture and his scar was burning painfully, more painfully than anything else.

Strong hands grabbed him and pulled him round. Dumbledore was looking into his face, scanning him with clear blue eyes.

“Harry! Harry!!” Dumbledore said.

Harry had no strength left to say anything, he could barely keep his eyes open. Someone was screaming his name, but it sounded very far away. He was staring up and the sky, there were stars, Harry tried to focus on them.

He was at the edge of the maze, the crowds of people around him felt very close, painfully close.

“He's back.” Harry whispered, “He's back, Voldemort… he's back.”

Dumbledore looked over Harry's face, trying to work out if what Harry was saying was true or not.

“What's going on? What's happened?” Cornelius Fudge came over, still wearing his ridiculous bowler hat, “My God! Diggory! Dumbledore… is he… is he dead?”

The words were echoing around Harry's head, he couldn't work out if they were being repeated or his head was just so sore he was imagining it.

“Harry, let go of him.” Fudge said, pulling at Harry's fingers.

Harry didn't let go, he didn't want to let go.

Dumbledore moved closer, “Harry, you can't help him now. It's over. Let go.” he said softly.

“He wanted me to bring him back.” Harry said, he needed them to know, “He wanted me to bring him back to his parents...”

“Yes Harry. And you did that.” Dumbledore said, “It's time to let go.”

“I want my mum.” Harry choked out.

Dumbledore reached down and picked Harry up, lifting him to his feet. Harry was surprised he was so strong; but surprisingly thankful to be on his feet again.

Harry swayed, between his pounding head and injured leg Harry couldn't keep himself up.

“He'll need to go to the hospital wing!” Fudge said, looking panicked, “He's ill, he's injured, Dumbledore, Diggory's parents, they're here. They are in the stands!”

“I'll take Harry, Dumbledore, I'll take him...” Moody growled, sticking Harry's arm over his shoulder to keep him up.

“No. I would prefer...” Dumbledore began.

“Dumbledore, Amos Diggory is nearly here, he's running over. Don't you think you should tell him before he sees...” Fudge bumbled.

“Harry, stay here.” Dumbledore told him, looking over to where Cedric's parents were fighting their way through.

Someone was still calling his name.

“I want my mum.” Harry said again, “She's in the… in the stands...”

“It's all right, son. I’ve got you. Come on, hospital wing. Your Ma will find you there.” Moody growled.

Harry couldn't think properly, “Dumbledore said to stay here...”

He was already walking away with Moody though, through the crowds of screaming people, some cheering, crying and sobbing. Everything was too close, too loud and to solid for him.

“You need to lie down, come on. Now.” Moody said.

They reached the school entrance hall, it was wonderfully quiet. Harry focused on the rhythmic clunking of Moody's false leg.

“What happened Harry?” Moody asked.

“Cup was a Portkey.” Harry mumbled, “It took me and Cedric to a graveyard… and Voldemort was there...”

They made their way slowly up the marble staircase, Moody was mostly carrying Harry now. Harry was trying to walk but he had no strength left, he was empty.

“The Dark Lord was there? What happened then?” Moody asked.

“Killed Cedric… they killed Cedric...” Harry said, “Then they… made a potion… he got his body back...”

Moody paused for a moment, “The Dark Lord got his body back? He's returned?”

Harry nodded, “And the death eaters came… and we duelled...”

“You? You duelled with the Dark Lord?”

Harry forced a nod, he wanted to lie down, was it normally this far to the hospital wing?

“Harry?” Moody asked, “What happened when you duelled?”

“Got away, my wand… did something funny… I saw my Dad, James. He came out of his wand.”

Harry felt himself get shoved into a room and into a soft leather chair. There was the scraping of a lock and a hot cup thrust into Harry's hand.

“Drink that.” Moody growled sitting across from him, “It'll help.”

Harry took a sip and felt a peppery taste burning the back of his throat. Moody's office came into sharper view, Moody was sitting very close to him, looking as white as a sheet.

“Harry, I need to know exactly what happened.” Moody told him, “Voldemort's back, Harry? You're sure he's back? How did he do it?”

Harry tried to sort it out in his head, “He took stuff from his father's grave, and from… Bellatrix, she was pregnant but she… and me. He took my blood.”

Moody let out his breath in a long, slow hiss, “Show me.”

Harry showed him his arm, the blood had dripped down and stained his torn robes, they were sticking to his arm, he wanted to get change, to have a bath and wash everything off him.

“The Death Eaters, they all returned?” Moody asked.

Harry nodded, “Yeah… well most of them...”

“Did he forgive them?” Moody asked, “How did he treat them?”

Harry remembered there was a Death Eater in Hogwarts, “There's one here. There's someone in Hogwarts, they put my name in the Goblet of Fire and set it all up.”

Harry tried to stand up but Moody pushed him back over.

“Don't worry.” Moody growled, “I know who the Death Eater is.”

Harry tried to think, “Karkaroff?”

Moody let out an odd laugh, “Karkaroff? Karkaroff fled tonight, he was down at Hogsmead getting more Fire whisky for the celebration of Krum winning and felt the dark mark burn upon his arm. He betrayed too many back in the day to go back. I doubt he will get far, the Dark Lord has ways of tracking his enemies.”

Harry took several deep breaths, “It was you.”

Moody smiled, “I was right about you Potter, you'd make a good Auror, got the brain for it.”

“Why?” Harry demanded, “You owe me that.”

Moody looked him up and down, “He forgave them then? The Death Eaters who went free? The ones who escaped imprisonment?”

Harry looked down, Moody had his wand pointed directly at his chest.

“I asked you,” Moody said, quietly, “did he forgive the scum who never went to look for him? Who ran away? Who never faced years of darkness, trapped!?”

Harry nodded, “Yes.” It wasn't the whole truth but Harry wasn't in a very generous mood.

“He knows they fled!” Moody snarled, “When I fired that Dark Mark into the sky at the Quidditch World Cup they ran like scared little children.”

“That was you too then?” Harry asked, he didn't think he would get an answer but it was better than saying nothing.

Moody shook his head, “I told you, Harry. I told you. If there's one thing I hate more than anything, it's a Death Eater who walked free. They turned their backs on my master, when he needed them most. I expected him to punish them! For them to suffer, as I suffered. Tell me he hurt them.”

Harry looked at him in the eye, “If that would make you happy.”

Moody shook his head.

“I still don't believe it could have been you.” Harry said, quietly.

“Who put your name in the Goblet of Fire, under the name of a different school? I did. I even told you how I did it! Who frightened off every person I thought might try to hurt you or prevent you from winning the Tournament? I did.” Moody said.

“You controlled them, you didn't frighten anyone.” Harry spat.

Moody ignored hi, “Who nudged Hagrid into showing you the dragons? I did. Who helped you see the only way you could beat the dragon? _I did!_ ”

Moody's magical eye was fixed on the door. Harry knew people would be looking for him, there were a lot of people here tonight that cared about him.

Moody shook his head, “It hasn't been easy, Harry, guiding you through these tasks without arousing suspicion. I have had to use every ounce of cunning I possess, so that my hand would not be detectable in your success. Dumbledore is always looking over you, he would have been suspicious if you'd managed it to easily.”

“He might have just thought I was that brilliant.” Harry said under his breath.

Moody snorted, “There are always so many people watching you. As long as you got into that maze, preferable with a decent head start, then I knew. I could get rid of the others easily, leaving your way clear. But I had to fight your stupidity.”

“You said I was clever a moment ago.” Harry mumbled.

“You can be. At times.” Moody said, with a lopsided smile, “The second task, that was when I was most afraid we would fail. I was keeping watch on you Potter. I knew you hadn't worked out the egg's clue, so I had to step in once more.”

“Cedric was the one who helped me with the egg.” Harry snapped.

Moody rolled his good eye, the other still on the door, “And who do you think gave Cedric that clue in the first place? Decent people are so easy to manipulate, Potter. I knew Cedric would want to pay you back for telling him about the dragons; just like I knew you would want to warn him in the first place.”

Harry didn't say anything, he was growing angry and angry meant he wouldn't be thinking straight; he needed to think straight.

“Even then it was only your friends that saved you. I gave Longbottom that book, with the Gillyweed in. I knew they would help you, thankfully.” Moody growled.

Harry spotted the foe glass behind Moody, the shapes moving there were growing clearer. He wondered if he should try and run, to get out of there but Moody still had his wand trained over Harry's heart and the door was locked.

The only good thing in this situation that Harry could think of was Moody's eye wasn't on the foe glass. Both eyes were firmly fixed on Harry.

“The Dark Lord didn't manage to kill you, Potter, and he so wanted to.” Moody said, shaking his head a little in disappointment, “Imagine how he will reward me, when he finds I have done it for him. I gave you to him, the thing he needed above all to regenerate, and then I kill you for him. I will be honoured beyond all other Death Eaters. I will be his dearest, his closest supporter, closer than a son!”

“He won’t.” Harry said, “He won’t thank you for killing me. He ordered the other death eaters not to hurt me, to stun me only, even when I was getting away.”

Moody looked him up and down, looking for the trace of a lie.

“It's true.” Harry said, as strongly as he could, “He wants to kill me himself, if you take that away from him… well he'll be very disappointed with his 'son'.”

“Then I will give you back to him.” Moody hissed, “The Dark Lord and I have much in common. Both of us, of instance, had very disappointing father… very disappointing indeed. Both of us suffered the indignity, Harry, of being named after those fathers, and both of us had the pleasure… the very great pleasure, of killing our fathers, to ensure the continued rise of the Dark Order!”

“Who are you?!” Harry shouted, “Moody wasn't named after his father! Tell me who you are!”

Moody didn't answer.

“You can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts.” Harry said, “How are you going to get me out? Mr too-scared-to-say-who-you-are?”

The door burst open and a jet of red light hit Moody in the chest, sending him flying back. Harry pressed himself back against the chair.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Harry looked round to the door and breathed a sigh of relief as his mother threw her arms around him.

“Oh my gods Harry.” she sobbed into his hair, “I tried to get to you, I couldn't get through but I tried I-”

“I know Mum.” Harry said, “I know, I’m OK.” it was a lie, he was still very far from OK but he was a lot better now.

Severus and Lucius heaved the unconscious Moody up into his chair and bound him there with strong magical chains.

Dumbledore was still standing in the doorway. Harry understood, seeing him there, why people said he was the only wizard Voldemort had ever feared. He looked very powerful, silhouetted against the light.

The office seemed very crowed, as Narcissa, Nikka and Sirius also managed to push passed Dumbledore and crowed around Harry.

“We need to get him to the hospital wing.” Nikka said.

Lily nodded and went to pull Harry up to his feet, “Can you walk?”

Harry nodded, “I can try.”

“No.” Dumbledore said, “He stays here.”

Sirius looked at him, “Dumbledore, you can't be serious? He's still bleeding!”

Dumbledore shook his head, “Harry will stay here.”

Lily's eyes flamed angrily, “Harry will go to the hospital wing if that is what I want.”

Dumbledore looked at her for a moment, before softening his gaze, “Forgive me Lily, I wasn't meaning for it to seem like I was taking control of Harry. I just feel it would be better for Harry to understand why everything has happened to him tonight.”

Lily had a tight grip on Harry's shoulders, it was almost painful but Harry really didn't want her to let go.

“Harry?” she asked, softly.

Harry wasn't sure, he didn't want to have to be the grown up, but he did want to know the truth, “I… I want to stay.”

Lily took a deep breath and nodded, “If you're sure.”

“Maybe some of you should go and wait in my office?” Dumbledore suggested, “It is a little tight in here.”

“We're staying.” Nikka said, taking Sirius's hand.

“We're all staying.” Severus said, “Harry needs his family here.”

Dumbledore gave them a polite smile, “Of course.” he flicked his wand and the room grew by several feet, meaning they all had a little more room, “Severus, I am going to need you to fetch your strongest truth potion.”

Severus nodded and opened the door to the room. Draco was standing outside, his ear pressed to the door. Along the corridor, Daphne, Pansy, Neville and Hermione were all listening at doors.

“They're here.” Draco called, “Is Harry all right? Can we see him?” Draco tried to move passed Severus but he blocked the way, they didn't need to see Harry like this.

“Harry will be fine.” Severus said, “Wait for him in the Slytherin dorm, you have my permission to take Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom with you. I will send for you once he is ready for visitors.”

Draco nodded, “You promise he's OK?”

Severus nodded, “Could you do something for me first? Run down to the potions lab, in my private store room, bring me a bottle labelled Veritaserum. It's small and green.”

Draco nodded again, “Yes sir.”

Severus reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a small vial. He pushed the tip of his wand into his finger and placed a few drops of blood into the vial, “You'll need this to get in.”

Draco took the blood and went, with the other children, to get the potion. Severus turned and walked back into the room, next to Harry. Dumbledore was looking over an old chest with seven different locks.

Dumbledore took a set of keys off of Moody's desk and fitted one into the first lock. It clicked slightly and Dumbledore lifted the lid. It was filled with piles of spell books.

“That's not Moody.” Harry said, “I don't know who it is but it's not Moody.”

“I know Harry.” Dumbledore said, closing the trunk, “The real Alastor Moody would never have removed you from my sight after this evening's events.”

He took the second key and opened the second lock, this time when the chest swung open it was filled with broken Sneakoscopes along with a handful of quills and parchment.

Harry watched in confusion as Dumbledore moved onto the third lock.

“It's a charm,” Lily whispered to him, “Heavily controlled but makes it easier to transport things. You father has one, much smaller, he uses it for potions ingredients.”

Harry continued to look as Dumbledore moved though the locks until he reached the last one. Lily gasped and moved between Harry and the chest.

Harry peered round his mother and looked at the chest. It was a deep pit, an entrance to an underground room. Lying on the dirty, stone floor was the real Alastor Moody. He was thin and weak with large clumps of hair missing.

His wooden leg was missing and although he was asleep Harry could tell there was no eye under the lid. It was a sorry sight.

Dumbledore lowered himself down into the trunk and landed lightly on the floor.

“He's stunned, and controlled by the Imperious curse.” Dumbledore mused, “He's very weak, they would have needed to keep him alive of course. Harry, throw down the imposter's cloak, Alastor is freezing.”

Sirius moved over before Harry could drag himself up and handed Dumbledore the cloak. Dumbledore tucked the cloak around the sleeping Moody and climbed back out the trunk.

Severus was holding the fake Moody's hip flask, “Polyjuice potion.” he said, dripping a small bit of the thick liquid onto the floor.

“As we suspected.” Dumbledore said, “It's brilliant, brilliant for it's simplicity. For Moody never does drink except from his hip flask, he's well known for it. The impostor needed, of course, to keep the real Moody close by, so that he could continue making the potion. I do believe though, that in the… excitement, of tonight the imposter may have forgotten to take his dose, every hour as he was meant to.”

“That must have been a lot.” Harry mumbled, “A lot of potion, I mean. It takes like a month to make after all, not a quick five minutes.”

“I expect we'll find a large set of potion equipment in his private quarters.” Severus said. He couldn't help but smile at Harry's knowledge of potions.

Dumbledore pulled up a chair and sat, watching the clock tick by. Minute after minute passed in silence.

Then, before Harry's eyes, the imposter began to change. The long white hair moved back into his skull and was replaced with shorter, sandy coloured hair. The scars were disappearing and there was a loud clunk as his wooden leg fell away. The magical eye fell from his eye socket and rolled across the floor, spinning wildly as his real eye grew back.

The man that was left much younger than Professor Moody. He was about the same age as Harry's mother, with sandy hair, pale skin and a smattering of freckles.

“Is that…?” Lily asked, leaning forward.

“Barty Crouch?” Severus said, “He's meant to be dead.”

There was a knock on the door, Nikka walked over and opened it.

“I have the Veritaserum that Professor Snape requested.” Draco said, “I also ran into Winky, she said that she was looking for Professor Dumbledore, she was asking about Mr Crouch. Turns out one of the house elves let slip to her that he was missing.”

“Thank you Draco.” Nikka smiled, taking the vial, “I think we'll get Harry to the hospital wing soon, I hope so anyway.”

“Thank you Nikka.” Draco said.

“Did I hear that Winky was there?” Dumbledore asked.

“Yes.” Nikka said.

“She can come in.” Dumbledore said.

Nikka moved back and let Winky in before shutting the door, shooting Draco an apologetic smile. Winky looked even worse than when Harry had last seen her. Her blue skirt and top were ripped and filthy, she clearly hadn't washed at all in a long time.

She flung herself at the man's feet, hugging onto one of his legs, “You is killed him! You is killed him! You is killed master's son!!”

“He's only stunned Winky.” Dumbledore said, “Please take a seat. Nikka do you have the potion there?”

Winky moved out the way slightly, allowing Nikka to hand Dumbledore the potion. He tipped back the man's head and poured three drops down his throat.

“Rennervate.” Dumbledore said clearly, pointing his wand at the man's chest.

The man opened his eye, looking around the room rather unfocused before straining at his chains.

“Can you hear me?” Dumbledore asked, sitting opposite him.

The man's eyelids flickered, “Yes...”

“You are Barty Crouch Junior?” Dumbledore asked.

He nodded, “Yes.”

“Good.” Dumbledore said, “Now, can you tell me what happened after the fall of Voldemort in the last war? You were announced to be dead, I went you your funeral.”

“My father.” He spat.

“No nos master! You is getting your father ins to trouble!” Winky sobbed.

Crouch ignored her, “My father was humiliated when our plot came to light, to find out from the Longbottoms what happened to the Dark Lord. He would come home and yell to my mother about how everyone was looking at him strangely in work, he didn't even bother to talk to me.”

“And?” Dumbledore pressed.

“When it was decided that the case wouldn't be pushing through the courts, my father blamed me for everything.” Crouch said, “He knew it was the truth, that the stupid 'rules' had let us terrible people go. He was fuming about the Lestrange woman going free, he always said he knew she was a bad one. He was so angry that I’d gotten caught up in such things. Mum loved me, my father not so much but Mum begged him not to just kick me out the house, even after she found a plan in my room to go after the Longbottoms myself. The next morning I woke up, and I couldn't move. Winky looked after me, for two weeks she looked after me. While I was trapped on the bed. Then my father came in, he said I was dead, that he's announced my death, from dragon pox, to the world and I was never going to leave his house again, I would be punished whether or not the Ministry saw fit to do anything. I was moved to the newly emptied wine cellar that evening and placed under the Imperious curse as the potion he had slipped me wore off.”

Dumbledore nodded.

“You were all alone? For all those years?” Harry asked.

Crouch glared at Harry, “No. My mother kept me company until she died, but she treated me as though I was a child, reading me children's books and tucking me in at night, she thought she was helping, I never told her that I hated her for it after all and my father used to pretend he was letting me answer for myself.”

Winky was sobbing and begging him not to say anything more, Dumbledore ignored her.

“Did anyone ever find out about you still being alive?” Dumbledore asked.

Crouch nodded, “Once. Bertha Jorkins came to the house; I’m not sure why, to pick something up or drop it off, I don't know. She saw Winky talking to me, tucked under an invisibility cloak and worked it out. She pulled the cloak off me and started yelling at my father that he would go to prison for keeping me trapped there and faking my death. He stunned her, it was one of the few moments I could really relate to him, he didn't even blink; just attacked her to save himself.” he smiled.

“What happened then?” Dumbledore asked.

“I thought I was finally going to be free, he couldn't keep us both locked away surely? But my father had other plans for her. He used a complicated memory charm on her, but it was too strong. She was never the same again, her memory was permanently damaged from his actions.” Crouch told them, he strained against the chains but they didn't loosen.

“Tell us about the night at the Quidditch World Cup.” Harry said, “You told me you did magic there, is that when you got free?”

“Yes.” Crouch grinned, “Free at last.”

“How?” Demanded Severus.

“Ever since Bertha came round I’d been fighting to get free. That glimpse of freedom had given me a new drive. Prolonged use of the Imperious Curse doesn't stay all happy and dreamy. After a few months it turns, slowly, into despair. Sapping all your motivation to do anything or fight, after years I begged for death just to get rid of the never ending darkness in my soul.” Crouch spat, “But Bertha and a chance at escape gave my new life. I started to fight back against the curse that held me. Pushing it off for longer and longer, till I could push it off for the full hours between my father re-cursing me.”

“But how did you end up at the game?” Dumbledore pressed.

“Winky, she'd taken over my care after mother died and she persuaded my father to let me go to the game.” Crouch said, “She told him how much I used to love Quidditch and how much it would mean to me to be able to go. My father agreed, he told Winky not to leave my side, to take me from the tent, where I was trapped, to the game and then back to the tent where she wasn't allowed to leave. I was still under the Imperious Curse but I could fight through it, looking for my chance to escape, when who should sit in front of me but the famous Harry Potter, the boy who took down my Master. You had your wand tucked into you back pocket and I took it. Winky is terrified of heights so she wasn't looking and you were too distracted by the game. Still I waited, and I waited until the game was finished and we were back in the tent I heard people screaming and knew it was time. I broke free of the curse holding me and used Potter's wand to break down the wards around the tent. I saw the Death Eaters causing havoc and ran for the forest, so I could apparate back to my master, but first I let the world know that he would be back.”

“Please master, please stop talkings!” Winky begged.

“What happened then?” Dumbledore asked.

“Ministry arrived and shot stunning spells into the forest. One of them hit us and broke the connection between us, both Winky and I were stunned but I was free, for the first time since the Dark Lord had fallen, I was free.” Crouch told them, “Winky was found and my father knew I would be nearby but I was under the cloak and hidden from view. He made sure that I wasn't visible, that I wouldn't be seen by anyone else and ruin his good name, thinking he could come back, find me later. But I recovered before he could return and escaped.”

“Voldemort told you to come here? To come to Hogwarts?” Dumbledore said.

Again Crouch nodded, “Yes. I managed to find him, well he sent someone to get me. Bertha Jorkins had her mind addled by my father but the Dark Lord was able to break through the memory charms, she told him all about me, that I hadn't gone back to my normal life the way everyone else had, that I was still loyal and he was waiting for my return. He told me that he needed me to come and send Harry to him, and told me how to manipulate the Triwizard Tournament so that Potter would win.”

“You? You put Harry's name in the Cup?” Lily hissed, “You made him go through all of this?!”

Crouch looked at her with disgust, “Yes. And I would again, in a second! It was worth everything for the Dark Lords return.”

Harry reached up and held his Mum's arm, he was afraid she would attack Crouch she was so angry; Harry hadn't seen her like this in a long time.

“Mr Crouch? Your father?” Dumbledore said, looking thoughtful.

“He's dead.” Crouch said, a wide smile stretching across his face.

“I assumed that.” Dumbledore said, a harsh note in his voice now, “But even before then, he must have know you were gone.”

Crouch nodded, “Oh yes. My master's servant had helped me escape the night of the game but I knew that my father would be looking for me. I went to his house, with the servant and they attacked him, put him under the Imperious curse, like he had done to me, and forced him to go about his daily life.”

“Why did you end up killing him?” Dumbledore asked.

“He started to fight the curse, like I had; only he was much stronger, so it seems, and fought through quicker. Soon it wasn't safe to let him leave the house, so he sent in instructions for work but soon he fought through even that and escaped. I don't know how he made it so far, all the way to Hogwarts but he did. He found Harry and Krum and knew he needed to talk to Dumbledore, to come clean about what he had done. I saw him on the map though and was already out there under the invisibility cloak. I waited until Potter left, stunned Krum and killed my father.” Crouch's eyes shone with happiness at recalling the memory, “I covered him with the invisibility cloak and went to bury him later. Those forests are so dense I doubt I could even tell you where now.”

“I want my map back.” Harry hissed, “Where is it?”

“Third draw in the desk, key is hanging on the wall.” Crouch told him.

Harry forced himself to his feet and moved over to the desk.

“Harry…” Severus said,

But Harry didn't listen. He opened the desk and pushed aside the rubbish until he found the map and took it back, it seemed silly but it was something he had to do.

“It wasn't Mr Crouch who was snooping around Dad's office was it?” Harry asked, “It was you, stealing ingredients for making more Polyjuice potion.”

“Yes.” Crouch said, “The one good thing about sharing my stupid father's name was that when you saw it, you assumed it was him and not me.”

“How did you get to Alastor Moody?” Lucius asked, “He's well known to be rather… cautious.”

“We attacked him, my master's servant and I.” Crouch said, “He did get several spells off but he wasn't expecting us and we managed to force him into the chest. We already had a batch of Polyjuice potion made up. I set his dustbins off and the ministry officials that arrived saw me as Moody and assumed that it was him just being crazy again and left us alone.”

“Who is this servant?” Dumbledore asked, he was still very calm, calmer than anyone else was feeling by a long way.

“It's Bellatrix.” Harry said, “It's Bellatrix Lestrange, isn't it?”

Crouch simply nodded and glared down at the floor, “Yes.”

Harry wasn't sure how to tell Narcissa that her sister was no longer pregnant; it could wait for later. He was so tired now.

Dumbledore stood up and turned to everyone in the room, “Could I ask one of you to stay here, to guard Crouch until I can speak to Cornelius?”

“I'll send for Professor McGonagall.” Lily said, flicking her wand and sending the small kitten hurrying through the closed door, “I think I can speak for everyone here when I say we're staying with Harry.”

Harry smiled, he didn't want to be alone. It wasn't long before there was a sharp knock on the door and Professor McGonagall walked in.

“You said you needed me?” She said, “My god is that…?”

“Yes.” Dumbledore said, “Would you mind watching Barty Crouch Junior here for us?”

McGonagall nodded and drew out her wand, her hand perfectly steady and pointed at Crouch's chest.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Harry felt himself lift off the chair as Sirius used a levitation charm so he wouldn't have to walk. He didn't fight it, just clutched onto his mother's hand.

“Professor?” Harry asked, his brain was growing fussy again, “Where are Cedric's parents?”

“They are with Professor Sprout, Harry, you don't need to worry about that now.” Dumbledore told him, leading the way to the hospital wing.

They reached the large doors and knocked. Dumbledore flicked his wand, sending out his own phoenix shaped Patronus, instructing it to fetch Fudge to Moody's office.

Madam Pomfrey stuck her head around the door, looking as white as a sheet, “I've been expecting you.”

She moved out the way to let them in, she didn't even say anything about the amount of people with Harry for once. Sirius lowered him onto the bed Madam Pomfrey showed them to and floated the privacy curtains over.

One set was already in use, covering the bed in the far corner. Harry couldn't see who was in it but he knew it was Cedric. He would be lying there, the worst of the blood and mud washed away and covered in a neat, white sheet waiting for his parents to take him home.

Harry, with help from Lily, changed his clothes. He could hear the others waiting just outside the curtain. Every once in a while someone would move, making the curtain shift slightly.

Madam Pomfrey cleaned him as they went, moving her wand over his skin, sucking up the filth he was caked in.

“It's a nasty cut there.” She said, pointing to his leg, “The one on your arm will need treating as well, and your ankle is badly sprained. I’ll be able to fix you up tonight, however your ankle will be bad for a few days. Sprains are often worse than brakes.”

Harry sat, zoned out from the world as Madam Pomfrey worked on him, covering the cuts with a sweet smelling balm before bandaging them up. Lily made sure he was tucked into the bed before moving the curtains to let everyone else in.

Dumbledore came over and drew up a chair, sitting next to Harry's bed, “I know that you don't want to talk about it, Harry, however I need you to tell me what happened tonight.”

“Not now Dumbledore, surely.” Lily said.

“Lily's right Albus, this can wait until morning.” Severus said, calmly but firmly.

Dumbledore shook his head, “If I thought that any of his pain would be lessened by waiting until the morning then I would wait, but it won't be and we need to know what happened.”

Harry wasn't filled with joy at the idea of going through what had happened to him, but he also knew that it would cause an argument if he didn't just tell Dumbledore what happened and the last thing he wanted was an argument right now.

Harry took a deep breath, “I'd made it through the maze in good time. Cedric was only a little ahead of me when he got attacked by the giant spider. We'd given each other hints and help since the beginning of the Tournament really. I was injured, the thing had gotten my leg and there was no way I would beat Cedric to the Cup but he helped me. As soon as I touched the Cup I knew something was wrong, the Cup shouldn't have been a Portkey, but Cedric thought it might be part of the task. He was dead in a second. Bellatrix, she killed him.”

“There was nothing you could have done Harry.” Lily told him, giving his hand a squeeze.

Harry nodded. Logically he knew it wasn't he fault but that wasn't going to stop him from blaming himself.

“She tied me up. Voldemort was there. He wasn't… he had a body, he was the size of a toddler but he was all scaly looking and frail. Bellatrix tide me up and did a… she made a potion, it needed my blood.” Harry said.

“Your blood?” Dumbledore asked, a strange glimmer of triumph crossed his eyes, but it was gone in a second and Harry wondered if he had imagining it.

“Yeah, she cut me.” Harry said, trying to point to his arm, his arms felt like they were made of lead though, “It meant that he could touch me again.”

“Please continue.” Dumbledore said, leaning back.

Harry nodded, “I umm, yeah.” He looked at Narcissa and felt sick.

“Harry?” Lily said softly, “Are you sure you want to go on?”

Harry didn't want to go on, but it wasn't going to get any easier and he knew this.

“They needed other things as well. Voldemort's father's bone and… Bellatrix, she… she isn't pregnant any more...” Harry said, slowly.

“What happened?” Narcissa asked.

“She killed it.” Harry whispered, “The spell, potion, whatever it was… it needed flesh from a servant. I think she got pregnant just so she could...”

Narcissa went as white as a sheet and leaned heavily on Lucius, “She...”

“I'm sorry.” Harry choked.

Narcissa shook her head, “It's not your fault. I’m just glad that you're OK.”

“And the potion worked?” Dumbledore asked, “Voldemort was made whole again?”

Harry nodded, “Yes. It worked. He called his death eaters, nearly everyone showed up. Karkaroff, I think he'll be dead soon and you guys didn't show, obviously. We duelled, he was just playing with me for the most part, but then he was done, he was going to kill me and, well I wasn't going to go down without a fight and our wands sort of… the connected.”

Dumbledore looked shocked for a moment, “Priori Incantatem.” He said under his breath.

“I saw… I saw people that Voldemort had killed. Cedric and this girl who lived nearby. They'd killed her, she'd been looking after Voldemort. Not by choice, they'd kidnapped her.” Harry said, “She told me that her bones were in the old Riddle house, she wanted me to contact the police...”

“We'll sort that out Harry, I promise.” Nikka said, “I can give the muggle police a tip and they'll sort it out.”

“I also saw… I saw James, Dad. He helped me escape.” Harry whispered.

Lily squeezed his hand again, “Harry, you know that no magic can raise the dead.”

Harry looked at her, “I know. I just…”

“James spoke to you though?” Sirius asked, “He… he wasn't just an image, he was there?”

“It's more of a mirror, a ghost of himself.” Dumbledore explained.

Harry nodded, “He was there. They all were, the girl, Lucy I think her name was, that's when asked me to let people know that her bones were in the old house, on the hill and Cedric asked me to bring his body back to his parents, before they helped me. They got in the way almost, so I could get back.”

Lily was clutching at Harry's hand, silent tears rolling down her cheeks, “You should get some sleep. I think that's enough for tonight.”

“What happened with my wand?” Harry asked.

“It is a rare effect.” Dumbledore said, “You have a very rare wand, Harry. Every wand is unique of course, as you know and normally any creature will only give one wand core, yours however has a brother. The tail feather that is in your wand and the feather that is in Voldemort's wand came from the same phoenix, Fawkes in fact. When brother wands meet, they will connect. When this happens it can create a sort of ghost, an image of the spells from the wand.”

Madam Pomfrey came in, floating the real Moody behind her. She laid him down in the bed, opposite Cedric’s and placed his glass eye and wooden leg on the bedside table.

“Will it happen again?” Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded, “It might, the next time you face him in mortal combat. I imagine that Voldemort may be looking for a new wand now though.”

Harry felt very tired, everything was aching and heavy. Madam Pomfrey walked over with a cup of something that was steaming slightly.

“This will send you to sleep Potter, it will be dreamless and peaceful.” She said, “Try and drink as much as you can, if you wake up during the night, drink some more.” she looked around at the large gathering of people around Harry's bed, “You can stay, if Harry wants you too, as long as you're quiet. He needs his rest.”

Harry smiled, “She's letting people stay, must look a right state.”

“You're fine Harry.” Nikka said, “Do you want us to stay?”

“Yes.” Harry said quickly. He didn't want to be left alone, the more people the better.

“I'll pop down to the Slytherin common room and let your friends know that they should get some sleep, and they can come and see you in the morning.” Nikka offered.

“And how would you, dear Hufflepuff girlfriend, know where the Slytherin common room is?” Sirius asked, one raised eyebrow and smirking.

“Wouldn't you like to know?” Nikka grinned, “I'll be back soon, Harry.”

Harry smiled. He reached out to the bedside table and took the cup full of potion, he drank down as much as he could but barely got a third of the way through before he could feel his eyelids drooping. Lily took the cup from him and stroked his hair until he drifted off.

As promised, Harry didn't dream of anything and woke up half way through the night to hushed whispers from his family, Lily saw he was awake and helped him drink the rest of the potion before he could really wake up. He quickly fell asleep again.

It was the following morning, the sun was just beginning to stream into the room, when Harry woke again. Everywhere was quiet, when Harry opened his eyes. Lily was curled up asleep in the chair next to him, leaning her head against Severus, who was also sleeping.

Lucius and Narcissa were also asleep, curled up in one large arm chair together, Narcissa had been crying, there were still tear marks on her cheeks. Nikka was sprawled on the floor, using Padfoot as a pillow.

Harry didn't want to wake them, he knew they can't have been asleep for most than an hour or two. Lily woke soon after Harry though.

“You should have woken me.” Lily said, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

“I was OK.” Harry said, “You needed to sleep as well.”

“As a parent, you learn not to sleep, you drain energy from your hair, that's why it turns grey.” Lily smiled, “Thank the gods you don't have colic any more.”

Harry smiled. He felt better, not well, very far from well, but better. He tried to sit up, making everything hurt that much more. Lily saw him struggle and pulled under his arms to help.

“Thanks.” Harry said, wincing.

Severus, Lucius, Narcissa and Sirius heard Harry gasp in pain and woke up. Sirius shook himself to wake Nikka and turned back from a dog into a human.

Harry sat in bed, happy to be surrounded by his family, in peaceful quiet. Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room at seven o'clock, surprised to see Harry and everyone awake.

“Would you like some breakfast Potter?” Madam Pomfrey asked.

Harry nodded, now she'd said it he was hungry, “Yes please.”

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and a tray with a glass of apple juice and a bowl of honey and porridge appeared on Harry's lap, “If you manage to keep that down and are still hungry afterwards you _might_ get something else.”

Harry smiled, and took a mouthful, “Did you want something?”

Madam Pomfrey was already waving her wand again, summoning a large pile of buttered toast and several napkins.

“Madam Pomfrey?” Harry asked, “Is Professor Moody, the real Professor Moody, going to be all right?”

Madam Pomfrey nodded, “Yes I believe so. He's still very weak but he should be fine. He's going to St Mungo's later today.”

Harry nodded, and smiled at her. Lily helped herself to a bit of toast and nibbled the edge of it.

Harry wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't sure there was anything to say so ate in silence. It wasn't long before a large brown owl swooped into the room and dropped a letter onto Lily's lap. She slit it open and pulled out a letter.

“It's from Remus, Nyph…Tonks has come over to help keep him company. We told Danica that you weren't well, she sent you this.” Lily said.

She handed over a bit of paper. It was a rough picture of Harry, lying in bed surrounded by flowers, balloons and a ridiculously large chocolate cake. Large red letters over the top said 'Get well soon Harry!'. He suspected that Remus had helped with a few bits but it meant a lot.

Harry smiled, for the first time since the beginning of the third task, without feeling like it was slightly forced, “She's so sweet.”

“She cares a lot about you.” Lucius said, “We all do.”

Harry sat up a little more, “You… you and Dad, you're going to be in a lot of danger now, aren't you? Because you didn't show up?”

“Don't worry about that now Harry.” Severus told him, “We'll work it out, I promise you.”

There was a knock on the door to the hospital wing and Dumbledore walked in.

“How are you this morning Harry?” Dumbledore asked, “I see you've had plenty of support.”

“As well as can be expected.” Harry said. He suddenly felt very sore again.

“I thought you would like to know that Barty Crouch Junior is going to be picked up today. Minister Fudge will be arriving any minute, if he isn't already here.” Dumbledore said, drawing up another chair for himself between Sirius and Nikka.

“Thank you for telling us.” Lily said, stretching and standing up, crossing her arms over her chest.

Dumbledore was quiet for a few moment, “I assume you'd like to take Harry home early for the holidays?”

“We don't need to talk about this here and now.” Severus said, quietly.

“I would like him to stay in school.” Dumbledore said, “I know that there are many reasons that you would wish to have Harry near you but there are as many reasons for him to stay. He has his friends here, and I feel that routine would be beneficial for him.”

Lily glared at Dumbledore, “I think Harry has had more than enough of school for one year, Professor.”

“It would also be good for the other students Lily.” Dumbledore said, his voice more stern, “And more than that, we will have a tough journey ahead of us all. Voldemort is back, the last thing we need is to hide away.”

Lily was about to say something else, when Harry put his hand on her arm, “It's OK Mum, it's just a couple more weeks.”

He didn't want to stay in school. He wanted to be home, and told off by Danica when he wasn't playing with the farm animals correctly but he just couldn't deal with raised voices at the moment, and being around his friends was always good for him.

“If you need to come home early...” she said, softly, sitting back down.

“I'll send a message.” Harry smiled, “I promise.”

“And one of us will be here in a second.” Nikka said, squeezing his hand.

The door flew open and Professor McGonagall stormed in, followed by a rather harried looking Mr Fudge.

“Minerva, whatever is the matter?” Dumbledore asked, “Is there some issue with the transport for Mr Crouch?”

“There will be no need for any of that Dumbledore.” McGonagall said, glaring at Fudge, “Crouch is dead, or as good as.”

“Now now, come on Minerva. You couldn't honestly expect me to go in there without protection!” Fudge said, clutching at his bowler hat.

“Would someone care to fill me in on what's going on?” Dumbledore asked politely.

“Fudge brought a Dementor into the castle, it has kissed Barty Crouch Junior.” McGonagall snapped.

“I wasn't about to go into a room with that sort of person without a guard with me!” Fudge snapped back, “You are being ridiculous. According to you he admitted to killing his father, a Ministry official, Albus!”

“Yes, he did.” Dumbledore said, far more calmly than McGonagall had been, “However I do feel that further questioning and possibly a trial and imprisonment would have been a better solution.”

Fudge looked angrily at Dumbledore, “Now come, I don't have to answer to you! I am minister for magic, I couldn't take the risk that your… teacher wouldn't be able to protect me.”

“Professor McGonagall is more than capable of keeping one tied up death eater away from you.” Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

“Voldemort has returned Cornelius, we needed the information that Crouch might have had.” Lily said, as calmly as she could.

Fudge let out a tight laugh, “Come on now! You can't really believe that a dead man is alive again?”

“It's true!” Harry said, sitting up and wincing.

Fudge looked at him, a mixture of concern and humouring him, “Oh Harry, I know that you… well you're very confused-”

“I'm not confused,” Harry said, he couldn't believe this was happening, “Well I am but not about this. I saw him return. How do you think I ended up like this?”

Fudge shrugged, “I know what you _think_ happened, Harry. Dumbledore has, extensively, filled me in. But it is a rather fantastical story.”

“You're really not going to believe what is right in front of your eyes?” Severus asked, “Look around! The signs have been coming for months.”

“Lily! You yourself told the world that Voldemort is dead! Years ago, he's is dust in the wind, he is nothing any more.” Fudge snapped, “I know that whatever happened to Harry in the maze was terrible but making up this story will only make things worse!”

“I was wrong.” Lily said, “My husband was dead and I’d nearly died. I saw a flash of green light, the killing curse, Harry was alive and Voldemort wasn't. I assumed he must have been dead, I was wrong.”

“No you weren't!” Fudge hissed, “He is not back!”

“Then how do you explain this?” Severus asked, pulling up his sleeve and showing Fudge his very clear Dark Mark.

“Well… I… umm...” Fudge bumbled.

“Would you care to see another one?” Lucius asked, also showing Fudge his arm, “How much more proof could you need?”

Fudge paced up and down a few steps and turned around to smile and them, “Now come on, you've all just been listening to Harry too much.”

“And what's that's supposed to mean?” Sirius asked.

Fudge put his hat back on a smiled, “We've all read the papers, Harry is some what unstable, screaming and having fits in class? How can we be sure about anything he says?”

“That Skeeter woman is a liar.” Nikka hissed, “She made it all up.”

“I'm not quite sure that's the case.” Fudge said, condescendingly.

“I can give you names!” Harry said, “Of the people who were there.”

Fudge rolled his eyes, “Really Harry, you've gone far enough with this… tall tale.”

“Macnair.” Harry said.

Fudge glared at him, “Macnair was cleared, he works for the ministry now.”

“Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle.” Harry listed out the names he could remember.

“All cleared.” Fudge said dismissively.

“Lestrange.” Harry said, “Both Rabastan and Rodolphus and… Bellatrix. She killed her baby to bring Voldemort back.”

Fudge flinched as Harry said Voldemort's name, “How ridiculous! We have received word that Lady Lestrange has, tragically, lost her baby, how you know it is beyond me though. Stealing her children's letters I would guess. And then to accuse her of such a thing! This has gone far enough!”

“I'm not lying!” Harry shouted.

“Enough!” Fudge snapped,

“Do not talk to my child that way.” Lily hissed, stepping forward.

Fudge looked around all of them, “You stand by him? Little better than the word of a mad man!”

“We do.” Narcissa said.

Fudge shook his head, “I thought better of you.”

“Pity we aren't the least bit surprised by your actions.” Lucius said smoothly.

Fudge bristled angrily, “Now listen here, I have let you run things 'your way' up until now but if you insist on carrying on with this… the Ministry will take action!”

Dumbledore stood up, “When you leave Minister, please be sure to take your out of control Dementor with you? Good day.”

“Yes, I must be going.” Fudge said.

He strode down the ward and paused at the door, he turned back and dumped a large bag of gold on Harry's bedside table.

“Your winnings, Harry.” Fudge said, “Well done, you won.” he turned and left the room.

“No I didn't.” Harry mumbled, looking at the bag of gold.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Lily wrapped him in a big hug, “It's going to be OK.”

Harry revelled in her warmth for a moment, “It's going to get worse, isn't it? Fudge is going to make life hell for us.”

Sirius smirked, “You should have seen some of the stuff they were coming out with last time round.”

“Oh, they called us all sorts.” Lily said, “Mostly that we were just causing trouble, we were the going nuts and attacking everyone so we could feel important. Truth came out in the end though, and it will again.”

“You just need to, well, ignore it.” Lucius said.

Harry smirked “Ignore it and it will all go away?”

They could hear Dumbledore and Fudge still arguing outside the hospital wing. Dumbledore was saying something about giants, which seemed to make Fudge rather unhappy.

“Why… why is Fudge so… I… he seems very elitist.” Harry said.

Nikka sighed, “You noticed that too?”

Harry nodded.

Lucius sat down, next to the bed and look thoughtfully at Harry, “You never really knew pure-bloods before, before your mother got hold of us, lets put it this way; Bellatrix's way of thinking isn't as unusual as it should be.”

“So he just thinks he's better than everyone else?” Harry said.

Narcissa nodded, “Yes, basically that's the case. The Crouchs’ were as old as a family gets, and yet he destroyed the last member today. That irony will be forever lost on him.”

“You never meant to be friends with Mum did you?” Harry smiled.

“Harry!” Lily gasped, “That's not a nice thing to ask.”

Narcissa smiled, “No. It was… I'd used the last of my influence at the ministry to clear Bellatrix's name and being friends with your mother was the easiest way to show how wonderfully reformed we were. I never thought, not for a second, that I would come to think of her as a sister.”

Lily smiled, “The gods work in mysterious ways.”

Madam Pomfrey walked over, “I think Harry should get another hour or so's sleep before his friends come up and see him.”

Harry took the potion she offered him and gulped it down. He'd managed to wear himself out already and he couldn't face what his dreams would bring right now.

He woke up, not sure how long he had been asleep to see most of the chairs were now empty. He could hear his mother's voice though, sitting on his other side.

“It's not your fault.” Lily said.

“But it is.” Narcissa sniffed, “I was the one who stopped her from going to prison. If I had just let them do the investigation, not stepped in for her...”

“What was going to happen would of happened one way or another.” Lily sighed, “You can't blame yourself for this.”

“I just can't think straight right now, Bellatrix, the baby...” Narcissa said, Harry could tell she was crying.

“I feel like we should have seen this coming.” Lily said, “She kept going on about her strong little boy.”

“Why did she even come to the ball?” Narcissa asked, “It just gave her another thing she had to explain.”

“To show it off.” Lily whispered, “She thinks she won already.”

Narcissa sighed, “Hasn't she? You heard what Fudge said, how he reacted. The world is completely unprepared for another war and the ministry is pretending that everything is completely fine.”

Lily shook her head, “No. We'll get through this. I promise, we can make this work. Like last time; get people informed, slowly and just keep going. They only win when we give up.”

Harry wanted to cry, his brain seemed to have caught up enough that crying seemed like the only logical thing to do any more. He didn't want to cry though, it seemed pathetic, he was fourteen and wanting to cry.

He shifted slowly, to show his mother he was awake. Her and Narcissa fell silent.

“How are you feeling Harry?” Narcissa asked, “Draco keeps sending up messages, asking how you are.”

Harry shrugged, “More awake.” it was at least part of the truth.

“Do you think you're up to seeing everyone?” Lily asked, “It can wait if you're not ready.”

Harry shook his head, “I want to see them. Where is everyone?”

“They went for a change of clothes and to get something to eat.” Lily said, “The… the Diggorys were coming to collect Cedric's body, Madam Pomfrey said only two of us could stay, to give them some privacy.”

Harry nodded, that made a lot of sense. Now his mother had said it, he could see the bed was empty, made up again with fresh sheets. It was like Cedric had never been there.

“Harry?” Narcissa asked softly, “Are you sure you're OK?”

Harry blinked, “I will be.”

Narcissa patted his hand and walked quickly, from the room. She wasn't more than a few moments, Harry suspected his friends had been waiting just outside the door.

“Harry!” Hermione gasped coming over, “You...”

“Look terrible?” Harry finished for her.

Hermione blushed.

“We didn't want to say it out loud.” Draco smirked, “How are you doing?”

Harry opened his mouth, and wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't fine, really wasn't fine but the five of them that gathered around his bed were already as white as a sheet.

“Did you see, Cedric?” He asked at last.

Neville nodded, “Yeah. We kept trying to get down to you but we'd ended up at the top of the stands, we couldn't get down again with all the people in the way.”

“I know.” Harry said, “I knew you'd be trying to get to me.” the crying feeling was back, but he wasn't about to cry in front of his friends.

Draco wiped his eyes, “You could have died, you could have really died and been gone and...” he dropped down into a chair and bent his head over Harry's hand, Harry could feel the tears dripping onto his skin.

He shuffled up and patted the bed, crying himself now. It felt good to let it out, to let all the pain and anger and loss pour our of him, soaking the top of his pyjamas. Daphne, Draco, Pansy, Hermione and Neville all climbed, squished onto the bed and buried Harry in a hug.

It hurt; his ribs were still bruised and the cuts not yet healed but it was a good hurt, he was never going to be alone, not really.

They were all crying, Lily and Narcissa watching on as well.

Madam Pomfrey walked over, “You shouldn't really all be on the bed.” She said softly, but she didn't make an issue about it.

Harry wasn't sure how long they sat there, crying and hugging and just being there, but he knew that when Hermione finally let go because she was getting a cramp in her leg, Harry felt a lot better.

“Thanks guys.” He mumbled, wiping his eyes.

“We're always going to be here for you.” Daphne smiled.

Madam Pomfrey walked over, carrying a large bowl of water and several soft flannels, “You need to get cleaned up. Harry, I have fresh robes for you to get dressed into. You're free to go back to your dorm tonight, if you wish.”

“Professor Dumbledore has…I think he wants to you see the Diggorys’ before they leave.” Neville explained, wiping his face.

Harry sighed, washing his face felt good. As practical and quick as magical cleaning was it just didn't have the same feel as actually having a wash. He folded the flannel carefully and put it next to the bowl.

“You don't have to worry about people asking you what happened.” Pansy said, guessing that that might have been what he was worried about, “Dumbledore said this morning that we weren't to ask you what happened until you were ready.”

Harry smiled, “That's good, one thing I don't have to worry about anyway.”

His friends and family waited on the other side of the screen while he got changed, his ankle ached still but it wasn't too bad and held his weight without shaking at all. It felt weird to be in his robes and clean. The long sleeves covered his bandaged arm without even showing the outline; it could have never even happened, only it had.

He pushed the curtains aside when he'd finished to see that Nikka, Sirius, Lucius and Severus were back. Dumbledore had also arrived, and were pacing up and down slowly.

“Ah Harry.” Dumbledore smiled, “I trust that you are feeling a little better?”

“As much as can be expected.” Harry said, he had a feeling he would be saying that a lot.

“I trust you all know we will have a difficult time of convincing our fellow witches and wizards of Voldemort's return. We will all have our part to play, I assume I can trust in each of you?” Dumbledore asked.

They all nodded.

“Severus are you ready to take up the responsibility once more?” Dumbledore asked.

Severus looked to Harry and Lily before nodding, “Yes, I am.”

“I am afraid that a similar burden will fall to you Lucius.” Dumbledore said.

Lucius nodded.

“I invite you all to stay for dinner tonight, before we start contacting the old crew.” Dumbledore said, “I have a list.”

“I'll take that.” Lily said, taking the bit of paper and tucking it into her pocket.

Harry felt like it was someone else, as he walked down the corridor, he felt like everyone was looking at him but that might have just been because of the large crowd that was walking down the corridor with him, at least that's what he tried to convince himself.

They followed Dumbledore to a small, mostly unused office and waited outside while Dumbledore went in.

The door opened again, a few minutes later.

“Come on in Harry.” Dumbledore said softly.

Harry looked to his parents and held tightly to Lily's hand. He walked through the door and saw Mr and Mrs Diggory sitting on a comfortable looking sofa, in fact the whole room looked like an old fashioned sitting room.

“Harry.” Mr Diggory said, coughing slightly.

Harry wasn't sure what to say, “I'm sorry… for what...umm… for Cedric.” it sounded pathetic.

“Thank you.” Mrs Diggory said, her grief seemed almost beyond tears at this point.

Harry, Lily and Severus sat down, opposite the Diggorys.

“Why don't you tell the Diggory's what happened? Harry.” Dumbledore suggested.

Harry took no pleasure in going through the events yet again and sat quietly, waiting for them to respond after he'd finished.

“So… so he suffered very little then?” Mrs Diggory asked.

Harry nodded, “Yeah, yes. He… he was gone before he even knew what happened, I think.”

Mr Diggory coughed again, “We wanted to thank you, for bringing Cedric's body back to us.”

“Oh, well he asked me to.” Harry said, “With the wand thing...”

Mr Diggory nodded, “It will still a good thing of you to do. To think of him, when… well Dumbledore filled us in, roughly, about what you went through.”

Harry hadn't thought for a second to leave Cedric there, it seemed like the least he could do.

Harry remembered the large bag of gold and pulled it out and tried to hand it to the Diggorys, “Here, you should have this.” Harry said.

“Oh no, Harry we couldn't.” Mrs Diggory said.

“I want you to have it.” Harry said, “He… Cedric won as well and I-”

“No Harry, really.” Mr Diggory said, “It's yours.”

Harry didn't want to push the issue, he just wanted to make at least a small part of their pain go away. But that wasn't possible right now and he knew that.

Saying goodbye to his family that evening after dinner was one of the most difficult things Harry had to do. He'd even forced himself to actually eat some dinner to get them to stay longer. The Durmstrang students moved up so there was more room of the Slytherin table for them.

Gemini and Rodolphus glared down the table at them, whispering to one another. Even their normal group of 'friends' were staying away from them for the time being. Corvus was quiet, he sat alone, further along the table ignoring the world around him.

Harry felt very sorry for him, it was one more thing that his heart had to feel sad about.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Harry felt like he wasn't really in his body for the next few weeks. Exams were done, not that he had to take them this year anyway, so the school was always a little quiet. Students were winding down for the summer, not worrying about lessons or exams but long, hot summer days of relaxing with their family.

They no longer had Defence Against the Dark Arts as Professor Moody and Professor Dumbledore thought it would be best if Professor Moody went home to finish recovering from his traumatic year. Harry and his friends went to Hargid's for those free lessons. Fang would jump all over them, they would drink tea and try to eat Hagrid's painfully hard rock cakes and for a while at least, Harry could forget what had happened and the pain would ease a little.

The Rita Skeeter articles had stopped, which was a blessing. There had been a short piece by someone else saying that a student had been killed during a tragic accident and that the family had asked for privacy over this terrible time.

Harry was pleased to see that Madam Maxime and Hargid were getting on once more, not that Hagrid said anything but more than once when they went down there were two large mugs sitting on the table and once there was a plate of fancy little French cakes that Hagrid had clearly gotten from the kitchens at the school.

It was a strangely peaceful time at school. Harry had wanted to go and say something to Cho but she was nearly always crying and he didn't want to drag her away from his friends. He wasn't sure how he would have gotten through this time without one of them with him always, he couldn't take that away from Cho.

Harry was very glad to have his trunk packed up for the last night at school. He finished putting his things in and closed it with a resolved sounding snap as the clasp fell into place. He'd been packing for days now, as a result it was the only time Harry had ever seen his trunk so neatly packed.

“Happy to be going home then?” Draco asked.

Harry nodded, “Yep. Strangely, I’m very happy to see this year behind me now.”

“I can't blame you there.” Draco sighed.

Harry and Draco met up with Daphne and Pansy, playing chess and waiting for them in the common room. They walked together, in silence, to the Great Hall.

The end of year feast was always spectacular, but this year it was also solemn. No one won the house cup, the point counting hour glasses had been emptied at the end of the third task, instead the Hufflepuff banners were up, covered with a floaty sheet of thin, black fabric to honour and remember Cedric.

Harry took his seat at the Slytherin table and looked up at the teacher's one. The real Moody was sitting there, looking around and rather jumpy; Harry was sure that this last year wasn't going to improve his paranoia.

He was surprised that Moody had been able to come back, even just for the feast. Lily had been writing to him, everyday in fact, and had told him that while Moody had been released from the hospital he was having a hard time leaving his home, worried someone was going to jump out of the shadows and stuff him back into that trunk.

Harry didn't eat much. The food was lovely, as amazing as it always was, but his appetite hadn't been very good for a while.

“Harry you have to eat more.” Daphne said, looking at his one, half eaten roast potato and piling more food onto his plate, “You like macaroni and cheese right?” she didn't wait for an answer before giving him a large spoonful.

Harry smiled, “I'm just not really hungry.”

“Harry,” Draco said, “You haven't been hungry for weeks now, you're starting to loose weight.”

“And if you loose too much your mother is going to panic.” Daphne finished, “So eat.”

Harry smirked and forced himself to eat more. It was less than half of what he would have normally eaten but it had been so long it still left him feeling very full. The plates cleared and were left with clean empty tables.

Dumbledore stood up, waiting for the room to fall silent, not that there was much noise to start with; even with the extra students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons the room felt empty.

“The end,” Dumbledore said, “Of another year. There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight, but first I must acknowledge the loss of a very fine person who should be sitting here,” He gestured towards the Hufflepuff table, “He should be enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand and raise your glasses to Cedric Diggory.”

Harry pushed himself to his feet, along with the other students and raised his glass. Gemini and Rodolphus did not stand. Corvus had though, raising his glass. Gemini was pulling at his arm to make him sit down but he shrugged her off.

Harry looked over to the Ravenclaw table and saw Cho, tears streaming down her face silently. He felt his heart break for her, Cedric hadn't been his favourite person when it had come to Cho but now he just felt guilty for it.

“Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities which distinguish Hufflepuff house,” Dumbledore continued once the students had sat back down, “He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, and valued fair play. His death has effected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about.”

Harry took a deep breath and stared at Dumbledore, under the table Draco reached and grabbed one of his hands, Pansy grabbing the other.

“Cedric Diggory was murdered, by Lord Voldemort.”

A panicked whisper ran around the room, several students looked at Dumbledore like he was crazy even more looked shocked as the colour drained from his face. Dumbledore looked at them calmly and waited for the noise to die out.

“The Ministry of Magic,” Dumbledore continued, “does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so, either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory.”

Harry could agree with that. He'd felt the flush of anger at the idea Cedric just made a mistake and somehow deserved what happened; it wasn't fair.

“There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death,” Dumbledore said, “I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter. Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort.”

Harry clutched at his friends hands, they were the only thing keeping him in one piece at the moment.

Dumbledore's eyes brushed over him, before turning back tot he rest of the hall, “Harry Potter risked his own life to return Cedric’s body to Hogwarts, and inform us of the remains of another young victim of Voldemort's. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this I honour him.”

Dumbledore raised his glass in Harry's direction and nearly every other student in the room followed suit. He heard his name muttered by them all, as they had said Cedric's and he felt a horrible feeling that he was dead as well. Harry shook his head, he was alive, he had survived and he couldn't forget that.”

“The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened, of Lord Voldemort's return, such ties are more important than ever before.” Dumbledore looked around at the guests currently sitting in the Hall, “Every guest in this Hall will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again, in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.”

Harry smiled the to Durmstrang students, and looked over to smile to the Beauxbatons ones as well. It was important to fight together now, Harry had a feeling they would be needing help in the days to come. He turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

“It is my belief, and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken, that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst. Remember Cedric. Remember if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory.”


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Harry woke the next morning to a bright sunny day. He could see it streaming through the tops of the windows, filtered though the water. He wasn't sure he was ever going to get used to his dorm being underwater but he liked it, it was peaceful.

He dressed quickly with Draco and went to say goodbye to the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. They were all gathered in the Entrance fall and spilling out into the grounds.

“Harry!” Hermione shouted, “Over here!”

Harry and his friends pushed their way through the crowd.

“All ready to go home?” Neville asked.

“Yep.” Harry smiled, “Pretty sure I’ve not forgotten anything this time. You?”

Neville grinned, “Can't find my little brother but apart from that I’ve got everything.”

Harry smiled, “Pretty sure Thomas can find his way to the train by himself.”

“He's a big boy now after all.” Pansy laughed.

“ 'Arry!”

He looked over to see Fleur Delacour hurrying over to them, he could just about see Hagrid helping to attached two of the large flying horses into their reins.

“We will see each uzzer again, I 'ope.” Fleur said, holding out her hand for him to shake.

Harry took it and shook it warmly, “Yeah, I hope so too.”

“I am 'oping to get a job 'ere, to improve my Eenglish.” She said, smiling.

Harry grinned, “Still better than my French.”

Fleur let out a light, tickly laugh, “Goodbye, 'Arry.” she said, “It 'az been a pleazure meeting you.”

“You too.” Harry said.

Harry couldn't help but feel a little better after talking to her, watching her silver hair glow in the sunshine as she rushed down the grass to the carriage that was about to take off.

“Wonder how the Durmstrang students are getting back?” said Pansy.

Daphne shrugged, “I think they'll be OK. I never saw Karkaroff as the type to actually, you know, work. Let a lone steer a ship.”

“Karkaroff did not steer.” Krum said, coming over, “You are right there. He stayed in his cabin and let us do the vork.” he looked over to Hermione, “Could I have a vord?”

Hermione smiled, blushed slightly and nodded, “Oh. Yes, of course.”

“Ooo,” Pansy and Daphne said together, grinning broadly.

They came back after a few minutes, Hermione tucking a bit of parchment into her pocket.

“I liked Diggory.” Krum said, the other students that had sat with them also came over and nodded, “He vos alvays polite to me. Alvays. Even though I vos from Durmstrang, vith Karkaroff.”

“Have you go a new headmaster yet? Or been any word about Karkaroff?” Draco asked.

Krum shrugged

“Ve have no news yet.” Birgitta said.

“To be honest, Karkaroff did very little.” Havelock said, “There vill be little difference vith him gone.”

Agne stepped forward and held out her hand, “Ve vanted you to have this.”

Harry reached out and took the small pin she was holding, it had a lion on it.

“The Lions of the North badge?” Harry said.

They nodded.

“I think, ve think, you have earned it.” Viktor said, “You vere more than brave, you are a true varrior.”

Harry took the badge gratefully, “Thank you.” he pinned it to his robes and smiled.

The horse-less carriages were starting to arrive now. Harry looked at them and sighed; Thestrals. He should have known, Danica loved Thestrals, although thankfully she couldn't see them.

“Harry are you OK?” Neville asked, “You seem a bit somewhere else?”

Harry shook his head, “I'm fine. It's… it's Thestrals, they pull the carriages.”

“Oh.” Pansy said quietly, “That makes sense.”

Harry nodded, “We'll see you again soon, I hope.” He said to the Durmstrang students.

Krum nodded and shook his hand warmly, “I am in no doubt that ve vill meet again, Harry Potter.”

The weather was still bright sunshine, without a cloud in the sky as the train chugged along through the countryside.

Harry felt a lot better since the leaving feast, it seemed to have cleared up a block in his head a bit, it wasn't so painful to talk about what happened any more.

The was happy to sit on the train with his friends, talking about everything and nothing. They had a big lunch from the lunch trolley. Harry was still thinking over the large bag of gold, a thousand Galleons was not to be sniffed at, but he didn't want it to be his any more, so used his own money to buy lunch.

“I'm surprised that we haven't had several interviews from Rita Skeeter yet.” Neville said, “I can't believe that Dumbledore is going to be able to keep this quiet, not from her.”

Hermione laughed, “Oh I haven't had the chance to tell you! I don't think that Rita will be writing much of anything for a while.” she pulled out a glass jar, with a small hole poked in the lid, “Not unless she wants me to tell on her.”

Harry looked forwards, the jar was filled with leaves and a few twigs, “What are you talking about?”

Pansy grinned at the jar, “Look closer.”

Hermione pointed to a small bug, well it was more of a large bug, a beetle in fact, sat on a twig in the glass.

Harry looked closely, the markings matched those strange glasses that Rita Skeeter always wore.

“You turned her into a bug?” Draco asked, both shocked and impressed.

“No!” Hermione gasped, looking appalled.

“She's an unregistered Animagus?” Neville said, “Well I never!”

“Yep.” Hermione grinned, “I caught her on a window still, listening in just before the third challenge. She can't turn back while she's in here. I’ve told her I’ll let her go when I get home but she wont be writing anything any time soon.” Hermione looked very pleased with herself.

“There are harsh penalties for not telling the Ministry if you're even trying to become an Animagus.” Harry said, “Sirius was in so much trouble just after James died, he had a massive fine and it was in his record for five years. Would have been imprisoned as well, if the circumstances had been different. I think little Rita here will do whatever you want her too.”

“You're sure she's no on the list?” Draco asked.

Hermione nodded, “Yep, I double checked. There are only nine registered in the last century. A couple are dead already, McGonagall, Pettigrew and Sirius obviously, and a couple of twins who turn into rabbits down in Cornwall. A seal up in Shetland and then another dog out Manchester way. No insects at all.”

“You know, I think learning all that isn't as hard as people make out.” Daphne said, “I mean if Pettigrew and Skeeter can learn it...”

Harry smirked, “I just think they don't want people learning it, the wrong people I mean.”

They played a few rounds of wizard chess and Harry was reading his book when he saw the Weasley twins wonder past, looking rather upset.

Harry stood up and opened the door.

“You OK Harry?” Daphne asked.

Harry nodded, “Yeah. I’ll be back in a minute.” he said, grabbing his prize money.

“Hey, wait up!” Harry called.

Fred and George turned around and forced themselves to smile.

“Hi Harry.” Fred said.

“Everything OK?” Harry asked, “You looked a bit down.”

They sighed and nodded.

“Well no point hiding it now.” George said, “Bagman played us. You remember we bet with Bagman at the Quidditch World Cup?”

Harry nodded.

“Well the git paid us in leprechaun gold.” Fred hissed, “He took everything, all our savings. Turns out he's in deep trouble with goblins for his debts, he's got nothing to pay us with.”

“Well that sucks.” Harry said, “You should put in a formal complaint.”

George sighed, “We can't. We'd been in as much trouble as he would be, gambling under age and all.”

“Oh he tried to get it all back though.” Fred snapped, “Oh yeah, he bet on you, against the goblins, I mean have you ever heard of something so stupid?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “So that's why he kept trying to help me, he wanted me to win even if he had to cheat to get me there.”

George nodded.

“The real shitty thing is we were going to use that money,” Fred said, “It was all planned out. We were going to use it for our joke shop.”

Harry nodded, “I remember.” he had a sudden thought, “Here.” he handed them the money, “Have this, please.”

Fred and George looked at him in shock.

“Harry, you can't be serious?” Fred said.

Harry nodded, “I am. Look I don't want the money, I don't need it and I don't want it one little bit. But you guys, you could use it. We're all going to need a few laughs in the days to come, and Cedric loved going to Zonk's in Hogsmead. It's a good way to remember him, don't you think?”

George nodded, “I don't know what to say.”

Harry grinned, “Well I want free samples, when you've got them all sorted of course, I'm not about to be a guinea pig for you guys” he laughed.

“It's a deal.” Fred said, shaking his hand.

Harry felt a lot happier now the money was gone, that it was going to be put to a good use, something a lot of people would get a lot of laughs out of it. The train pulled into the station and came to a stop.

Harry could already see Lily and Remus waiting for him out the window. He grabbed his bag and jumped out the carriage into their waiting arms.

“Wait for the train to stop fully before jumping out.” Lily grinned, “It helps to minimise the braking of bones.”

“Sorry Mum.” Harry smirked, “Just happy to be back.”

Rodolphus was standing, white faced on the platform. He looked over his children, not even touching them just waving his hand at them to follow.

“I see Bellatrix's motherly love has gone again.” Harry sighed.

Lily nodded, “Not that those children seem to care much.”

Harry shrugged, “Gemini and Rodolphus are rather like their parents but Corvus is all right, more like Draco, sort of… a bit.”

Remus wrapped his arm around Harry, “Don't worry about that right now. Come on, you say bye to your friends and I’ll grab your trunk and Hedwig.”

Harry smiled and nodded. Hermione was with her parents, filling them in on the year.

“I'll see you in the holidays?” she asked.

Harry nodded eagerly, “Yeah. For sure. I’m sure mum would be happy to have you over.”

Daphne was next, she was waiting to get their cat and owl with Astoria. She also promised to write and come to visit.

Neville was surrounded by his brothers and sisters, he'd managed to find Thomas once they were off the train.

“Wow, you two have grown!” Harry grinned, the twins were three now and looking very smart in matching white frilly dresses, Hallie in green ribbons and Hannah in purple.

“I'm so sorry Harry.” Alice said, “We heard what happened.”

Harry felt a knot in his stomach, “Yeah. Thank you.”

Frank patted him on the back, “We'll see you over the summer? I’m sure Neville would enjoy your company.”

Harry smiled, “That would be brilliant.”

“We have to get going, sorry.” Neville shrugged, “Dinner at grandmother's house.”

Harry smirked, “Have fun.”

“Bite me.” Neville grinned.

Pansy and Draco were sitting at the back, as Petal collected their suitcases.

“Just found out, Mummy and Daddy got called into work yesterday, they're away for a week so I’m staying with Draco.” Pansy sighed, “Stupid international issues, interrupting my holiday.”

“I see William is waving at you.” Harry grinned, pointing over to the side.

Pansy blushed slightly, “I should go and say goodbye.” she said and skipped over to him.

Draco rolled his eyes, “Really?”

Harry took her seat and grinned, “Well, she's a very fine young lady.”

Draco shifted, “Yeah but she… well he's older than us.”

“Are you getting jealous?” Harry asked.

Draco leaned back and shook his head, “No. I just… she's like a sister to me. She could do better.”

Harry laughed, “Well as someone with a sister I can tell you that no one will ever good enough. But he seems like a pretty good guy.”

Draco smiled, “Yeah, you're right. I guess.”

Harry stood up, “Right I should go, can't wait to see everyone. Mum said there is a big meeting thing going on at the house. See you soon?”

Draco nodded, “Of course.”

Harry walked back to his family and took his mother's hand. He was too old to hold her hand really but there was something very comforting about it and that's what he needed right now. They stepped into the crowed disapparation point and wait for it to clear a little.

He felt his mother turn on the spot and they landed on the thick carpet in the hallway of Grimmauld place.

He was home.


End file.
